This Is Our Song
by Moliver
Summary: SEQUEL TO HERE WE GO AGAIN: Mitchie and Shane go through the ups and downs of married life, surviving together. Caitlyn and Nate are hiding their engagement and Jason and Savannah are planning their own wedding. Smitchie Naitlyn Javannah
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the sequel of The Reason That I'm Singing and Here We Go Again. In order to understand this story completely, you may want to read them. :)

I really hope that you enjoy this first chapter and that it is what you were expecting.

This will most likely be the last installment in the series. I never could have imagined when I began The Reason That I'm Singing (almost a year ago now) that I could have turned it into a trilogy.

Thank you all for your support!

I guess I should let everyone know that I actually do not own Camp Rock, I simply own my own original characters and the plot. ;)

This is our song :)

**

* * *

**

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 1**

"We have Mitchie Torres-Gray here with us in the studio right now. She is here to talk to answer any questions that you guys have sent into us over the past week. But first and foremost, how are you doing today, Mitchie?"

"Hey, I'm doing well thank you Mark." I answered the radio host.

"So let us get right into some questions sent in by the fans," He began, going through a pile of pages, "How do you feel about all this, going through so much for someone so young?"

"Honestly I couldn't me more happier going through all this in the past few years. I really love what I am doing; I have wanted to be doing this since before I can remember. Plus I have a great support system to keep me grounded." I replied, smiling.

It was true, I really did. I wouldn't have been able to survive without my loved ones; they meant the world to me.

Savannah and Jason had announced their engagement about a month earlier and everyone seemed truly happy for them. They had been through so much together and deserved to be married.

Nate and Caitlyn had kept their engagement a secret for the time being, they were going to announce it after Camp Rock as they didn't want to steal Savannah and Jason's thunder. So far it had been over five weeks since they had been engaged.

"So tell us more about your relationship with the rest of Connect 3 and Miss Caitlyn Gellar and the future Mrs Fuller." He instructed me, politely.

"Nate and Jason are the best friends that a girl could ask for. They are like brothers to me and are always looking out for me. They love what they are doing too and are thrilled to be getting back in the swing of things with the band."

Connect 3 had been doing a number of shows over the past month whilst they worked on some more songs for their new album that they would record after Camp Rock.

Us girls had accompanied them on most shows; I had taken a little of a break from music for the time being. I had been on tour already and was still recovering from Sierra's death. I still got upset about it but didn't really cry much anymore; only sometimes at night when Shane could hold me and sing me to sleep.

Connect 3 had also released their first single off their next album which was due out around Christmas. It had shot straight to number one knocking my single 'Here We Go Again' to the number two spot after five weeks of being there.

I really didn't mind at all, I just pretended to be hurt when Nate began teasing me relentlessly about it. We had both filmed music videos for the singles which were just released and were doing well in sales on iTunes.

"And Caitlyn and Savannah?"

"They are my best friends in the entire world; we were all sad when Shane and I shifted out the apartment but I think Caitlyn took it the hardest." I paused for a moment to reflect back on how Caitlyn had sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around my leg in an attempt to not let me walk out the door, "She and I have lived together for a while now and she really is the sister that I never had. Savannah and I aren't just sisters-in-law, we're the same; she is like a big sister to me too and always watches out for me."

"Okay let's find another question," Mark said, looking down at the paper in his hands, "Which of your albums do you prefer, 'Don't Forget' or 'Here We Go Again'?"

"That's a hard one," I admitted, biting my bottom lip briefly, "I'd probably have to say 'Here We Go Again' just by a little bit. It's my more recent music and every song deals with experiences I have gone through whilst being in the spotlight."

"Crystal from here in New York wants to know how to deal with losing a loved one...We're aware that you lost someone important to you recently."

I nodded, "Yeah, I lost someone important to me not that long ago. The only thing that can truly help you heal is time. It will still hurt a lot but you need to surround yourself with loved ones and know that you will never forget the person."

"The next person wants to know whether or not you really are good friends with Alison Belle."

I had to use all my strength in order to not laugh out loud.

"Admittedly no, we get a long when we are together," I answered, it was pretty much true, "But we don't really hang out or anything. I don't even think I have her phone number."

"How are you and husband Shane Gray doing?"

Shane and I were doing great; we had shifted into our new apartment a couple weeks after he told me he bought it.

It really was beautiful; it was a penthouse of course, over-looking Central Park.

It had a huge spacious living room, an enormous kitchen as well as a study, three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

I loved it, I really did. The best part was that it was within walking distance to the old apartment and wasn't too far away from Shane's parent's place.

We hadn't really had any fights, only minor ones about decorating the apartment.

I bought a brand new grand piano to put in the living room and we mounted our guitars on the wall behind it. It looked pretty amazing.

"We are doing great right now." I answered honestly, "We shifted into our own apartment not long ago and are enjoy living on our own when we are here in the city. A lot of people are still sceptical of us being married so young but it works for us. Age is merely a number; we know we are meant to be and that we will always be together."

"Are there any babies in the near future for you?" He read the next question with a grin on his face.

"No, not yet." I laughed lightly, "Shane and I both have a lot going on right now but one day we will for sure."

"Our next listener wants to know whether or not you'll be going back to Camp Rock this year."

"Yes, we all are. We are going in a few days actually; we are all so incredibly excited."

"Camp Rock is very special for you and your husband isn't it?"

"Yes, it's where we met."

"You also got married there earlier this year didn't you?"

"Yes, it really is such a meaningful place to Shane and I, and we really can't wait to go back. It's a part of who we are."

...

I got back to Shane and my apartment by noon; he had lunch ready for me.

"Hey Mitch, I heard your interview. You did great." He told me as I walked in.

I smiled widely and set my bag down before going over to him and kissing him softly, "You made lunch?"

He nodded, "Granted I only make salad sandwiches, but be proud."

"Oh, I am." I grinned, "How was your meeting at the label?"

"Good, nothing major went down, just spoke about a few camp details. You know; the usual."

"I can't wait to go back." I said happily, sitting down and taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I know, you said it about ten times in your interview." He teased me.

"Shut up, Pop Star."

It was the following morning that I awoke early with an upset stomach.

I literally had to tear myself out of Shane's arms to make a mad dash to the bathroom.

I lifted up the toilet seat and heaved the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. Somehow I managed not to wake Shane up and I grabbed a cloth and wiped my mouth when I was done being sick and looked at myself in the mirror. I already looked paler, well paler than normal.

I left the bathroom and crept through the bedroom, being careful so I wouldn't wake Shane. He had, had a long night the night before and was exhausted.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of water to try and get rid of the disgusting taste in the back of my mouth. I couldn't stand it.

It was so early that the sun was rising; it felt weird being up so early when I didn't have to be.

I refilled my water and brought it back to Shane and my bedroom with me, setting it down on the bedside table.

I figured I'd sleep off whatever stomach bug I must have caught but as soon as I went to slip back into bed, I felt a wave of sickness over come me again.

This time I woke Shane up as he was there holding my hair back as I threw up into the toilet bowl.

When I was done I collapsed completely onto the ground as I tried to catch my breath.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked concerned, grabbing the cloth that I had used earlier and passing it to me.

"I just have a stomach bug, I was sick just before as well. I'm sorry I woke you up, I know you were tired last night."

"Don't be stupid, you're ill." He said, placing his hand on my forehead to see if I was overheated.

"There is a glass of water next to my bed; can you get it for me?" I asked, not knowing if I was done being sick.

He nodded and left the bathroom, returning seconds later with my water.

I sipped it slowly; I really didn't feel too good still.

"Did you need to be sick again?" He asked me, pushing the hair out of my face which was now slightly sweaty.

"I feel like I might be, but I just need to sleep it off." I sighed.

He grabbed the glass of water off me and set it down on the bathroom counter. He then helped pull me up to my feet and helped steer me back to bed, tucking me in.

"I'm not a baby." I protested. Secretly I was glad that he was doing this for me though.

He kissed me on the forehead, "I'm just going to get you a bucket just in case you can't make it to the bathroom if you need to be sick again."

He returned a couple minutes later with a fresh glass of water and a bucket that he set down next to my side of the bed.

"Your sandwich yesterday did this to me." I joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Shane laughed lightly and pushed my bangs off my forehead.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, just give me a shout if you need anything, baby." He instructed me, kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I apologized.

"Don't be stupid." He assured me, "I'm here to look after you."

I closed my eyes and heard him leave the room.

I hadn't been sick in so long, I really hated feeling so vulnerable.

I woke up a few hours later as my cell phone alarm went off at the time it always did, I always took my birth control tablets at this time and had my cell phone alarm go off to remind me.

It then hit me.

I was on the sugar tablets; I should have gotten my period by now, I was at least two days late. I had been so busy that I hadn't realized until now.

Usually I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but I had been regular since going on the pill before Shane and I were even married.

It then dawned on me.

Was there the possibility that I was actually pregnant?

**OMG!**

**Yes, I left it there lol.**

**I haven't decided whether or not I will make this story the full 50 chapters like TRTIS and HWGA so I think i'll leave it up to you guys. If this story is successful enough I'll keep on writing ;)**

**Love you all.**

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2

All I can say is wow!

87 reviews! Like seriously!

That is so unbelievable, I cannot thank you all enough. I have been feeling really down lately and it really made me happy to see so many of you liking the beginning of this story.

I have been busy these past couple days which is why I haven't updated but fanfic had a problem anyway. I wasn't getting any emails and stuff sent to me. I didn't update yester-yesterday with good reason, it was my b'day lol. I am old and 20 haha. I updated yesterday but fanfic was being stupid still which is why you would have got chapter alerts.

I replied to the first 65ish signed reviews for the last chapter. I'm going to try and reply to you if you review, I currently have slow internet though which totally sucks and is why I haven't been tweeting a whole heap and only really do so now through my phone.

Not going to say whether Mitchie is or isn't pregnant...you can read on right now ;)

**

* * *

**

This Is Our Song: Chapter 2

I felt paralyzed; I didn't know what to do.

Could I really be pregnant?

Maybe I was just overreacting; maybe this was just nothing at all. I couldn't be sure though and had no idea who to call.

I closed my eyes and thought through my options. I needed to find out whether I was or not, I needed to get a pregnancy test.

I couldn't go out and get one; for starters I would be recognized buying one and secondly I didn't want anyone else knowing that I thought that I may be pregnant.

I would have to get someone to go get me one. I didn't want it to be Shane; I didn't want him to even know. I didn't know how he would feel about having a baby at our age; I didn't even know how I felt to be honest.

I couldn't ask Nate or Jason as they would be recognized just like Shane and I. Even Caitlyn and Savannah were out of the question. Plus, I really didn't know how Savannah would react to me possibly being pregnant; she'd probably be happy for me but would be slightly upset at the same time due to what happened with her own pregnancy.

I grabbed my cell phone and went through my contacts until I came to the number I wanted and pressed the call button.

"Hello, this is Denise speaking." Shane's mom answered on the other line.

"Denise, it's me." I replied, weakly.

"Mitchie," She said, recognizing my voice at once, "You don't sound too good, honey."

"No, I've been sick." I admitted.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worriedly.

"I have been throwing up and at first I thought it may just be a stomach bug but...I'm late." I said softly, worried that Shane would hear me.

"So you think you're pregnant?"

"Please, don't say this to anyone." I begged her.

"Of course sweetie, is there anything I can do though?"

"Yes, I need you to do me a massive favor and get me a pregnancy test. I would really appreciate it."

"Sure, I'll bring them around at lunch time. I'll make you some food that you shouldn't throw up."

"Please don't say anything to Shane." I begged her. I knew that was asking a lot as he was her son but I needed for her not to tell him.

"On one condition, you tell him if you are pregnant."

"I promise I will."

"I'll bring Paul around to distract Shane when I come over. It will give you some time to...you know."

"Thank you so much."

...

Waiting for lunch time to come around was pure agony. I was only sick once more and Shane had been frequently checking up on me.

After what seemed like an eternity; Shane's parents arrived. Denise came into Shane and my bedroom and ushered Shane out the room, telling him to go out and greet his father.

As soon as he closed the door behind me Denise pulled out a small box from her handbag.

"Did you want to take this now? I got another brand as well just in case you want to take two to make sure."

I nodded and got up out of bed slowly, "I want to know right away."

She handed me the box and I went into the bathroom. The few minutes that I would have to wait for the results would be the longest of my life.

It would be pure torture.

...

I came out a minute later and Denise was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me.

She didn't say anything as I set the test down on the bedside table and climbed back into the bed.

"Thank you again for doing this for me."

"No problem sweetie, you are my second daughter after all."

I smiled gratefully at her, "I don't know how I feel about this. I don't know whether I want to be a mother right now." I confessed.

"Honey, if you are pregnant it means God feels you and Shane are ready to take on the responsibilities of being parents. If you're not, it just means that it's not the right time in your busy lives."

"I'd drop everything if I was pregnant, you know that right?" I asked her.

She brought me into a hug, "I know, Mitchie. Some may say you are too young to handle all this but I know you, you are definitely not too young to handle all this."

I pulled away suddenly as I felt ill again and rushed into the bathroom and was sick once again.

Denise followed me quickly and was holding my hair away from my face and was rubbing my back.

"Not again." I heard Shane say from behind me, "I thought I heard you being sick."

He came over and switched positions with his mother as I finished being sick. I felt terrible, I really did. I hated being sick.

He grabbed the cloth from before and wiped my face for me, "Come on; let's get you back to bed."

I panicked when I realized the pregnancy test was right next to my bed but was relieved to see Denise was waiting by my bed for us, she would have hidden it surely.

Shane got me back into bed and kissed my forehead, "If you are still ill tomorrow morning I am taking you to the doctors."

It took a little convincing from Denise to assure Shane that I would be fine and to go back out to his father.

"Where's the test?" I breathed out almost silently.

"Here." She said, pulling it out of her pocket.

"I peed on that." I laughed lightly, making her let out a small smile, "What does it say?"

"What is one line?"

I closed my eyes for a second before opening them, "Negative...I'm not pregnant."

I didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed; I just allowed my mother-in-law to hug me and hugged her back.

...

It was much later that night when I ended up getting my period. I know, how convenient?

I had shoved the pregnancy test in the bottom of my suitcase (which was under my bed) for the time being, so Shane wouldn't find it. I wasn't pregnant so I didn't want to bother him with me being paranoid about nothing.

I came out at around ten pm and sat with Shane on the couch, wrapping a blanket around myself.

"I feel much better now. It must have just been a stomach bug."

He put his arm around me and we watched some television together, "We better start packing for Camp Rock tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can't believe we leave so soon." I admitted.

"It's going to be your forth time there." He noted.

"I know, I can't believe it. That means we've been together almost four years now. Just don't get me any presents, I don't need anything more."

"Mitch." He sighed.

"Shane, I seriously don't need anything from you other than you."

"You have me, baby."

"Good, because I love my Care Bear."

He chuckled at the name and rubbed my back while we watched some television together.

...

Being back at Camp Rock always made me excited.

Each year it was different for me though; my first year I had met Shane, my second year I had won Final Jam and my third year Shane had proposed.

This was my forth year, it seemed so long ago that I first came here.

Shane grabbed most of our luggage and I grabbed our guitars as we made our way to our cabin together.

The others already were here as they phoned us to say they had already left, Shane and I were still shoving last minute things into our bags at the time.

Shane set our luggage down and I instantly began unpacking it all into the drawers.

"Whoa, someone is getting settled in already." Shane chuckled, "Thanks, mom."

I cringed slightly at him calling me mom but shrugged it off quickly, "If I do this now we don't have to worry about it later."

He grabbed his guitar and sat on the bed; beginning to play 'Gotta Find You', but not singing it.

"Do you know what the prize is this year?" He asked me as he played.

"No, what is it?"

"Lava Records wants to give the winner a development deal which most likely will lead to a record deal."

"Wow...are you judging this year?" I asked him. That was a pretty good prize; the label really had good ideas for prizes.

"Yeah, I think Uncle Brown wants you to as well." He informed me.

"Me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you are an instructor here and a past Final Jam winner as well after all." He reminded me.

I shoved the rest of the things in the drawers and quickly placed our toiletries in the bathroom.

"I don't know if I could judge." I admitted, putting our empty suitcases under the bed.

"Why not?" Shane asked, confused.

"It would be pretty hard to remain impartial; we are friends with some of the campers."

"It doesn't stop Jason, Nate and me. Except for that year I refused to do it because you were competing, that was a little different."

"It was...do you think I can do it though?"

He nodded, "Of course you can. We don't even need to bring in an extra judges chair, you can sit on my lap."

I rolled my eyes at him and pecked him on the lips, "Let's go find the others."

The others were all in the kitchen with my mom (who had been asked back again to cook of course); they were helping her set up.

"Mama!" I yelled, running over and hugging before I could hug anyone else.

She gave me a big hug and then I hugged everyone else.

"About time you two showed up." Nate teased us.

"It feels weird not coming all together." Caitlyn admitted.

We ended up saying goodbye to my mom and went into the other's cabin; the four of them would be sharing again in their normal cabin.

I smiled as Caitlyn and Savannah ran ahead of us all, both of their engagement rings gleaming in the sun.

I was truly happy for them.

Jason ended up giving me a piggy-back ride there; which made Nate jealous, so he jumped on Shane's back and a race began.

Jason and I won by a landslide; Shane said it wasn't fair as Nate was heavy. Jason knew better than to call me heavy and gave me a high-five to celebrate.

"We own!" He exclaimed happily as Nate and Shane sulked over to us.

Caitlyn and Savannah simply laughed at us as went into their cabin and they began to unpack a little bit.

It was almost exactly a year since we had scattered the ashes of Savannah and Jason's baby here at camp. I knew Savannah and Jason still occasionally got upset at losing their son before they even had a chance to know him, but it was out of their control.

They had come to terms with it and although they would never forget, they had moved on and had become stronger.

After fooling around a bit while Caitlyn and Savannah did the majority of the unpacking, we realized we were late to greet all the campers and had to sprint over to the outdoor stage where Dee was already greeting everyone.

"About time you instructors showed up." She laughed and beckoned us on stage.

"Here are Connect 3; Shane, Nate and Jason as well as Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar." She introduced us all as we came on stage.

Jason reached out for the microphone and we thought he was going to just say a 'hi' or a 'welcome'.

"Sorry we were late; we had a piggy-back race. By the way, Mitchie and I totally won." He smiled before handing the microphone back to Dee.

I think everyone laughed at what he had said.

He came and gave me a hug and I tried to suppress a giggle but failed miserably.

It was so good to be back at Camp Rock.

**So Mitchie isn't pregnant and now they are back at Camp Rock. Thoughts?**

**I'd love to get the same amount of feedback for this chapter, I can only hope lol. But this time I shall try and update quicker, just tell me to update soon lol.**

**Thank you all on twitter for all the b'day messages by the way. They mean so much :)**

**Thanks guys.**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 3

Prepare yourself for a long yet important author's note. There are some things I want to clear up.

Some of you on twitter the other night witnessed some attacks against me.  
I have had issues with another fanfic writer over the past week or so who has been making me feel terrible about my stories due to their success.  
I have been repeatedly accused of taking readers off a writer and had been reading tweets from them about how some stories don't deserve their success, these tweets have been aimed at me.  
As a writer, the last thing I want to do is hurt any of my readers (this writer used to be a reader of mine she told me). I write for myself and for my readers; I enjoy writing.  
Basically I am being put in the position where I feel as if they are wanting me to apologise for having people read my stories. I put hours and hours into them each week and upload them for everyone to read.  
I know that I am not the most amazing writer out there but a lot of people seem to like my style and I can't stop people from reading my stories, I want people to read them. I share my writing with who ever is interested. That is what this website is for.  
I don't want to accuse them of being jealous of me, I would however like for them to stop tweeting about me and my stories in such a derogatory way that can tarnish my name as a writer whilst reflecting badly on them at the same time.  
I soon discovered that my story was being made fun of in an author's note of one of this writer's stories. It wasn't only me however, it was other talented writer's as well.

_"A/N: This is me making fun of writers like Moliver, DevilPup, and alwaysuptonogood by twisting their plot lines to my own creations"_

It does not reflect positively on you at all to put down other writers, especially when you put them down in the author notes in one of your own stories. It's not just that you are making fun of my stories, you are making fun of other incredibly talented authors who deserve the success that they have gotten.  
How can you expect to get a lot of feedback when posting something like that on the first chapter of your story? That would turn most off from reading it instantly.  
It didn't stop there though; I was then put in the author's note of another chapter and was accused of calling the writer names and was accused of bashing them. I would never intentionally put down another writer.  
As writers on fanfiction, we should be able to respect each other and be happy for others when they get success (as my friends on here always are for me).

I felt as if I had to explain to you guys as you all mean so much to me and I kind of feel as if I am letting you down. I write my chapters in advance and I haven't written anything for this story or my new one in days. This is totally out of character for me as I generally write for a couple of hours almost everyday.  
So I have temporarily lost inspiration for this story mainly as this is the series that has mainly been attacked against. By anymeans I won't stop updating this; as I mentioned I write chapters in advance.  
It just saddens me to see that some people can't be happy for others and have to try to continually bring others down for having success.  
My stories mean a lot to me, I put my heart and soul into them. That is why I feel so upset when someone endlessly puts them down for other readers to see.  
I'll repeat again; I do not control who reads my story and would never put down someone else's story especially where everyone can read it, let alone at all.

I do however want to take the chance now to thank you all and thank especially the people on Twitter for supporting me. Thank you so much for sticking by this story, thank you for your encouraging words that make me smile and want to write even more.  
If you like my writing, that is awesome! If you don't, that's cool and you can criticise me for that. Just don't criticise me for having some success. As I mentioned I put so much effort into my stories, I really put everything into them.

Once again, thank you for all your love and support. You guys have no idea how much it means to me.

I love you guys so much :)

**

* * *

**

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 3**

Opening Night Jam was great, I loved just sitting back and being able to watch everyone perform. I really didn't want to perform myself but the guys did. They performed one of their older songs which practically everyone in the room sung along to.

There were plenty of new campers this year, many of them asked for my autograph as well as the guys. Dee told us they would soon get tired of us after a few days.

Jason seemed hurt at this; Dee had to rephrase what she said so he wouldn't take it personally.

That night, Shane and I went back to our cabin after dinner and simply laid down and talked for a couple hours.

"Today is pretty much the exact day we met what seems like years ago; you with all the flour on your face." Shane reminded me, laughing at the memory.

"I remember you acting all high and mighty, and eating the icing off a cupcake...oh, I also seem to recall some pretty hot white skinny-leg jeans." I added, laughing.

"I still have them somewhere at home."

"I remember you dancing in them too," I smirked, "I also remember how hot your arse looked in them."

He grabbed me and pulled me onto him so I was straddling him, "My arse looks hot no matter what."

"I couldn't agree with you more." I laughed, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"You heard me singing for the first time as well." I recalled.

"I did, I instantly became captivated by your voice." He confessed, tucking my bangs behind my ear as he smiled at me.

"We sang together for the first time at Final Jam...it seems like another lifetime."

"I remember every moment of it still. I remember realizing it was the song I had heard and that you were the girl I had developed feelings for over the course of the summer."

I smiled down at him, "I swear that you are too good to be real sometimes, Shane Gray."

...

The next week of camp passed by far too quickly for my liking.

The girls were back though; I got to hang out with Peggy, Ella and Lola quite a bit. Tess was working on recording her album for the summer though. After her singing her songs on tour, her fans wanted studio versions of her songs. They really loved her.

Her and Andrew had been going great as well; it helped they were in the same city most the time. They were still very much in love and I couldn't be happier that they had found each other.

Camp Fire Jam was at the end of the week and Brown had asked me to perform this time.

I agreed and thought back to my previous performances. I wanted to do something that wasn't too old but not too new. It was easy for me to decide on what song to sing based on that.

"Here is Mitchie Torres with one of her own songs. Hit it, Mitchie." Dee introduced me happily.

_"And I feel, I feel a deep connection,  
And I think, that we might be onto something, no  
And I know it's something special,  
Seeing you here, is not coincidental,_

_Well, I've been walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And I've been fighting, fighting, from the other side,  
I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
But now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines._

_See, I was trying to be everything you weren't expecting,  
All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing,  
Now I'm falling way too fast,  
I just want this love to last, forever,  
Every time I feel this way,  
Oh something's changed for the better_

_And I've been walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And I've been fightin, fighting, from the other side,  
And I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
Now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines_

_And now I'm walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And now i'm fightin, fighting, from the other side,  
And I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
Now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines"_

I thanked everyone before stepping off stage as they applauded me. Even small audiences like this made me feel so alive.

I was grateful, I really was. Nothing could beat this feeling, absolutely nothing could.

Later that night I found Savannah and Jason down by the lake where they scattered their baby's ashes the year before.

It was dark and I could only just make out their figures; Jason had his arms wrapped tightly around Savannah.

"I promise you one day I will give you another child." I heard him murmur.

I knew I should have kept on moving and gone straight to my cabin but I couldn't help myself.

"Getting pregnant again was the last thing I wanted this time last year."

"I know." Jason said softly.

"Now I think I'm ready. When we get married I want to leave it up to God's hands and let nature take course."

Jason kissed her forehead, "I'd love that."

"I'm scared as hell something will go wrong again though."

"I know, I am too." Jason admitted.

He brought her into him closer and rubbed her back affectionately.

"I love you, Jase. I want to marry you soon."

"I love you too...how would you feel if we got married by Christmas?"

"I'd love that."

I decided to keep on moving; there weren't really many secrets between the six of us but I knew they needed privacy for this moment.

Shane was waiting for me when I got back; he had come back after Camp Fire Jam with a headache and was lying in bed with a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked as I came in, shutting all the blinds.

"No," He groaned, "I feel like my head has split in two."

"You may have to get Caitlyn to cover your Hip Hop class tomorrow." I told him, "She has a free class at that time."

"She'd tell her I'd owe her for life." Shane laughed weakly.

I grabbed the cloth off his head and took it in the bathroom to re-soak it and make it colder for him.

"Thank you." He whispered as I placed the cloth back on his forehead.

I leant down and brushed my lips lightly against his lips, "I'm going to go take a shower, just call out if you need me."

I knew he really mustn't have been feeling good as he didn't even toss in a comment saying he'd join me.

When I came back to bed a little over ten minutes later, Shane was already asleep.

I turned the lights off in the cabin before going over and getting into the bed with my sleeping husband.

I wrapped an arm around him and listened to his steady breaths which soon sent me to sleep.

...

Shane was feeling fine the next morning and was glad he could teach. He really loved teaching; we all did.

At lunch, Caitlyn and Nate were immersed in conversation about plans for their wedding. They were going to release a statement once camp was over to say they were engaged. Caitlyn didn't want to stop hiding her engagement ring just yet though.

"I've always imagined something small and on the beach for my wedding." Caitlyn confessed.

"I've always imagined just me with a few friends on the beach in the Bahamas actually."

"Just you and a few friends?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And of course the love of my life." He smiled at her.

"Why the Bahamas?" She asked intrigued.

"I went their when I was younger because my mom and dad renewed their marriage vows there. I loved it."

Caitlyn smiled widely at this, "Who would have thought you could be so sweet?" She cooed.

"It comes naturally." He teased her.

"Nate isn't sweet," Jason said, sitting down with a sandwich on a plate, "He doesn't even have a lot of sugar." He stated matter-of-factly, referring to Nate having diabetes.

Nate rolled his eyes at Jason and punched him in the arm, as guys did.

"Ouch, that hurt." Jason complained, making Caitlyn and I laugh.

"Where's Savannah?" I asked.

"She is probably helping out your mom still." Jason replied, rubbing his arm.

"It's good having mom here, I haven't really gotten her to see her as much as I want to lately due to touring and such."

Camp allowed our demanding lives to slow down a bit so we could enjoy some time with our friends and loved ones.

Classes really were going quite well; I even got to teach Ella, Peggy and Lola for one of my classes which was great. It let me spend more time with them which I was grateful for.

Time really passed sooner than I liked still, soon enough it was the day of Pyjama Jam. Shane was performing and wanted to wear his favorite vest but couldn't find it. He wanted to have everything ready for it later that night; he didn't like to be rushing around for things just before going on stage.

"I can't find it." He complained as he tore through the drawers in our cabin, we both had a free class early in the morning.

"Maybe you didn't pack it." I reasoned with him, looking up briefly from the book that I was reading.

"No, I definitely did." He sighed. He went and grabbed out empty suitcases and looked through his own first, "Maybe you didn't unpack it by mistake."

"Maybe." I shrugged.

He searched through but couldn't find it, "Maybe I put it in yours." He said, grabbing my suitcase.

"Most likely, we packed in a rush after all."

Shane didn't respond and I looked up from my book to see why.

I swallowed deeply and prepared myself for I knew what was about to come.

"Mitchie, what the hell is this?" He asked slightly angrily, holding up the spare pregnancy test that his mother had gotten me, "Are you pregnant?"He asked me, he seemed mad.

It took me a few seconds to catch my breath, "...I was late and I was throwing up. I thought that I was pregnant." I admitted, avoiding the question.

"Are you?" He asked again, a little bit more calm this time.

"No, I got my period later that night." I said, referring back to when I was ill.

"Were you going to plan on telling me?" He asked, the anger returning to his voice.

I knew I couldn't lie to him, how could I?

"No, I didn't want to bother you because I wasn't." I confessed.

"Mitchie, thinking you're pregnant is news that you need to tell me, especially when it's something so big." He raised his voice at me.

I could feel the tears surface to my eyes, "Shane I thought it wouldn't matter. Why make a big deal of something that never existed?"

"You could have been carrying my child!" He yelled.

"But I'm not!" I yelled back at him, the tears were now streaming down my face.

"But you thought you were and didn't even tell me." He retorted.

"What do you want me to say, Shane...that I'm sorry? I'm sorry I was paranoid and thought I was pregnant?"

"Do the others know?"

I shook my head, "No, I haven't told any of them."

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked, staring me down.

I looked down at my feet, averting his gaze, "Your mom knows."

"My mom?"

"Yes, I told her not to tell you if I wasn't pregnant."

"I can't talk with you right now."

I looked up to see Shane drop the pregnancy test on the bed.

He went to leave and I grabbed his arm, "Shane." I cried.

"I'll be back later." He murmured, getting out of my grip and walking out of the cabin.

I followed him out and watched him walk off in the direction of the woods, "Shane!" I shouted after him.

He didn't respond; he didn't even turn around to look at me.

**Shane is mad at Mitchie :O**

**Will he forgive her? ;)**

**Once again, thank you all so much for supporting me with what happened.**

**My stories are like my babies, I am kind of protective of them lol.**

**Thank you :)**

**xox**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your kind words and support in your reviews. Thanks a lot :)

So here is the next chapter, I replied to your signed reviews a couple days ago but haven't to the recent ones.

Anyway, I am needing a banner for this story so feel free to send some in to me through twitter or even send me a link to my fanfic inbox. The winner may just get a future snippet of this story ;)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 4**

I didn't see Shane at lunch; he didn't eat, unless he went and got food straight from the kitchen. I doubted that though as my mom would have told me.

By the time lunch came to an end I let out a heavy sigh and got up from the table, "I'll see you guys later." I mumbled to Nate and Caitlyn before leaving. They knew that something was up with Shane and me, they knew me too well.

I decided to go find him at his next class as I had a free lesson. I waited in the classroom, and he turned up around ten minutes early for his class.

He looked at me intently for a few seconds yet didn't say anything as he walked over to the stereo and chose a c-d, not meeting my eyes.

"Shane." I said desperately, I needed him to at least look at me properly.

He ignored me, he didn't say anything. He put in a c-d and a song started playing; he began dancing to it, ignoring me still.

He began doing the same sixteen counts over and over again; it was obviously what he was teaching his class and he was going over it.

I watched him do it a couple times before I picked it up and danced the steps along with him, right in front of him.

He gave me a hard cold glare and grabbed my hands after we went through the steps a few times. He began leading me, doing brand new steps as we danced together as a couple.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as he spun me around, bringing me back in close to his body as the music got faster.

He didn't say anything, he let go of my hands and placed them on my waist as we danced, allowing me to place my own on his shoulders.

We were interrupted a moment later by some campers coming in for class, he instantly let go of me and went to turn the music off. He gave me a look that said 'we'll speak later', so I mumbled a 'goodbye' and left the class room.

...

I didn't see Shane all afternoon; I didn't even see him once classes were over for the day.

I didn't bother trying his cell phone; I stormed into the kitchen to find my mom and Savannah making dinner.

"I'm going to kill him." I groaned.

"If you are referring to your husband," Savannah said as she stirred some pasta, "He, Nate and Jason were in here about an hour ago. They got some food early because they are working on a new song to perform at the Jam tonight."

"What is up with you two anyway?" My mom asked, "Shane seemed a little out of it when he came in."

I exhaled heavily, "Shane is mad at me."

"What did you do?" My mom asked, pointing the wooden spoon she was holding at me.

"Why do you assume it's something I've done?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Spill."

"Fine," I sighed, "I thought I was pregnant."

My mom dropped the wooden spoon and I swear Savannah's jaw almost hit the floor.

"I'm not." I quickly assured them before they could get a word in, "I wasn't so I didn't see the big deal you know? Shane found the pregnancy test and is now mad because I kept it from him."

"Honey, why did you think you were pregnant?" Savannah asked me.

"I was sick a few days before camp and it turned out just to be a stomach bug, I was late and jumped to conclusions."

"What did you jump to conclusions about?"

I turned around to see Caitlyn enter the kitchen.

"Shane is mad at me...I was late and took a pregnancy test, he found it and-" I began to explain but was cut off by a squealing Caitlyn.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" She came over and placed her hands on my stomach and began blubbering incoherently to my stomach.

"Caitlyn, I'm not pregnant." I promised her, "That's why I was jumping to conclusions."

"Oh..." She said in realization and let go of my stomach, "Have you been working out?"

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Shane is mad at me because I didn't tell him I thought I was."

"Well you didn't tell any of us." Caitlyn shrugged.

"It's something a wife should tell her husband," my mom said, "Even if you aren't pregnant Mitchie, Shane has a right to know. I thought you two kept nothing from each other?"

"Way to make me feel good, mom."

"Your mom is right, Mitchie," Savannah nodded in agreement, "Shane deserves to know, he could have been a dad after all."

"Great, so now the song they are all writing is probably about how much of a lying bitch I am." I sighed.

"Mitchie, all you can do is apologize and wait for Shane to forgive you so you can move on. Remember the times you were mad at him?

"I seem to recall you not answering his calls the last time you had a major fight." Caitlyn reminded me.

"With good reason, we thought he slept with Alison Belle." I countered.

"Thank god that didn't end up being true." Savannah laughed.

"Sweetie, just go to Pyjama Jam tonight, enjoy the music and afterwards I'm positive Shane will want to work things through." My mom guaranteed me.

...

I quickly had a shower before Pyjama Jam, when I came out the bathroom I noted Shane had come and gone as the clothes he was wearing earlier in the day were now in a pile on the floor.

I sighed to myself and got changed into some pyjamas and some knee-high ugg boots.

I met up with Caitlyn and Savannah not long later and we made our way over to the Jam together.

"He's not here." I said instantly upon stepping foot in the cabin. Shane wasn't here and neither were Nate or Jason.

"Girl, chill. They will be here, they are opening this thing." Caitlyn laughed lightly.

We were making light conversation with Peggy and Ella when the guys entered the cabin.

Shane's eyes met mine briefly but he went straight over to the small stage to be met by Dee.

I took a seat as Nate and Jason slung their guitars around their necks and positioned microphones in front of them.

Dee introduced to them but I didn't take in what she said at all, I was watching Shane nervously, heavily anticipating to hear the song he had written only hours beforehand.

"This is a song we just wrote this afternoon," Shane began, his voice giving me the chills, "Sometimes in life you need to be able to stop and enjoy the moment. You need to be able to just stop and be able to breathe."

Nate and Jason began to play and Shane began to sing the first verse almost instantly.

_"I walked across a crowded street  
A sea of eyes cut through me  
And I saw you in the middle  
Your upset face, you wear it well  
You camouflage the way you feel  
When everything's the matter_

_We've all been down that road before  
Searching for that something more"_

Nate took over and began to sing lead for the chorus, yet I still watched Shane.

_"Worlds are spinning round  
There's no sign of slowing down  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath  
People change and promises are broken  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
Don't forget to take a breath"_

Shane began to sing again and he finally looked over at me as he sang.

_"Blink our eyes  
Life's rearranged  
To our surprise, it's still okay  
It's the way things happen  
Summer comes and then it goes  
Hold on tight and brace for cold  
And it's only for a moment_

_We've all been down that road before  
Searching for that something more"_

_"Worlds are spinning round  
There's no sign of slowing down  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath  
People change and promises are broken  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
Don't forget to take a breath"_

_"Life isn't suffocating  
Air isn't overrated"_

_"Worlds are spinning round  
There's no sign of slowing down  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath_

_Worlds are spinning round  
There's no sign of slowing down  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath  
Take a breath  
People change and promises are broken  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
Don't forget to take a breath_

_Worlds are spinning round  
There's no sign of slowing down  
So won't you...  
Don't forget to take a breath  
(Don't forget to take a breath)"_

Everyone applauded and I did too.

When they stepped off the small stage they came over to where us girls were. By the time they got to us, the next act was already up on stage.

"Shane, I-"

He placed a finger to his lips, indicating for me not to speak because the camper on stage had begun to sing.

I frowned at this and he reached for my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. I breathed a sigh of relief; we would be fine, just like everyone told me we would be.

...

We walked silently hand-in-hand back to our cabin once Pyjama Jam was over and as soon as we got inside I couldn't help but begin to ramble.

"Shane, I am so sorry. I should have told you, I should have told the others. I shouldn't have got your mom involved and told her not to tell you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and assumed I was pregnant because I was a little late. I should have said to you when I was sick that I thought I was-"

I was cut off by Shane pressing his lips firmly on mine.

"Care to shut up yet?" He asked as he pulled away, a small smirk evident on his face.

"Sorry, I really am. I should have told you, it's not something I should have kept from you."

"Look," He breathed out taking my hands in his, "I overreacted a little bit. I'm still a little hurt that you didn't tell me...a lot would change in our lives if we were to have a baby, Mitch."

"I know that, Shane, I really do."

"It would be hard for us though right now because of our careers."

"I know that, but I believe we'd be able to handle it."

"I do too." He agreed, "Just promise me that you will tell me the next time you have a pregnancy scare if you have one."

"I will, I promise I will."

"The song we wrote today was basically about slowing down, we do a lot and we need to be able to step back and enjoy life. So much can happen and we need to be able to just breathe." He brought me into a hug, "I'm sorry too though, I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"I'm sorry too, I really am."

He leant down and kissed me tenderly, letting me know that all was forgiven.

We ended up going on a canoe ride at two am; we had just been up talking for a few hours and decided to have one.

"There is nothing better in this world than being on this lake in a canoe with you." I smiled at him as we got to the center of the lake.

He looked at me with a grin on his face, "I don't feel like going to sleep tonight, why don't we just do an all-nighter?"

"What will we do all night?"

"Well, I can think of one thing especially." He smirked.

"Jerk."

"We can simply talk all night." He said seriously.

We ended up doing just that, we came back in from the canoes a little after five am and went back to the cabin. We sat out on the porch in the chairs and decided to keep on talking until the sun rose.

I was feeling a little sleepy by sun rise but somehow managed to stay awake. We would be so incredibly tired during the day but it was worth it.

"It really is beautiful." I yawned, referring to the sun rise.

"Not as beautiful as you." Shane whispered into my ear, snuggling closer into me.

"Sounds like my husband is cheesy." I teased him.

He began singing our wedding song to me and I couldn't stop smiling. I was too lucky to have him.

I loved him so much and thanked my lucky stars that we had found each other.

**They are fine. Of course they would be ;)**

**Send in your banners for the stories and I shall choose one within the next few days or so. Are you interested to make one? :)**

**Also, is there anything inparticular you want to see in later chaps of TIOS?**

**Love you all.**

**xox**


	5. Chapter 5

I know it has been a while and I apologise. Having two jobs sucks haha.

BUT OMG! I MET TAYLOR SWIFT AT HER CONCERT! WAS AMAZING! SHE HUGGED ME! :D

Andddd, I have hit 20,000 tweets on twitter (JayBeeBay) lol.

But anyway, I haven't had a chance to reply to your reviews as I have been busy but will try to do so for this chap and will even toss in a little snippet of the next chapter of TIOS if you leave a signed review. :)

The songs in this chapter are: So Far, So Great by Demi Lovato, Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers and also 1, 2, 3, 4 Goodbye by Demi Lovato.

Enjoy!

Oh, and this is for Sarah ;)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 5**

By Beach Jam I was becoming anxious; camp was almost over which meant going back and facing reality.

"What are you going to sing?" Shane asked me, I was opening up the Jam.

"I was thinking 'So Far, So Great', I wrote it here last summer." I replied, "Why not sing it?"

"Sounds good." He responded, grabbing a dress out of the drawers, "Wear this one."

He said, tossing it to me.

"Why? Because it's short and you like my legs?" I teased him.

"You know I love your legs." He said quite seriously.

I rolled my eyes and tore the shirt I was wearing off and slipped the dress on over my head, taking off my shorts once the dress was on properly.

"Well you're no fair." He pouted.

"Shut up, you saw my bra." I laughed.

He got up and cupped my cheek with his hand, bringing his lips down to meet mine softly and only for a few seconds.

"I'll see you without one later tonight." He smirked, referring to my bra.

I responded by hitting his arm, "Jerk."

...

"Hey everyone," I said after being announced on stage, "This is a song that is on my second album so hopefully you all know it and can sing along. I actually wrote it right here at camp last year." I smiled as the music started.

_"Off to the races  
I'm going places  
Might be a long shot  
Not gonna waste it  
This is the big break  
And it's calling my name  
Yeah_

_So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Can't take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great_

_Might need to wing it  
Still gonna bring it  
Not gonna sink low  
I'm going swimming  
Swing for the fences  
Sky's not the limit today  
Yeah_

_So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Can't take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great_

_Everyone says don't get your hopes up  
Learn the ropes and climb the ladder  
I know in the end that just being here is the best  
And it only gets better, it only gets better_

_So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Can't take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great  
I can't wait  
So far so great_

_Ba ba da da da, ba da da da da  
Ba ba da da da, ba da da da da  
Yow!"_

I had come a long way since my first year of Camp Rock when I was just a sixteen year old girl.

I had grown so much as a person and had experienced so much in such a short time.

...

Final Jam came around much too soon for my liking.

The summer was practically over and we would have to leave and go back to the real world.

I was excited though, I had written a song over the week that I wanted to perform and I knew my campers were excited as well.

It felt extremely weird that night to be introduced as a judge. I was introduced first and then the boys were; they were performing first so they were on the stage.

"This is a brand new song that we wrote this summer." Shane said, "We hope you like it."

_"I make the most of all this stress  
I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat  
I'm freaking out_

_It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the sane  
It's like a vine you can't untangle  
I'm freaking out_

_Every time I turn around  
Something don't feel right_

_Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit_

_Consider me destroyed  
I don't how to act 'cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid, yeah_

_I take the necessary steps  
To get some air into my chest  
Can't hear the thoughts inside my head  
I'm still freaking out_

_That's why my ex is still my ex  
I never trust a word she says  
I'm running all the background checks  
And she's freaking out_

_Every time I turn around  
Something's just not right_

_Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit_

_Consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act 'cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
And I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid_

_Stuck in a room of staring faces, yeah  
Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up  
If you hear my cry running through the streets  
I'm about to freak, come on rescue me_

_Just might be paranoid, yeah  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit_

_Consider me destroyed  
I don't how to act 'cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid"_

After being applauded the boys joined me at the judges table; Shane and Jason sat either side of me and Nate sat on Jason's other side.

I swore that each act just kept on getting better and better. I had no idea how to judge as there was so much talent and everyone really was doing such a good job.

It didn't help that Shane was distracting me.

How do you ask?

He had his hand resting on my thing underneath the table and kept on glancing at me.

I grabbed a scrap piece of paper and wrote a quick message on it telling him to pay attention and subtly passed it over to him.

A few seconds later the piece of paper was in front of me again with a message written in his handwriting right under mine.

_'You're no fun.'_

I looked at him to see he had a puppy-dog face. I swear he could be like a puppy sometimes, he needed constant attention.

I grabbed his hand from under the table and intertwined it with my own, bringing it up to my mouth and kissing the back of his hand lightly.

"Pay attention, baby." I murmured, resting our hands on top of the table.

As soon as there was intermission, Shane pulled me away and outside of the theater.

"What's up?" I asked.

He responded by pushing me up against the wall and kissing me roughly.

We were soon interrupted by Dee who coughed to let us know she was there.

"Well what do we have here?" She grinned.

"A husband and wife who are just being affectionate with each other." Shane replied without missing a beat.

"I came out here because we need you Mitchie. You are performing right after intermission."

"Okay, I'm coming." I told her, kissing Shane swiftly and following Dee inside.

"Good luck." Shane called out after me.

...

"We now have judge and past Camp Rock winner Mitchie Torres to perform a brand new song for you all tonight." Brown announced, welcoming me on stage.

I walked on, my guitar already in position and stood at the microphone stand that was already adjusted at my level, placing the microphone I was given in it.

"Hi everyone, as Brown said, my name is Mitchie Torres and I am here tonight to perform a new song." I begun, "This is the fourth year that I have been on this stage now and the forth summer I have been here at Camp Rock. This place holds so many memories to me which is why I wrote a song about it and all the friends I have made here over the years."

I began to play my guitar, this song was very meaningful to me and referenced some of the songs myself and others had sung over our time at Camp Rock together.

_"Take care of yourself, darling  
I guess, I guess this is goodbye  
Tomorrow's coming quicker  
Than yesterday came today  
I guess this is goodnight_

_'Cause we've all got  
One last night together  
So let's start the party  
You know we rocked  
Promise you won't forget about me_

_So these moments spent  
Are coming to an end  
I'm counting seconds  
Until next time again  
Listen  
One, two, three, four, five  
Six, seven, eight, nine  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
One, two, three  
Goodbye"_

I saw some of my friend sneak into the audience from backstage as I played and I smiled widely at them.

_"We all said before  
Our time is here  
But it's never meant a thing  
Until we all began to tear_

_And I'll be aching before  
And after we depart  
From remembrances  
Of the very start  
The grand memories together  
The grand memories together_

_Now here I am  
It's your song I'll be singing  
You're the voice  
I hear inside my head"_

I sang this looking at Shane who laughed to himself at this; he knew I was singing about 'Gotta Find You'.

_"These moments spent  
Are coming to an end  
I'm counting seconds  
Until next time again  
Listen  
One, two, three, four, five  
Six, seven, eight, nine  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
One, two, three  
Goodbye_

_We've raised our voices  
We followed our dreams  
One thing, who will I be, you ask?  
Well, we'll never be too cool  
To follow our dreams_

_These memories  
Are coming to an end  
I'm counting seconds  
Until next time again  
So listen  
One, two, three, four, five  
Six, seven, eight, nine  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
One, two, three, four  
Goodbye"_

The whole theater burst into applause and Barron and Sander ran up onto the stage to hug me, followed by the girls.

_"Hasta la vista" _I giggled, wiping a stray tear off my cheek.

...

We managed to pick a winner fairly; it was a boy named James who Jason taught. He did an amazing performance singing and playing guitar. It blew everyone away.

In true tradition, Shane and I went down to the canoes after Final Jam was over.

The moon glistened over the lake as we rowed our way out to the center, "We've been together three years." I smiled.

"They have been the best three years of my life." Shane smiled.

"You know; we got together after Final Jam the first summer we met, after our first year you gave me your promise ring and our second year you proposed out here. Our third year isn't going to be as memorable." I teased him.

"Oh, I could make it memorable out here." He winked at me.

I laughed at his sexual innuendo and made my way over to him carefully, sitting in his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You know what makes this time special?" He asked me.

"What's that?"

"We are married and I know that you told me no presents but I had to get you something."

"What would that be?" I asked curiously.

He leant down and kissed me tenderly and pulled away a moment later.

"A kiss." He smiled.

"Well in that case I got you something too." I informed him.

"What would that be Mrs Gray?"

I winked at him, "A lot more than a kiss."

"Happy anniversary, Mitch." He grinned before leaning down to kiss me again.

There was no need to say 'I love you'.

He knew.

**Keep on sending in story banners. I have been busy and haven't had a chance to stop and look at them all properly. Also resend them in just in case I forgot to save links. ;)**

**How are you liking this sequel so far? I still can't believe this is the third part in the series!**

**And check out my Smitchie oneshot if you haven't already. :)**

**xox**


	6. Chapter 6

Firstly, I just want to apologise for not updating this story in about a week. I will explain that in a moment though.

Thank you again to all my readers and I hope those who left signed reviews enjoyed their sneak peaks. I sent sneak peaks to a lot of people but didn't dor those who left them after a few days of the chapter going up (again, I will explain).

Also, I am still wanting banners for this story to be sent in as well as some for Here We Go Again as I don;t have one for that story. ;)

Anyway, now to explain some things.

For those who follow me on Twitter you will know that I have been on a Twitter-break for the past four days and have just come back today. There was a tweet mocking me and my story that I read that made me quite upset, especially because it came from a reader who I have no idea whether they read this story any more since my story was attacked last time.

I tweeted a few things, saying that I felt down about this story and such and that I was upset that my story was still getting made fun of (not by the same writer as last time, she and I are fine). Then later that day after having a really bad day at work; I got the most wonderful anonymous review that made my day a hundred times worse.

This review was not an attack against my story, it was one against me personally by someone who doesn't even read the story. A lot of things were said and it hurt me (after originally laughing at it as the person didn't have the guts to say who it was) as their were some really harsh things in there that as a human being I would feel ashamed in saying to some one. Especially when they know nothing about me.

I apparentely am ungrateful in regards to my readers. I apologise if I have made any of my readers feel this way but I truly feel as if I give a lot back to my readers and I know how grateful I really am. I have been replying to most of my reviews, thanking people for reviewing and acknowledging what they have said. I also did create a Twitter purposely for my readers so they could get to know me better and so I could give spoilers and such with my stories.

I know I shouldn't have let such a hateful comment get to me but I was upset with everything that had happened that day and decided to stay off Twitter for a while as I just couldn't handle getting any more hate.

I haven't updated in these past few days as I have had a lot of things go on.

Asides from working two jobs full-time; I had to take my mum to hospital and leave during work. She went in for two days and is home for the weekend and may have to go back again Monday. She is doing better but doctor's aren't sure what's wrong with her exactly so that was really hard to deal with and still is.

Then to make everything worse; the Australian government decided to no longer fund one of the company's that I work for so I am not sure what will be happeneing when I go into work on Monday. There is a strong possibility that the company will be no more.

On top of that I've had the usual friend drama and other minor dramas; it just hasn't been a good week for me at all and I apologise once again for not updating this chapter sooner.

I know I do say it a lot, but I love you guys.

I seriously do.

**

* * *

**

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 6**

It was two weeks after we arrived back from Camp Rock that I turned on Hot Tunes to see a very interesting story.

_"Rumor has it that musical sensations, and husband and wife, Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres-Gray are expecting a child. Mitchie was seen getting groceries earlier this week with what appeared to be a small bump under her shirt. A source who was at Camp Rock with the couple said they witnessed the couple arguing over the pregnancy and Shane apparently would not talk to his wife for a few hours. We have yet to get in contact with either of their managers so only time will tell."_

Shane began laughing at the television.

I had an extremely different reaction, I began to cry.

"What's wrong, Mitch?" Shane asked, confused.

"They think I'm fat!" I bawled, looking down at my stomach.

Shane had to suppress a laugh at this, "You're not fat."

"Just laugh, I know you want to." I cried.

He let out a small one and placed his hands under my shirt and onto my stomach, "Your stomach is flat babe; you are not fat at all. You are beautiful and gorgeous."

"Everyone else thinks I'm fat and pregnant." I pouted, "They all saw the picture of me on Hot Tunes."

"It was just the way you were standing. Don't worry, as soon as you go downstairs there will be a reporter whose hopes and dreams you can shatter." He laughed.

I had been called fat when Shane and I started going out, it was something I had gotten over but this time it really struck a nerve with me. Possibly it was because it made the television for all of America to see.

Shane was right though.

As soon as we left out apartment later that day to meet the others for lunch there were reporters everywhere.

"Mitchie, are you pregnant?"

"Are you and Shane expecting?"

"Shane, how do you feel about being a father so young?"

There were continuous questions being thrown at us and I simply opened my mouth and told them all the truth, "No, we are not expecting. I am not pregnant." I stated, firmly.

"If I find out which camper is Hot Tune's source, I will kill them." I joked once we got inside the restaurant we were going to.

Shane laughed at this, "A little harsh, Mitch."

The others were all waiting for us at a table already and were already immersed in conversation.

"What are we talking about?" I asked, sitting down next to Jason.

"We were talking about how thin you've been looking lately." Jason smiled at me after looking at Savannah quickly, who gave him an approving nod. She had taught him well.

"Guys, we are used to rumors. Don't worry about it."

"Says the girl who just complained that America thought she was fat." Shane laughed, sitting down on my other side.

I gave him a glare, "Shut up."

"Yes, dear." He laughed again, making me laugh in the process.

"You two are an old married couple already." Savannah observed.

"What's up anyway?" I asked.

"Well, you know how Carly Miller and I agreed to collaborate on a song ages back?" Nate asked.

"As in Carly your ex?" I asked wearily, looking at Caitlyn who didn't seem too phased.

"Yeah, she will be in town next week. I told her I have a song already that I think will work and we are going to work on it a bit together and turn it into a duet." He explained.

"Sounds good, I didn't even get to really talk to her at our wedding." Shane commented.

"Yeah, neither." I said.

"Did you want it on the album?" Shane asked Nate.

"If you guys think that it is good enough." Nate answered, referring to his band members.

"I'm sure it will be." Jason smiled.

"Anyway, I worked up an appetite waiting for you two." Savannah said, referring to Shane and me, "Let's order."

...

Connect 3 had a concert the following night in New Jersey which meant we would spend the night at my parent's house.

Savannah and Jason decided that they would just drive back into the city after the concert and have their apartment to themselves for the night.

During the guy's sound check, my parent arrived with a home-cooked meal thanks to my mom. She had even made enough food for the rest of the guy's band.

"This is delicious!" Taylor complimented her with a mouth full of food.

The show that night was brilliant; I had missed seeing Shane perform in sold out arenas. I loved watching him perform on stage in front of thousands of people; he loved doing it so much.

After the show, we bid goodbye to Savannah and Jason before making our way back to my parent's house.

When we left we were swarmed by fans at the backstage door.

"Holy shit." I heard Caitlyn gasp from behind me.

We weren't used to being swarmed this much, it hadn't really happened since before Camp Rock.

Security led us through the crowd; Shane all the while had his arm wrapped firmly around my waist to keep me out of harm's way.

It took us a while to get back to get back to the house due to the circumstances and I couldn't be happier when we did.

Caitlyn and Nate said goodnight to us and went up to her bedroom. My parents had beaten us home, my dad was watching some television and mom was in the kitchen, cleaning.

Shane went to go bond with my dad so I went to see my mom, "Cleaning at this hour, mom?"

"I didn't get a chance to after cooking for practically an army." She laughed lightly.

"Did you want some help?" I asked.

"Yeah, could you just wipe down the counter? I'm practically done."

I did as I was asked and mom brought up what was mentioned on Hot Tunes the day before, "Your father said not to ask you but I need to ask you for my own piece of mind..."

"No, I'm not pregnant." I said before she could ask.

"Good, you're father said you would have told us if you were. You wouldn't let us find out from Hot Tunes."

"I wouldn't, mom. You'd be one of the first people I'd tell."

"Good." She smiled, "You've already had a pregnancy scare and failed to tell me." She reminded me.

"I failed to tell everyone."

"I told your father about that actually."

"And?"

"He didn't take it too bad; after getting past the fact that his daughter was having sex. Maybe you should go check on Shane out there." She joked.

"Do you ever doubt your decision of giving Shane permission to marry me?" I asked suddenly.

"What? Of course not, why do you ask?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, we are still quite young. I know it was normal to get married at this age years ago but it isn't that common anymore."

"Mitchie, you found the one. Why wait?"

"I know that, mom. I didn't want to wait, I was just wondering because I'm not your little girl anymore."

"Honey, you will always be my little girl whether you are married or not."

I smiled, "Thanks, mom. I'm going to go bother Shane and dad now."

"Take them each a beer." She instructed me, opening the fridge and getting out two bottles of beer.

"Where's mine?" I joked.

"You may be married young lady but you are still underage."

"Yes, mother." I laughed as she handed me the beers.

I went out and handed my dad and Shane each a beer and sat down on the end of the couch next to Shane.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Hockey, clearly." My dad laughed. I looked at the television; it was pretty obvious the hockey was on.

"Shut up, dad."

"Where's your drink?" Shane asked me, taking a sip of his own.

"I'm only nineteen."

"Try some." Shane said, offering me his drink.

"I don't think Mitchie would be a beer girl, she'd be one of those girls who drink the fruity drinks." My dad chuckled.

I glared at him and grabbed Shane's drink, instantly swallowing a mouthful.

It wasn't exactly the most pleasant taste; I screwed my nose up and my dad laughed at my expense.

I handed Shane's drink back to him, "Shut up, I haven't ever drunk before. I probably am a fruity girl then, no shame in that."

"Of course not, Mitch." Shane chuckled.

"Stop ganging up on me." I pouted.

"What are you going to do, tell mommy on us?" Shane teased me.

"Just watch me." I threatened him.

"Go on then." My dad challenged me, amused.

"Mom!" I yelled, "Dad and Shane are making me drink beer!"

...

The next morning Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and I all awoke rather early.

We got in Shane's car and I decided to sit in the back with Caitlyn so Nate could have the front seat.

"It's early; do you think anyone will follow us?" Caitlyn yawned.

"I don't know, maybe." Nate yawned in response.

"What were you two doing all night?" Shane teased them.

"Hey, we are the innocent couple." Caitlyn defended her and Nate.

I laughed, "She's got you there, Shane."

"Why are we hanging out with an old married couple anyway, Caity?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes, "You love us Natey-poo."

We picked up some flowers on our way and soon arrived at the cemetery. There were no photographers there from what we could see of and the whole place seemed deserted.

Shane parked his car and we all got out. I met Caitlyn at the back of the car and held her hand, leading the guys to where we wanted to go.

I had been to Sierra's grave a couple of times since her funeral. The first time I went on my own, I sat there for around an hour in tears. The second time I came back with Shane and only got teary-eyed.

There were already flowers on Sierra's grave when we got there so we placed ours next to them.

We spent around an hour at Sierra's grave before deciding to go grab some breakfast from the mall.

We managed not to get ambushed or swarmed by fans. It was still quite early so there weren't a lot of people to stop us.

We ended up just getting some breakfast bagels and decided to eat them in front of the huge fountain that was located in the very center of the mall.

"While we are here, we might as well do a little bit of shopping." Caitlyn grinned, mischievously.

"Caitlyn." Shane groaned, "Do we have to?"

She grabbed his hand, "Yes, we do. We need you to carry our bags." She said simply before she began walking to the nearest store, dragging Shane along behind her.

Nate began laughing at the sight of it.

"Why are you laughing, Nate? Don't think you are getting out of this."

"I'll come silently." He mumbled, holding out his arm so I could grab it and drag him into the store that Caitlyn and Shane went into.

Caitlyn and I began scouring the racks and occasionally Nate and Shane would pull out some clothes that they thought we might like.

"Leave it to the professionals, honey." Caitlyn told Nate, kissing him on the cheek as we moved onto another area of the store.

That's when I saw her and dived for cover in a rack full of clothes.

I pulled Caitlyn into the racks with me a moment later, "What are you doing?" She asked.

I covered her mouth with my hand for a second and pointed at who I wanted to avoid, "Look who is here."

"Great," She sighed, sarcastically, "Why the hell is she up this early anyway?"

"Who knows? At least she won't find us here; I don't want to talk to her."

"Too bad your husband is standing right out there in plain view with my fiancé and they just happen to have pretty much the most recognizable faces in America."

We got out from the racks and tried to discretely make our way over to the guys to escape but we were not successful.

"Hello, Mitchie." I heard her greet me from behind in that sickening sweet voice of hers.

I turned around, "Hello, Brianna." I muttered.

**Brianna is backkkkkkkk ;)**

**And once again, I apologise for not updating earlier and I hope you can all understand.**

**Love you all forever.**

**xox**


	7. Chapter 7

First off, thank you for all the reviews and continous support on here and on twitter.

Secondly, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the spoilers I have been sending to those who left signed reviews. I am hoping to do this all the time now but let me know if I miss you as I currently have slow internet and I am a little stupid sometimes. :P

Anyway, as most of you know I have been getting a lot of hate recently and everything is fine with the hate from a few weeks ago. There was an anonymous review that I still don't know who left and would like to know, yet the person was too much of a coward not to let me know who they were. I do know they follow me on Twitter though and are most likely reading this so hi.

I am not the only author on here who has been getting hate though. My friend on here (who is an extremely talented author) has been getting hate. Her name in Amberle25 and I really suggest you go check out her stories. Basically a reader of mine has been going out of her way to continuously put Amberle25 down through fanfiction as well as by creating an account on twitter to harrass her.

This reader (who I will not name), even messaged me and repeatedly told me not to write with Amberle25 (as we are going to collaborate on a story) and was putting her down even though she knew we were friends. I told her repeatedly (as did others) to stop and it's sad to say this reader did not get the message. I know they are probably reading this and I really hope they can see what they have done is wrong and apologise to Amberle25 as what they have said is so hurtful that I can't even fathom where they are coming from when saying what they said.

They said they were my number one reader (and I think Aimee would say otherwise lol) yet they couldn't even stop harrassing my friend when I kept on asking them nicely to. It has gotten so out of hand that they want my friend to quit fanfiction and kept pestering her to do so. I told my friend that I would quit if she did and she has decided not to quit as her readers are all supporting her. I even warned my 'biggest fan' that I would quit if Amberle25 quit, yet she still went out of her way telling her to quit.

Sorry about the long AN, but fanfiction doesn't feel like such a loving and wonderful place where everyone can share their writing with each other anymore. I know others who have been getting hate too and it is just getting ridiculous. I respect all my readers and other writers on this site and I am sad to say that I do not respect this particular reader at all anymore.

Everyone on this website should treat others as they would like to be treated.

Sorry again about my ranting, so here is the chapter.

Enjoy and know I love you guys. :)

**

* * *

**

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 7**

Brianna flipped some of her hair over her shoulder, "Mitchie, Caitlyn...I haven't seen you two in ages." She smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder why." I heard Caitlyn say under her breath.

"So you're married now, Mitchie." She noted, looking down at my wedding ring.

"Yeah." I replied and saw Shane and Nate come over in our direction.

"How is that husband of yours?" She asked, "I came to the concert last night, it was good."

"Our concerts are always good." Shane laughed, coming up to us and wrapping an arm around my side.

Nate came and grabbed Caitlyn, leading her away. He knew that she couldn't stand Brianna and would most likely hit her. It wouldn't be the first time that Caitlyn had hit her; I had hit her before as well actually.

"Shane, it's good to see you. You really know how to put on an awesome show." She said, flirting openly in front of me.

Shane grinned at this, "So, I've heard."

"How have you been?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"I've been good; I'm going to college now, doing a beauty course."

No surprise there.

"How are you anyway? I heard rumours that you two were expecting."

"No, we're not." Shane assured her.

"I still can't believe that you two are married, it feels like we just graduated."

We spoke with Brianna for a little bit longer before Caitlyn came over to save us saying we had to go because "I had that interview to go to".

There was no interview; I couldn't stop laughing once we got out of the store.

...

Jason and Savannah soon began planning their wedding; they were set on a 'Winter Wonderland' and wanted to be husband and wife by the next year.

It was a little after Savannah's twenty-forth birthday that Carly Miller was due to fly in to New York to collaborate with Nate.

Savannah didn't really freak out about turning twenty-four. This surprised us all, I think she was fine with it as Jason was now twenty-three. We were all growing up, in fact, we were all getting old.

The day before Carly was arriving; the six of us were gathered around the coffee-table in Shane and my apartment. Nate had sheet music sprawled out across it with the song he wanted to work on with Carly.

"I wrote this song a long time ago actually, before I met you, Caity."He told her as Caitlyn glanced over the lyrics.

"Nate, I wouldn't care if you wrote it only yesterday," She promised him, "You need to record it, it's amazing. It really is."

He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you; did you know that?"

She smiled back at him, "I had an inkling." She teased.

"My eyes are burning." Jason joked.

"It looks amazing, Nate. The music seems amazing as well," I said as I looked over the notes, "Go play it for us?" I asked, indicating the shiny grand piano.

He happily obliged and got up, going over to the piano.

The melody was amazing, I could already tell the song would be a hit and he hadn't even sung it yet.

"So when does Carly get here anyway?" Shane asked.

"A bit before lunch, I'm going to pick her up and bring her back here before going for a meeting at the label." Nate answered him, "You two are welcome to come if you want." He said referring to Jason and Shane.

"No, we'll be fine. When are you going to record?" Jason asked.

"Maybe next week sometime, she will be here for a few weeks as she is doing some shows while she is here."

"We'll have to go to a show."

I looked at Caitlyn who was silent; she was staring at her engagement ring. Her and Nate decided to wait a little while longer before going public with their engagement, I didn't know why as I hadn't asked. I figured though that it may just be that they were enjoying how things were at the moment.

I wondered if they'd let Carly know that they were engaged.

...

The following day, when Nate went to go get Carly from the airport, Caitlyn came over to see Shane and me.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She came and sat down next to Shane and me on the couch, we were watching television, and kicked her shoes off.

"Nothing, I didn't want to be at the apartment by myself. Jason and Sav went out for lunch with his sister."

"You seem a little pissed off." Shane observed.

She sighed, "I'm just a little pissed because she is spending time with my fiancé."

"I thought you were over that, Cait."

"To a degree I was, Mitchie. I still can't help being jealous of her though; yes, I know Nate would never cheat on me but I'm still jealous."

"Then why did you say you were fine with him collaborating with her?" Shane asked.

"Because, who am I to hold him back?" She questioned asked, "He is such a good songwriter and I know this will also help Carly break into the American music market."

"You are so selfish, Caitlyn!" Shane shouted but soon began laughing.

"Shut up, Shane." She laughed.

"You are thinking of him and of her. I know I'd feel uncomfortable if Shane was to ever collaborate with Alison, you are handling this well."

Shane let out a cough, "Never will happen."

"Thanks guys, I know Nate wants us to go out to eat something with her after her show here tomorrow night. I know I can be civil, I just won't be extremely thrilled about it."

He next morning Hot Tunes reported a story that we knew Caitlyn would not be thrilled about in the slightest.

_"Yesterday Nate Bing of Connect 3 was seen at JFK airport on his own. He parked his Mustang and went inside and returned not long later with none other than European superstar, and ex-girlfriend, Carly Miller." Footage appeared of Nate leading Carly to his car, carrying some of her luggage, "The two ignored the paparazzi and soon drove off. This has sparked rumors that the two are back together again regardless of Nate being in a long-term relationship with girlfriend Caitlyn Gellar. Both of their managers have yet to comment on the matter."_

Shane laughed, "The media seriously likes to make a big deal out of everything."

"Caitlyn will take it fine, she knows Nate wants her. She just won't like all the reporters that will be asking whether or not her and Nate are together or not anymore."

I was right; we went to the old apartment before Carly's concert and Caitlyn was a little pissed off, Nate had apparently been trying to console her for most the day.

"Caitlyn's pissed off at all the reporters outside." Savannah warned me.

Shane and I had seen them all when we drove in, there were more than usual.

"I want them to all go away." Caitlyn groaned.

"They are evil." Jason said half-seriously, "They won't leave."

Caitlyn laughed at this and gave him a hug, "I love you, Jason. Never change."

...

We made our way to the venue that night fairly easily; we were picked up in a limo so we wouldn't have to worry about parking.

That meant we had to make our way through the paparazzi outside the apartment. Countless questions were being thrown at Nate and Caitlyn and I thought that Caitlyn would crack at any second. She managed to stay calm though and got in the limo before cursing.

"I seriously hate those arse holes sometimes." She muttered.

Nate kissed her on the side of the head and wrapped an arm around her, "I'm sorry, Caity."

"It's not your fault." She assured him.

We were dropped off not long later at the back entrance before the show was due to start. We were met by security and they let us in instantly. It wasn't long until we saw Carly who was talking with her manager and she came over to greet us all, "I'm glad you all could make it." She smiled.

She was pretty much exactly how I remembered her.

She was still quite slim with the legs that most girls, me included, would kill for. Her hair (although still long and curly) now had a slight reddish tinge to it; you could tell she was still extremely down-to-earth.

"Thank you all so much for coming tonight." She said happily. She gave Jason and Savannah a hug (congratulating them on their engagement) before turning to Shane and giving him one. "Mitchie, congratulations on the second album, I bought a copy as soon as it was out." She laughed, giving me a hug too. "Caitlyn, haven't seen you since the wedding." Caitlyn surprised me and was the one to initiate the hug, "And Nate, I saw you yesterday." She laughed, giving him a quick hug.

"You seem extremely happy." Jason laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. I tend to get hyperactive before my shows." She explained.

"Well I'm pumped to watch it, where are we watching from?" Savannah asked.

"The upper balcony so there will be no fans up there to swarm you." She replied, "Anyway, I need to go get changed. I'm due on in like twenty minutes, help yourself to some food and I'll be right back."

She left us there and Jason instantly grabbed some food off the buffet table she indicated.

"Slow down, Jase, you'll throw it back up." Savannah warned him though her laughter.

When Carly returned she was wearing a pair of short denim-shorts with a plaid shirt and some shin-high heeled black boots. It was casual yet slightly dressed up at the same time.

Around five minutes before she was due on, we wished her good luck and made our way up onto the balcony. I peered over at the crowd who all looked extremely excited as they waited for Carly to appear on stage.

Shane came over and stood next to me, "Excited?"

"Not as much as them." I laughed, indicating Carly's fans.

Shane leant down and kissed me briefly and that's when the screaming began and the flashes started going off.

I looked down to see almost every person looking up at us; many had cameras in their hands.

I gave a little wave and took a step back out of view, grabbing Shane with me.

"Don't go into view." Shane instructed the others, "It's probably better that they don't know that we're all here."

"They'll probably assume it." Nate laughed.

"Yeah, but we don't want to take the attention off of Carly." Jason pointed out.

When the lights went out and Carly appeared on stage for her first song, we figured it would be fine to move forward again.

She really did put on an awesome show, everyone seemed to love her.

...

We went out to get a bite from a diner afterwards and were chatting as we ate. The guys and Carly were recalling old times from when they had toured together.

"Do you remember the time Carly got peanut butter all over Nate?" Jason laughed, taking a bite of his burger.

Carly covered her face with her hands, "Don't remind me." She groaned.

"What?" Savannah asked, amusement was written all over her face.

"We somehow erupted in a food fight," Nate explained, "I had peanut butter smeared all over me, my hair smelt like it for weeks."

Caitlyn laughed at this and ruffled his hair, "So that's why you don't have long curls anymore."

"Possibly." He grinned back at her.

When we left there were at least fifteen photographers waiting for us. The limousine was waiting for us but I knew we'd have a bit of trouble getting to it. I was glad Carly was coming back with us to the old apartment where she was having a driver pick her up to take her back to her hotel. It was kind of crazy.

"Caitlyn, how do you feel about Nate spending time with his ex?"

"Nate, are you and Caitlyn breaking up?"

"Is Nate leaving you for Carly, Caitlyn?"

I could tell Caitlyn was getting extremely angry with the questions that were being thrown at her and once we reached the limousine she finally cracked.

"No, Nate and I are not breaking up! No, he did not leave me for Carly! We are engaged!" She exploded.

She then quickly covered her mouth with her hands, realizing what she had said as she clearly didn't mean to say it.

**Bad Caitlyn! :P**

**Also, I asked this today on my twitter. In this series, what moments have stood out the most to you? :)**

**xox**


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8!

We hit 500 reviews!

The awesomely amazing Sarah got number 500. ;)

The song in this chapter is Hey Baby by the Jonas Brothers.

I shall spare you the long author's note this chapter and let you read on.

Hope you enjoy.

Oh, and Jade is the coolest. :P

**

* * *

**

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 8**

We quickly got into the limousine as the photographers began asking more questions.

"Oops." Caitlyn said, burying her face into Nate's shoulder, "I can't believe that I just said that out loud."

"Don't worry about it, its fine. Really it is." Nate comforted her. I was surprised he wasn't angry at all.

"You two are engaged?" Carly asked.

Caitlyn looked at her and seemed a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah, we are. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, not a lot of people know we wanted to keep it private for a while."

"I understand," She assured him, "Just wow, congratulations you two."

Caitlyn still seemed a little bit annoyed but didn't say anything. I knew she was a little upset because Nate didn't tell Carly about their engagement.

When we got back to the old apartment, there were almost triple the amount of photographers than usual.

"How the hell are we going to get out?" Savannah asked fearfully.

Jason reached for her hand, gripping it tightly, "Come on, I'll protect you."

The two of them got out first, after saying a quick goodbye, and were swarmed as they made their way into the foyer of the building.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Caitlyn asked, referring to Shane and me.

I nodded, "Be careful." I instructed her.

She and Nate got out next; Nate had his arm firmly around her waist as they made their way through the crowd. I couldn't even make out anything that they were being asked, I hadn't seen the paparazzi this crazy in a long time.

"Carly, maybe you should stay with us tonight." Shane offered, "You can't get out of here, especially alone, there's too many photographers."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose." She said, looking at me worriedly.

"It's fine." I assured her, "Plus, most of these guys will move onto our building now to try and get us to talk about Nate and Caitlyn. It will be crazy there too meaning you won't really be able to get away."

"As long as you're positive it is no trouble at all."

"Of course not." Shane said before telling the driver to take us to our apartment.

"Plus, even if you take the limo to your hotel you will most likely be swarmed too. They'll want you to give a 'Naitlyn' exclusive." I said.

As predicted the front of our building was riddled with the paparazzi. We all thanked the driver and Shane got out first, helping both Carly and I out the limo and bringing us both in close to his side to get us into the building.

We ignored the questions being shouted at us and Carly almost got grabbed by a man with a camera, he just missed her arm as she quickly moved.

As soon as we got inside she let out a sigh of relief, "The paparazzi are crazy here!" She exclaimed, "I wouldn't have been able to do that on my own, that guy almost grabbed me. Isn't that illegal?"

Shane nodded, "Yeah it is. We've have some bad experiences in the past. You better call your manager and let them know you're staying with us tonight."

She nodded and whipped out her cell phone as we got in the elevator.

By the time we got into our apartment, Carly had already called her manager.

She took her shoes off just inside our front door, she really was very courteous.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want." She offered, following us in.

"Don't be stupid." Shane laughed.

"We have two guest bedrooms." I informed her, "You can take your pick."

She set her bag down on the coffee table, "Thank you both for this, I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Shane smiled.

"Come on, I'll get you some pyjamas." I told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't want to have to sleep in a dress." I laughed.

I grabbed her hand and led her into Shane and my bedroom. I let go of her hand to go into one of the sets of drawers and pulled out a pair of pyjamas.

"Thank you, Mitchie, thank you so much." She smiled as I handed them to her.

"You're welcome; I just hope these fit you. If your singing career ever fails you could easily turn to modelling."

"I get that a lot." She blushed slightly.

"Come on, I'll go show you your room."

After showing Carly one of the guest rooms I grabbed her a towel and led her to the bathroom.

"You will probably want one actually, I always do after shows." I told her.

I left her to have a shower and went out to watch some late-night television with my husband after getting changed into some pyjamas myself.

"Where's Carly." He asked.

"Having a shower." I replied, sitting down next to him.

It was around ten minutes later when Carly came out in the pyjamas I had given her, her hair was tied back in a messy bun and she had no make-up on. She still looked gorgeous.

"Mitchie's pyjama's fit." Shane observed.

"Yeah, they are a little short for my legs though." She teased me, sitting down on my other side.

We stayed up a while talking before eventually saying goodnight and all going to bed.

When we got into our bedroom Shane smashed his lips against mine, slamming his hips against me in the process.

I felt his hands graze under my pyjama top and I pulled away a little breathlessly.

"Carly will hear us." I protested.

"Yeah, you are a bit of a screamer." Shane smirked, attaching his lips to my neck.

I bit my bottom lip as Shane travelled up my neck and began nibbling on my ear; I was losing my ability to think coherently.

"Shane." I moaned out.

He pulled away and grinned cockily at this, he knew he had won.

I connected our lips together and Shane responded by making us both collapse onto our bed, all the while not allowing our lips to separate.

...

The following morning I came out to find Carly already up with a cup of coffee, watching Hot Tunes with Shane.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Shane teased me.

I let out a yawn, "Has anything from last night come on Hot Tunes yet?"

"Not yet, we are waiting for it." Carly answered me.

I sat down next to her and it wasn't too long before a story about us came up.

_"Last night; Connect 3 and their partners attended singing-sensation, Carly Miller's show in New York. The six of them were spotted on the balcony and concert-goers seemed eager to see whether Nate Bing and girlfriend were still together or not. After the concert the group of six went out for a bite to eat with Carly and it was afterwards that shocked everyone." Footage appeared of us leaving the restaurant and then of Caitlyn confessing that she and Nate were engaged, "After being practically interrogated by the paparazzi, Caitlyn Gellar confessed that her and Nate are actually engaged. We are expecting them to release a statement sometime today."_

"I'm guessing Nate is probably already on the phone to Dave, arranging a statement to be released." Shane chuckled.

"It's not bad that it's out there though is it?" Carly asked, confused.

"No, I think it just would have been better if everyone found out in different circumstances." I said.

...

It was a week later when things finally calmed down after the world found out about Nate and Caitlyn's engagement. Carly had gotten back to her hotel safely later that day and Caitlyn hadn't minded that we let her spend the night with us. She understood. Savannah and Jason had planned a lot for their wedding by the end of October and had settled on a date a couple weeks before Christmas.

Shane's 22nd birthday came around at the start of November and we celebrated with his family. There was no going to Las Vegas and getting tattoos for him this year.

"I'm married to an old man." I teased Shane once we got home later that night.

"I resent that." He laughed.

"I think you owe me a present." He winked at me, coming over and placing his hands on my hips.

"But I already got you a present." I reminded him, referring to the new electric guitar that I had bought him.

"I'd much rather you as a present."

I broke out into a smile, "Well, I probably have a bow somewhere if you want to un-wrap me." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I pushed him onto the couch and straddled his lap as I began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his jaw in the process.

He had his hands placed firmly on my waist as I pulled his shirt off him.

I went to bring my mouth to his but he placed his index finger on my lips to stop me, "Dance for me." He murmured. I looked into his loving, yet lustful, eyes and felt the corners of my mouth curl up into a smile.

Shane didn't ask for music but I knew he'd appreciate it that much more, especially if I were to sing.

I got off him so I was right in front of the couch where he was sitting and began to sing one of Connect 3's songs.

_"Yeah"_ I sung, winking at him as I stood upright.

_"Hey baby, why you treatin' me bad?_  
_Hey darlin', know you're makin' me mad"_

I began to slowly pull off my leather jacket and threw it at him; he grinned realizing what I was singing.

_"I'm goin' crazy, tryin' to figure out_  
_Why you are leavin', give me a reason"_

I moved around behind the coffee table so I'd have more room to move.

_"Say that you need me, I know you deceivin'_  
_The lines that you feed me will leave you alone"_

I reached for my hair, pulling it out of the messy bun that it was in, and flipped my head back quickly as I began to sing the chorus; moving along to the rhythm of my singing.

_"Please don't ask me to go_  
_I'm already gone, I'm already gone_  
_Please just leave me alone_  
_I'm already gone, I'm already gone, oh, oh!"_

I placed my right leg on the coffee table and unzipped my knee-high boot before switching and doing the same the left one.  
_  
__"Hey baby, what's the matter with you?_  
_Hey darlin', no, your love isn't true" _

I stepped onto the coffee table and then kicked my unzipped boots off, sending them flying across the room.

_"Goin' crazy, tryin' to figure out_  
_Why you are leavin', give me a reason"_

I smiled widely as I sung, Shane was watching me intently and I knew he was enjoying himself as he watched me dance for him.  
_  
__"Hey baby, why you bein' a fool?_  
_Hey darlin', always been good to you"_

He rested his feet up on the coffee table (crossing them over each other) and he leant back into the couch, folding his arms up behind his head.  
_  
__"I'm goin' crazy, tryin' to figure out_  
_Why you are leavin', give me a reason"_

I added some head tosses in as I moved around on the confined area of the coffee table.  
_  
__"Say that you need me, I know you deceivin'_  
_The lines that you feed me will leave you alone"_

I reached for the hem of my shirt pulling it over my head; I was glad that I had decided to wear a nice matching set of laced-red underwear today. A huge grin appeared on Shane's face and I pretended to pout as I began to sing the chorus again, throwing my shirt off absentmindedly to the side.

_"Please don't ask me to go_  
_I'm already gone, I'm already gone, oh_  
_Please just leave me alone_  
_I'm already gone, I'm already gone, oh, oh!"_

I began dancing a lot more, making sure to make my hands travel over my almost completely bare upper-body. I then reached down and unzipped my jeans, dropping to my knees in the process. I pulled them under my butt and raised my right leg to pull them off and then did the same with the left. I was now clad in only my underwear.  
_  
__"Hey baby, why you treatin' me bad?_  
_Hey darlin', no, you're makin' me mad"_

I swung my legs over so they were positioned either side of Shane's resting feet and slowly got off the coffee table, standing up with my legs on either side of Shane's.

_"I'm goin crazy, tryin' to figure out_  
_Why you are leavin', give me a reason, yeah"_

I moved forwards and got back on the couch, straddling Shane once more but making sure to stay upright so I could keep on moving. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he let out a sharp breath, I knew he was incredibly turned on.  
_  
__"Say that you need me, I know you deceivin'_  
_The lines that you feed me will leave me with feelin'"_

Shane's eyes scanned over my body and he placed his hands under my butt, cupping it slightly. It didn't make me stop moving though, I dropped down onto him (straddling him completely) so I was completely on his lap. I could feel his hardness pressing into me and he groaned as a result.

_"And please help me baby, it's terrible, scary_  
_I need you to leave me alone"_

I leant forwards; my breasts pretty much were right in his face so I could breathe out the last bit of the song right into his ear, making him shiver.  
_  
__"Please don't ask me to go_  
_I'm already gone, I'm already gone, oh_  
_Please just leave me alone_  
_I'm already gone, I'm already gone, oh oh yeah"_

I quickly placed my hands on either side of his face, bringing it in closer to mine.

_"Hey baby!"_ I finished, kissing him roughly.

**What did you think? ;)**

**Now I kind of want to hear Demi doing a version of Hey Baby lol.**

**I really like sending spoilers out as replies to your reviews, a lot of you have been writing back to them thanking me a lot for them so I definitely shall continue to do so. :)**

**Love you guys always and thank you so much again for getting me to 500 reviews.**

**xox**


	9. Chapter 9

So it is 4am and I am updating. YAY!

This chapter contains a wedding. ;)

I didn't end up sending out spoilers for this chapter as I decided I was going to update this at the last minute last night. Then I kind of fell asleep early after work lol.

So I am updating at this time, enjoy. :)

**

* * *

This Is Our Song: Chapter 9**

I woke up the next morning in Shane's arms; we were still on the couch.

"Morning, Diva."

"Morning, Pop Star." I yawned, snuggling in closer to his side.

"I liked that side of you last night." He murmured, running his fingertips along my bare arm.

"What side?" I asked intrigued.

"The side of you that took control, now I only wish it was my birthday every day." He grinned.

I shifted my body up slightly so I could kiss him gently, "Can we just stay here like this all day?" I asked, "I just want to lie in your arms all day long."

"I have to finalize the album with the guys before they start making copies to sell. Plus, you have that photo shoot, this afternoon." He pointed it out.

"Can we stay like this for at least an hour then?" I pouted.

"Of course." He smiled.

I relaxed into his side again; it was moments like this with Shane I loved more than anything. Moments where all that mattered was the two of us, the world could have been collapsing outside but I didn't care as long as I was in the safety of my husband's arms.

...

By the end of the month, Savannah had completely arranged her wedding with the help of a wedding planner. So many people were invited and I knew it was going to be a wedding to remember.

She had gotten a beautiful strapless wedding gown that screamed 'Savannah'. It was so gorgeous and when she tried it on for the first time she knew it was the one and had begun crying.

Amy was going to be her maid of honor; she confessed to Caitlyn and I that she felt way closer to us but Amy was her long-time best friend. Caitlyn and I understood, we were happy just being bridesmaids.

Savannah got happier as the days went on. She really was getting extremely excited.

She was by no mean a 'bridezilla', she wanted the perfect wedding yet still treated everyone with respect.

It was just after Caitlyn's 20th birthday that Savannah really started becoming excited as the wedding date was only a little over and a week half away.

"There's so much to do." She panicked.

"Calm down, Vanna." Jason chuckled, "That's why we hired a wedding planner."

"Sorry," She apologized, "You need to focus on your last show of the year anyway."

"I'm a professional," He said matter-of-factly, "Shane, Nate and I will be fine."

I watched her as her piercing blue eyes looking lovingly into Jason's. She let out a smile and wrapped her arms around his middle, "I love you, you big doofus." She laughed.

...

The night before the wedding we had the rehearsal dinner and it went smoothly without any flaws at all.

When we arrived at the mansion where the wedding was being held the next morning, Savannah was freaking out a little.

"What if he changes his mind?" She asked fearfully as a stylist did her hair.

"As if he will." Caitlyn laughed, she found the idea completely ludicrous.

"He won't, honey." Amy assured her, "He's my brother and I know how much he loves you."

Savannah smiled at this and looked at me, wanting some advice.

"I went through the exact same thing that you did, Sav. Your mom told me on the day of my wedding that as soon as you see him standing at the end of the aisle, all your worries will disappear. She was right."

"And don't worry, no crazy fans have tried to gate-crash yet. I think we are pretty much in the clear, it was a good thing you didn't release when you were going to get married." Caitlyn said.

I nodded in agreement, as did Amy.

"I kind of can't believe that this is it." She confessed as the stylist finished with her hair.

It was all up in an elegant bun, diamantes were attached all over making her look like a princess. Her make-up was fairly natural although her eyes were the focus, standing out more than usual.

"Can you guys help me into my dress?" She asked.

Amy went and grabbed it off the back of the door where it was hanging and carefully brought it over.

We helped Savannah into it, lacing up the back for her before placing the veil under her bun (like I had done as she didn't want it covering her face).

Denise walked in and stopped, completely stunned once seeing her daughter standing there.

"Sweetie, you look so beautiful." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Mom." Savannah whispered, going over to give her a hug.

"You really do look so beautiful right now...I have something for you actually." She said, reaching into her bag. She pulled out a gorgeous heart-shaped, diamond necklace and Savannah turned around so her mom could put it on her. "It's your something old; it was mine on my wedding day."

"Mom, thank you so much. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. Thank you for putting up with me and me being pregnant and standing by me." She whispered.

"Of course sweetie; I think the girls have some things for you too."

Amy smiled at this and went over to Savannah and handed her a small jewellery box.

"Here's your something new." She told her.

Savannah opened the box and held out a gorgeous white-gold bracelet that was sure to match her necklace.

"Thank you, Amy." She said, giving her a massive hug.

Caitlyn grinned mischievously at me and I reached into my own bag, "Caitlyn and I have your something blue and your something borrowed."

"Stick out your leg." Caitlyn instructed her.

Savannah giggled, knowing what it was. It was the blue garter I had worn at my own wedding.

She gave us each a hug next, "I love you guys so much, never forget that ever."

...

We took our places at the end of the aisle once walking down it.

I smiled widely at Shane as I took my place in between Amy and Caitlyn.

The wedding march soon began and everyone stood up to look back at Savannah who was being escorted by her father.

She looked beautiful; breathtakingly beautiful.

I quickly glanced over at Jason who was looking quite handsome himself.

His eyes were brimming with tears; he loved her so much.

As she made her way to the end of the aisle, she gave her dad a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and he let her go, allowing her to take her place opposite Jason.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the love of two wonderful people. Savannah Gray and Jason Fuller stand here today before you all to declare their love for each other to the world." The pastor began.

I looked over at Shane who was standing besides his best friend; I became lost in thought as I stared into his eyes.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Savannah began to say her vows a moment later.

"Jason, I could have never imagined meeting the love of my life when I was barely an adult. My brother introduced us a little after your band was signed and I still remember the exact day we met. It was September the seventh and I didn't know it then but we became good friends. It was when I was twenty-one, a few years later that we got together. I had never been in love before, although I thought I had. Now I know that nothing could ever compare to how I feel about you, Jase."

Savannah got a little teary-eyed but kept on going.

"Over the past few years we have gone through a lot; we fell in love, moved in together and even lost a baby. Losing our son was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through and you know I still get upset about it to this day. I wouldn't have been able to get through it though without you by my side. I've imagined this day for a long time and I always pictured my prince charming standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for me. You are my prince Jason; this day is everything I could have ever imagined and more." She finished, in tears.

"Jason, your vows."

He took a deep breath and began speaking, not daring to break eye-contact with his bride, "I memorized what I was going to say to you today but that all instantly disappeared as soon as I saw you walk down that aisle. You look so beautiful and I can't explain how happy you have made me these past few years." Jason began.

His eyes were brimming with tears again, but he continued on, reaching out to hold her hands in his.

"We have been through a lot together; I fell in love with you so quickly and you fell for me, despite my air-headedness." Savannah let out a small laugh at this; she was in tears again, "Vanna, I never thought I would ever be able to feel like this about someone; but I do. I really do. I promise you right now that I will love you forever and will always be there for you. We lost our child and that was a real tough time for the both of us. Yet, I guarantee you that we will have another baby and that we'll love it more than anything on this planet. I want to grow old with you Savannah Gray; I couldn't ever go without you in my life."

Savannah was crying as Jason finished and Jason mouthed an 'I love you' to her.

"Who here has the rings?" The pastor asked us.

Shane stepped forth and handed Jason a ring as Amy stepped forth and handed Savannah one (taking her bouquet of flowers in the process).

"Savannah Danielle Gray, do you take Jason Kevin Fuller to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The pastor asked Savannah.

"I do." She answered tearfully, as she slipped the ring onto the ring finger of Jason's left hand.

"Jason Kevin Fuller, do you take Savannah Danielle Gray to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The pastor questioned Jason.

"I do." He answered smiling; slipping the ring onto the ring finger of Savannah's left hand.

"If anyone here can give reason as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor began. There was silence in the room and he went on, "With the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jason instantly captured Savannah's lips with his own, holding her in his arms. He pulled away and whispered something to her before kissing her again.

It was at the reception that Shane asked me to dance with him; I hadn't danced with him since our own wedding.

"Savannah looks gorgeous." I commented; looking over at her after Shane spun me around. She was dancing happily with her brand new husband; she looked so blissful, they both did.

"I may be a little biased but she isn't as gorgeous as you were on our wedding day."

"So you're biased because I'm you wife?" I asked, grinning.

"No, I'm biased because she is my sister." He laughed, "I'm joking, she does look beautiful though."

As the song that we were dancing to ended, Shane and I went over to cut in.

"May I dance with my sister?" Shane asked Jason.

"Of course, as long as I get Mitchie."

I giggled and grabbed Jason's hand, leading him out onto a different spot in the dance floor.

"I'm so glad for the both of you." I told him, placing my hands on his shoulder as we began to dance.

"I probably don't tell you this enough Mitchie, but I love you...as a sister." He quickly corrected himself.

I let out a laugh, "I know what you mean; I love you too Jason."

Watching Savannah and Jason leave the reception together that night, holding hands; I knew they would be happy for an insanely long amount of time.

**Savannah and Jason are finally married! :)**

**And sorry if the formatting is weird in this chapter. It was weird when I put it onto fanfic lol.**

**xox**


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter. :)

YAY!

Christmas comes around and also an eventful moment I guess you could say in the story.

There is smut in this chapter so if you don't feel comfortable reading it just skip to the bottom. ;)

Here we goooooooo. :P

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 10**

Before any of us realized, Christmas was upon us. The end of the year was coming to a close, it had gone so fast.

I woke up that morning to find Shane watching me.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Gray."

I let out a yawn and snuggled closer into his side, "Merry Christmas, Pop Star."

"This will be out first Christmas as a family...when are you parents arriving?"

"I think around four o'clock, after they have dinner with the rest of the family. I feel a little bad for not having Christmas lunch with them all but I want to be able to have some time to ourselves. It's our first Christmas together."

"Don't feel bad; dinner tonight with our parents will make up for it anyway. Plus Jason and Savannah will be coming; they are going to his parent's house for lunch and can tell us all about their honeymoon later tonight."

Caitlyn and Nate had gone to LA to be with their families and would be back the following day.

I smiled at this, "I can't believe they are married still, it seems so long ago that they first got together."

"People can't believe we are married still, you are only nineteen. I think you are too young for me." He teased me.

"I could never be too young for my, Care Bear." I grinned.

Connect 3's newest album was being released at the end of February which meant the boys had a lot of promotional work to do until then.

Caitlyn and I were allowed to travel with them but were recommended not to by the label as I had a lot of television appearances and photo shoots over the course of the month. There would be too much travelling back and forth between states for us.

I told Caitlyn that she should go, that she didn't have to stay as I wasn't going to start working on my album for another month or so. I wanted to take a longer break due to losing Sierra, it just didn't seem the right time for me to start an album.

Caitlyn assured me she'd stay with me though, she said I couldn't be left on my own as Savannah was going with Jason to enjoy some time as newly-weds.

It was the first Wednesday of January that they were due to leave to go to LA. They'd be doing a concert there the following night and would spend the week making appearances and such before travelling around other parts of the country.

Eventually Shane and I got up out of bed and Shane was the first one over to our Christmas tree, he looked like a little kid. He loved Christmas.

"You open your gift first." He said happily, handing me a small gift box.

I sat down on the ground next to him and pulled the bow off the box before opening the lid.

I saw coupons and before I could read them Shane told me what they were.

"They are coupons for a day-spa just near Boston, you and me are going to drive up one day when I'm back promoting in New York. I've cleared my schedule and cleared yours. We aren't going to see each other much while I'm promoting so we need a day just to get away on our own." He explained.

I placed a hand on the side of his head, stroking his cheek gently with my thumb, "Thank you, it's perfect. I was worried you were going to get me a puppy or something to keep me company while you were gone."

"I could if you want," He offered, "But that would be too expected." He laughed.

"Of course." I giggled, "But when we one day get that house in the suburbs, I'd like a dog."

"I'd like one too."

I let go of his face and reached to grab the box of things that I had gotten him.

"An iTunes card? A Starbucks card? A new outfit to work out in? Best wife ever." He grinned as he listed off a few of the things I had gotten him.

"There's something even better in there." I informed him, putting my hand into the box and pulling out a small piece of paper and handing it to him.

"An IOU?" He asked.

I nodded, "Read it."

"IOU one night where you can do anything you want with me." He read out loud. He smirked at this, "I think this gift is my favorite."

...

When my parents arrived, we settled them into one of our spare rooms as they were spending the night.

The four of us made our way to Shane's parent's house where we were greeted happily.

I squealed once seeing Savannah and Jason and launched myself at them; they had only gotten back from their honeymoon the night before.

Savannah instantly began telling me everything about the honeymoon; I didn't even get to wish everyone else a Merry Christmas until she was done. I really didn't mind though.

I was just so happy to be able to spend Christmas with my family.

...

The night before Shane had to leave, I completely shut myself off, I would hardly respond to him when he spoke to me or even touched me.

"Baby, have I done something that has made you mad?" He asked.

"No." I replied a little harsher than I had originally intended to.

"Mitchie, is this because I'm leaving tomorrow?"

"No."

"Mitchie, I can't try and make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong and I do know that something's wrong. I know you better than I know myself, Mitch."

I looked at him, "Why?"

"Why, what?" He asked me, confused.

"Why do you have to leave me?"

He sighed, "I knew that was why...Mitchie, we knew it wouldn't be easy between us. We knew when we first got together that it would be hard; we got together despite of it. We had the choice to be together."

"I never had a choice." I raised my voice at him, "You came along and swept me off my feet and made me fall in love with you."

He looked at me blankly for a moment, "Do you regret it?"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you regret ever getting together ?" He asked, raising his voice at me as well.

I knew fighting wasn't the answer; it would only make things worse.

"No, not even for one second." I answered him honestly, "I wouldn't want my life any other way."

He came forwards and held my face in his hands, "Then why the outburst? We've been apart before."

"I know that, but we haven't ever really been apart as husband and wife. We've been apart for a couple days but that's it, I won't see you until you come back to promote here in New York at the end of the month and then you go away for another few weeks to do some shows." I said, my eyes becoming watery.

He leant down and kissed me gently, "Our love can withstand any distance. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

I nodded and Shane wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, I know a lot of people have it a lot worse than us...I don't know why I'm so emotional." I pouted.

"It's because you will miss me." Shane said simply, "Don't worry, I'll miss you too and will call you every day."

After that, I wouldn't let go of him.

When he went to get changed for bed that night I had my arms wrapped around his middle, he struggled to get his shirt off but somehow managed.

I kissed his bare chest and he smiled down at me, "You are beautiful you know that?"

I let go of him for only a second and so I could wrap my arms around his neck instead, planting my lips on his.

I felt my hands shake as I slowly let go of Shane, reaching down to undo his jeans. They weren't shaking because I was nervous about what was happening; it was simply because it was our last night together. Time wasn't on our side and this would be our goodbye.

He undid the zipper on my dress and pulled it off me before I helped him out of his jeans. He then picked me up bridal-style and walked over to our bed, pushing the covers back and setting me down.

"Mitchie," He breathed out, taking me in as he climbed on top of me.

I studied his face, taking in every freckle, wanting to memorize everything about him.

I would not take our time for granted. I would remember this night forever.

"You will always be mine right?" I asked, nervously.

"What are you talking about? I am yours for eternity, Mitch." He assured me, swiping some stray hair out of my face.

"I'm just upset that you are leaving." I confessed my eyes slightly watery.

"I love you...we can just talk tonight if you want?" He said, getting off me and laying down next to me.

I blinked a few time and rolled over onto him so I was straddling him.

"No, I need you." I whispered, "I need to show you how much I need you." I leant down and kissed him lightly, my hands trailing over his bare torso, savouring every touch. It would be a while until I saw him again.

I felt him reach for my bra clasp and soon enough my breasts were exposed.

He flipped me over gently so he was on top of me, "I know I sometimes say it a lot, but I really do love you. I love you more than I could have ever possibly imagined. I love you so much that it pains me to see you hurt. I love you so much that I would give up everything for you...say the word and I'll give up my music."

"No," I replied, shaking my head slightly, "I would never ask you to do that, never, not in a million years."

He captured my lips with his own; we poured everything we had into that kiss.

He pulled away a moment later and began kissing down my neck and along my collarbone.

"Shane." I murmured, closing my eyes.

I trusted him with my life, he was my world.

I felt his hands travel down my entire body, as he made a trail of kisses all the way down to my underwear. He pulled them off effortlessly and he made a trail of kisses up to my right breast, kissing it gently before returning his lips to my own.

I felt my fingers curls around the sheets I was on as Shane began to nibble at my ear; I couldn't handle it any longer.

"Shane." I moaned, "Please?"

It only took him a couple seconds to remove his boxer shorts but he returned his attention to my neck, sucking on it lovingly.

"I love you." I breathed out, "You are my life."

He pulled away and looked at me adoringly with those perfect brown eyes of his, "You are my reason for existence. You are the light in my life, you make the dark disappear." He murmured, bringing his lips back to mine.

I felt him enter me as he reached for one of my hands, intertwining his fingers with mine.

Our bodies moved together in perfect synchronization, it ceased my worries that Shane and I weren't meant to be. We were meant to be, our bodies sculptured together as one and I knew that we were forever.

He stopped kissing me to study my face; I used my free hand and wrapped it around him, my nails digging slightly into his back as I felt him get deeper inside of me.

He let go of my hand, bringing it under my back and lifting me up slightly, I wrapped my legs aground him in response and he sat upright with me on his lap.

"Shane." My lips trembled.

I gripped onto him, holding onto his shoulders as he placed open-mouthed kisses up along my neck.

We had never been in this position before, but something about it made me feel even more connected to Shane if that was possible.

Shane stopped kissing me to look me in the eyes; I was becoming lost in pleasure and pressed my lips tenderly to his, "I love you so much." I breathed out.

Our passion built up more and more, it was becoming unbearable, so much so that Shane had to lie me down again.

"Mitchie." He moaned; I knew he was almost there.

He reached for my hand again, intertwining our fingers as before.

"Don't stop." I groaned, feeling that wave come over me.

I let out a small scream as I felt our orgasms carry out through us; it was the most magical feeling in the world.

The night belonged to us.

Our love was like a melody.

**Awwwwww :')**

**What did you think?**

**Sent the review-reply spoilers out earlier today and a few wrote back saying such sweet things. I really love you guys.**

**You gotta love Smitchie. ;)**

**xox**


	11. Chapter 11

Glad you all liked the last chapter. :)

Especially the smut *cough* Jade *cough* ;)

Anywho, here is the next chapter and the song in it is We'll Be A Dream by We The Kings and Demi Lovato.

Also, a lot of you reviewed saying Mitchie would get pregnant. Just reminding you she in on birth control. :P

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 11**

Shane shook me gently to wake me the next morning; he was already dressed and was leaning down next to me, by the bed.

I rubbed my eyes, "Are you leaving already?" I asked sadly.

He nodded, "Yeah, I have to go in ten minutes. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful."

"But it means less time together now." I sat up, holding the sheets to my chest.

He pushed some hair out of my face and sat don't on top of the sheets on the bed, "I'm sorry," He apologized, "I'll be home before you know it."

"Then you leave again." I reminded him.

He sighed and looked away from me, "Don't make this harder than it already is, Mitch. It kills me to have to leave you."

I wanted to tell him to stay with me then, to get back in our bed right away but I couldn't. He had his career; as much as he loved it, he loved me more. Yet, I could never take it away from him; I knew he'd never consider taking mine away from me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "You will be home soon enough and we can be together again." I smiled weakly.

He looked back at me and held my chin in his hand, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder...I'll come back more in love than before."

Before I could respond he had his lips on mine, kissing me so passionately that I dropped the sheets that were covering my chest.

Shane smirked at this and pulled away, "Maybe I should just call the label and tell them that my naked wife is far more enticing then doing promotional shit all around the country."

I got out the bed and grabbed ones of his shirts out of his drawers and slipped it on.

"I love you, but you are a little bit of a perve, Shane." I teased him, going over into his arms, "But that's okay, because you are my perve."

He beamed at this, "Who would have thought that we could ever come this far?"

I looked up at him, "No one, we beat the odds."

"Not a lot of people wanted us together other than really our immediate family and friends."

"Not a lot of fans did at first either." I added.

"Until they got to know you, now practically all of them love you and your music."

We stood in silence for a moment just in each other's arms until Shane's cell phone began ringing.

"That'll be Nate." He said, "I better get going."He let go of me and I followed him out into the living room where he had two suitcases, "There are some pancakes for you in the kitchen."

"You made me breakfast?" I asked, amused.

He nodded, "I didn't even burn anything." He smiled that charming smile of his.

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly, "Don't forget me, okay?"

"I never could." He promised me, "I love you; I'll call you when we get to LA."

"I love you too." I whispered, fighting back the tears.

He leant down and kissed me with everything he had, I wanted to taste him on my lips for as long as possible.

He pulled away and didn't say goodbye, he gave me a small smile and a wave before grabbing his stuff and leaving.

I was alone; I would really and truly be without him for the first time in our marriage.

Just like that, he was gone.

...

"Come on Mitchie, you have that photo shoot today. They might let you keep a dress or two." Caitlyn tried to cheer me up later that day.

"You don't have to be strong Caitlyn, I know you miss them too. You should have gone with them." I told her.

"Mitchie, I didn't need to go with them. I could have maybe, but I didn't really need to. Of course I miss them all, especially Nate...I'll probably crack and have a meltdown in like two weeks." She laughed.

"I'm sorry if I'm moping around, it's just different being separated this time. We're married now."

"I know...it kind of makes me not want to get married anytime soon."

"Then why did you say yes?" I asked, referring go Nate and her engagement.

"No, I mean that I kind of want a long engagement. Yet, at the same time I kind of wouldn't mind being married to him tomorrow. It is easier for Savannah and me to be dating celebrities."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, we aren't exactly celebrities ourselves, we are just linked to them. We don't have the busy schedules like they do so we can be with them more. You however are a celebrity yourself; you and Shane both have busy schedules that often clash."

I sighed, "It makes me wish that I was normal sometimes, even though this has been my dream since before I can remember."

She gave me a hug, "We have each other to get through it. We can have constant sleepovers at your place. We'll trash it and make Shane clean it up when he gets back."

I smiled at this, "You're evil, Caitlyn Gellar."

"I try, I try."

...

The month went by too slowly for my liking.

Shane and I spoke as much as we could on the phone everyday and I could tell he was as upset as I was, yet neither of us would admit to it.

Caitlyn ended up having a mini meltdown a couple weeks later, as she predicted, after a television appearance that I had. The two of us then proceeded to go back to mine and watch movies whilst eating a carton of ice-cream.

I spoke to Nate, Jason and Savannah as much as possible as well; I assured them that we were doing fine. This was life, it wasn't meant to be easy.

Many couples didn't get to see their partners often; I really was lucky that I got to see Shane as much as I could and promised myself I would live every moment with him from now on as if it were my last.

Caitlyn found me a couple days before the guys and Savannah were due to return, writing on the piano.

"What are you writing?" She asked, collapsing onto the nearby couch.

"A song." I answered her matter-of-factly.

"Well duh, play me some?"

_"Do you remember the nights _  
_We'd stay up just laughing _  
_Smiling for hours _  
_At anything _  
_Remember the nights _  
_We drove around crazy in love_

_When the lights go out _  
_We'll be safe and sound _  
_We'll take control of the world _  
_Like it's all we have to hold on to _  
_And we'll be a dream_

_Do you remember the nights _  
_We made our way dreaming _  
_Hoping of being _  
_Someone big _  
_We were so young then _  
_We were too crazy _  
_In love_

_When the lights go out _  
_We'll be safe and sound _  
_We'll take control of the world _  
_Like it's all we have to hold on to _  
_And we'll be a dream"_ I sung.

"Yeah, it's not finished yet." I told her, "What did you think?"

"You know I love everything you write...but that was beyond words. It was amazing, babe."

"Thanks honey-cakes." I teased, giving her a nickname as well.

...

Shane returned the second last day of the month, as soon as he walked in that front door I launched myself into his arms and kissed him senseless.

"Hey honey, I've missed you too." He teased, pulling away.

"I missed you." I pouted.

"I know, I missed you too." He said, pushing my side bangs out of my face fondly before kissing me again.

"I've decided something the other day," I said a little later that night as we watched television, "I know you have to leave again soon but after this time I'm going where ever you go."

"Mitchie, you have your career though." He objected.

"I know that, but you are more important to me." I said honestly.

"Mitchie, you can't drop your career for me."

"I won't be, it'll be simply taking a break. I know you are going to have a lot of shows over the next few months and I want to be there with you. I'll keep writing music but I'll temporarily put my career on hold and work on my album later in the year. Marriage is about sacrificing things for the person you love."

"Mitch, I can't let you do that."

"Why? Is it because it would be selfish of me to want to be with my husband?" I snapped.

"No, that doesn't make you selfish at all. But you love your fans Mitch and they love you. Don't you think you would be letting them down a little?"

"You are implying I'm selfish." I stated, standing up.

"No, I'm not." Shane said a little angrily, "Why do you always get so mad at me when I share my opinion? It's not like I'm saying we can never see each other."

"You just don't get it; I love you and want to be with you. I lost Sierra and I don't ever want to lose you or anyone else close to me. You know how much I love my fans and love my career but there are things I love more, like you." I explained, sightly hysterically.

Shane grabbed me and pulled me into his arms to comfort me, "Look, we have all day alone together at that spa tomorrow, just you and me. Plus, I still have that IOU you gave me from Christmas." He reminded me, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry for overreacting; it's a part of being female." I laughed, weakly.

"No need to apologize, I think you are just a little bit more hormonal than usual because you haven't seen me in so long." He said half-seriously.

"Shut up." I mumbled, letting out a small laugh.

"I am going to offer you the same deal then." He said, "When your career comes off its temporary hiatus, I will go on one for you. I know that's not what you want but I don't want you to do it for me either, you can say we're meeting in the middle I guess."

"What would I do without you?" I murmured.

"I'd like to think you would be living a totally pointless and meaningless life. You belong with me, Mitch."

I smiled at this, "Harsh but true."

...

We began our drive to the day spa that Shane had arranged early the next morning.

The drive took almost three and a half hours and I was so glad when we got there. The first thing I wanted was a nice relaxing massage; Shane couldn't agree more.

By the end of the day I was feeling totally relaxed and Shane and I decided to stay at a hotel at the last minute, deciding we'd drive back home in the morning.

The hotel room was small but gorgeous; we didn't really need anything big. It was only the two of us and we were only here for the night anyway. I was perfectly happy though, mainly because I was with Shane.

"One of my favorite parts of your body is in-between your fingers." Shane said softly as we laid in bed together later that night.

"Thanks?" I replied uncertainly, "Do I take that as a compliment."

Shane laughed and went on to explain, "My fingers fit there as if they were made to do so." He said, interlacing our fingers.

I smiled in understanding.

"You are too sweet sometimes."

"I know; it's a gift and a curse." He said rather dramatically, making me giggle.

"You are a gift, a gift from god."

"And I thought I was the religious one." He teased me.

"Hey, I can be cheesy too." I proclaimed.

"Oh, so I'm cheesy?" He asked, feigning hurt.

I giggled at his response, "Occasionally, but don't worry, because I love it."

He brought his lips to mine, kissing me lovingly.

"I know we used that IOU last night but I think you should think about giving me another one." He whispered, pulling away.

"You don't need an IOU to have me. You have me already, Shane."

Shane smiled widely at this and proceeded to kiss me again.

**Shane is back for a little bit. YAY!**

**But he will leave for a bit again soon. :(**

**Anyway, what did you think of their time together again?**

**xox**


	12. Chapter 12

So I have a massive headache and don't feel good but I said I'd update so I am.

Not gonna say much because I need to lie down. :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 12**

Shane and I arrived home a little before lunch the following day and Shane had to leave to go to interviews for the remainder of the day.

He came home quickly for dinner and then had to leave again to perform on a television show.

I went over to the old apartment to watch the performance from the television. Caitlyn and Savannah were waiting for me, having a spot on the couch ready with snacks.

"What are they singing?" Caitlyn asked, shoving a mouthful of candy into her mouth.

"I think 'Paranoid'." Savannah replied.

"Yeah, it's "Paranoid'." I said.

The boy's performance went great as usual, they all returned back to the apartment afterwards.

Shane had gotten a lift back with Jason and Nate, dropping his car back off at our apartment on the way so he could come back with me.

We all said our goodbyes to each other and Shane and I made our way back to the apartment.

"Do you mind if I tag along tomorrow?" I asked once we arrived home.

"For Good Morning America? I kind of assumed you were coming." He laughed, "Sav and Caitlyn are coming undoubtedly."

"Does that mean we have to leave by six?"

"Yeah, you don't have to come if you don't want to get up that early."

"Don't be stupid, of course I want to. I can get up early for you."

Shane smiled, "Good, because I wouldn't be able to be there without your support. Plus, maybe all the girls will stop throwing themselves at me if you are there." He teased.

"Way to make me feel insecure." I mumbled, heading off to my room.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, following me.

I let out a sigh, "All these thousands of girls get to see you when we're apart and I can't."

Shane studied me for a moment before speaking, "But do any of them get me doing this to them?" He asked, placing his lips softly against my jaw, trailing kisses down it.

"I'd hope not." I breathed out, a small smile stretching out on my face.

He pulled away slightly to kiss my forehead, "I love you, baby. I will always love you; I never could stop loving you. You are the best thing in my life, I would die without you." He murmured.

I wrapped my arms around his chest, knowing I was so emotional due to not hardly seeing him at all during the month.

...

"That was Connect 3 with their brand new single off their upcoming album, come back over and have a seat boys." The host said, beckoning them back over to the couch.

I watched from the side with Caitlyn and Savannah. We had security around us as a whole lot of fans tried to get over to us. Security didn't like this idea and stepped in.

"So Jason, how is marriage life cheating you? How's your bride?"

"Savannah is great, being married is wonderful. We've wanted to get married for quite a while now and this is giving us a fresh start after everything that has happened to us."

"Nate, how are you and your fiancée? Your engagement came as a surprise to many."

"Yeah, we didn't want to release it right away as Savannah and Jason were engaged. We didn't want to take away their spotlight."

They went on for another five minutes before cutting to an ad break.

As soon as they were given the clear Shane got up and came over to me, pulling me aside.

"You look tired." He observed.

"I am; I've been tired these past few days. You've been wearing me out." I teased him.

"Good, because I was going to say you better not be getting sick again."

"Yeah, that wasn't so great." I recalled, remembering what happened back before Camp Rock.

He kissed me swiftly on the cheek, "I leave again tomorrow but I want you to know how much I love you."

"Or so you tell me." I teased him.

He then returned back to the stage, sitting on the couch in-between his two best friends as I joined mine.

They returned back from the ad break and I was soon brought up.

"So Shane, how is your lovely wife and singing sensation doing?"

"She is doing great; she is here supporting me today actually." He smiled, glancing over at me quickly.

"How are you coping now that you've been off promoting your new album? Has she been travelling with you?"

"No, she hasn't. It's hard on us but we are coping. We know that what we have is worth it, we won't let distance get the better of us because we love each other too much."

I smiled at this and Shane looked back at me.

"What we have is real." He added, smiling genuinely.

The host looked over at me, "Mitchie, why don't you come join us on stage?"

I shook my head, not wanting to take away the boy's spotlight but a stage hand handed me a microphone.

The boys all gave me an approving nod so I walked onto the stage as the audience cheered me on. Nate scooted over so I could sit next to him and Shane.

"Mitchie, how are you?"

"I'm good, a little tired." I admitted with a smile on my face.

"So how's your music going?"

"I'm writing," I answered, "But we should really be talking about the guy's music."

"We don't mind." Jason assured me.

"Not at all." Nate agreed.

"Well, I am writing currently but am in no rush to get anything out. I want to take my time with my next album."

"And how do you feel about Jason's recent nuptials with your sister-in-law?"

"I love Savannah; and Jason already was like a brother to me. The marriage just made it official." I laughed, "But seriously, I couldn't be happier for the two of them." I answered.

"You all seem pretty close." The host observed.

"We are," Nate responded, "We consider each other family."

...

We were waiting out in the corridor just out of the guy's dressing room when the show was over; waiting for them to get all their things so we could leave.

"Caitlyn, you really need to lay off all that perfume." I told her, covering my nose, as I leant back against the wall, "That or it just smells like crap." I teased.

"But I smell pretty." She pouted.

"Did you have to put on so much though?"

Savannah simply giggled at our antics; it was so like Caitlyn and me to bicker playfully over something so trivial.

"I put on just the right amount thank you, the same as always." She defended herself, pretending to be annoyed.

"Caitlyn." I whined, pretending to be sad because she was pretending to be annoyed.

She began laughing, knowing exactly why I was whining, "I love you." She giggled, hugging me.

I ended up pushing her away, "Being serious, you are wearing too much perfume. I think I'm going to puke. Use some of mine next time." I giggled.

"You suck." She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Why does my wife suck?" Shane asked, coming out of the dressing room, followed by Nate and Jason.

"You shouldn't be asking that." Caitlyn grinned, mischievously.

"God, you are perverted." I teased her.

"It's Caitlyn, perverted is her middle name." Savannah teased.

"I resent that." Caitlyn pouted, "Plus, I'm the virgin here." She reminded her.

"That is quite true." Savannah said, "I'm sorry, I retract my pervert statement." She said completely seriously.

Caitlyn just laughed, "You crack me up."

"Let's go anyway; we have to go do that photo shoot." Nate said, "Dave will kill us if we don't get there on time."

"I seriously doubt he would kill us, he'd go to jail." Jason pointed out whilst laughing.

Nate rolled his eyes, "Well he wouldn't kill us, but he'd be a bit angry. He just wants the best for us though."

"Mitchie, did you want to be dropped off?" Shane asked when we were back in the limousine and on the way to the photo shoot.

I was leaning back, resting my head with my eyes closed.

"No," I protested letting out a yawn, "I'm just tired because we got up early. I'll be fine; I'll just have a nap when we get home."

"You have to stop keeping her up all night, Shane." Savannah teased him.

I ended up falling asleep in the limo and was awoken around half an hour later when we arrived at the building where the photo shoot was at.

Shane shook me awake gently and handed me some sunglasses to hide my tired-looking eyes.

There were some fans out the front waiting for us; I swore that some of them were private investigators or something.

We got out the limo and made our way to the front of the building, taking some photos with the fans as well as signing some merchandise.

The girls and I watched from the sidelines as the boys had their pictures taken.

Connect 3 were performing that night at 'Madison Square Garden' which would be amazing. I still really did love watching their shows.

I really didn't want Shane to leave again the next day but I knew he had to. I knew I wouldn't be able to see him until our one year wedding anniversary and couldn't get over the fact that we had already been married that long.

He winked at me from the other side of the room as the camera continuously flashed and I smiled back at him.

I would do anything for him, anything at all.

He was the one; I would wait for him forever if I had to. I would follow him wherever he had to go if I had to; I would always be there for him. He was everything that I would ever need.

I would give my life for him; it was as simple as that.

...

When we got home, I instantly went to lie down on the couch.

"Didn't you sleep enough in the limo?" Shane teased me.

"Sleep is good." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Shane laughed lightly, "I might join you, get my energy up for tonight's show."

I moved over a little so Shane could lie down beside me, I opened my eyes to see him looking at me intently.

"What?" I whispered as he wrapped an arm around me.

"You're beautiful."

"You're not just saying that because you are my husband right?"

"No, of course not." He chuckled.

"Well I don't need to tell you how good-looking you are. I think you know."

He chuckled again, "Thanks, Mitch."

We fell asleep together to the sound of each other's steady breathing.

...

"Shane, hurry up. You have to go to sound check!" I yelled from the front door, I was already ready for the concert.

"I'm coming!" He yelled out.

It was thirty seconds later that he sprinted over to me, opening the front door and ushering me out so we were on our way.

We arrived at the venue a little late, Shane instantly rushed inside whilst I parked the car.

Security was waiting for me to come in the backstage door and I saw fans waiting not too far away from me behind a gate.

They were all screaming for me to come over so I did so.

"I'll be just a moment." I told the security.

I walked over and they all looked so happy.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked once I got over there. There were around ten of them, holding out Connect 3 c-ds and posters.

I ended up signing mostly Connect 3 merchandise but also signed some of my own.

"We cannot wait for tonight!" A red-headed girl exclaimed.

"It should be a great show." I said as she held out her camera.

"Do you mind if I can get a photo?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied, resulting me in taking photos with all of them (not that I minded).

I ended up leaving after chatting for a few minutes with them so I could go find Savannah and Caitlyn.

They were in one of the dressing rooms, watching some television. "So you aren't going to support your husband and fiancé?" I teased them, setting my stuff down and placing my hands on my hips.

"We're watching them tonight, plus I like this show." Caitlyn defended herself.

I let out a laugh and sat down next to Savannah.

"You should come with us tomorrow." Savannah said.

"I can't, I have things scheduled for the next two weeks or so."

"Blow them off." Savannah said.

"Yeah, totally." I laughed, "I couldn't, I have a couple charity events and premieres as well as interviews and stuff still."

"And I'm nice and won't leave her on her own." Caitlyn said.

"I'd stay too, but-"

"We don't expect you to." Caitlyn cut her off.

"Yeah, you just got married." I agreed with her.

Savannah smiled, "How the hell do us three get on so well?"

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe we are just all totally awesome."

Savannah and I laughed at this and had to agree just a little.

**Shane leaves again next chapter. :(**

**But don't worry, he will be back again. ;)**

**xox**


	13. Chapter 13

Firstly I just want to say...

OMFG! DEMI CONFIRMED THAT HER AND JOE ARE DATING!

I am so happy for them and can't believe that they are together finally after all this time!

I asked people on twitter this morning if they didn't mind if I didn't send out spoilers as I would update tonight. So I have posted a few spoilers on twitter instead.

I shall send out spoilers next chap though. ;)

The song in this chapter is Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers.

I think you may like this chapter. :)

_MJ_

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 13**

I was mesmerized watching Shane perform that night. The show was really, really good.

I loved watching Nate and him doing stunts together and I knew Caitlyn did too.

"So, recently Jason and I became brothers-in-law." Shane said around half way through the show, making the crowd scream.

"I'd like to say a big congrats to him and my sister Savannah."

Savannah smiled from next to me.

"Tonight," Nate said, "We want to dedicate 'Love Bug' to the couple."

_"Called you for the first time yesterday_  
_Finally found the missing part of me_  
_Felt so close but you were far away_  
_Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless_  
_Over the edge_  
_I'm just breathless_  
_I never thought that I'd catch this_  
_Love bug again_  
_Hopeless_  
_Head over heels in the moment_  
_I never thought that I'd get hit_  
_By this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_  
_(I can't get you out of my mind)_  
_I think about your eyes all the time_  
_You're beautiful but you don't even try_  
_(You don't even, don't even try)_  
_Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless_  
_Over the edge_  
_I'm just breathless_  
_I never thought that I'd catch this_  
_Love bug again_  
_HopelessHead over heels in the moment_  
_I never thought that I'd get hit_  
_By this love bug again_

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday_  
_Everything I wished that it would be_  
_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_  
_Hopeless, breathless, baby, can't you see_

_Now I'm…_

_Yeah!_

_Now I'm speechless_  
_Over the edge_  
_I'm just breathless_  
_I never thought that I'd catch this_  
_Love bug again_  
_Now I'm hopeless_  
_Head over heels in the moment_  
_I never thought that I'd get hit_  
_By this love bug again_  
_Oh... love bug again"_

Savannah was smiling happily when they finished and Jason looked off the stage at her and mouthed an 'I love you'.

...

It was the following morning that Shane would be leaving again; I was dreading it and I know he was too.

"You know I'll be back for our anniversary, I'd never miss that."

"I'd kill you if you did."

He chuckled, "I'm going to go have a shower; you can join me if you want." He offered.

"As tempting as that is, I'll past. I'm tired, so I'll just go get ready for bed and wait for you."

He nodded and went off into the bathroom, leaving me to get changed.

I made sure not to fall asleep as I waited for Shane to return by turning on the television and trying to pay attention to some show that was on.

It was ten minutes later when he came out of the bathroom, clad in a pair of boxer shorts, and got into bed with me.

"What are you watching?"

"I don't know; some comedy show. I haven't seen it before." I answered looking at him.

"I should have my own television show."

I laughed, "What would it be about?"

"It would be all about my life of course and basically how awesome I am." He winked at me.

"Jerk." I giggled.

"Diva." He retorted, "Just for that you can't be on my show."

"No one would ever give you a show." I teased him.

"Meanie." He pouted.

I rolled on my side and pecked him on the lips, "You know I love you."

"That I do." He laughed.

He rested a hand on my hips, caressing it softly with his thumb.

"You are special, did you know that?"

"Is that the line you use on all the ladies to get them to sleep with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only on one, I wouldn't sleep with anyone else." He told me amused.

"Would you have loved me less if I slept with Ryan when he and I used to date?" I asked him seriously.

He let out a smile breath, "No, I would have been able to see past over time."

"I know you didn't sleep with Alison but I would have felt the same. I only went ballistic when I found out that you two supposedly did because you kept it from me."

"I know and I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I almost lost you when that happened."

"I don't think you could ever really lose me, Shane."

He smiled warmly, "One day hopefully our lives won't be so crazy and we can really settle down and grow old together."

I laughed lightly, "I'll hold you to that. I want to see the Shane Gray with grey hair." I teased.

His hand travelled slightly up my top and rested on my bare back, "Whether nineteen or ninety, you will still be the most beautiful girl in the world."

I smiled gratefully, "Even when I'm all wrinkly?"

He laughed, "Of course, I never plan on growing old without you. I'll love you even more by that point in time."

"Which brings me back to you using lines to get girls to sleep with you." I giggled.

"I'm not that kind of guy." He smirked.

"Okay then. I'm going to sleep." I said, rolling over to my other side.

"Mitchie." He whined, wrapping an arm around me and making me roll back over to face him.

I smiled, "What?" I asked innocently.

He moved so he was on top of me; I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"You are such a tease." He pouted.

I felt more awake not although I was still a little tired, but I needed a fix. I'd be without him for another few weeks; he knew this too.

I bit my bottom lip, through my smile, and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"You could call your show Pop Stars."

He held in a laugh and placed his lips on mine.

...

I held back my tears as I watched him leave me the next morning.

It hurt, but I knew everything would somehow be fine.

It was a little almost two weeks later that I found myself at Shane's parent's house, just to visit for lunch.

Denise made a wonderful lunch but I didn't feel too hungry, yet I ate everything I could as I didn't want to upset her.

"I feel a little light-headed, I think I'm just going to go up to Shane's room and have a little nap." I excused myself after lunch.

"That's fine, sweetie. Feel better." My mother-in-law told me.

I went up to Shane's room and lied down on my stomach; it was a little uncomfortable on my boobs so I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

"One more week and I see him." I said to myself.

I woke up a couple hours later after I rested that I found Denise downstairs watching some television, "I'm sorry for being anti-social." I apologized, letting out a yawn.

"Its fine dear, the label overworks you all. You deserve a nap every now and then."

"I've just been really tired lately and I haven't even really been doing that much. I'm not even on tour."

"Your body just probably wants a bit of a break. You need to rest up a bit and then get back into the swing of things."

...

After returning back from my in-law's house, I went back home to find Caitlyn there already watching some television.

"How was Denise?"

"Good," I mumbled, "Can you make sure you clean up all that mess?" I asked, indicating all the empty food packets that were surrounding her.

"God, you have been hormonal this past week. Is your period due?" She teased me.

At this I felt my heart speed up. I had idea if I was due or not.

"I mean," Caitlyn continued, "Yes, I leave no a mess but I do all the time and always clean it up. Someone needs more sleep." She laughed.

My face fell.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I...I...Caitlyn!" I panicked, "I don't...know when...I'm due."

"Okay, try and calm down for a second. When did you last get your period?"

I tried to think back but couldn't remember. I had been busy, I didn't really keep track. I hadn't been taking the pill since Shane left two weeks beforehand so couldn't even try and think back to when I was on the sugar pills as I didn't even know where I had put them.

"I don't remember." I admitted, "I stopped taking the pill after Shane left. I was getting headaches and the doctor told me to come off them for a while and that I could switch to another brand when Shane got back. Maybe I'm just irregular again, that's why I went on them in the first place."

"Mitchie, maybe you should take a pregnancy test. The pill isn't a hundred per cent effective."

"No, I think I may just be jumping to conclusions again. Remember last time? I made a big deal about nothing."

"Well maybe there is something this time, come on. I'll go get you one if you want." She urged me.

"Caitlyn, you will be recognized for one. And two, I'm not pregnant." I replied calmly.

"Come on, we'll go visit your parents for the night. We'll buy one at a little local store where I won't be recognized and that's final."

"Must we?"

"Yes. Mitchie, how can you not be freaking out anymore?"

"Okay, maybe I am a little on the inside. I just don't want to get excited about having a baby if I'm not actually pregnant."

She nodded in understanding, "Go grab some stuff, we'll leave in five."

Five minutes later we were on our way and I had become increasingly nervous. I was fidgeting the whole drive, I was glad I wasn't driving as I wasn't paying attention to anything at all.

We pulled up to a store not too far away from home what felt like only minutes later. I really had been lost in thought.

"Okay, I'm going to go in and grab some stuff. You got some cash on you? That way they won't see our names if we use one of our credit cards."

I nodded, "Yeah, buy some other stuff as well. Try and blend it in...and act natural." I added, handing her my wallet."

She winked at me and threw some sunglasses on her head before going in the store.

She emerged five minutes later and rushed over to the car, throwing the stuff in the back before quickly speeding off.

"I don't think anyone knew who I was." She said.

"I'm not even throwing up or anything, Cait. Maybe this was just a waste of time getting a test."

"You last saw Shane like two weeks ago? Did you sleep together then?"

"Yes, that was just before I came off the pill. But a pregnancy test won't pick up if I'm pregnant like two weeks later."

"Did you sleep together before he left at the start of January or anytime around Christmas?"

"Yeah, we did the night before he left."

"Well then, you are probably only a month pregnant, maybe a little more. You wouldn't necessarily have had morning sickness yet. I've practically been living with you this past month, you have been peeing a lot lately...oh, and when Shane came back you were complaining about my perfume. That is a pregnancy symptom, smelling things better. Also you've been tired a lot and hormonal of course."

"Caitlyn, I...I don't want to get my hopes up." I admitted, "I know I'm young and all but I'd really love a baby."

When we pulled up to my parent's house I was relieved to see that my dad's car was gone, meaning he and mom most likely went out for the night.

Caitlyn grabbed the stuff she had bought from the store out the back seat as well as our bags.

I found my keys and unlocked the front door to find the house empty.

"They are both out." I said, referring to my parents.

I instantly made my way upstairs to the bathroom that was up there; Caitlyn followed me, opening up the bag and handing me the pregnancy test when we got there.

"Can you stay?"

"What?"

"Stay?"

"You want me to watch you pee on a stick?" She asked.

"Well, you can turn around for that, but just stay in here with me?"

"Of course I will."

I closed the bathroom door and opened the test and quickly glanced over the instructions.

"Okay, turn around if you want."

She didn't, she sat down against the wall and just stared off at the door.

...

"Waiting is shit." I pouted, sitting down next to Caitlyn, placing the test on the bathroom counter. "It will be the longest few minutes ever."

Caitlyn reached for my hand, linking it with mine, "Mitchie, I'm here for you. This is why I didn't go travelling the country with the others."

"You knew that I'd think I was pregnant?" I asked, confused.

"No, I'm here to be there for you. You're my best friend, Mitchie. I'll always be here for you."

I smiled widely at her, "Thank you."

We didn't speak until the timer on Caitlyn's phone went off a few minutes later.

"Did you want me to check?"

I nodded, swallowing hard. I didn't think I'd be able to speak.

She reached up and grabbed the test off the counter and grabbed the box to see what the result meant.

"Two lines...Mitchie..." She trailed off looking at me.

"What?" I asked nervously.

She handed me the test and broke out into a massive smile.

"...You're pregnant."

**OMG! :O**

**Yes, Mitchie is finally pregnant after 113 chapters of this story lol.**

**Are you happy that she is finally pregnant? :)**

**xox**


	14. Chapter 14

All I can say is how thankful I am to you all.

I got the most reviews that I have ever gotten for any chapters of all my stories. I really am amazed at how many of you reviewed and could not be more grateful. Which is why I spent around forty minutes or so last night replying to all your signed reviews and did so again through out the day. I think I missed one though which I only got in my email not long ago, so there wasn't a point in sending a spoiler when I am updating now lol.

I just want to say, before I go on, how much you all mean to me. I never could have imaginined this story progressing this much, I never thought it would be here today. I really would still not be writing without your love and support, I couldn't be doing this without your kind words and encouragement.

I have made so many close friends on Twitter as well and I seriously can't not talk to some of you at least daily. You guys mean so much to me and I really have become close with so many of you. I feel so blessed to be able to talk to you!

Thank you!

I am so happy that almost every single one of you was extremely happy with Mitchie being pregnant.

Also, did you all see the Jemi pics? Them holding hands? Lying down and cuddling in the grass? SO CUTE!

Anyway, onto the chapter.

I really hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 14**

"I'm pregnant?" I breathed out in disbelief. I held a hand to my mouth and looked down at my stomach.

"You're going to be a mommy!" Caitlyn squealed.

I began crying and Caitlyn hugged me.

"I can't believe it," I said happily through my tears, "I am going to have a baby!" I squealed looking at the positive pregnancy test.

Caitlyn leant down and brought her head to my stomach and held her hands against it, "Hello little one, I'm aunty Caitlyn." She giggled.

"Caitlyn...I am going to be a mom!" I exclaimed in astonishment.

"Oh my god! Tell Shane!" She yelled, pulling her cell phone out her pocket.

I froze at this and stood up. I couldn't, not like this.

"Where are you going?" She asked, getting up and following me to the bathroom.

I set the pregnancy test down on my dresser, "I can't tell him, not now. I can't tell him this over the phone."

"Well we can fly out to see him; you don't have any interviews for a couple days."

"No, I can't do that."

"Why? It's easy."

I swallowed hard; I had a million thoughts running through my mind.

"Caitlyn, what if he doesn't want a baby right now? What if he doesn't want to have to put his career on hold temporarily? What if he thinks it's too soon because we haven't been married that long? What if he thinks we are too young? What if he isn't ready to be a dad?" I rambled at a thousand miles an hour.

Caitlyn had to grab my hands that had been flailing around in the air to get my attention; I didn't think she'd slap me because I was...pregnant after all.

"Mitchie, I promise you he will be happy." She guaranteed me, "He loves kids and he loves you. You know that he'd do anything for you."

"But what if he leaves me?" I said in almost a whisper.

For a split second I though Caitlyn really was going to slap some sense into me, but she placed her hands on either side of my face, "He would never ever leave you," she told me firmly, "He loves you more than anything, Mitchie. You are his life."

I nodded, accepting what she said, and Caitlyn proceeded to wrap her arms around me.

"I can't tell him yet still."

"What, why?" She asked me confused, letting go of me.

"He's busy promoting, Cait."

"We can still go see him; we can easily fly out to tell him." She pointed out.

I shook my head, "But if I told Shane, he'd want to stop all the promotion and come home."

"Mitchie, you need to tell him, do you remember what happened last time? You didn't tell Shane that you thought you were pregnant and he got mad at you. I thought you promised him then that you would tell him when you were pregnant."

"No, I promised him I'd tell him if I had pregnancy scare and this isn't a scare." I pointed out.

"Okay, so technically you didn't promise him, but you have to tell him regardless." She told me.

"I can't...it's just until promotion finishes before our anniversary. Please, promise me that you won't say anything to him or Nate or even Savannah." I begged her.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine, I promise I won't. But if you don't end up telling him when the promotion finishes, I will."

I hugged her, "I will. I promise you."

It was no more than five minutes later that my husband called me up.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Nothing." I replied almost instantly.

He laughed, "Sounds like something is up. I hope you and Caitlyn aren't getting into mischief."

"Of course not, we are always good."

"Well, I was thinking about how I will be home for our wedding anniversary after having some shows along the east coast."

"And?" I prodded him to continue on.

"I was thinking we could have a nice dinner at camp."

"As in Camp Rock?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean it will practically be deserted. I think Uncle Brown will be the only one there and possibly Dee. We could have dinner and then just hang out for the night."

"That sounds perfect." I smiled.

"Drive down my baby, that way I can drive her home. I shall meet you there, it will be easier." He told me, referring to his convertible.

"Sure, what time?" I asked, slightly nervous. I knew what I had to do when I saw him.

"How about seven? I'll have some food made and bring it with me."

"Sounds good, Pop Star."

"I love you."

"Love you too." I replied, hanging up the phone.

I quickly told Caitlyn of Shane and my plans.

"You are going to tell him then right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I will."

"At least you don't have to go buy him a present." She laughed.

...

I decided not to tell my parents of my pregnancy just yet. Shane deserved to know before everyone else, asides from Caitlyn. Caitlyn was there for me and for that I was eternally grateful.

Caitlyn urged me to go the doctor's later in the week when I began to start feeling nauseas. She just wanted me to get a check-up to make sure everything was fine.

"What can I do for you Mrs Gray?"

"Well, I took a pregnancy test earlier this week and it was positive. I've been feeling a little nauseas and my friend just wants to make sure everything is fine. She is a little paranoid." I laughed.

"Do you know how far along you are?" My doctor asked me.

"Around five weeks." I replied.

"It's probably a little too early for an ultrasound, plus most moms-to-be want the father to be there. How about we just do a blood-test and a routine check for now?"

I nodded, "That would be great."

...

My doctor called me the following day to confirm that I was indeed pregnant (and healthy).

"Well duh." Caitlyn stated, referring to me being pregnant, "Have you felt nauseas at all today?"

"A little," I replied, "I'm just glad that I've had no morning sickness yet."

I spoke too soon, the following morning I woke up and experienced my first bout of morning sickness.

I must have woken Caitlyn up as she came in to hold my hair back, "You alright?" She asked when I was done, rubbing my back.

"Oh my god, I have nine months of that?" I asked.

She laughed, "No, only your first trimester or so."

"I know, I just hate being sick and I guess maybe I am a little moody. Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is, pregnant or not you're female." She giggled.

I wiped my mouth with a cloth, "This seems kind of unreal still, I can't believe I'm carrying life in me right now."

Caitlyn held out her hand and pulled me up, "Come on; let's go get you some crackers or something, mommy."

...

I was anticipating Shane and my anniversary so much; more so now because of the news I had to share. I ended up buying him a present, kind of.

I found a small white baby onesie that had the Connect 3 logo on it. I laughed, bought it and rushed back to the apartment to show Caitlyn.

"Oh my god! I can only picture Shane's face when you tell him."

I smiled to myself, "I hope everything turns out fine."

"It will; you two are going to live happily ever after." Caitlyn teased me.

"How am I going to tell Jason and Savannah?"

Caitlyn knew exactly what I meant, "They may be a little upset but they will be happy for you. I know they will."

I sighed, "I hope you're right, I don't want them to hate me because I'm having a baby."

"They won't, they never could hate you."

Later that night I took my guitar and went onto the rooftop of the building. I made sure to bring my songbook up with a pen and sat down, gazing up at the sky.

There were only a couple more days until I would see him again and tell him that I was carrying his child.

We had been through a lot over the years, we really had. This was something else we would get through together, it was a good thing.

I began strumming my guitar, playing the first thing in my head, just a constant steady beat with not too many chords.

The lyrics soon came and I was proud of them, immensely proud of them.

I sat there on the roof of my building under the dark night's sky just singing to myself.

_"The night is getting darker_  
_Soon the stars_  
_Will be falling down to rescue us_  
_Sing a song for me_  
_Lift me higher with your words_  
_Sing that cold melody_

_Now follow me_  
_Onto the moonlit sidewalk_  
_And take my hand_  
_Grip it tighter_  
_Don't let it go_

_Passion's taking over skies_  
_Leaving sand behind for them to choke on_  
_They'll try to speak negatively about us_  
_But they can't say another word_  
_They'll realize jealousy_  
_Has taken over their minds_  
_Trying to break us down_  
_But what they don't know_  
_Is it only makes us stronger_

_Did you feel that breeze?_  
_A tide of chills swept over me_  
_It must of been_  
_From the brush of your hand_  
_Pull me into your arms_  
_A little closer, baby_  
_I wanna see you standing next to me_

_So take a walk with me_  
_But keep the pace down_  
_I don't want this night to end_  
_Can't we run away together?_

_Passion's taking over skies_  
_Leaving sand behind for them to choke on_  
_They'll try to speak negatively about us_  
_But they can't say another word_  
_They'll realize jealousy_  
_Has taken over their minds_  
_Trying to break us down_  
_But what they don't know_  
_Is it only makes us stronger_

_Passion's taking over skies_  
_leaving sand behind in the wind_  
_For them to choke on_  
_They'll try to speak negatively about us_  
_But they can't say another word_  
_They'll realize jealousy_  
_Has taken over their minds_  
_Trying to break us down_  
_But what they don't know_  
_Is it only makes us stronger_

_The night is getting darker_  
_And soon the stars_  
_Will be falling down to rescue us"_

I went to bed that night feeling accomplished, it had been a while since I had written a song that I felt proud of. I contemplated on whether or not to put it on my next album but swayed away from doing so.

It was more of a private song; I would probably only ever let Shane hear it, it would be for his ears only.

...

The morning of our one year wedding anniversary I awoke to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs Gray."

"Happy anniversary." I said, smiling.

"You're still in bed aren't you?"

"No." I quickly answered, springing up.

"There's a word for that, it's called being lazy." He teased me.

I got up to fast as I began to feel a little light-headed, "I've been a little tired lately." I said simply, trying not to move too quickly again.

"Well I've been up for hours, you excited for your present?"

"What?" I asked, feeling a little nauseas.

"I said are you excited for your present?" He repeated. "Are you alright? You seem a little distracted or something."

I knew what was coming so I quickly ran to the bathroom as I hung up the phone quickly saying that I'd call him back.

He would know soon enough.

...

Leaving for Camp Rock that night, I was pretty excited yet scared at the same time.

I would be telling Shane I was pregnant, I still couldn't get my head around that myself.

My morning sickness had generally been stopping at around eleven in the morning each day and I had been taking naps most afternoons. I had taken one before getting ready for tonight.

I knew it was stupid, but I put on a more flowing dress so you couldn't see my stomach at all. I knew I wasn't showing but I just didn't want to wear something that would emphasize my stomach anyway.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach when I finally pulled up at Camp Rock around four hours later.

I parked the car just in the grounds and got out and soon saw where I was supposed to go, there were rose petals on the ground making a trail.

This was it.

**OMG! **

**She is going to tell him. :)**

**Excited? ;)**

**xox**


	15. Chapter 15

Wow. You guys just continue to blow me away with your reviews and your kind words.

Thank you so much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

I know a lot of you have been waiting for this pregnancy for a long time and I am so happy to be able to let you guys read it finally as I have had it planned for a long, long time.

The song in the last chapter was Stronger by Demi Lovato and the song in this chapter is Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas.

Also, some people who review are wanting me to email and send them things. Just want to let you know that I can't reply to anonymous reviews and I feel bad when I am asked something and cannot respond lol.

I got an anonymous review for 'Here We Go Again' a while back and I have finally found it. I want to know if a BridgetGrey still reads this story? If you are please try and contact me here on fanfic or even on my twitter, I really would LOVE to be able to talk with you!

Just to let you know as well my internet is being really stupid still. It sucks lol.

Anyway, enjoy. :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 15**

I followed the rose petals, knowing they'd obviously lead me to my husband.

It was so different to see the camp so empty. Even on our wedding there were people here, now it was just him and me. Only Brown and Dee would be floating around somewhere.

I had no idea how I would tell him, I considered just blurting it out when I saw him. I considered making up a song on the spot and singing it to him. I ended up discarding the ideas though, they just didn't feel right.

"You can do this, Mitchie. He will be happy." I said to myself as I walked past the rows of cabins, "He will be happy to be father."

I believed this finally with some assurance from Caitlyn; I recalled on how he had brought up little girls into the stage with him at concerts. He just looked so natural with them.

I walked past the kitchen and couldn't resist in going in for just a moment, temporarily abandoning the rose petal trail.

I felt so at ease being in the empty kitchen; it was where we had first met. I never would have dreamt back then that I would have met superstar Shane Gray, let alone ended up being married to him and also be carrying his child.

I reflected back on my first summer here and wondered whether or not our unborn child would ever come here, whether or not he or she would love music as much as Shane and I did.

I ended up leaving and made by way back to the rose petal trail. It then lead me outside the mess hall, right by where Shane first heard me sing.

I smiled at the memory of him taking me there and telling me it was where he heard me singing for the first time.

I continued on the trail and ended up coming to very front of the Camp Rock Theater.

I bit my bottom lip, wondering what was waiting the for me inside. I just hoped he didn't book out the cast of 'Cats' or something to do a private performance for us.

I had a hand subconsciously on my stomach as I walked through the main entrance of the theater to see nothing but the stage lit up.

There was a small table, on the catwalk of the stage, with two chairs. I followed the rose petals onto the catwalk and then I saw my husband, sitting in the front row of the audience waiting for me.

I was so overcome with emotion when I saw him that I dropped my bag and ran to him. He met me about halfway onto the stage and I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him hungrily.

When we broke away I looked up into his eyes and began to cry.

"Hey, don't cry baby." He said softly, wiping away a tear with his thumb, holding me close to him. I felt my flat stomach against him and felt even more emotional, he would soon know.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you." I whimpered.

He smiled and brought me into a tight hug, "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you too; I can't believe that we have been married a whole year." I confessed in disbelief.

He grabbed my hands and led me over to the table after quickly picking up my hand bag and handing it to me.

He held out a chair for me so I could sit down and pushed me in closer to the table before he took a seat himself.

There was a bouquet of a dozen red roses on the table and Shane picked them up and handed them to me.

"I know you love red roses." He said warmly.

"They are gorgeous." I thanked him, setting them back on the table, "Thank you."

"I haven't got the most amazing meal prepared, just some good old Chinese food. I had it delivered here, I hope you don't mind. I didn't have any time to try and attempt to cook for you myself."

"No, of course not. Plus, I haven't had Chinese in ages." He smirked and, as if on cue, Brown and Dee emerged from the wings of the stage with drinks in their hands and plates of food.

"Enjoy." Brown said, setting our food down in front of us.

We ate as we chatted about Shane and what he had been doing, what shows he had performed and what interviews he had done. I really just wanted to spill my news but was going to wait until a bit later on. I knew as soon as I told Shane that he wouldn't be able to think about anything else and I wanted him to be able to talk about what had been going on for him.

"We can go get some ice cream from the kitchen for desert if you want." Shane offered when we were done eating.

"Maybe a little later, I'm a bit full."

"I guess I'll just have to give you your present now then."

He reached under the table and brought up my gift which was wrapped.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Open it and you will find out." He instructed me, smiling. I began to unwrap it and Shane continued talking, "They say for your first wedding anniversary that you should get something to do with paper. I hope you like it."

"You really thought about this." I smiled as I finally unwrapped the whole thing. It was a huge photo frame and I turned it around to see that there wasn't just a photo in it.

In the center was a picture from Shane and my wedding day, it was taken right here at Camp Rock not long after we said 'I do'.

Around the picture were pieces of sheet music and I soon saw what song it was.

"Is that..." I couldn't finish my sentence, I trailed off.

"They are the original sheet music I used when writing 'Gotta Find You'. Do you like it?"

I began fanning my face with my hands in an attempt to not break out into tears, I failed miserably though, I was soon blubbering like crazy.

Shane quickly got up and came around to console me, "Baby, don't cry." He shushed me, wrapping an arm around me.

"I'm just so happy." I wept, "I really am so happy right now."

He smiled and kissed me on the check, "I love you, even if you have been so emotional tonight." He teased me.

"Shut up," I cried, "I can't help it."

"Females." Shane said to himself, as he wiped away my tears, "So, it's safe to assume that you like it?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed, "I really do. Thank you so much."

"Do you mind if I play it for you?"

"Please do." I whispered.

He walked down the cat walk a bit and leant down to grab one of his guitars that was leaning there.

He sat down, letting his legs hang over the edge of the stage and indicated for me to come over and do the same.

I got up and went over to him, sitting down and wrapping my arms around my stomach.

_"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_  
_What it means to know just who I am_  
_I think I finally found a better place to start_  
_No one ever seems to understand_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_Oh yeah_

_Yeah"_

It had been so long since he had sung this to me; it made the song even that much more special.

_"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_  
_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_  
_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_  
_When I find you it will be alright_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost_  
_Can't find the words to say_  
_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_  
_Where you are is where I wanna be_  
_Next to you, you next to me_  
_Oh_  
_I need to find you_  
_Yeah"_

I began crying out of happiness and this made keep singing, a smile on his face the whole time. I could still vividly remember the first time he had ever played this to me. I remembered it like it had just happened.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that im singing_  
_I need to find you (need to find you)_  
_Gotta find you (yeah)_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you (need to find you)_  
_Gotta find you (gotta find you)_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_  
_Yeah_  
_Gotta find you"_

He was smiling brilliantly as he set his guitar down, "I know it's been a while since I've played that."

I leant over and kissed him firmly to show my gratitude. I really loved him too much; I didn't know what I ever would do without him.

I pulled away and he wiped some more of my tears away with one hand as he placed his other hand on my waist. It was then that I suddenly remembered what I had to tell him. I had to do it; it was my gift to him in a way.

"Can we go to the lake?" I whispered, pulling away.

"Why? Did you get me a speedboat or something for my present?" He joked.

"Jerk." I giggled, "You'll get your gift soon enough."

He grabbed my hand and we made our way down to the lake together. I got more and more nervous each step I took; this was going to change Shane's life, it was going to change my life too.

"You are oddly silent," Shane observed as he pushed a canoe into the water and helped me in it, "What are you thinking about?" He asked, jumping into the canoe.

I didn't reply instantly, I was too immersed in my thoughts. I was trying to decide how to come out with the news.

He began to paddle out into the center of the lake and I finally replied a good minute or so later, "Just thinking about the future."

We soon got to the center of the lake and he stopped rowing, "Is there anything else on your mind? You seem a little distant all of a sudden." He commented, coming over and kneeling right in front of me.

"Shane..." I whispered, trailing off.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked, panicked as I began crying again. He grabbed my hands, "Tell me what is wrong."

"I'm just so happy with life right now. Even with you being away I couldn't be happier. I mean, I'm nineteen, I'm married and I'm pr-" I stopped myself, swallowing deeply.

"You're what?"

"Shane, I'm..."

"You're what?" He asked again, looking so worried for me.

God must have believed it was time for us to have a child. I believed we were capable to raise a child of our own even though we were still young ourselves.

I broke out into a massive smile as I looked directly into his concerned, loving eyes. I knew we would be fine, I knew no matter what, we'd make it.

"I'm pregnant."

**OMG!**

**You totally hate me now don't you? :)**

**Well I love you all and I promise you will see Shane's reaction next chapter. ;)**

**xox**


	16. Chapter 16

YAY!

I know a lot o you wanted Shane's reaction right away so here it is.

I asked on my Twitter whether you would rather wait for an update so I could send out spoilers, but everyone who replied said they'd rather me just update so here is the new chapter. ;)

Still having internet problems, so sometimes I may not be able to reply to your messages right away and stuff.

And I plan on sending out spoilers for the next chapter and will try my hardest too. I might have to do them on my other computer. Now that is determination. :P

Anyway, enjoy. :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 16**

Shane was stunned for a few seconds, "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"We're going to have a baby." I smiled.

I don't think I had ever seen him smile so big; I placed his hands on my stomach and I saw a couple tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" He cried.

"We are going to be a family." I nodded, feeling the tears come on.

He kissed me tenderly and pulled away slowly, "I love you so much; you don't know how happy you have made me."

I looked into his tear-stricken eyes; I knew mine must have been the same, "I love you too." I murmured, letting go of one of his hands to push a bit of hair out of his face.

"This is real, this is really happening. This isn't a dream is it?"

"No, this is real." I assured him.

He brought his face down to my stomach and began talking, through his watery eyes, "Hey baby, this is your daddy. Your mommy and I love you so much already and I promise you that I will be the best dad that I can be."

He then returned his face up to mine and kissed me gently, as if I was fragile.

"I love you so much, I love you so much, Mitch." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

...

Later that night we found ourselves in Shane's cabin. We decided to stay the night so we wouldn't have to drive back home late.

He was smiling happily as I got changed for bed, I knew it wasn't because he wanted sex, he was eyeing my stomach.

"I hope you can't tell yet." I bit my bottom lip to try and hide my smile, "Not that I would be showing yet." I laughed.

He got up and placed his hands on my bare stomach, "I can't believe our love created something that is growing inside of you." He said in amazement.

"Did your mom never give you the 'birds and the bees talk'?" I teased him.

He let out a small laugh at this and caressed my stomach gently with his thumbs, "I love you."

I proceeded to wrap my arms around his torso, my stomach pressing up against him. I wanted him to be able to be close to the baby.

"You know I love you...I just hope you understand that I have to share you now."

He laughed loudly at this, "I think I'll understand."

I closed my eyes and just enjoyed him holding me close.

We went to bed with me in Shane's arms, my back facing his front so he could wrap his arms around me with his hands on my stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you baby." Was the last thing I heard him whisper before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

...

The following morning I showed him the little Connect 3 onesie I had bought, "This is your present, I'm sorry it's not much."

"Mitch, telling me that you are pregnant has been the best gift that you have ever gotten me...although I do think this is adorable." He added, holding up the little onesie.

He was smiling like an idiot all morning, so much that when we went to go say goodbye to Brown and Dee, they knew something was up.

"Why are you so happy?" Dee asked warily.

He looked at me as if it was my decision on whether or not to tell. I shrugged my shoulders, "You can tell if you want." I smiled.

"Uncle Brown, Dee...Mitchie and I are having a baby."

Dee began squealing instantly and hugged us both, "Congratulations you two! I told you she'd be pregnant within the year." She laughed at Brown.

"Uncle Brown?" I asked; he seemed frozen.

"Uncle Brown?" Shane asked as well.

He snapped out of his trance and broke out into a huge smile and hugged us at the same time, "I'm so happy for you two! How far along are you?"

"A little over a month and a half." I replied.

"We haven't told anyone yet, Caitlyn is the only one who knows...can you keep it on the down-low for a bit?" Shane asked them.

"Of course." They both replied, happily.

As we left Camp Rock and made our way home I decided that I wanted to make a stop somewhere.

"Can we stop over somewhere before we go home?" I questioned Shane about an hour into our drive.

"Don't tell me you're having pregnancy cravings." He laughed.

I let out a small laugh, "No, I want to tell my parents." I told him, resting my hands on my stomach.

He let out a small smile, "Who would have thought that our life would turn out this way? I mean we are barely adults ourselves and are having a baby."

"You don't think we should have tried to prevent this more?" I asked, slightly taken back by his words even though I knew it wasn't what he meant.

"Mitchie, you were on the pill. It's not a hundred percent effective which is why I think this is meant to be."

I smiled widely at this, "Or our baby is a miracle."

Shane reached for a hand in one of his and interlaced our fingers together as we drove.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I think we've had this conversation before." He laughed lightly, "I'd want either, I could spoil a girl yet teach a boy sports and such."

"But it's more real now. I'm actually pregnant."

"I know; maybe we should hope you are carrying twins so we can have a chance of getting a boy and a girl."

"I think one is enough Shane."

He threw me an odd look, briefly breaking his gaze on the road.

"For now." I assured him, "We can have as many kids as you want." I promised him.

Shane's smile practically doubled in size, "You know I want at least a few kids."

"I'm willing to give you however many you want, I want to make you happy." I admitted.

"Mitchie, I'm perfectly happy with however many you are prepared to have. You are the one who has to push them out of your vagina after all." He said quite seriously.

I burst out laughing and almost wet my pants. I found this quite hilarious.

We pulled up to my parent's house a little after lunch.

Shane quickly got out the car and helped me out, "I'm fine to get out myself Shane." I laughed.

We went to the front door and I noticed neither of my parent's cars were in the driveway.

"Are you prepared to wait until tonight?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said, searching for the right key on his key chain.

He let us in and I went to sit down on the couch.

"Did you want a drink or something, babe?" Shane asked, following me.

"Um...just a glass of water if that's alright."

"Of course." He told me, kissing my forehead before disappearing into the kitchen.

I turned on the television and Shane reappeared with a glass of water and a packet of potato chips for himself.

I thanked him as he handed me the drink and took a long gulp of it.

"So how do you want to tell your parents? Did you have a canoe in the backyard by any chance?" Shane teased me.

"Shut up, I think we should just come out straight away and tell them. Did you want to tell your parents soon as well?"

He nodded, "I think my mom would kill me if I didn't tell her almost instantly. Why don't we go see my parents later tonight?"

"Good plan." I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around me, holding me closely to him.

I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes peacefully.

I really was so thankful for everything that was happening right now in our lives.

...

We ended up having a nap upstairs in my bed and were woken to my parents who arrived home around dinner time.

"What are you two doing here?" My mom asked, "How was the anniversary?"

"Don't ask them that, I don't want to hear about my daughter's sex life." My dad joked.

"Well actually dad." I yawned, sitting up, "You might want to hear this."

Shane got up too and interlaced his fingers with mine.

"We have news." Shane beamed.

"We're having a baby." I smiled brightly.

I think my dad's jaw dropped open but my mom on the other hand instantly had me in a hug and was babbling incoherently.

"I'm going to have a grandchild." My dad finally said happily.

My mom let go of me to hug Shane and I could see she was in tears.

"Congratulations, Mitchie." My dad told me, giving me a hug.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." My mom squealed, "Now let's think of names!" She exclaimed.

Shane let out a laugh, "We aren't even two months along yet, we have plenty of time to think of names, Connie."

"I'm just so excited for the both of you." My mom admitted, "My baby is having a baby of her own."

"I'm happy that you guys are alright with this."

"Mitchie, you are married. It's not like you are a school girl who has gone and gotten herself knocked up."

"Thanks, dad." I laughed.

"You both will make great parents." He assured us.

We left an hour or so later after having a shower and getting changed, we then decided we would go straight to Shane's parent's house instead of going home first.

"How do you think they'll take it?" I asked as we walked to the front door.

"Hopefully as well as your parents." Shane chuckled as he knocked on the front door.

His mom greeted us, "What are you two doing here? Come in." She beckoned us, "Paul, come downstairs. Your son and daughter-in-law are here." She yelled out.

The four of us ended up having snacks over the dinner table, "So why are the two of you here anyway?" Denise asked.

Shane placed a hand on my thigh, "Well mom, Mitchie and I have news. We are kind of...having a baby." He smiled widely.

Both of them broke out into huge smiles.

"Congratulations!" Denise exclaimed happily.

"That's my boy." Paul said happily, "Congrats."

"We haven't told the others yet. We will tell them soon enough." Shane said.

"Only Caitlyn, my parents, Uncle Brown and Dee know." I added.

"We will keep it to ourselves or as long as you want us to." Denise smiled happily, "I can't believe you are actually pregnant." She got up and came to hug us both.

"Thank you, mom." I whispered in her ear. She smiled even bigger at this; she really was my second mother.

...

"How do we tell the others?" I asked that night as we laid in bed together, my back against his front.

"Well I think we just come out and say it."

"What if Sav doesn't take it well and even Jason?" I asked fearfully.

Shane sighed and kissed my neck, "We'll deal with it if it happens."

The next morning Shane and I made our way to the other apartment; when we arrived Caitlyn was smiling, she knew what we were going to announce.

"We have an announcement to make." Shane said as we came into the living room.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

I bit my bottom lip and Shane smiled widely, "Mitchie and I are...having a baby."

Nate's jaw dropped open and he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Caitlyn exclaimed, extremely unconvincingly.

"You knew, didn't you?" Nate asked her as he let go of me to hug Shane, "Congrats guys."

Caitlyn hugged Shane next and Jason came over and gave me a hug, "Congratulations, Mitchie." He said happily, before moving on to hug Shane.

I looked to see Savannah staring at me; she approached me slowly with a small smile on her face, "I'm happy for you, Mitchie. I really am."

"Thank you." I whispered, hugging her tightly.

It meant a lot coming from her.

**Now everyone knows. :)**

**Asides from the rest of the world lol.**

**Wha do you want the baby to be? A boy or a girl? **

**I guess only time will tell. ;)**

**xox**


	17. Chapter 17

What's new with you guys?

New stuff for me was writing a one-shot with Amberle25 who I'm sure you all know of as she is a fantastic author. We spent a whole day writing a one-shot together and we are both insanely proud of it. It is called God Damn You're Beautiful, so check it out if you haven't already and be sure to check out her stories if you haven't already. ;)

Amber and I do have plans to write together again, it may be a while until we release anything but we are extremely excited about it. Also, I am fairly sure me and my best friend on Twitter will be writing something together on her Easter holidays so I am excited about that as well.

LOVE YOU JADE! :D

Anyway, here is the next chapter. :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 17**

Savannah seemed fine with the fact that I was pregnant. She even gave me a one of the outfits that she had purchased for her own baby.

"Sav..." I trailed off, beginning to cry, "I love you, you know that?"

She smiled, "I love you too."

Shane and I decided we wouldn't tell anyone else about our pregnancy asides from Andrew and Tess who we were going to visit soon. Of course we would have to tell the label soon, they wanted me to start bringing in songs for another album.

I decided that I would stay on my temporary break from music until after the baby was born. It wasn't the right time for me to make an album; from Sierra's death to being pregnant, it didn't seem an appropriate time for me to do so.

"There is no way I'm touring for the rest of the year; I'll do shows but only if you can be with me." Shane declared.

"I told your mom one time that I'd drop everything if I was pregnant and I mean it. I will be with you; I'll have Uncle Brown not schedule anything at all for me."

"I'll drop everything as well if you need me too."

"Shane, you don't need to. Plus, you are having an album come out in like three days."

"If at any time though; if for some reason we can't be together while you're pregnant and you need me...call me and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Pop Star."

We would tell the media when it was obvious that I was pregnant; we wanted to be able to enjoy this happy time without getting and scrutiny.

It was the following morning I woke up and felt weird.

"You alright?" Shane asked, seeing the strange expression on my face.

"I feel strange."

"A good strange, or bad strange?"

I wasn't able to answer him as I got up, covering my mouth and sprinted to our bathroom.

I threw up into the toilet bowl and Shane was only a few seconds behind me, holding my hair off my face and was rubbing my back soothingly, it was the first time I had, had morning sickness with him.

"I'm still not used to it." I said a little breathlessly once I was finish puking.

"If I could trade places with you I would." Shane told me, handing me a cloth to wipe my mouth.

"That's just wrong, Shane." I laughed, weakly.

He kissed the side of my head, "I love you."

I let out a small smile and was about to reply when I felt nauseas, I instantly through my head over the toilet seat and began dumping the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl.

...

A little after lunch I was feeling better and we invited the other's over to our place.

"You look a little pale." Caitlyn observed.

"Mitch had a lot of morning sickness today." Shane informed her.

"Oh, sweetie." Savannah said, sitting down beside me.

"I'm sick of it already and I haven't even experienced that much yet." I groaned.

"I'll make you a list of things to try and help with it." She told me.

"So how is the baby?" Nate asked, sitting down on my other side.

"It's like the size of a cherry." I laughed, "But I hope he or she is happy."

Jason came and sat at my feet, looking up at me with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Why don't we all watch television instead of staring at Mitchie?" I proposed, referring to myself in the third person.

"But that's no fun." Caitlyn teased.

"We were thinking of going to see Tess and Andrew when we have that show in LA on the fourth." Shane said, "We are going to take a couple days off to stay there after the concert for a couple days."

"Sounds good." Nate said, grabbing the remote control and switching the television on.

Shane got more ecstatic as the days went on; he was so happy that I was pregnant and I really was too.

On the day of his album release, we went into Wal-Mart to go pick up some copies of the album. We made sure we had security with us as it was totally crazy; Shane was more protective of me than usual. He had his arm tightly around me, making sure to keep me and our unborn baby out of harm's way.

I was excited for him, Nate and Jason. This album was predicted to sell at least 500,000 albums within the first week.

I was however, not really looking forward to my birthday which was the following day.

I would be twenty years old; that was two decades! I would be old and not a teenager any longer.

The only thing that made me feel a little better was that I was pregnant and not a teenager; call me stupid, but it made sense to me.

Some fans were let into the store and security watched them carefully when approaching us. The boys gladly signed their c-ds and even took photos with them. I was asked for some photos also and gladly obliged.

"Mitchie!" One girl who was no more than the age of five squealed.

She had curly brown hair and bright green eyes and raced over to me, wrapping her arms around my legs.

"Her sweetie, what's your name?" I asked her, bending down, to be at her level.

"I'm Molly." She grinned, happily.

"Where are your parents?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know," She shrugged, "I saw you and ran over."

I picked her up, holding her on my side, "Come on; let's go find them."

Shane looked at me curiously, wondering where this little girl came from and why I was holding her.

"She has lost her parents." I explained.

"Take security with you." He instructed me with a smile; I had an inkling he wanted a little girl of his own.

I told one of the security guards what had happened and to follow me just in case as Molly began talking non-stop about my music. She was too adorable.

"How old are you, honey?"

"I am five tomorrow." She smiled as we made our way down an aisle of c-ds.

"Wow, did you know it's my birthday tomorrow too?"

"Really?" She asked amazed.

I nodded, "Really."

"Molly, there you are!" A lady in her early thirties exclaimed, rushing over to me.

"Mommy, this is Mitchie!" She said, happily.

"Don't wander off like that ever again." She said as I handed her, her daughter. "Thank you so much, my daughter loves you."

I smiled gratefully, "She's adorable. Did you want a photo or an autograph or anything for her?"

Molly nodded, "Say yes, momma."

Her mom smiled and set her daughter down and grabbed her cell phone, "A photo would be great."

I bent down and brought Molly into a hug as her mom snapped a few photos. Some fans began gathering around and that's when I told them I'd have to go.

Molly gave me a tight hug and her mom thanked me one last time before security helped me get back to the others.

Shane greeted me with a quick kiss on the lips, "Why wait another seven months or so when you can just steal a kid now?" He whispered, teasing me.

"She was gorgeous." I laughed.

Shane took me out to dinner that night at a fancy restaurant. I put on a tight-fitting dress, knowing that I wouldn't be able to wear one in a couple of months.

"You look great." Shane said as we got our desert. We both just went with a sticky date pudding.

"Well, I thought I'd better wear dresses like this before I can't any longer." I said softly, so no one else would hear.

"I hope you know that you will look amazing no matter how big you get." He whispered.

"We'll have to wait and see." I giggled, "So why bring me out tonight?" I asked; I assumed he was going to take me out the following night for my birthday.

"To celebrate our news I guess, just you and me together alone." He said warmly.

I smiled, "You are amazing, Care Bear."

"So amazing that I get called Care Bear?" He laughed.

"Well there is also, Jerk and Pop Star." I laughed with him.

By the time I got home I wasn't too tired as I had, had a long nap before going out for dinner.

"How are you feeling?" Shane asked as I took my jacket off.

"I'm fine." I assured him as he placed a hand on my flat stomach.

"I kind of can't wait for you to get bigger." He confessed.

"Really?" I giggled, "That's kind of weird."

He didn't reply, he placed his lips on mine, kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

I led him into our bedroom, making an effort to not break our kiss; he was far too addicting.

"Mitch." He groaned as I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him.

I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off him and he unzipped my dress, pulling it over my head and tossing it aside.

We hadn't had sex in over a month now; not since he had come home whilst promoting for his album.

Shane kissed me hungrily as he set me down carefully on the bed, his hands travelling up my sides.

"Wait." He said a little breathlessly, pulling away.

"What?" I asked.

"Are we allowed to?"

"Of course, we're married." I laughed.

"No, will it hurt the baby?"

"No, it won't. It isn't even the size on my thumb yet, Shane."

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly.

"Shane," I whined, "Do I have to go look it up on my laptop while I'm half naked?"

Shane grinned and returned his lips to mine, being careful not to press any weight at all on my stomach.

...

I woke up the next morning to find Shane still asleep; he must have been really tired.

I grabbed some sweat pants and a shirt, putting them on and going out into the living room. I wouldn't dare try and eat anything for another couple of hours, I wanted to try and prevent getting morning sickness.

I had countless messages on my phone saying 'Happy Birthday' to me and wrote back thanking everyone.

I wondered what Shane had gotten me and hoped it wasn't anything too extravagant.

I was just happy to have him with me for the day.

I ended up being sick only twice that morning and was surprised when Shane woke up around lunch time.

"Wow, I really slept in. I must have been more tired than I thought." He yawned, going into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

I was watching Hot Tunes and they mentioned my birthday quickly; I'd have to get Brown to call them to thank them.

Shane came out of the kitchen with cereal and toast around five minutes later and sat down on the couch with me and began eating all his food.

"You must be hungry." I observed.

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Oh, I have an appointment for when we get back from LA, I'll be nine weeks. We will get to see the baby." I smiled.

Shane broke out into a smile too, "I can't wait."

I bit my bottom lip; I was curious as to why he of all people hadn't wished me a 'happy birthday' yet.

"You don't have some huge surprise for me do you?" I asked curiously.

"No, why would I?" He responded.

I felt my jaw drop open, "Shane, what is today?" I asked a little hysterically.

"Umm...Thursday. Why are you upset?" He asked, sensing how much more hysterical I was becoming by the second.

I stood up and grabbed my hand bag that was near the front door.

"What's wrong, baby?" Shane asked, concerned, following me.

"What's wrong? Why don't you go check your calendar? It's March the first you arsehole!" I screamed at him, "I turn twenty today!" I yelled, before storming out of the apartment.

How could my own husband forget my birthday?

**Oh no he didn't!**

**Naughty Shane. ;)**

**Would you forgive him? :P**

**And don't forget to go check out the one-shot I wrote with Amberle25 if you haven't already. :)  
**

**xox  
**


	18. Chapter 18

So here is the next chapter. It has been a while, I know.

I want to apologise for not sending spoilers out like I usually do. I have been having severe internet problems for the past few weeks now and on top of that the internet is extremely slow which has made sending them out completely impossible. So I apologise so much but have been putting mini-spoilers on twitter.

My internet has actually already crashed twice while writing this actually but finally it should be fixed by Thursday. :)

A lot of you didn't believe that Shane really forgot Mitchie's b'day...he really did lol.

The song in this chapter is Keep It Real by the Jonas Brothers.

And, how cute were Joe and Demi at the KCAs? They are just too adorable. :)

Also, I am still getting people asking me to send them stuff and such through anonymous reviews. I can't reply to anonymous reviews and email/internet addresses are automatically removed by fanfiction. I don't want to seem rude by not responding lol.

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 18**

I drove to the other apartment and made my way up. I didn't even bother knocking on the door, I just let myself straight in.

"I am going to kill him!" I screamed.

Caitlyn was the only one out in the living room and it was only a few seconds before Savannah, Nate and Jason came out upon hearing my screams.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, coming over to me instantly.

"Guess who forgot my birthday?"

All four of them looked absolutely mortified and I heard my cell phone begin to ring with Shane's ringtone.

"Yeah, you heard me right." I laughed, icily; slamming their front door close.

"Isn't that Shane calling?" Jason asked.

"Yes, it is. But I happen to be out of range." I said, pulling out my phone and hitting the 'reject call' button.

I marched over angrily and collapsed onto the couch; the others instantly followed me over.

Nate's cell phone began to ring and I knew instantly it would be Shane, "Don't answer that!" I warned him.

"Wasn't going to." He said, holding his hands up in defence.

"How could he forget my birthday?" I asked, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks.

"Honey he is a male." Savannah tried to comfort me.

"But he has never forgotten before." I blubbered.

Caitlyn brought me into a hug, allowing me to cry on her shoulder.

"Maybe he just forgot because he has been so busy with promotion and now the baby." Jason said.

"Yeah, call him and find out." Nate encouraged me.

I looked up at him, "Yeah, I'll call him...I'll call him and tell him that his child will be born into a single parent family." I said seriously, standing up and grabbing out my cell phone.

Nate quickly grabbed my cell phone out of my hand, "Mitchie, think logically for a moment." He said slowly.

"Nate, do you have a death wish?" Caitlyn asked, "She is extremely hormonal, pregnant and her husband forgot her birthday. I wouldn't do anything to anger her."

"No, Nate is right. I should let the dickhead explain himself." I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

I instructed all of them not to answer their phones; Shane realized that I was with them because of this and arrived almost half an hour later with two-dozen red roses in his arms.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry-"

"Oh, roses make everything better." I muttered sarcastically, interrupting him.

The others backed away slowly, making their way down the hall and into their respective bedrooms.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry just let me explain."

"You forgot my birthday, what is there to explain?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, ever since I found out about the baby; it's all I've really been thinking about. You know how happy I am and how excited I am to be a father."

"Think again, this kid is being born into a single parent family."

"Mitchie, you don't mean that." He sighed, coming over to me. He didn't reach out to touch me though; he knew I wouldn't let him.

"Maybe I do." I said harshly.

"Mitchie, you don't know how incredibly sorry I am. Let me make it up to you, please."

I stared him down for a moment, "You owe me big time."

"I know I do." He breathed out, bringing me into his arms.

I cried into his chest, my mood changing completely, "I think you just earned the 'worst husband of the year' award." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Don't worry about it." I sighed.

"No, I will. Come on, you and I are going to go get you a brand new guitar. There is no price limit."

"Shane, you can't just buy me a guitar whenever you mess up." I told him, wiping some tears away.

"Well, there is always jewellery as well." Shane chuckled.

"I'm still angry at you, I'm just so hormonal and I start crying at everything lately."

...

The others were so surprised that I forgave Shane so easily. I was a little surprised myself but I hated fighting with him; I always had done.

We went to my parents for a birthday meal that night; after Shane purchased me a $9,000 guitar. I said how nice it was before learning the price. Shane insisted that was the one he was to buy for me.

"You aren't completely forgiven just yet." I said as we drove to my parents.

"I know...I called your mom though and told her I wanted to help out with dinner, that's why we left early."

I let out a small smile, "I'll probably get food poisoning." I teased him.

I couldn't stay too mad at him for too long.

When we arrived at my parent's house, my parent's each wished me a 'happy birthday'.

Shane soon went to join my mom in the kitchen and I excused myself to go upstairs to my room.

I dug through my drawers for the leather jacket Shane gave me at the end of our first summer at Camp Rock and slipped it on. I hadn't worn it in so long; it was my favorite leather jacket that I had and I had a lot.

I went and laid down on my bed, wrapping my arms around my stomach and soon fell asleep.

My mom woke me up just before dinner was ready and had a gift bag in her hands.

I let out a yawn, "Hey, mom."

"Honey, I have something for you, for your birthday." She handed me the gift bag and I opened it up to see my baby book.

"I haven't seen this in years!" I said in disbelief, flipping through the pages to see many photos of me as a baby.

My mum then reached into the gift bag and pulled out another baby book, "This is a new one; you can start entering things about your pregnancy in there about my grandchild." She smiled.

I shed a couple tears, "Thanks, mom."

I hugged her, wrapping my arms tightly around her neck.

"Oh sweetie, that is only a part of the present. Your father and I also got you a queen sized bed for when you and Shane stay here. Squeezing into a single bed is something teenagers do and you're not a teenager anymore." She laughed.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too; now come on, let's go downstairs and try and eat the food your husband helped me make."

I let out a small laugh and wiped the tears off my face before following her downstairs.

...

Shane and I slept in my brand new bed that night. Mom had it hiding down in the garage so Shane and my dad set it up after dinner.

It was extremely comfortable and I relaxed into Shane's arms as I felt myself becoming drowsy.

"Next year I'm going to have to buy you a private jet or something." Shane whispered.

I let out a small laugh, "Next year I just want you with me and our baby."

"Flying to LA in a few days is alright for the baby right?"

"Of course, you just aren't supposed to fly in your third trimester. Everyone knows that." I laughed lightly.

"In my defence, I'm a guy."

"Well I'd be pretty worried if you weren't, I mean how would I be pregnant?"

"Are you cheating on me Mrs Gray?" Shane asked, feigning shock.

I giggled, "Maybe I have a real man on the side." I teased.

"Don't tease." He pouted.

I leant forward and kissed his lips softly, "I could never cheat on you."

"I could never cheat on you either." He said, placing a hand on the side of my face.

...

The morning of Connect 3's concert in LA, we took their private jet and flew over so we could arrive a little after lunch time.

We went directly to our hotel to settle in; I decided to have a shower to freshen up as I had gotten a lot of morning sickness on the flight over and felt gross.

Shane then got ready for sound check and I went to hang out with Caitlyn and Nate who were both already ready.

"Can I straighten you hair, Nate?" I asked.

"Name your baby after me and you have yourself a deal."

I considered this for a few seconds and then denied his offer, "Nah, I think one Nate is enough." I laughed.

"Fine then, I keep the curls."

"I love the curls anyway." Caitlyn smiled.

"Do you think Shane and I should tell Andrew and Tess before the concert or after?" I questioned them.

"After." Caitlyn answered me.

"Agreed, that way they can pay attention to the show." Nate joked.

I rolled my eyes and punched him on the arm, "I hate you."

"Nah, you love me." He grinned.

"Yeah, you're right...Caitlyn, I hope you don't mind if I run off with your fiancé." I teased.

"Take him." She laughed.

"Well I can see when I'm not wanted; I'm going to find Taylor and Greg." He said, referring to two of the members in the band, "You coming with me Mitchie? I think you and I should get married instead."

"I'll pass." I laughed, "I don't need to run off with you when I have my best friend here."

He sighed over-dramatically, "Fine."

He left us as we began laughing; he truly was hysterical sometimes.

...

It was twenty minutes before the show that Andrew and Tess arrived.

"I've miss you guys!" She squealed.

She hugged Caitlyn, then Savannah and then finally me.

"Mitchie, you look skinnier." She observed.

Jason had pointed this out to me earlier in the day; it was what throwing up every morning did to you.

"Thanks."

She went on to hug the guys and I said hello to Andrew.

"How's school?"

"It's school." He laughed.

Shane kissed me sweetly before going on stage that night; his hands lingered on my stomach as he pulled away.

"Have a good time."

Caitlyn, Savannah, Tess, Andrew and I watched from side stage and had fun dancing and singing along to the music.

"So here is a new song that we haven't performed anywhere yet," Nate began, "It's off our brand new album that just came out. Sing along if you know the words." He instructed them as the music began to play.

_"Dream of a day  
__When the songs that you play  
__Are blasting through the speakers in your car  
__And it comes in a flash  
__And you hear the crowd  
__Screaming out your name for the encore_

_Livin' life, life in the fast lane  
__Not that bad  
__No, we can't complain  
__Who's to say  
__That we won't keep it real?  
__Hold on tight  
__Don't you dare let go  
__Now's the time  
__Let the whole world know  
__You can shine bright  
__But still keep it real_

_Who could know  
__That you'd be on the road  
__Selling out the tickets to your show?  
__When you're home  
__You're still the one  
__You were before you left to go on tour_

_Livin' life, life in the fast lane  
__Not that bad  
__No, we can't complain  
__Who's to say  
__That we won't keep it real?  
__Hold on tight  
__Don't you dare let go  
__Now's the time  
__Let the whole world know  
__You can shine bright  
__But still keep it real_

_Did ever think your dream  
__(Would become a reality?)  
__All you did was just believe_

_Livin' life, life in the fast lane  
__Not that bad  
__No, we can't complain  
__Who's to say  
__That we won't keep it real?  
__Yeah_

_Livin' life, life in the fast lane  
__Not that bad  
__No, we can't complain  
__Who's to say  
__That we won't keep it real?  
__Hold on tight  
__Don't you dare let go  
__Now's the time  
__Let the whole world know  
__You can shine bright  
__But still keep it real"_

...

It was when the guys came off stage that Shane came over and we led Tess and Andrew off into a dressing room.

"We have news." I told them.

"What kind of news?" Tess asked suspiciously.

"Well..."Shane began.

I looked up at him and he smiled, I returned my gaze back to the couple in front of us, "I'm pregnant."

"Get out!" Andrew exclaimed in astonishment.

Tess began squealing and came over and gave me a hug, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"We aren't married." Andrew reminded her laughing.

Tess ignored this fact, "Congrats guys. I'm so thrilled and happy and ecstatic for the both of you."

"How far along are you? You look so skinny still." Andrew noted.

"I've had a lot of morning sickness," I replied, "I'm two months along."

I couldn't believe that in seven months time I would actually have a baby to hold in my arms.

**Only seven more months!**

**Be sure to go check out my new one-shot called Other Side Of The World, if you haven't already. ;)**

**And who else loves Demi's new song Me, Myself and Time'?**

**I love it! :)**

**xox**


	19. Chapter 19

After a longish wait here is the next chapter. :)

I know I used to update three to four times a week but I don't want to more than twice for a while as I really don't want this story to end as the trilogy will be over and I will be sad. :(

On a happier note though, my internet is all fixed now! Sooooooooooooo, I shall begin sending out spoilers again. :)

Anywho, check out my newest one-shot if you haven't yet.

Also, just wondering if anyone know what has happened to the author DevilPup? I loved her stories and a few of us on Twitter are wondering where she has been.

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 19**

After returning home from LA, Shane and I had my first proper doctor's visit.

I waited nervously in the obstetrician's office and was glad that we had come extremely early in the morning so there was no one else to see us there.

I needed to pee so bad; I was asked to drink a lot of water before coming.

Obviously the workers at the practise couldn't report us being there; that would be breaking privacy laws so we weren't worried about our news getting out.

"Mr and Mrs Gray." The obstetrician called us in.

We got up and followed her in, "It's nice to meet the both of you; my name is Doctor Green actually." She laughed at her name being a color also, "Let's get right to it then."

She ushered me over onto the examination table and I got up and laid down as she put some gloves on.

"Let me just explain what we are looking for today; firstly we will check the baby's heart beat, you can listen to it actually. We will make sure your baby is in the right location; will check its size as well as a few other things to do with the placenta and such. Also we will check to see how many babies you are indeed carrying." She informed us.

Shane's face lit up slightly at the possibility of me having more than one baby inside of me.

"Also it is too soon to find out the sex." She told us.

"That's alright; we haven't discussed yet whether or not we want to know." Shane said, sitting down in the chair that was besides the bed.

"Could I just get you to pull up your shirt and lower your pants a little Mrs Gray?" She asked me.

I nodded and did as asked.

Shane reached out for one of my hands and held it in both of his.

It took a moment for Doctor Green to bring over all the necessary equipment and to turn on the screen that was right next to us.

"Did you bring a blank DVD to record it?" She asked us.

I nodded and Shane let go of my hands for a few seconds to get one out of my bag and so he could hand it to her.

Finally it came to the moment where she rubbed the cool gel on my stomach and I bit my bottom lip in anticipation.

She then grabbed the transducer and placed it on my stomach.

She slid it across my stomach a couple of times before letting out a smile, "There's your baby." She said, indicating for us to look over at the screen.

I looked at the black and white images on the screen and could actually make out my baby.

"He or she is only about an inch in size right now."

I looked at Shane, he had tears leaking from his eyes and I was sure that I did too.

"That's our baby." I whispered.

He brought my hands up to his mouth and kissed them, "I love you."

...

Connect 3 had quite a number of television, radio and magazine interviews over the course of the following week.

I didn't go with them for their morning interviews as I was too preoccupied with my morning sickness.

It was on the weekend that we were flying out to the Bahamas as Connect 3 was doing a show there on the Saturday night.

We were packing on the Thursday night and Shane pulled out some swim suits for me.

"I'm not swimming." I protested.

"Water won't hurt the baby."

"I know that," I said quickly, "I just don't want to be wearing a bikini and look fat."

"Mitchie, you aren't even showing yet." He pointed out, "And you are not fat." He quickly added.

"I feel fat though." I pouted.

"Mitchie, my mom didn't begin showing with Savannah until well into her forth month. She was young and Savannah was her first child, although it is different for everyone. But I promise you that I can't tell from looking at your stomach."

"Fine," I groaned, shoving the bikini in my suitcase, "But if there are rumors of me being pregnant again I don't feel up to denying them."

"That's fine." Shane told me, "The world can find out whenever it is time."

"Speaking of the world finding things out, everyone seems to be taking Nate and Caitlyn's engagement really well still...they have been acting oddly these past few weeks actually."

"Yeah, Nate has seemed a little out of it this past week actually."

"Maybe they just need this little vacation."

We were spending a couple days in the Bahamas after the concert thankfully.

...

Once arriving in the Bahamas early the following afternoon, we arrived at the 'Atlantis Resort' and were taken into the main building and each couple checked into a presidential suite.

The suite was amazing, and the view from our balcony was just spectacular.

"Come on, let's go to the beach." Shane pleaded with me as soon as we unpacked; he was even already in some board shorts.

I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Come on, Mitch. It will be fine; soon you won't be able to wear a bikini if you are worrying about getting too big." He assured me.

"Fine." I relented.

After getting changed and throwing a loose dress over my bikini, as well as slipping on some flip-flops, we went to get the others to see if they wanted to come.

Caitlyn and Nate said they were going to stay in the hotel room and relax and Savannah and Jason decided to come with us.

We all grabbed some towels and made sure to wear our sunnies down to the beach.

We were spotted a couple of times and were stopped for pictures, but soon were able to make our way down to the beach to a section of the beach that was fairly empty.

I pulled my dress off subconsciously to reveal my simple black bikini.

"You look gorgeous." Shane assured me, grabbing my hand, "Let's go straight into the water."

I pulled my sunnies off, "You two coming?" I asked Jason and Savannah.

"Maybe later, Jason wants to make a sandcastle." Savannah laughed.

"Yes I do." Jason said proudly.

I let out a giggle and Shane led me down into the gorgeous water.

It was very refreshing and we went in until the water reached my chest so I could stand up easily. We played in the water for a while and I soon wrapped my arms around him, allowing him to hold me close.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, leaning in and kissing me gently.

The water was glistening under the sun and I felt so at ease and truly happy.

It was the little moments like this that I really could appreciate my life; it wasn't perfect by any means but it was good. It was almost too good to be true sometimes.

I was twenty and happily married to the man of my dreams for over a year and we were now expecting a baby.

We made our way back to sure and decided to lie down on our towels; I grabbed my dress to cover my stomach slightly, I knew there were most likely photographers lurking and was a little worried over my stomach still.

"Relax." Shane murmured, wrapping an arm around me as he placed his sunnies back on, "You look amazing."

I placed my own sunnies on and snuggled into his side and listened to the waves and to Jason and Savannah's cheering over their sandcastle.

"Have you thought of any names?" Shane asked me a moment later.

"Not really." I admitted.

"How about Shane Jr for a boy?"

I snorted, "Dream on."

"That's harsh babe." He chuckled.

"Fine, if it is a boy we will name it Shane Jr...but that's only if you agree to name the baby Francis if it is a girl."

"Fine, no Shane Jr then."

I closed my eyes and actually had a few names run through my head, one stuck out in particular.

"I want to name the baby after Sierra if it's a girl." I said softly.

"You want to name the baby Sierra?" He asked.

"No, Sierra's middle name was Jade...I want that to be the baby's middle name."

I could tell Shane was smiling, "I love it...and if it's a boy you could always have the middle name as Jay."

"I like it."

"How about god parents for the baby?" Shane asked a moment later after Savannah and Jason told us they were going for a swim.

"Well I kind of assumed Nate and Caitlyn." I confessed.

"Why's that?"

"Well, Jason and Sav will be the baby's aunt and uncle...so I think Nate and Caitlyn deserve to be the god parents."

Shane leant down slightly and kissed the top of my head, "It sounds perfect."

I smiled contently and began tracing circles on his chest with my hand, "Promise me that no matter what happens that this baby will always be loved by the both of us."

He knew that I was implying that we could one day be over (something he didn't like me to even consider), but he didn't seem to get angry at all, "I promise; plus, I love our baby too much already. I think I will just love him or her more and more as the days go on."

"I am tired." I admitted, letting out a yawn.

"Maybe we should go back and let you have a nap."

...

After my nap, I was feeling refreshed and went to go see Nate and Caitlyn. I walked into their room and they immediately stopped their conversation.

I crossed my arms across my chest, "You two have been acting weird for a while. What's up?"

"Nothing." Caitlyn answered instantly, "Absolutely nothing."

I wasn't convinced but didn't want to push her any further so I sat down on the bed beside her, "You excited for the show tomorrow, Nate?"

"Always." He smiled.

"Is Savannah back yet?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"We need to go shopping instantly."

That's how us girls found ourselves at a gorgeous little shop half an hour later.

Caitlyn had found Savannah and me matching dresses. They were a pale yellow color, were strapless and flowed down to just above our knees.

"Why are you making us match?" Savannah asked.

"We can be twins. Don't complain." I teased her.

The dress looked good on both of us; I wasn't even self-conscious of my stomach in it.

Caitlyn bought the dresses for us as a present and we made our way back to our rooms in the hotel.

"You didn't get anything." Savannah pointed out to her.

Caitlyn shrugged, "It doesn't bother me." She laughed.

"I am going to give you some chocolate out of the mini-bar in our room then." Savannah told her.

...

Before the concert the following night, Dave arrived. Shane and I decided it was time to tell him about the baby.

"Dave, Mitchie and I need to speak to you in private for a moment." Shane informed him.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked, curiously as we made our way into a dressing room.

"Well...we are kind of having a baby." I told him, a smile on my face.

"You're what?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Mitchie is pregnant." Shane reiterated.

"Are you serious?" He sighed.

Shane didn't expect Dave to act this way and neither did I. We had, had no problems with him ever and both thought he would be happy for us.

"What do you mean are we serious?" Shane questioned him a little coldly.

"Look, I know you are married and everything but I know you Shane...your career will be over, you will be too transfixed on your child. As your friend I am happy for you but as your manager...I don't know."

"You don't think I can handle having a career and a kid? You have been my manager for how long? You haven't ever really gotten angry at me before, asides from my bad-boy stage, this is different. I am married, I am grown up." He said, raising his voice just a little, "Plus, you seemed fine with my sister being pregnant."

"That was a different situation...plus, Jason isn't the front man of the group. You are, Shane."

"Nate and Jason are just as important." I said, quietly.

"I know that, Mitchie. The majority of the fans look up to Shane...just prove me wrong okay? Prove to me Shane that you can do both."

"I can...but the baby will be my priority."

"Understandable...Did you want me to tell the others?" He asked, referring to the label.

Shane nodded, "Yes, but we don't want the world knowing just yet."

Dave nodded, "Congrats." He said softly before leaving.

It hurt me to think that someone could resent our baby, even if they had good intentions.

**Don't hate Dave. :P**

**I promise to send out spoilers in reply to signed reviews next chapter. I promise! :)**

**Love you all!**

**xox**


	20. Chapter 20

Gonna warn you all, this will be one long author's note. When I write long author's notes, it generally means something has happened.

Basically I have gotten more hate against me as a person as well as against my stories.

The first thing I want to say is that just because you don't share the same belief with someone else or have the same opinion doesn't mean you can go and attack another FanFiction author. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and they should not be called derogatory words if their opinions are not the same as someone elses.

A lot of you follow me on Twitter and probably saw a lot of my tweets as I did tweet a lot but a lot of you were confused as to why. Another writer on here (who I will not name of course) didn't like what I was saying, tweeted me something abusive so I tweeted telling people to unfollow me if they had a problem with me. Which was fine, there would be no more drama which I did say I did not want.

So I thought everything would be fine like this but then this morning I wake up to a review from this person where this story was attacked pretty harshly. I found this hilarious though as this person used to always read my stories and found it amusing that they would turn on them because we had different opinions. This wasn't enough though, they proceeded to bash me as a person by calling me names again and telling me that I write crappy fanfiction and need to get a life.

But apparentely this was giving me constructive criticism.

I apologise to my readers if I have ever made you feel that I am the "center of the universe" and that you are all I care about in my life. Admittedly though, you guys do mean everything to me. I would not be where I am today without you all.

So I did get pissed off to say the least, and fired back of course saying to leave me alone and admit to using words such as 'pathetic', 'immature' and such. I was pissed off because another writer flamed a story purely due to not sharing the same opinion as me and I still go by that is simply pathetic and immature.

There's more though; this reader (although I assume she no longer reads now) kept on tweeting me and continuouslly went on to insult me, this story and my writing skills by implying I was a bad writer and got all this success due mostly to luck. I was told though I could be a great writer if I had original ideas and was told earlier on that my drama is horrible.

Apparentely though I am the immature one for not wanting to instantly forget all this with no apology and I was told not to whine about all this to you guys. But as I mentioned before, you have a right to know why I was pretty fired up this morning and I was asked a lot about my tweets and I did say I would explain later.

My readers mean so much to me and I did create a Twitter so you could get to know me better and so I could interact with you all. I'm not going to lie and say nothing happened when asked and I won't ever bring this up again after I post this. You have a right to know how I am feeling and what happened, especially after so many of you supported me.

I know this person is probably reading this write now and is probably pissed off that I have told you all but I really don't care. They can go and flame this chapter again anonymously and I simply won't care. A lot of you have told me in the past to not let haters get to me and I have finally learnt that I can do that. Haters try and bring you down to make themselves feel better. So now I want to move on and never have contact with this person again unless they decide to grow up and handle the situation in a mature matter.

This is me getting closure on receiving hate for the stupidest reason ever and I want to let you all know that this will not stop me. I have gone through hate before that has brought me down and made me stop writing temporarily but this has just made me want to bounce back as a better writer.

I know I am not an amazing writer but being told things like that seriously can get to a person and it is just hurtful to sink to that level, especially for all the wrong reasons.

This whole incident really just made me realise how hateful fanfiction has become as I know a lot of my fellow writers have been getting hate lately as well as myself. I'm here for you if you need me. Know that.

I will be there for you like a lot of you were there for me.

Hopefully one day fanfiction can have no hate like it used to.

That is the end of my extremely long author's note. Here is the next chapter.

On a happier note, I think you are going to like it. :)

**

* * *

**

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 20**

I wasn't angry at Dave; I understood where he was coming from.

Shane made it clear though that our child was his priority and I felt the same way. My baby was everything to me already.

Before going on stage, Shane gave me an extra long kiss and assured me that Dave would come around.

"I love you, Mitch...and I love you." He smiled, placing a hand on my stomach, referring to the baby.

"Have a good show." I told him, pecking him on the lips one last time.

I wished Jason and Nate luck and watched from the side of the stage with Caitlyn and Savannah.

I explained to them how Dave didn't take the news so well and Savannah assured me it was only because he was looking at the situation from a business perspective.

"You know he is a great manager, he just wants the best for the band." She told me.

I knew she was right and felt so much better when he came to me during the show to apologize.

"I'm sorry for acting how I did, Mitchie." He began, "I just want the best for them and for you. I've known you for a few years or so now and I know you and Shane are capable of this. It is up to the two of you to decide what you want to with your careers. I think you will both make great parents." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you so much."

I felt so much better and Dave quickly apologized to Shane before he went back out for the encore at the end of the night.

"Thanks, man." He smiled, giving him a hug also.

"Our last song is one I wrote a few years ago for a very special girl." Nate announced as they came back on stage for their encore.

Caitlyn smiled next to me, "I really do love him a lot. He drives me crazy half the time, but I do love him. I really couldn't imagine life without him."

_"They come and go but they don't know_  
_That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you_  
_But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I'll be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine"_

Nate looked off the stage at Caitlyn and gave her that smile he only reserved for her. They had come a long way over the years.

_"I'm in and out of love with you_  
_Trying to find if it's really true_  
_oh no no no no_  
_How can I prove my love_  
_If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_  
_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_  
_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you"_

Caitlyn was in tears and I held her hand in mine, squeezing it tightly.

_"But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine"_

Once the guys came off stage, Caitlyn instantly threw herself in her fiancé's arms and showered him with kisses.

"Maybe we should sing that more." He teased once she pulled away.

The two were pretty much inseparable for the rest of the night and I kind of had my suspicions as to why.

I grabbed Caitlyn before we went back to our rooms that night and brought her into Shane and mine. I had gotten Savannah to distract Nate and take him to her room with Jason and Shane.

"Caitlyn, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know, why do you bring it up?" She asked.

"Is something going on with you and Nate? You two have been acting kind of different lately." I observed.

She looked away for a moment before returning her gaze back to me, "We are just really happy at the moment, Mitchie." She said simply, I could tell she was holding something back.

She was about to open her mouth again but I jumped in before her.

"Are you and Nate sleeping together?" I asked her plainly.

She looked a little shocked for a moment but shook her head, "No, no we haven't. I respect his beliefs you know that."

"I do...but you get urges and-"

"Are you giving me the sex talk?" Caitlyn cut me off, a small smirk on her face.

"Look," I sighed, "I know Shane and I almost came close before we got married and Savannah and Jason did sleep together before marriage. Plus, you're hot Caitlyn and he is quite good-looking himself."

"You did not just call my fiancé good-looking." She laughed.

"I'm allowed to; he is one of my best friends." I laughed.

"Can I tell Shane?"

"I'd say yes...but Shane would probably kill him and get some insane notion that Nate wanted to be our baby's father."

Caitlyn began laughing hysterically at this, "He would not, that would be something Jason would do."

"You're right." I agreed, placing a hand on my stomach, "You know that you can tell me anything at all, even if I have to wait for it to be the right time and for you to be ready to share."

Caitlyn smiled and pulled me into a hug, "Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

...

I woke up the next morning in Shane's arms, I could tell my his steady-breathing that he was still asleep so I wriggled out of his arms carefully and made my way into the bathroom to have a shower.

The boys had a little bit of press to do that morning and the girls and I were going to go enjoy the hotel's water park as well as to swim with the dolphins.

Shane came into the bathroom a few minutes later and couldn't see through the steamed up glass so he took of his boxer shorts and got into the shower with me.

"I didn't give you permission to join me." I teased.

"I don't need permission." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss me softly.

...

Us girls got back to the hotel a couple hours before dinner and Caitlyn instantly left to go have a shower, she told us she had plans for us later that night and to get dressed up in our new dresses.

Savannah and I got into our brand new dresses after going our separate ways to shower and wash our hair and began to do our make-up together in her room.

"I wonder where we are going." Savannah said as she began to curl her hair.

I shrugged, "No idea, probably out to dinner I'm guessing."

We both left our hair out and curly.

"We really could be twins." Savannah winked.

It was then that Shane and Jason returned, both dressed in slacks and both in pale yellow button-up shirts. They were a pretty close color to Savannah and my dresses.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We don't know, Nate said to dress up in these shirts because he was taking us out tonight." Jason answered me.

"Something is up." Savannah decided, "I'm going to find out what."

I followed her out into the hallway and to Caitlyn and Nate's room.

She knocked on the door and there was no reply.

"This is odd." She commented.

I pulled out my cell phone and saw that I had a message.

"Go down to the main desk, there should be a limo waiting for you." I read out loud.

We went back to tell Shane and Jason and they seemed just as confused as the both of us.

Following Caitlyn's instructions, the four of us made our way downstairs and soon got into the limousine that was waiting for us.

"Where are we going?" Shane asked the driver.

"A private beach about twenty minutes away." He answered politely.

A little over twenty minutes later we came to a small secluded area of a beach, it looked absolutely gorgeous and I could see five people standing near the water.

The four of us made our way over to them (after taking off our shoes) and soon saw that they were Nate's parents, Caitlyn's parents and a woman we didn't recognize.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shane asked in shock.

"Why don't you let them explain?" Caitlyn's mom said smiling, indicating behind us.

We turned around to see Nate and Caitlyn standing there. He was looking quite handsome; in some black slacks and a white button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled back.

Caitlyn looked beautiful, she looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a long flowing white dress that reached the ground; her make-up was simple and her hair was out in curls with a gorgeous lily tucked in behind her ear. She was also holding a bouquet of lilies in her arms.

It then hit me what was happening. This was why they had been acting so weird lately.

The two were getting married; the woman on the beach that we didn't recognize was the pastor.

I think the others realized what was happening instantly as well, even Jason surprisingly.

Caitlyn and Nate walked down to us; both had huge smiles on their faces.

"We wanted this to be a surprise, we both wanted something small and intimate." Nate explained.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we didn't want to make it a huge deal."

"But it is!" Savannah exclaimed happily, reaching out to hug them both, "You two are getting married." She gushed.

"You look beautiful, Cait." Shane told her.

"Extremely beautiful." Jason added.

"I'm different to most girls and this seemed the right thing to do." She smiled, "We decided we didn't need something big and glamorous to declare our love to each other."

I smiled, this was a big surprise but I was so happy for them.

Soon enough the sun began to set and Nate and Caitlyn took their places in front of the pastor. I stood next to Caitlyn (clearly as the maid of honor) and Savannah stood on my other side.

Jason stood on Nate's side (as the best man) and Shane stood next to him.

Their parents were standing in front of us all; Nate's dad had a camera in hand (he was a photographer) and already was snapping some pictures.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Nathan Bing and Caitlyn Gellar. The two stand before us in front of their families and best friends, to declare their love to each other and to take each other as husband and wife to spend the rest of their lives together."

Nate looked captivated as he looked at Caitlyn, I don't think he was taking in a word that the pastor was saying. He looked completely taken up in her.

"Over the years, Nathan and Caitlyn have grown separately as well as together, falling in love with each other in the process and overcoming many obstacles along the way. Their love is true and is the type of love that many spend a lifetime searching for, they are meant to be together."

The pastor talked a little bit longer before coming across a bible verse that she informed us that Nate and Caitlyn had picked out.

"Love is patient; love is kind. Love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way: it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrong doing, but rejoices in truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. And now faith, hope, and love abide, and the greatest of these is love."

Caitlyn then began to say her vows, "A few years ago I could have never imagined being where I am today. I never could have imagined a lot of things that have happened since I fell for you. I never ever saw myself getting married so young, I always thought that once I met the one I would wait until I was older but I met you and that changed. I knew from the moment you told me that you loved me that I wanted to marry you, as soon as you said those words I knew one day we would be where we are now."

Nate was smiling widely and looked so in love.

She went on, "All my life I thought I was fine on my own, I never really depended on anyone before, But you, you are my life Nate, you are everything to me and I could possibly not go without you in my life now. Nate, I give you this ring to symbolize my love for you and to promise you that I will be with you and love you for as long as I live." She told him, pulling a ring off her finger and slipping it onto the ring finger of his left hand.

Nate then held onto her hand and began with his own vows, "Caitlyn, I never could have thought you could look any more beautiful but as usual, you've proven me wrong." He laughed, lightly, "You look absolutely beautiful, I have never seen you look so amazing. You have made me so happy, I feel like I really came alive when we first got together. Ever since, I have been so happy. You make me happy, Caity. There is so much I want to say but I don't know how, just know though that I promise to be by your side forever and promise to do everything I can to try and make you as happy as you've made me."

He looked a little teary-eyed and so did Caitlyn.

"You found me, Caitlyn, I wanted someone to love me and to be by my side and you were there. I look in your eyes and I feel as if I am falling in love with you all over again, I never thought I could feel this way about someone. I feel like we can accomplish anything together, you are my reason for existence, without you, I'd be nothing. I promise to love you until my dying day."

Caitlyn was crying now and Nate even had a couple of tears.

"Caitlyn, I give you this ring to help show my love for you. As it encircles your finger I want it to remind you that you will always be surrounded by my love and will be until the end of time."

Nate always had a way with words; he was a song-writer after all.

"Nathan Bing, Caitlyn Gellar...I'd like to pronounce you husband and wife. Nathan, you may kiss your bride." The pastor informed him, smiling.

Nate captured Caitlyn's lips with his own as she brought her arms around his neck.

The sun set above the water in the distance, signifying the end of the day but their first day as husband and wife.

They both looked so happy.

Their love was like something out of a fairytale.

**Caitlyn and Nate are finally married! :)**

**Are you happy for them?**

**Glad to know you enjoyed the spoilers too.**

**Also, just letting you know that I have a friend from back home visiting me this week so I may not be able to update a whole lot or tweets heaps. But I will try my best. ;)**

**Hope you all had a safe and happy Easter. :)**

**xox**


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry it's been a while since this was updated, I did warn you though I'd be busy. :P

Have been shopping all week and been working lol.

Glad to know you liked the wedding anddddd shall reply to a few reviews in a min to answer some questions. ;)

Songs in this chapter are Stay by Nick Jonas and the Administration and Before The Storm by he Jonas Brothers Ft. Miley Cyrus.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 21**

We found ourselves at a restaurant a little over half an hour later where we sat to eat dinner.

Nate and Caitlyn were all smiles the whole time and Nate even got up before dessert and walked through the crowd of dancing couples on the dance floor and got up onto the stage.

Something told me he had planned this as he walked over to the grand piano and the musicians that were already on the stage seemed ready to play something with him.

"I want to say a big hello to everyone here tonight and I hope that everyone is having a good time. I have arranged to sing this brand new song tonight. I wrote it a while ago and no one has ever heard it before so I hope you like it. I want to dedicate it to the love of my life." He said, smiling over at Caitlyn.

_"It's hard to believe_  
_Where we are now_  
_Your hand in mine, babe_  
_Feels right somehow_  
_The night is so still_  
_So don't make a sound_  
_It's almost perfect_  
_So, baby, don't you look down_

_We had our past_  
_Leave that behind_  
_'Cause none of it lasts_  
_All that we have is tonight_

_'Cause you're not the only one_  
_Who's ever felt this way_  
_Don't let the world cave in_  
_Just tell me that you'll stay_  
_Now that the pain is done_  
_No need to be afraid_  
_We don't have time to waste_  
_Just tell me that you'll stay"_

Caitlyn had a smile on her face and Nate was looking right at her as he kept on singing, a smile was planted on his face also.

_"Beautiful_  
_One of a kind_  
_You're something special, babe_  
_And you don't even realize_  
_That you're my heart's desire_

_All that I wanted and more_  
_I know you're scared_  
_But I promise, babe_  
_I'm not who I was before_

_'Cause you're not the only one_  
_Who's ever felt this way_  
_Don't let the world cave in_  
_Just tell me that you'll stay_  
_Now that the pain is done_  
_No need to be afraid_  
_We don't have time to waste_  
_Just tell me that you'll stay_

_'Cause you're not the only one_  
_Who's ever felt this way_  
_Don't let the world cave in_  
_Just tell me that you'll stay_  
_Now that the pain is done_  
_We don't have time to wast_  
_No need to be afraid_  
_No, no, no, no_  
_Tell me that you'll stay_  
_Tell me, tell me you'll stay_  
_Tell me_  
_Tell me_  
_That you'll stay"_

Caitlyn was crying at the end of the song and Nate took a bow and came back over and held his hand out for hers, "Let's dance." He said lovingly.

I watched them as they danced together and then heard Shane whisper in my ear, "Did you want to dance?"

I looked at him and nodded, getting up so he could lead me to the dance floor.

I placed my hand on his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist, "Caitlyn may look extremely beautiful tonight but I hope you know that you do too." He said rather affectionately.

I rested my head on his chest and he rested his chin on the top of my head, "I am so happy for them. Even if they didn't tell us what was happening." I laughed.

"I know," He agreed, "They are great for each other. It is amazing to think we are all married now."

"I bet Nate is excited because he is finally getting lucky tonight." I giggled.

Shane chuckled, but didn't say anything. We had only slept together a couple times since I had gotten pregnant.

I closed my eyes as we swayed to the music; I was so content with life right now.

Being away from home like this every now and then really helped us all.

...

The next morning we went down to one of the hotel's restaurants for breakfast and were joined by Nate and Caitlyn who both had matching smiles on their faces.

"Looks like you two had a good night." Shane observed.

Caitlyn blushed slightly and Nate held down out a chair for her to sit down in.

"I presume that you two are going to stay here a bit longer." I said.

Nate nodded as he sat down next to his wife, "Yeah, we are going to come back in a week, just before we go to LA."

Carly Miller was flying to LA the following week to record an album with some highly-reputable producers; Connect 3 had a show there that week so they had invited her to be a guest singer at their concert. Nate asked her to sing their duet together to which she gladly accepted.

She would stay for the remainder of the month until the Kids Choice Awards that were at the end of the month which Connect 3 were actually hosting.

"Sounds good." Savannah smiled, taking a bite of her toast.

I watched as Nate held Caitlyn's hand in his on top of the table.

They finally were married.

...

We arrived home, minus Caitlyn and Nate, a couple days later.

I was a week short of being three months pregnant and still wasn't showing, Shane claimed.

I still however had some morning sickness, although it was starting to die down a little.

I called Caitlyn when we got home that night.

"So how are you enjoying your honeymoon?" I asked, giddily. I felt like a schoolgirl again as I laid on my bed, my cell phone pressed up against my ear.

"Good," she giggled, "We are just watching some television."

"Are you being safe?" I teased her.

"Yes, mom." She laughed.

"Really, you are using protection?"

"Yeah, we talked about it and it's what we both want for now."

I nodded in understanding, not that she could see me.

"The baby misses you." I told her.

"I miss the baby too! You tell him or her that aunt Caitlyn will be back soon."

All I could do was laugh.

...

Nate and Caitlyn returned home the day before we flew out to LA. They were still all smiles and had announced the day before that they had gotten married.

Most were happy for them but some were upset as all members of Connect 3 were officially off the market.

I was relieved that my morning sickness had been settling down a bit; on the flight to LA the next day I was only sick once. I could hardly wait until it would be gone completely.

I got tired a little into the flight and curled up in my seat to lay down in Shane's lap.

"You alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I whispered, as he ran his fingers through my hair, "I'm just tired."

"You look so beautiful right now." He murmured affectionately.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "I love you."

...

It was the day of the concert that we met up with Carly so she could rehearse with the boys.

She surprised me by hugging me first.

"I am so excited for tonight!" She confessed, "It is going to be a total surprise for everyone. I love surprises." She giggled.

"We announced on our official site that we were having a special guest tonight; everyone thinks it is Mitchie." Jason said.

"Jason, I don't need Connect 3 anymore." I teased.

He glared at me but soon began laughing, "You don't mean it."

"Congratulations on the wedding by the way you two." She said, hugging each Caitlyn and Nate.

"Thanks." They both replied.

"Anyway, let's get this rehearsal under way." She smiled.

Later that night, us girls waited with Carly side stage as Connect 3 began their concert.

I helped her warm up her voice and she was freaking out a bit.

"You were so calm before your concert that time; I didn't think you got stage fright." I told her.

"But this is in front of thousands and thousands of people," She said, "Plus they are Connect 3 fans, most probably won't like me." She panicked.

Caitlyn let out a small laugh, "You sound like Mitchie, back when she opened for Connect 3 the first time."

"They will love you." I assured her.

She was soon called to take her place under the stage so she could be risen up onto it.

"Now we want to welcome our very good friend to the stage. Carly Miller, everybody!" Shane announced enthusiastically.

We watched as she appeared in full view of the audience, she was all smiles as the music began playing and she stepped off the platform and walked down to wear the boys were.

"Yeah." Nick sung.

"Whoa." Carly sung, walking over to him still. Her long brown hair was in curls and she was wearing a cute white dress that was quite short, yet stylish at the same time.

The crowd were going crazy for her; they seemed to like her a lot.

_"I know this isn't what I wanted,_  
_I never thought it'd come this far,_  
_Just thinking back to where we started,_  
_And how we lost all that we are."_ She sung as she reached the guys.

_"We were young and times were easy._  
_But I can see it's not the same._  
_I'm standing here but you don't see me,_  
_I'd give it all for that to change._  
_But I don't want to lose her,_  
_Don't wanna let her go." _Nate sung, playing his guitar as he did so.

_"Standin' out in the rain,_  
_Need to know if it's over,_  
_'Cuz I will leave you alone." _They both sung together.

_"I'm flooded with all this pain,_  
_Knowing I'll never hold her"_

_"Like I did_  
_Before the storm_  
_(Yeah, before the storm)"_ They both sung together.

_"With every strike of lightning,"_

_"Comes a memory that lasts."_

_And not a word is left unspoken,_  
_As the thunder starts to crash."_

_"Maybe I_  
_Should give up."_

_"Standin' out in the rain,_  
_Need to know if it's over,_  
_'Cuz I will leave you alone."_

_"I'm flooded with all this pain,_  
_Knowing I'll never hold her"_

_"Like I did_  
_Before the storm"_

_"Trying to keep_  
_The lights from going out" _Carly sung as she walked down the catwalk.

_"And the clouds are ripping out my broken heart._  
_They always say,_  
_That a heart is not a home_  
_Without the one who gets you through the storm."_ Nate sang with her, joining her at the end of the catwalk.

_"Standin' out in the rain,_  
_Knowin' that it's really over._  
_Please don't leave me alone._

_I'm flooded with all this pain,_  
_Knowing I'll never hold ya,_  
_Like I did,_  
_Before the storm._  
_(The storm)_

_Like I did_  
_Before the storm." _They finished, smiling at the screaming crowd.

"Carly Miller everyone." Nate said, as she gave a wave before running off the stage.

"That was amazing!" She squealed as we heard the guys go into their next song.

"It was great." I told her.

"Amazing!" Savannah added.

"I have so much adrenaline right now." She giggled.

"I'm going to miss it a little." I said to myself.

Carly somehow heard me and gave me a quizzical look, "What are you talking about?"

I considered saying nothing at all, but I trusted her.

I looked around to make sure there were no crew members listening in and spoke so she could just her me, "Shane and I are having a baby."

Her mouth dropped open a little bit and she broke out into a massive smile, "Oh my god," She said rather calmly, "You have no idea how hard it is for me to not jump up and down right now because I'm guessing hardly no one knows."

I let out a smile myself and nodded.

"I am so happy for the both of you." She said, giving me a side hug.

I knew she'd freak out later in private.

Sure enough, when we went back into the guy's dressing room she launched herself on Shane in a hug, "Congratulations, daddy!" She squealed.

"You know?" He asked, as he caught her.

"Yes, your wife told me! I'm so happy for the both of you!" She exclaimed as he set her down so she could give me a huge hug also.

"I have a suggestion." She said as she let go of me.

"What's that?" Shane asked, intrigued.

"Name the baby Carly if it's a girl." She laughed.

I let out a laugh.

"Sure thing, Carly." I replied, not being serious at all, letting out a small laugh.

**Yeah, Mitchie won't name the baby Carly. That wouldn't work out. ;)**

**Anyway, expect an update before the end of the week some time and expect spoilers for the next chapter. :)**

**xox**


	22. Chapter 22

Home from work and updating. :)

Last chapter wasn't the best, but I do feel like this one is better, so I hope you do too. ;)

In this chapter Shane and Mitchie make a big announcement. I think you can guess what kind.

Thank you all for keeping me doing what I'm doing.

Thanks for all the endless support. :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 22**

The boys were rehearsing all during the day of the Kids Choice Awards; due to them hosting the show.

Us girls had a couch right up the front reserved for us, one of the best in the house.

I had been asked to perform for the night but politely declined, saying it was due to me having a temporary break from music.

We arrived at the red carpet all together; my dress was slightly loose on my stomach so you wouldn't be able to notice at all.

Caitlyn and Nate were getting a lot of attention; almost every single reporter was calling them over and was asking them for photos.

"Caitlyn, how does it feel to be Mrs Nate Bing?"

"It's great." She answered with a smile on her face.

Connect 3 were gathered for some photos together and I was asked for some also before having some taken with them and then finally a group shot of all six of us.

"Mitchie, why haven't you been working lately?" A reported asked.

"Just having a bit of a break and focussing on Connect 3 for a while, just like they focussed on me for my tour last year." I answered simply. I wasn't lying exactly; I just wasn't giving the whole truth.

As soon as we made our way inside, the guys had to leave to go ready to open the show so we went to our designated couch.

The boys opened with 'Much Better', it was so good and it felt even better knowing that Alison Belle was in the audience somewhere.

I saw the cameras on me a couple times throughout the song whilst I was singing along.

I ended up winning an award and the guys won a few as well so we all celebrated together afterwards by going out to grab a bite to eat, Carly came along as well.

It really had been an amazing night.

...

"Shane! I need assistance!" I yelled out right after I hit my fourteenth week of pregnancy.

He rushed into our bedroom almost instantly, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do up my jeans." I pouted, as I lifted up my shirt, "Am I getting fat already?"

"Of course not." He said softly, "You have probably just put on a few pounds, which is totally normal."

"Shane," I whined, "Telling a girl that she has gained a few pounds is not clever."

"I'm sorry, look I'll help you get into them."

He reached down and grabbed the zip of my jeans with one hand and held the top of them up with the other.

"Suck in if you can." He instructed me.

He struggled slightly but eventually got me into the jeans.

"Nope, I'm not going to be able to sit down. I am going to swap into some jeans that aren't as tight."

"Maybe it's time we go get you some maternity clothes." He suggested.

I gave him a puppy-dog look; I didn't want maternity clothes just yet.

"Come on babe, there is no shame in it." He assured me.

"Maybe we need to set up a press conference and tell everyone. You can tell that I am getting a stomach unless I wear baggy clothes."

Shane pressed his lips up against my forehead, "Okay, let's do it within the next week or so. The label all know so it should be easy for them to set it up."

It was the following day that Shane was surprised to see me wearing a pair of sweat pants with one of his shirts.

"What happened to going out and getting maternity clothes?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "Why go out and get maternity clothes when I can just wear yours?"

He smirked to himself, "You look sexier in mine anyway."

I stayed out of public as much as I could the following week; our press conference had been arranged for the start of the week after; right on my sixteenth week of pregnancy.

The night before the press conference I was feeling twinges in my abdomen, Shane in a panic called my doctor who assured us it was just because my stomach was growing as the baby did and that a warm bath would help.

As soon as Shane was off the phone he explained this to me and instantly ran off into our bathroom to run a bath for me.

I followed him in and watched as he even put some bubble bath mix in.

"You're going all out." I chuckled.

"Oh, just wait for it." He said, going over to a bathroom cabinet and grabbing some candles with a lighter.

He set them down around the bathroom and lit them all as the bath tub filled up.

He came over and switched the light off as I leant against the doorway, allowing the candles to light up the room.

"Are you going to join me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Did you want me to?"

I didn't say anything; I just pulled off the dress I was wearing and my underwear and got straight into the tub.

He gave me a look and I just shrugged, "Actually, you know what would make this better?"

"What?"

"Cucumber with ice cream." I smiled.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"No," I giggled, "I was just messing around. That would be one strange craving."

"I'm just glad you haven't really had any yet." He chuckled, pulling his shirt off.

"There's still plenty of time for cravings." I laughed, closing my eyes to enjoy the water.

I felt Shane get in the water with me a moment later and I opened my eyes to look at him in the candlelight.

He moved around so he was sitting next to me and grabbed a cloth, soaking it in the water.

I gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm going to take your make-up off. As beautiful as you are with it, you are even more beautiful without it."

He put the cloth against my face and took my make-up off being incredibly gentle.

"I feel like I'm the baby." I teased once he was done.

Shane sighed at this, "You are young...we are young." He corrected himself.

"Neither of us are babies though." I said, a little confused.

"We are telling everyone tomorrow and I know a lot of people will be happy for us but there will be some who won't. Some will claim we are too young to have a baby." He pointed out.

"It's not like we are teenagers. Sure, being a few years older would maybe have been better but it was our time." I said simply, "If people can't be happy for us, it's their problem. I know better than to go on those gossip sites anymore unless I want to get a laugh."

"Know though, Mitch that no matter what we go through over the coming months that our baby will be worth it in the end."

"I hope you know you're worth it in the end, Pop Star."

He grinned at this and lent down to kiss me softly.

...

We were waiting for the press conference to begin when I was starting to feel a little uneasy.

It was a little after nine o'clock and we were making our announcement any minute now.

"You alright?" Shane asked me, looking concerned.

"Yeah, you don't look so good." Jason said. He and the others had come for support.

"Thanks, Jason." I mumbled; even know I knew that wasn't what he meant.

"They are ready for you." Dave told us.

Shane wrapped an arm around me and we made our way onto the stage where a countless amount of flashes went off.

It only took a few seconds for me to run back off the stage and I sprinted to the bathroom past everyone, just making it on time to throw up in the toilet bowl.

Shane wasn't far behind, closing the cubicle door behind him so I could have some privacy if anyone else were to come in.

He held my hair back and rubbed my back in a circular motion.

"I can't believe I just ran off the stage in front of all those reporters." I said when I was positive I was done being sick. I thought my morning sickness was over as I hadn't had any in a few days.

"Are you feeling alright to go back on? We can reschedule it if you want." He asked as I stood up and walked out to grab a hand towel to wipe my mouth.

"No, I'm fine. Just give me a couple of minutes." I assured him.

I rinsed out my mouth with some water from the tap and Shane reached out to grab my hand when I was done.

A couple minutes later we were back on the stage again, everyone was confused as to what had happened.

Shane and I sat down besides each other at the table that had been set up as Gary (the label owner) stepped on stage.

"We apologize for starting a little late today," He began, "We have called this press conference forth to make a major announcement so I will let Shane and Mitchie take it away."

I smiled at him gratefully, he was pretty happy to learn of our news.

Shane held my hand under the table and squeezed it gently as he began to speak, "Firstly we'd like to thank you all for coming out here today. We want to announce something that will change our lives and we want to be able to answer as many questions as possible so everything is out in the open."

He looked over at me intently and I smiled, indicating for him to go on as I placed my free hand on my stomach.

"The reason we arranged this press conference was to share our news with everyone...Mitchie and I are having a baby." He smiled widely.

The camera flashes went off from all directions and Shane somehow picked out one reporter to ask a question as everyone was yelling out wanting to be heard.

"Congratulations to the both of you," The female reporter said, "How far along into the pregnancy are you, Mitchie?"

"I am just at four months." I replied.

"Well you still look great." She complimented me.

Shane pointed at another reporter.

"Was this a planned pregnancy? You both have your careers and I presume Mitchie this is why you haven't being doing anything music-wise lately."

"To be honest, no it wasn't planned. We do have our careers and are planning to do the best we can; I had a break from music due to certain events that occurred last year," I said, referring to Sierra's death, "and although I have been working on music recently, it is best for me to stay on a break."

"As Mitchie said, this wasn't planned but that doesn't mean we aren't a hundred per cent happy. We believe that the baby is our miracle." Shane added.

"You don't feel like you two are too young for this? Shane you are only twenty-two after all and have a huge future in the industry ahead of you. Most rock stars your age are out partying and are still having relationships with different women as they aren't ready to be tied down yet." A man up the front said.

"We are young," Shane affirmed, not breaking eye-contact with the reporter, "But by no means are we too young. Mitchie wouldn't have gotten pregnant if God didn't believe we could handle the responsibility. I am different from other artists that are my age; I am simply not interested in going out and getting wasted every night and ending up in bed with a different girl every night. My band mates and I have morals and never wanted that when we were signed as a band."

I glanced over at Shane gratefully and felt him caressing my hand with his thumb as he continued on.

"I have known Mitchie since I was eighteen; she was the one who brought me out of the bad-boy phase I was going through at the time. She makes me happy, happier than I ever thought I could be. It's no secret that we love each other; otherwise we wouldn't have gotten married. Finding out I was going to be a father has made me love Mitchie even more, words cannot explain how I really feel about becoming a father at the moment. I would do anything at all for Mitchie; I would do anything at all for our baby."

"So what happens if being both a singer and a father becomes too much for you to handle?" The same reporter asked.

Shane was silent for a moment until he finally said what he had been telling me for ages, "Then I give up my music."

There were a few gasps across the room; none thought Shane would say this about his music. Shane had told me he'd give up music for me if needed; it wasn't a surprise for me.

"My music means so much to me and I am so grateful to my fans as well as Mitchie fans; they are the ones who keep us doing what we are doing. But, Mitchie comes first...and so will this baby. I plan on staying in the industry for as long as possible; things may have to slow down a bit for a while though."

"Music is our life," I added, "We'd be nowhere without it and we never would have met in the first place. I would never ask for Shane to give up his music, just as he would never ask me to give up mine."

Shane turned to look at me and I knew we'd be fine just by the look in his eyes.

I knew we would overcome any scrutiny together.

We would do it for ourselves, each other and for our unborn child.

**So the world now knows. How will the fans take it?**

**xox**


	23. Chapter 23

Yay, an update! :)

Glad to know that you are happy Shane and Mitchie told the world.

I keep getting more and mroe excited about Camp Rock 2. We have to wait too long lol.

Anyway, here is the chapter. :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 23**

_"Today Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres-Gray announced that they are expecting their first child during a press conference this morning. Mitchie is four months pregnant and all of us here at Hot Tunes wish the couple all the happiness in the world. Congratulations."_

"I wonder how the fans are taking it." Shane commented.

"I know better than to look." I said, "I will be most likely be accused by some of trying to trap you or something." I laughed.

"I'm going to go look on the Connect 3 website." He said, getting up and grabbing his laptop.

"Shane, no." I protested, my eyes becoming watery. I hated being so moody.

He didn't listen, he got his laptop and came and sat back down next to me.

"It will be fine." He assured me as he typed in the website address and went to the comment section to see what the fans were saying.

I returned my focus to the television, not wanting to read the comments and it was twenty minutes or so later that Shane finally stopped reading them.

"Most of them are good, they are happy for us." He told me, setting his laptop down on the coffee table.

I took this as my chance to curl up into his side, resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me.

We didn't say anything; we just stayed there together until I fell asleep and had to have Shane carry me to bed.

...

It was at the end of the week when Connect 3 were being interviewed on a talk show and I finally felt as if my morning sickness was truly over.

I had been feeling much better and felt as if I had more energy.

The guys were being interviewed and Caitlyn, Savannah and I were watching from side-stage.

"We welcome here tonight one of America's hottest bands, Connect 3."

The audience applauded as the guys waved to them and the cameras and the host sat down behind his desk to interview them.

"First thing is first; congratulations to you Shane. Earlier this week you announced that you and your wife are expecting a baby."

Shane broke out into a huge smile, "Yes, we are expecting and we couldn't be happier."

"And Nate, congratulations on the marriage," The host said to Nate, "How is Mrs Bing going?"

Caitlyn laughed from next to me, she still found Nate's surname hilarious yet had taken it. She now went by Caitlyn Alison Gellar-Bing.

"She is doing great, thank you." Nate answered politely.

After the boys were done, Nate kept looking at me a little down south from my face.

"Nate, stop it." I groaned.

"Stop what?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"I know my boobs have gotten bigger, go look at your wife's."

He let out a laugh, "Well maybe you shouldn't have them out there for the whole world to see." He retorted.

"Shane," I whined, "Tell Nate to quit staring at my boobs because it's your job."

Shane instantly shot Nate a look which simply made Nate laugh harder.

Shane had taken an instant liking to my bigger boobs.

My shirts were getting way too tight, especially around my boobs, emphasizing them more.

We got home and Shane said it wasn't appropriate so pulled my shirt off for me; leaving me in heels, a skirt and a bra.

"Thanks, honey." I teased.

"Maybe you should borrow some tops from someone seeming as you keep putting off buying maternity clothes." He suggested, as I took my boots off.

He placed his hands on my stomach that was protruding out slightly and smiled widely at me.

"You are glowing."

I closed my eyes and let out a small laugh as I wriggled out of my skirt. Shane wrapped his arms around me and we stood there for a moment before I got out of his arms.

"I want to go to sleep. It's been a long day."

Shane nodded in understanding and I threw on one of his shirts after taking my bra off.

He stripped down to his boxer shorts and climbed into our bed right after me.

I rolled onto my side to face him (lying on my back wasn't comfortable anymore) and he placed arm over me delicately.

"When you are far enough along, did you want to find out the sex of the baby?" I asked.

"Yes, most definitely."

I let out a smile, "I can't wait to find out. I wouldn't be able to sit back and not know for the remainder of my pregnancy."

...

It was the following day that Shane and I made a stop to see the others before going to see my parents for the night.

"Savannah, I need to borrow some tops." I told her as I walked into her and Jason's room.

"Is that why you are wearing one of your husband's?"

I nodded, "Your boobs are bigger than mine."

"Right now, I'd say they are about the same." She laughed.

She pulled open her drawers, "I have some baby doll tops. I know you used to love them."

"I still do, I just don't wear them a lot."

She pulled some out for me to try on and I pulled off Shane's shirt and she eyed my stomach for a few seconds before handing me the first top.

"I hope you know that you will make a great mother even though you are only twenty." She told me as I slipped the top on. It was a little tight on my stomach but it fit my boobs much better.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"It is kind of depressing me that my pregnant sister-in-law is wearing my clothes."

"Sav, you aren't fat if that's what you are suggesting. You are the same size as Caitlyn and me except you have bigger boobs."

"I have some maternity clothes still; they are packed away at my parent's house. You may need them in a few weeks."

"You don't have to go to the trouble and I know how hard it is to remind you of your pregnancy." I said softly.

She didn't say anything, she gave me a sad smile and I took it as my cue to leave. I knew she was upset.

"I'll see you later, thanks for the clothes." I said, grabbing the clothes in a pile and leaving her room.

"You done already?" Shane asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go. My parents are expecting us."

He knew we didn't have to leave for a while but didn't say anything other than a 'goodbye' to Jason. Jason came to give me a hug and Shane and I were soon on our way.

He didn't say anything until we were in the car on our way to my parents; we'd get there early but that didn't matter.

"So what happened between you and my sister?"

I let out a big sigh as I rubbed my stomach, "I borrowed the tops from her like planned and we got on the subject briefly of her pregnancy."

"And?"

"I don't think she took it well, she just stopped talking and didn't even say goodbye." I said, looking out the window.

Savannah and I had never had any problems before and I really thought she was fine with me being pregnant. I was starting to think that she really was upset still.

Shane could read me like a book, "Do you think she is upset that you are pregnant and that she isn't?"

"I guess so...I mean she wants a baby. I heard her and Jason talking about it before they got married and she's not pregnant and they've been married since December. Do you think she resents me because she has been trying to get pregnant and I got pregnant without trying?"

Shane sighed and I looked over at him.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know. I do know though that she could never hate you, she loves you."

I let out a small smile, "I just don't want to make her upset in anyway." I confessed.

"Mitch, you can't help it. You are pregnant and I know she is happy for us, there just must be a part of her that wishes she was in your position right now."

"What, she wishes that she was having her brother's baby?" I asked.

Shane let out a small laugh and reached out for one of my hands.

Eventually Savannah would tell me what was on her mind.

I just hoped that we would be fine.

...

On the way home we stopped off at a music shop that wasn't too far from my house as Shane wanted to have a look inside.

We got out the car and Shane made sure to help me out the car; he was a gentleman and was even one more so then usual now that I was pregnant.

He held my hand as we made our way into the store and Shane instantly pulled me over to a row of Gibson guitars. He let go of my hand to grab a guitar and sat down on one of the stools to play it.

"What do you think?" He asked as he played some random power chords.

"It's nice, but we have like a dozen guitars already." I pointed out.

"Excuse me, are you really Shane and Mitchie?" A girl who was about eight asked us.

I looked down to see she had little blonde pigtails with bright blue eyes and had what we presumed was her younger sister with her as they looked identical.

"Yeah, we are." I smiled, "What are your names?"

"I'm Melanie and this is my sister Lucy." She said a little nervously.

"Where are your parents?" I asked them.

"Our daddy owns the store." Lucy answered me, her eyes were shining as she looked at the two of us. She clearly was a fan.

"Can you play us a song?" Melanie asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure, what would you like us to play?" Shane asked her sweetly.

She seemed lost in thought for a moment before answering, "The one that you two sing together. The first one you ever sung."

Shane smiled and began playing 'This Is Me', and I began to sing, making sure to get the girls to sing along.

A man appeared as Shane started singing his part of the song and I assumed it was the girl's father. When we finished the song, the girl's began clapping as did their father.

"I know who you two are, my girl's have your posters up in their bedroom have your c-ds playing continuously here in the shop." He laughed, "I'm Jack, I own the store here." He said, reaching out to shake Shane and my hands.

"It's nice to meet you. You have a great store." Shane complimented him, standing up and putting the guitar away again.

"I actually have a favor to ask the both of you if you are up for it."

"Sure." I said, happily.

"Would you mind signing a couple of the guitars we have here?" Jack asked us.

"We'd me happy too." Shane replied.

He led us over to the front counter of the store and chose a couple guitars for us to sign, which we gladly did.

"Daddy, can we have ice-cream?" Lucy asked as we finished signing.

"Surely you can't feel like ice-cream right now," Her dad laughed, "It isn't that warm."

"Please?" She pouted at him, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Shane, let's get ice-cream! It sounds like a good idea." I giggled.

He gave me a look so I pouted.

Jack chuckled at the two of us before returning his attention to his daughter, "Sweetie, you know I can't leave the shop and you can't go on your own."

"Can Mitchie and Shane take us?" Melanie asked.

Shane and I didn't know what to say. We were pretty much strangers, they only knew us from the media and not personally.

"Please." Lucy pouted.

Jack looked up at the two of us for a moment, "Call me crazy but, if you two were going to get some ice-cream you wouldn't mind taking my daughters with you would you?"

"Would you be alright with that?" I asked, "We are pretty much strangers. But we'd be happy to if you trust us." I added.

"I think I can trust celebrities that my girls idolize, my wife may kill me though." He laughed, "There is a place around a five minute walk away, on the corner of Fifth. You know it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I grew up nearby."

"Just make sure you hold their hands when they cross the roads." He instructed us as he handed us a business card and a ten dollar note, "Here is my direct number, so just call if you need to." I quickly scribbled down my number for him so he could contact us too.

Shane leant down to be at Lucy's level, "Did you want to walk there or drive?"

"Umm...walk." She decided.

Jack leant down to kiss his daughter's goodbye, "This will be good practise for you, congratulations on the baby by the way."

I smiled at this, "Thank you. We will be back soon."

I reached down to grab Melanie's hand and she gladly took it and began to lead me out the store. I still couldn't believe someone could trust us with their kids!

Shane followed us a few seconds later, holding Lucy's hand.

We walked along the sidewalk in the direction of the store, holding the hands of the kids we had just met.

"Wait until I tell everyone at school about this!" Melanie said happily.

"We'll have to make sure to take a photo when we get back." I told her.

"Is it true you are having a baby?" Lucy asked us.

I smiled widely, "I am."

"Does that mean the stork is coming then?" She asked me.

I held in a laugh, "Yeah, it does sweetie."

"How old are you?" Melanie asked us.

"I am twenty."

"I'm twenty-two." Shane replied.

"You are old." She giggled.

"I think he is too old for me." I teased.

"My feet hurt." Lucy pouted a few seconds later.

Shane let go of her hand and leant down to pick her up effortlessly.

"Better?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

Shane held on one side and reached down to grab Melanie's other hand so we both each holding a hand. I stole glances at him as Melanie began singing one of my songs as we walked along. He looked so happy and had a silly grin on his face the whole time.

When we got to the store the girl's instantly ran up to the counter to look at all the ice-cream flavors.

After deciding on what we all wanted, Shane and the girls went to go eat at one of the tables whilst I paid.

There was an elderly lady who was eyeing me and I knew it wasn't because she knew who I was. I don't think she had an idea at all.

"Are they your kids?" She asked, as I grabbed my own ice-cream after paying.

"Yes," I lied for the fun of it, "Aren't they gorgeous?"

"How old were you when you had them? You don't look old at all." She said disapprovingly.

I tried not to laugh as I answered her, making up the story as I went along, "I was fifteen with the first one and then two years," I made a popping noise with my mouth, "Out popped the second one. My husband couldn't keep his hands off me."

She looked at me in shock, but didn't say anything.

"Have a good day." I told her as I went to join my husband and our 'children'.

**Shall definitely send out spoilers for the next chapter anddddddddd...**

**You will find out the sex of the baby next chapter. :)**

**And what do you think about Savannah?**

**Love you all!**

**xox**


	24. Chapter 24

The chapter you have been waiting for.

You will find out the sex of the baby. ;)

Fanfiction keeps messing up all the formatting on my stories, it won't even let me do asterisks anymore. :(

**

* * *

This Is Our Song: Chapter 24**

It was on our way back to the guitar shop with the girls that a van pulled up on the side of the road.

I mentally cursed and Shane instantly picked Lucy up, holding her against his chest.

Some paparazzi filed out of the van and headed over in our direction.

"Who are they?" Melanie asked, as I gripped her hand a little tighter as the camera flashes went off at us.

"They are people who try to follow Shane and me all the time." I answered, not sure how to explain the paparazzi to a little girl.

"Who are the girls?" One of the paparazzi asked as her got closer to us.

"Our friends." I answered.

There were only a few of them and they made sure to establish a safe distance once getting in contact with us.

Lucy buried her head into Shane's neck as photos were been taken and I could tell Shane was getting a little annoyed.

"Look, I don't want to be rude as I know this is your job but could you please stop taking photos for a few minutes while we get the girls back to their father? Then Mitchie and I will be happy to have our photos taken." Shane said as politely as possible.

It caught me by surprise that the paparazzi listened to his request and they stopped taking photographs for the following two minutes while we walked back to the guitar store.

We went inside after assuring the paparazzi that we'd be back out in a few minutes.

"Hey girls. Did you have fun?" Jack asked, seeing us enter.

"Yes!" Melanie squealed, "I got a double-scoop." She beamed.

"They weren't any trouble were they?" Jack asked, ruffling his eldest daughter's hair.

"Of course not, but some paparazzi did find us on our walk back." Shane responded though.

"Don't worry though, things were fine." I added quickly, "They stopped taking photos at Shane's request as it's not right for kids to be photographed like that. I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, you gave my girls a good time and it was a once in a lifetime chance. They are safe and that's all that's important." Jack said warmly.

After getting a photo with the girls, Shane and I said goodbye and left the store where the paparazzi instantly began taking photos again.

We posed happily and chatted for a few minutes before we left.

There was now one thing plaguing my mind and I didn't know how I felt about it to be honest.

"Shane, you know the media won't bow down to our requests when it comes to our own child right?" I asked him as we continued on the journey to my parent's house.

"I know." He said simply.

"Our child will be hounded constantly, not just when they're with us but also when they are apart from us."

"There's not much we can do other than keeping them safe."

I accepted what he said as he was right. There wasn't much we could do unless we were to vanish off the face of the earth to bring our child up in private.

When we arrived home, my mom was cooking dinner and my dad was already drinking some beer whilst watching some game on television.

He greeted us and told Shane to join him and handed him over a beer.

"How's my grandchild doing?" My mom asked, coming out once hearing that we had arrived.

"Good, my morning sickness is completely over. I am liking the second trimester a lot more that the first." I admitted.

After dinner Shane and I decided to go for a walk around the neighbourhood; my doctor had recommended taking walks every now and then.

We ended up at the park right by my house and sat down on one of the park benches.

It was the park we had come to after one of my concerts. I remembered it clearly as we essentially made up after I found out Shane slept with Alison (not that it ended up being true though, thankfully).

"What are you thinking about?" Shane asked me.

"You, me, us...the baby." I responded with a smile, "The usual."

"I have that show in Boston this week remember? I told the guys it would be better for us to drive up instead of taking the jet. Driving is probably better for you."

"Flying is fine," I assured him, "But if it puts your mind at ease we can drive."

I felt a little odd as we walked back to the house, I felt like I was nervous as I had butterflies in my stomach.

I didn't say anything to Shane as we walked back and had a shower straight away. I was a little tired and wanted to lie down in bed to watch some television before going to sleep.

Shane went to have a shower after I was done and I got changed for bed, putting on a loose tank top and a pair of shorts.

Shane returned in nothing but boxer shorts as I began watching a movie.

He kissed the side of my head as he got into the bed with me and my eyes went wide with shock as my hands instantly went to my stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

My mouth slowly turned into a smile and I reached for his hands, placing them on my stomach.

Shane stared at my stomach in astonishment before he let out a smile himself.

"The baby is moving." I said softly, my smile becoming bigger.

...

Shane and I were in bliss the next morning.

I lied in his arms with one of his hands resting on my stomach, just in case our baby was to move again.

"I don't want to ever leave." I confessed in a whisper, "I am so happy being here with you in the room I grew up in."

"I don't know how life could get more perfect." He murmured in my ear, his free hand playing with my hair.

Eventually we had to get up and return to reality. This put me in a bad mood the whole way back to the city and to make it worse, my hormones were going crazy.

We were stopping by the old apartment to have lunch with everyone and I was snapping at Shane the whole way home.

"Could you ease on the break a little more?" I asked, sick of him slamming on the breaks so much.

He didn't say anything though as he pulled into the McDonalds drive-thru to get lunch for everyone.

When we were on our way again when I cracked it at him again.

"Is this coke?" I asked, looking at the drink that was mine.

He nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"You know I like frozen coke." I blubbered.

Shane tried to console me as we got to the other's apartment.

I was fine as we got upstairs and helped to hand out everyone's meals.

"You know Mitchie, I've been thinking of baby names." Jason commented as we finished our meals.

"Really? Anything in mind?" I questioned him.

"Well I was thinking Mavis for a girl?" Jason proposed, "Its meaning is a type of bird." He told me happily.

I stared him for about thirty seconds blankly; Shane, Caitlyn, Nate and Savannah all stayed silent not knowing how I would react. Shane had warned them that I was extra emotional today.

I had Jason by the collar in only a second and begun shaking him, "I am not calling my baby Mavis." I shouted wildly, causing Jason to scream loudly.

Shane grabbed me from behind, pulling me away from Jason, as he tried to hold his laughter in.

Jason looked positively frightened at my outburst and I made note to apologize to him later, I really couldn't control these mood swings.

...

The next week Shane was grinning at me madly as I got changed for bed one night.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked, pulling a shirt over my head.

"You." He answered.

"But why are you grinning so much?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Mitch...but you're boobs are getting really big."

"So, you prefer bigger boobs? I didn't think you were that much of a boob guy." I remarked.

He knew I was in a good mood, so he approached me with little caution and placed his mouth on my neck, sucking it gently.

We hadn't slept together in a while now and I knew Shane was getting a little frustrated from it.

"So what is it with boobs?" I breathed out.

"I don't know." He breathed out, his voice slightly ragged, before returning his lips to my neck.

I felt myself become turned on more so by the second and I reached for the hem of Shane's shirt, pulling it off him as he pulled his lips off my neck.

He quickly pulled off my shirt and shorts before leading me over to our bed and gently pushing me on to it before climbing on top of me warily after pulling his boxer shorts off.

He propped himself up with one arm, being as careful as possible not to put any weight at all on my stomach.

He began to suck one of my nipples gently and my senses just went crazy and it didn't help that I could feel his hardness against my bare skin.

I was aching so much for him yet he was being too cautious so I flipped him over so I was on top of him and began placing open-mouthed kisses all the way down his torso.

He thought I would stop like I generally did there, but I kept on going down his body until I reached his member, sucking the tip of it which caused his to moan my name.

Encouraged by his moans, I get on going. I had never done it before but Shane seemed to really be enjoying himself, so I didn't stop.

I kept on going as he moaned my name.

...

It was a couple days after I was twenty weeks pregnant that I was to have my second (and last) ultrasound appointment; assuming that everything was fine and would be during my pregnancy.

Shane and I had spoken a few days prior as to whether or not we wanted to know the sex.

We both did.

I didn't know who was more excited to find out; him or me.

I was so hyperactive as we waited for our doctor to come back in the room. She had out the gel on my stomach and then had to go quickly take a call.

Shane was holding my hand and he stared at my stomach.

"Just letting you know that whether this baby is a boy or a girl, I will love it with all of my heart." Shane promised me, kissing the inside of my wrist where the tattoo of his name was.

I smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you for being nothing but good to me all these years. I couldn't possibly ever think of going through this with someone else."

He looked into my eyes and placed his free hand on the side of my face, "I will be there for you always. I could never stop loving you, Mitch."

He leant down and kissed me tenderly.

Our doctor returned a moment later and placed some gloves on before picking the transducer up.

"You are just over twenty weeks now. So you're just over half way." Doctor Green smiled at me as she moved the transducer over my stomach.

It was at the end of the ultrasound that we were asked the question that I had been waiting for.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

I nodded, "We talked it through and yes, we want to know."

"Looks like you are having yourself a boy. Congratulations."

"A...boy?" Shane asked in disbelief.

I turned to look at him and saw the corners of his mouth curl up into a smile.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment." The doctor told us, setting the transducer down before walking out the room.

I was speechless, my eyes were teary and Shane leant forward to kiss me gently.

"I love you and I love our son." He whispered, lovingly.

**A boy.**

**Thoughts? ;)**

**xox  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Okay, so I have good news and...well just bad news actually kinda lol.

First off though, I want to dedicate this chapter to Adie. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN! :)

Anyway, to the bad news.

I have decided to take a break away from TIOS for a while. I have spent so much time in writing it that I really feel like I need a break. I want to focus on my other stories as well as friends and work (although work sucks lol). I shall still be tweeting like crazy though haha.

This trilogy has come a long way and we are half way through this story now. It's sad and I don't want it to come to an end.

I just need a break though to refresh a little, reader's interest seem to be dying down and I find mine to be a little as well. So hopefully the time off will allow me to be 110 per cent interested again, if that makes sense lol.

I don't know how long my break will be, but I shall keep you all updated on Twitter on when I will come back.

It most likely won't be longer than a week or two though.

I've been writing this trilogy non-stop for over a year now. I need a breather. ;)

I love all you guys though so much, never ever forget that. :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 25**

Shane and I were both so overjoyed to learn of the news that we were having a boy. We had told our parents and decided we had to tell the others. It wasn't something we could keep from them.

We arrived at our old apartment after lunch with my parents and after dinner with Shane's parents.

"Mitchie, you are getting bigger every time I see you!" Caitlyn squealed, greeting me with a big hug.

"Thanks, Cait. Totally what I want to hear." I teased her.

"We have news actually." Shane told her, giving her a hug.

"You're having twins!" She yelled excitedly.

"No," I laughed, "We're not."

"Did I just hear Caitlyn scream that you are having twins?" Nate asked, coming out from the kitchen.

"Yes, but we aren't." I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek to say 'hello' as he gave me a hug.

"But we do have news to share. Where are Jason and Sav?" Shane asked.

"In their room, I'll just go get them." Nate said, going off down the hallway.

I went over and sat down on the couch and Caitlyn sat next to me.

It was less than a minute later that Savannah and Jason came out of their bedroom with Nate.

I got up off the couch and indicated for them all to sit down.

"We have news." Shane spoke, taking my hand in his.

"Just to make it clear, they aren't having twins." Caitlyn quickly said, making me giggle.

"No, we are not having twins." I said, placing my free hand on my stomach, "But, we are having a boy." I smiled.

"Congratulations!" Caitlyn squealed, getting up to hug us both.

"Call him Nate." Nate said, getting up also.

"No, call him Jason!" Jason insisted, getting up and pushing in front of Nate to hug me first.

"We don't have any names in mind really yet." Shane admitted.

My smile faltered when I saw Savannah on the couch still, sitting there as if our news meant nothing to her.

"Sav..." I trailed off, uncertainly.

She gave me a weak smile and stood up to go off to her room.

"Savannah!" I exclaimed.

She froze on the spot and turned around to look at me, her blue eyes were giving me an icy gaze.

"What?" She asked, rather plainly.

I was shocked, I was stunned.

"Mitch," Shane said, "Don't worry about it."

I ignored him and walked over to Savannah, "What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, just now. I tell you I'm having a boy and you don't say anything." I said exasperated, "Then there was when I wanted to borrow tops from you, you went all weird on me then too."

She didn't say anything; she turned around and went to leave.

The others didn't move, they didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to give you my baby Savannah? That's why you are upset right? You are upset that I am pregnant." I yelled out to her.

She halted in her tracks, "Leave me alone." She said in barely a whisper, before walking off and slamming the door to her bedroom.

I felt the tears brim against my eyes and Shane wrapped his arms around me from behind, "Don't worry about her, let her be." He murmured in my ear.

"No," I said, "I'm sorry but your sister is being stubborn."

He didn't say anything so I got out of his arms and marched to Savannah's bedroom; I was pissed off and didn't want to leave things like this between us.

I basically kicked her door open in my fury and saw her curled up on her side on her bed.

"Savannah, can we talk?"

"No." She said, turning over onto her other side. I knew she was crying too.

I considered just leaving and telling her to act her age and call me when she wanted to talk; but I couldn't do that.

It was Savannah. She was one of my best friends and my sister-in-law.

I sighed and climbed onto the bed carefully, rolling onto my side to face her back.

"Sav...I know you've been upset since you found out I was pregnant and I'm not going to say I'm sorry for getting pregnant. It wasn't planned but Shane and I are so happy."

I paused, but she didn't say anything, so I went on.

"Look, I get where you are coming from. You lost your son, Savannah and you know how saddened we all were but you can't punish my unborn son, he is going to need his favorite aunt."

"I'm his only aunt." Savannah breathed out. I knew she had a small smile on her face now though.

"I love you, Sav. You know that right?"

"Of course I do and I love you too, Mitchie...I'm just upset I guess also because Jason and I have kind of been trying and nothing is happening. We've been married since the end of last year and every month I get my period and it kills me." She confided in me, rolling over to face me.

"Have you spoken to Jason about it?"

"No...I guess it had been building up and I'm sorry for releasing it on you."

"It's fine." I assured her.

"I want a baby more than anything right now, after everything that has happened. Jason and I have talked about it and we're ready. We are ready to move on and begin a family together now." She confessed, a little tearfully still.

"Maybe it's just not the right time. Maybe you should stop trying so much and just let it happen." I said, "Maybe it's just stressing you out too much."

She gave me a small smile, "Yeah, maybe I should just enjoy the time Jason and I have and stop worrying about becoming pregnant."

We laid there together just talking and I was so relieved that everything would be fine between us, that all was well.

...

"Do you think that we need to go to birthing classes?" I asked Shane a little after my twenty-forth week of pregnancy.

"Did you want to go?" He asked as I munched on an apple.

"Well I think it would be beneficial. I have no idea as to what to expect when in labor and it would put my mind a little bit more at ease."

"We'll do it then, right after Camp Rock."

"Okay, deal." I agreed with him, "But you have to come."

"Well, duh." He laughed.

Camp Rock was a little over a month away now and I was getting bigger and bigger as the weeks went on and had even bought proper maternity clothes a couple weeks prior.

My sex-drive had been constantly in overdrive during my second trimester which wasn't necessarily a bad thing; Shane didn't seem to think it was a bad thing either.

He found my stomach attractive for some reason and I really didn't get why but had failed to ask as I didn't want to know as I was just getting fatter and fatter.

I had gained almost fifteen pounds and was glad that Shane wasn't put off at all by it though as I personally felt like I was becoming a whale.

"I've been thinking of some baby names actually." Shane said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"I questioned him, intrigued as to what he had in mind.

"What do you think of Zack?" Shane asked.

"I liked a guy named Zack in eighth grade. He was a douche." I laughed, "Made fun of me all the time."

"Okay, no to Zack then." He chuckled; I had a feeling he was making a mental note to track Zack down, "How about Aidan?"

I scrunched up my nose slightly.

"I'll take that as a no."

"No...How about we take it as a maybe?"

Shane rolled his eyes, "We have plenty of time to figure it out. I'm sure we will."

"Or we could just name him playfully Jason Jr. Jason would like that."

"Not fair! You said no Shane Jr so there is no way we are naming him Jason Jr."

"I'm just teasing. Don't get your panties in a twist." I giggled.

"Why not just Junior?" He proposed.

I shook my head, "Nah, one day he will get old and it would be weird for people to call him Junior."

"Good point."

"Anyway, let's go. I want to get a crib and change table already." I told him, tossing the apple I was eating in the bin.

"Okay, just let me go fix up my hair."

"Okay, Pop Star." I giggled.

...

We arrived to a baby store not too longer later and Shane instantly went to head in the direction of the toys.

I grabbed his hands and had to stop him, "Toys later." I told him, pulling him over in the directions of the cribs.

"How about this one?" Shane asked, spotting a blue crib.

"It's all blue though."

"We are having a boy though." He said as if to remind me.

"I know, but what if one day we have a girl as well?"

He smiled at this, "We get another crib."

"That's a waste." I told him, "How about this one?" I asked finding a white crib with a matching white change table.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

I nodded, "We can use blue blankets to make it more suitable for a boy if you like."

"It's perfect, Mitch...we'll come back for it later, let's go get some toys!" He said excitedly.

"For you or for the baby?" I teased, allowing him to drag me off back in the direction of the toys.

...

It was two weeks before Camp Rock that Shane came home from the label one afternoon with a serious expression on his face.

"Shane, what's wrong?" I asked instantly, knowing something was troubling him.

He set down his keys and wallet and sighed heavily before coming over to me and wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Mitchie, the label wants us to do a few shows in Europe two weeks after Camp Rock ends. It will last about a week." He told me warily, kissing the top of my head.

"And when you say us?" I asked, "I'll be in my third trimester, actually I'm in my third trimester next week. I'm not supposed to fly."

"When I say us, I mean Connect 3."

He pulled away slightly but held onto my hands.

"So...you'd leave me while I'm pregnant then?" I questioned him, remaining calm.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

I studied his face and knew I couldn't hold him back, I couldn't and would never intentionally do so.

"It's fine...I will be like not even eight months pregnant. It's fine." I assured him, although I didn't think it would be fine.

He saw straight through it, he brought me back into his arms and I instantly began crying.

"It's just the hormones." I defended myself, burying my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry. We haven't been to Europe since we toured with you last time...the label want to put the winner of Final Jam straight into the spotlight and have them do a few songs to open for us over there."

"Can I enter Final Jam then?"

Shane chuckled lightly and kissed the top of my head again, "We'll be fine. A week is nothing for us. We've been apart way longer than that before."

"Yeah...you're right." I breathed out, although I wasn't entirely convinced, "Thanks for telling me and not keeping it from me."

I looked up at him through my tears and he leant down slightly to kiss me softly.

"I'm not just a teenage girl anymore...I'll be fine." I whispered.

"You weren't just a teenage girl, Mitch. You were my girl and always will be, regardless of how old you are." He promised me, kissing the corner of my mouth, causing me to smile.

"I love you, Pop Star."

"I love you too, Diva."

**I hope you all liked it. :)**

**If you want a spoiler, just let me know. I shall probably send them all out to you if you want me to. ;)**

**I shall keep you updated on when I'll come back on Twitter.**

**Love you all.**

**xoxoxox**


	26. Chapter 26

It's been three weeks and it was longer than I expected, but you know what they say. Better late than never, right? ;)

I didn't send out spoilers because I just decided to update this tonight so forgive me and I promise you all that I shall send out spoilers for the next chapter.

I can't say my break was the best for the most part as I once again got more hate against me. A lot of you have thanked me in the past when I write these notes in regards to when I get hate, I always want to be honest with you and a few have mentioned in the past that you appreciate me explaining what happens.

I know this other author is probably reading this right now and may or may not go off and badmouth me again but I don't care. I won't name who they are (I never have with any other haters in the past either) and it seems like they couldn't do the same as they badmouthed me, but that is their problem. I would never trash another writer.

I love my readers who are always there for me and make me feel happy and I won't name who this author is because we obviously share some of the same readers and I don't want to put any of you in the middle, I don't want you to think less of them at all.

Badmouthing other writers is not acceptable and I also want to say neither is leaving flames. I am not stupid, anyone can read flames I have gotten and comprehend who wrote them as the exact same things were said to me.

I won't stop helping out other writers if they need help, I just hope others have enough class not to attack me. I also disabled my formspring account when all this happened because the most lovely things were left on there. Quite frankly, I don't want to deal with people who are that immature and are so gutless that they won't say things like that to my face.

This has been quite long so I'll wrap it up now, this is the last I will say at all on what happened.

I want to thank you all again, thank you so much for sticking with me this past year, thank you for all your support.

I really cannot convey how much you all mean to me and how much your words mean to me. I am not the best writer in the world but I try my hardest, I keep writing for me and I keep writing mire importantly for you all.

I write for you all as well as me as you are why I am still on this site.

Thank you all so much again.

I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Leesh.

I love you girl. :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 26**

I had a doctor's check-up the day before we left for Camp Rock.

We hadn't seen our son since I was twenty weeks pregnant as I hadn't been in need of another ultrasound as everything had been going completely fine.

I was now officially in my third trimester and was getting more and more uncomfortable and was getting exhausted more easily.

The appointment went well, everything was normal and the baby was happy and healthy.

I wanted to ask to have an ultrasound but I knew it wasn't necessary unless something was wrong; thankfully there was nothing wrong.

Later that night I began packing our bags with everything we'd need for the next month.

Shane came in, smiling happily as I began packing in some shoes.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." He smiled even wider, "Are you almost done? Did you want some help?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm practically done. We just got to put in some last minute things before we leave." I informed him.

"In that case then," He grinned, grabbing our suitcases and putting them on the ground, "Let's watch some television." He said, getting on the bed.

I let out a small laugh and grabbed the remote control, switching the television on as I got on the bed.

I laid down on my back and Shane surprised me by paying no attention to the television screen at all. He moved down to my stomach, pulling my shirt up to expose my stomach.

He rested his head gently on my breasts and began talking to the baby, "Hey little one, we are taking you to Camp Rock tomorrow. I can guarantee you that you will be going there for years and years, it's a part of your mommy and me." He spoke gently, "It's where we met."

I ran a hand through his hair and he began to sing some of 'Gotta Find You' to our son.

_"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?"_

I felt him kick and Shane grinned.

"You like the song?" He cooed.

I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling Shane kiss my stomach gently.

He then kissed my lips lightly, brushing my bangs out of my face as he pulled away.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me lovingly, "I hope he has your eyes." He murmured.

"I hope he has your smile." I whispered.

"I hope he has your heart."

...

The next morning I woke up to find Shane in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning, Care Bear." I yawned.

"Morning." He smiled, kissing me on the cheek, "You excited to be going back to camp today?"

"Always," I replied, "Just not looking forward to the four hour drive."

"Yeah, that will be...amusing." Shane decided.

It wasn't too long later that we were leaving for camp and I was so happy.

"Let me get that." Shane said, grabbing my bag off me. It wasn't even my larger bag; that one was already in his car.

"Shane, I am pregnant, not disabled." I groaned in frustration, "I can still carry bags."

"I just want you to be careful and do not even consider going out on a canoe this summer." He told me as we walked out to his car.

"Shane, I can't not go out on a canoe." I protested, "It's our thing."

"I'll think about it." He said, putting my bag in the car.

I rolled my eyes, and went over to the passenger side of the Hummer. It was harder to get into than Shane or my convertible, but it had way more room for me to stretch out in.

Shane helped me up into it and we were soon on our way to Camp Rock for another summer of fun.

"Shane." I whined twenty minutes later.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to pee."

"I told you to go before we left." He sighed.

"I did." I pouted, "I need to go again."

"Can't you hold it in a little longer? We just hit the road."

"Shane." I cried.

"Fine," He relented, "I'll find somewhere to pull over."

After stopping over somewhere five minutes later, we were back on the road again.

"Shane, I'm bored." I sulked.

"I'm sorry Mitch, but there isn't much I can do about that. Listen to the radio or a c-d."

"No," I whined, "Shane, entertain me."

"What do you want me to do? Give you a private concert?" He asked sarcastically, laughing at the idea.

"Actually that's a good idea. Can you take requests?"

...

Three hours later, five toilet stops, one food break and one worn out Shane (from singing) later; I was beginning to lose my mind. The trip was too long and I was too uncomfortable.

"I really cannot singing any longer Mitchie, why don't you sing something?" He proposed.

I hadn't really sung in a while and hadn't played guitar in a while either as it was getting too hard with my growing stomach.

"I don't remember how to." I lied.

He laughed, "You are teaching a voice class Mitchie." He reminded me.

"I know, I just don't want to sing when it's not necessary. I don't want to put any strain on the baby at all."

"You can sing, Mitch. It's just performing you can't do unless you sit still."

"Me sit still? Hello, exhibit A!" I exclaimed, indicating myself sitting in the car, "I haven't been able to sit still this whole journey."

"You've got me there." Shane laughed, "We have stopped so many times, I am beginning to think that we'll never get to-"

"Rest stop!" I cut him off as we passed a sign, indicating a rest stop was a mile ahead, "I need to pee."

"Again?" He groaned, "Can't you hold it in just a little longer?"

"Anytime you want to carry this baby, feel free to. Until then, you are pulling over this car so I can pee for the umpteenth time today!"

...

We finally arrived at Camp Rock, later than expected, and managed to beat the bus there still.

"See, we are on time." I assured Shane as he helped me out the Hummer, "The bus isn't here and neither are any of the campers."

"Well actually the bus is pulling up now." Shane pointed out.

"Well let's get settled in our cabin then, I don't want all new campers making a fuss about us and touching my belly. I hate when strangers do that." I told him as he grabbed most of our luggage out the car, "At that interview you were doing last Wednesday, all the crew were coming over and touching my belly and I didn't say anything to them but I really wanted to punch them just a little." I rambled.

Shane held in a laugh, "Come on then, we better go before you try and punch out some poor little innocent camper."

"Shut up." I said, sticking my tongue out at him and crossing my arms, "Just for that I'm not going to offer to help you with any of our bags."

"Good, because I don't want you to." Shane said.

"Damn." I cursed.

We made our way to our cabin and Shane assured me he'd get the rest of our stuff later on. I was allowed to hold my handbag; that was it.

I loved our cabin; it was my other home. I pretty much had four that meant, but that was beside the point because Camp Rock was home for me.

Shane set our stuff down and laid down on the bed, "Well that was one exhausting journey. I think we should just take a nap until Uncle Brown and Dee welcome everyone."

It sounded like a good plan, so I didn't hesitate in getting on the bed with him, snuggling into his side.

He whispered he loved me and I realised that Camp Rock wasn't my home, the apartment wasn't home, the old apartment wasn't my home and neither was my parent's house.

Home was in Shane's arms where I belonged.

Home was wherever he was.

...

Shane and I ended up sleeping through Brown and Dee's welcoming announcement to the campers.

Caitlyn and Nate bounded into our cabin afterwards, waking us up.

"I told you they'd be here." Nate laughed, lying down next to me.

I rubbed my eyes and Shane let out a yawn as Caitlyn laid down on his other side.

"Was Uncle Brown mad?" Shane asked.

"No, we just used the 'Mitchie is pregnant and tired' card and he understood. We figured you'd be in here asleep." Nate replied.

"Then why wake us up now?" Shane groaned.

"Hey, we saved your butts, no questioning us." Caitlyn teased.

"Well, we actually have something to ask of you." I said, becoming serious.

"What's that?" Nate asked as I sat up in the bed.

"Shane and I have spoken about it and we want you to be the baby's god parents." I told them.

Caitlyn began squealing and basically sat on Shane to get to me so she could hug me.

"Caitlyn," He laughed, "Get off me."

He got out from under her so she could hug me properly and Nate gave him a hug.

"You guys mean everything to us, it's the least we could do." Shane explained.

Caitlyn let go of me as Nate came over to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I laughed as Caitlyn jumped off the bed and onto Shane, repeatedly thanking him over and over again. He managed to catch her in her excitement and chuckled, "I love you too, Cait."

Shane and I soon left to go see Brown and apologized for having a nap.

"Uncle Brown, I am so sorry. It was a long drive and it was really uncomfortable and exhausting for me." I apologized.

"We kind of had to stop for her to pee every ten minutes as well." Shane added.

"Kids, it's fine." He assured us, "I'm just happy to see the both of you, it's been a couple of months. Mitchie, you are glowing." He added.

"I'm also getting huge." I laughed.

"You look gorgeous, love." He assured me.

Shane and I created a bit of a scene at Opening Night Jam that night as did Nate and Jason. The new campers hadn't seen us before and were asking us for our autographs and for photos.

Dee came in to begin the Jam and told the campers to leave us alone.

Connect 3 weren't opening the Jam and neither was I.

I had a good time watching everyone perform and was surprised to see someone I hadn't seen in two years performing on the stage.

As soon as the Jam was over, I got up from my seat and made my way over to her.

She wasn't facing me so I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mitchie!" She yelled, after turning around.

"Katie." I laughed, giving her a hug.

"Congratulations on the pregnancy." She said, letting go of me.

"Thanks, I haven't seen you in ages. Where were you last year?"

"I had to travel with my parents, didn't want to, but I'm back this year so it's all good."

"You are seventeen now right?" I asked, recalling her telling Shane and I that she had just turned fifteen when we met two years earlier.

She nodded, "Yeah and I've been working on that stage fright thing by singing at school. I'm over it."

"I could tell, you did an awesome job." I told her, referring to her performance.

She looked so much older compared to when she was fifteen years old.

She had blonde streaks through her long brown hair, she had gotten much taller and slimmer (not that she was overweight or anything). She looked absolutely gorgeous.

We spoke for a while until I realized I had walked off from the others and I couldn't spot them in the room full of campers.

I said goodbye to her and went off to Shane and my cabin to find him lying on our bed, waiting for me.

"Thanks for leaving me." I teased.

"You looked like you were having a good time talking to that girl."

"You know who that was right?" I asked.

"No, who?"

"Katie. The girl from Camp Rock two years ago, you said she reminded you of me because she had some stage fright."

"Oh her." Shane realized, "She didn't seem to have any stage fright tonight."

"I know. She has come a long way."

After getting changed for bed and getting in it to snuggle into my husband, I realized how blessed we were.

We were back at Camp Rock and by this time next year, we'd have our baby back here with us.

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I decided not to re-write it which is why I decided to update all of a sudden. ;)**

**How sad was it that Joe and Demi broke up? Hopefully the two can remain friends and maybe get back together in the future whilst on tour.**

**If one-shots interest you, go check out the two that I put up recently. There is a Smitchie one called 'A Life Without Him' and also a Naitlyn one called 'Perfection'. I like how they turned out and would love it if you could check them out. :)**

**Anyway, I have spoken too much for one update so I shall be quiet now.**

**I love you all and can't wait for you to read more of the story. :)**

**xox**


	27. Chapter 27

We are up to chapter 27! YAY! :)

I am like 70 reviews off 2,000 which is just amazing! Words cannot explain how uncomprehendable that is to me. I really am amazed by all of you, I really love each and every one of you so much. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

The song in this chapter is Live To Party by the Jonas Brothers.

Enjoy. :)

**

* * *

**

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 27**

The first of classes were always great.

It was good to see familiar faces as well as new ones so I could share my love of music with them all and teach them what I knew.

"Hey everyone, I'm Mitchie. How about we go around the room so you can all introduce yourselves?" I proposed.

After everyone introduced themselves I didn't hesitate in teaching them how to warm up their voices properly.

I hadn't sung in front of a bunch of people for so long and it felt good. It really made me happy and put me in a great mood for the rest of the day.

My last class was the one just before lunch; this was so I could have some rest in the afternoon as I tended to become a little exhausted by then.

I didn't get to see my mom (who was back as the cook of course) until that lunch time.

"Honey, you are glowing." She told me, greeting me with a hug.

"I am huge."

"You are having a baby." She reminded me.

"Really? I forgot." I said sarcastically, making her laugh.

"Why don't you go out there and eat lunch with everyone?" She asked as she began washing some frying pans.

"I'd rather stay in here and help you clean. I'll eat lunch afterwards with you." I smiled at her, rubbing my stomach with my hands.

"Shane will go looking for you." She said.

"I'll text him. He has the last class of the day free so we can spend time together then." I told her, getting my cell phone out my pocket.

I quickly sent Shane a text before helping my mom out.

It felt good to have some quality time with her; I missed her a lot and was glad that we had the duration of Camp Rock to spend time together.

"How is my grandson?" She asked me.

"He is doing well," I replied, "He makes me want to pee a hundred time a day and likes kicking me a lot though."

"That's normal." My mom chuckled, clearly amused, "How are you and Shane doing?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?" She asked.

"Yeah, we have been going well. He is a little over-protective of me right now...well more so than usual." I corrected myself.

"And have you been keeping him satisfied?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, "I have told you before that it is weird discussing my sex life with you."

"Come on, I know you are having sex, hence the pregnant belly." She pointed out, "We have spoken about it before."

"Yeah, and it was weird then too." I retorted.

"I'm your mom; you used to always tell me everything."

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to guilt me, "Fine," I gave in, "We have been having sex but we haven't that much now that I'm in my third trimester."

"Why?" She questioned me.

"I'm getting huge, mom."

"Did I need to get you a copy of the Karma Sutra?" She teased me, "Your father and I managed when I was pregnant with you."

"Okay, change of subject." I decided.

"Come on sweetie; Shane is attractive, you are attractive," She told me, "The fact that you are pregnant shouldn't stop you two."

"What do you want me to say? That right before his class I'll give him some beforehand?"

She laughed at me, "I'm sure he'd like it."

...

After Shane's last class of the day, I met him at his classroom.

He was saying goodbye to campers when I walked in there with a smile on my face.

He noticed me and said his final goodbyes before coming over and kissing me.

"Hey, thanks for ditching us at lunch." He teased.

"I wanted to spend some time with my mom."

"Fair enough. How is she? I'll have to go see her tonight."

"She is good." I answered him and waited for a few seconds for the lingering campers to leave, "She was very interested in our sex lives though."

Shane chuckled, "I love your mom."

"Do you love me enough to let me get in a canoe today?"

"I love you too much," He answered, kissing my forehead, "But not today."

"Shane." I whined, "Getting in a canoe won't be dangerous." I pouted.

"How about tomorrow then?" He sighed, giving in to me.

"Why not now?" I asked, a pout still on my face.

"Because, I want you right now." He winked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Have you been talking to my mom?" I laughed, "She wants me to satisfy your needs."

Shane grinned at this, "Now I remember why I love your mom so much."

...

As promised, Shane took me out on a canoe the following afternoon.

He made sure I had a life-jacket on and helped me into the canoe carefully.

"I'm fine, Shane." I assured him as he cautiously rowed out into the center of the lake.

He wouldn't let me help row.

"I feel like a marshmallow in this." I pouted, referring to the life-jacket, "I look huge."

"You look beautiful, as always." He said, charmingly.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"You know what. I remember the first time we came out on one of these still...you were charming me back then too." I recalled.

"You wanted me badly." He laughed.

"And I was the girl that you wanted. You just didn't know it at the time." I said, referring to him not originally knowing I was the singer he was searching for.

"Oh I did," He replied smoothly, "I wanted you regardless; you were different. You still are. It was just a bonus when I found out you were the girl that I was searching for."

"Let's just say we were two different people; that I was me and the girl you heard singing was someone else. Who would you have chosen?"

"Well considering I was falling for you, regardless of not knowing who the girl with the voice was, I'd have to go with you." He answered.

I smiled widely at him, "You are the only one who can give me butterflies all the time."

"Are you sure it's not just gas?" He joked, making me roll my eyes playfully in response.

...

Connect 3 closed Camp Fire Jam later that week with a brand new song that they had been working on.

"You all did an awesome job tonight." Jason said, slinging his guitar over his shoulder.

"Here's something new for you all." Nate said.

The music began and the boys sung a new song I hadn't heard yet.

_"I was sittin' at home watchin TV all alone  
I'm so tired of reruns, I've memorized this show  
So I pick up the phone, call everyone I know  
Said there's gonna be a party, hit the music here we go  
Yeah_

_You gotta live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock and roll_

_We were out on the floor, yeah we danced the night away  
Then she looked at her watch and said that it was late  
Then she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay  
But I begged her for one more song, let the music play  
Yeah_

_You gotta live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock and roll_

_I drove her home and then she whispered in my ear  
The party doesn't have to end we can dance here_

_Live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play our song  
Are you ready to rock and roll_

_You gotta live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play our song  
Are you ready to rock and roll_

_You gotta live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play our song  
Are you ready to rock and roll_

_You gotta live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play our song  
Are you ready to rock and roll_

_Live! To! Party!"_

As soon as Shane was off stage he came over to me and grabbed my hands and pulled me off in the direction of the kitchen.

"What are we doing?" I asked, wondering why we weren't hanging around to talk to anyone else.

"You and I are going to hang out where we first met." He told me as we got to the kitchen.

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Because we can."

"You seriously need to wear those white skinny-leg jeans again." I told him as we went inside the kitchen, turning the lights on. They were the jeans I first saw him in.

"When we get home, I'll put them on just for you." He promised me.

I smiled and went in to the freezer, grabbing a tub of ice-cream in the process. Shane grabbed two spoons and I sat down the ice-cream on the kitchen counter; Shane helped me sit up on the counter before jumping up onto it himself.

"This is good." Shane commented, swallowing his first spoonful of ice-cream.

"Duh, it's ice-cream." I giggled.

"Wait to state the obvious, Mitch." He chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and he laughed harder.

"I wasn't under the impression that my wife was a little girl."

"A child wouldn't be able to do half the things I do with you." I winked.

I was feeling extremely full ten minutes later, so we decided to leave, making our way back to our cabin.

"I need to lay off the junk food; I really don't think I can walk." I said, stopping for a moment.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just really full and I think I am going to-"

Before I could finish my sentence I had vomited on the ground, right outside cabin number eleven. I was grateful that there didn't seem to be anyone else around.

Shane pulled back my hair, just like he did when I got morning sickness.

"Yeah, I definitely ate too much." I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

When we got back to our cabin Shane got me into bed to rest, grabbing me a bottle of water.

"Stupid ice-cream." I mumbled, as Shane sat down beside me, pushing my bangs off my forehead.

"Maybe you need to start watching what you eat...not that you are fat!" He corrected himself quickly, worried I'd take it the wrong way.

"No, I know I need to. I have gained almost twenty pounds and the unhealthy crap I eat isn't helping." I laughed lightly.

He placed his hand on my stomach and I felt our son kick. I smiled in response and so did Shane.

"He is going to be a daddy's boy." I giggled.

He pushed my shirt up slightly and pressed his lips against my stomach before pressing them against my lips fondly.

...

I felt much better the following morning and was glad it was the weekend so we had no classes.

I just wanted to lay in bed in Shane's arms and could do so because there was no need to get up and teach.

"Morning." He greeted me, kissing my neck.

I smiled and rolled over to face him to see him gazing at me intently.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, bringing his lips to mine.

He didn't hesitate in making the kiss deeper, his hand trailing up the back of my shirt.

I moaned into his mouth and he took that as permission to unbutton my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders.

He helped me pull my shorts off before pulling his own off, his hands trailing up the side of my body.

"Mitchie." He groaned as I rolled on top of him carefully, removing my lips from his to suck on his neck. It had been a while and Shane seemed to be getting more and more turned on by the second, "You sure?"

"I'm on top of you aren't I?" I murmured.

Morning sex at Camp Rock definitely would be something Shane would continue to want in the future.

**:)**

**I really hope you liked the chapter and want to thank you all again for all of your endless support. **

**I always say it but it means the world to me. Thank you again so much! :)**

**Also, be looking out for two new stories from me within the next month. One I am co-writing with Amberle25 and the other with turnupthemusicx. So excited for both of them!  
**

**Love you all!**

**xox  
**


	28. Chapter 28

So I hit 2,000 reviews! YAY! :D

I seriously cannot thank each and everyone of you enough. So here is an update for you, I wasn't going to post it until tomorrow but decided to tonight instead which is why I didn't send out any spoilers.

I want to dedicate this chapter to Alex for being so awesome, she was getting hate on her formspring against me and even herself. She stood up for me and this is not the first time that she has helped me out with something before. You are awesome Alex. :D

Alex also was my 2000th reviewer. ;)

A lot of you are wanting to know how far along Mitchie is. She is around thirty one weekish pregnant. :)

Things will pick up after Camp Rock, think of this as the calm before the storm. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 28**

I was wrong about Shane wanting more morning sex. Shane barely would touch me at all afterwards when we were in bed, regardless of whether it was morning or night time, over the course of the following week.

After Pyjama Jam, things finally had gotten to me and I broke down crying when we got back to our cabin.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Shane asked concerned.

"I'm fat and I feel so ugly," I sobbed, "I feel so unattractive and like you don't want me." I cried.

"Mitch," He sighed, sitting down next to me on our bed, "Look at me." He instructed me.

I sniffled and looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He grabbed my chin with his hand gently, turning my face to look at him.

"Hey," He said softly as my tear-ridden eyes met his, "I could never not want you; you could never be unattractive to me." He said calmly.

"What if I was the ugliest person in the world? Would you still love me then?" I blubbered.

"Mitchie, I would love you know matter what. I promise you that."

"Even though I have gained like a hundred pounds?" I over-exaggerated.

"Even if you gain five hundred pounds, I'd still love you." He told me, moving his hand so he could place each of them on each side of my face.

I let out a sob that turned into a small laugh and he wiped the tears off my face with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "I'm sorry if I have made you feel unattractive. You are by far the most gorgeous woman that I ever laid my eyes upon. Many marriages fail and I know ours won't for one main reason. I love you too much Mitchie, I fall more in love with you every day and don't know how I could ever stop loving you. Before you I was nothing, you brought me to life."

I began crying harder, the hormones made it worse.

Shane let go of my face and pulled me into his lap, holding me closely to him, his chin resting on my head.

"I'm sorry, I am just so moody." I sniffled, "I'm just over-reacting to everything these days. I just feel like I am too repulsive for you to have sex with now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't want to sleep with me because I am a whale." I blubbered.

"That's not true at all baby, we can have sex right now if you want."

I let out a small laugh, "No, it's fine."

"I just feel like it's getting too uncomfortable...maybe we should hold off. I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

He had a point.

"Okay...we can do the no sex thing. We did it before we were married."

He kissed the top of my head and I felt the baby move. I reached for his hand and placed it on my stomach, he let out a smile and I did too.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm just scared that something will happen when I go into labor. I'm so scared of child-birth." I confessed, looking up at him. Thoughts of Savannah losing her baby often plagued my mind.

"I can't take away your fear but I can promise you that I will be there with you the whole time. I promise you that I will be there so you can squeeze my hand as tightly as you want." He murmured.

"Thank you for being so perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Mitch."

"Maybe not...but you are perfect for me." I told him.

He smiled warmly and leant down slightly to kiss me softly as the tears continued to fall from my eyes, but out of happiness this time.

...

Brown found me the next morning as I was making my way to class.

"Mitchie, I know we have put everything on hold for a while but 'America's Top Talent' has come to me wanting you to guest star on the show." He informed me.

"I can't perform unless I just sit there." I pointed out.

"No, they want you to be a guest judge for two days."

"Really? An actual judge?"

I had watched the show throughout my teenage years and loved it.

He nodded, "Yes, love. They want you to help judge while they are in New York."

"When?"

"The week after Camp Rock, when Shane is in Europe."

I nodded happily, "It sounds good and I need something to distract me while he is away."

"Who will be with you while he is gone?"

"I don't actually know." I admitted.

"Well if you need someone, Dee and I can come."

"Thanks." I smiled.

None of us had spoken about what would happen when Connect 3 were to go to Europe.

At lunch time I found everyone at our normal lunch table, Shane already had food for me so I sat down in between him and Jason.

"I have a question," I began a little nervously, "So when you guys go on tour, am I staying with my mom and dad? I admittedly don't really want to be alone while pregnant."

"Mitchie, I-" Caitlyn begun but I cut her off.

"No, I don't expect you to stay with me Caitlyn. You always do and you are married now, you deserve some time with Nate."

Nate gave me an appreciative smile.

"I'll stay with you." Jason offered.

"Really Jason?"

He nodded.

"Then who will take your place on tour?" I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." He said softly to himself in realization.

"I can stay with my mom and dad, I'm sure they'll be willing to take me in." I laughed lightly.

"Mitchie, I'll stay with you." Savannah offered.

"Sav, you don't have to if you don't want to. It really is fine." I objected.

"No, it's fine. I think Jase and I can handle one week apart." She winked at him.

"Looks like Jason and I will be out partying together while the newlyweds stay home." Shane laughed.

I quickly shot him a glare and he laughed harder.

"Only kidding, Mitch." He assured me.

"Well now that that is all sorted, let's eat." Nate said, putting a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

I felt better knowing I'd have Savannah with me at least, it comforted me knowing I wouldn't be alone.

Shane and I left lunch early to have a little time together before his next class; I was finished for the day and was going to hang out with Caitlyn as she had a free class after lunch.

"I'm already tired." I yawned as we went to sit on the outdoor stage.

"Maybe you should go have a nap before you see Caitlyn."

"No, I love her. I could never cancel on her." I said, shaking my head as we sat down on the edge of the stage.

He chuckled in agreement, "Yeah, Cait wouldn't ever accept you cancelling on her."

"What's happening with Final Jam?" I asked suddenly, "Are we judging again?"

Shane nodded, "Always assume that we are unless Uncle Brown says otherwise."

I smiled, "Will we always come back here?"

"Yes, I think we will be back here every year until we are at least ninety."

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously though, I can't imagine not coming here in the future."

"Neither can I."

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I turned my head to see Katie standing in front of us, a happy smile on her face.

I struggled slightly to get up and hugged her; she was in one of my classes but none of Shane's.

"Shane, I haven't spoken to you at all this summer." She said as she let go of me.

Shane let out a laugh, "Not my fault, you should be doing one of my hip-hops classes." He told her, giving her a hug also.

"I'm sorry; I'm not the best dancer." She defended herself.

"Well neither was Mitchie, but she got there in the end." He teased me.

"Shut up." I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest.

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked me.

"Alright, just a little tired." I replied, "I am finished for the day though so it's all good."

Katie smiled, "As long as your baby is alright. Not too much longer now is it?"

"Yeah, not too long. My due date is early October."

"I want to see the baby, perhaps next year. I take it you will be back."

"Of course we will be." Shane grinned.

"Who says you will be though?" I asked, "What if you win Final Jam?"

She let out a laugh, "Sure, like that'll happen. I better go anyway, have to go get ready for class. I'll see you guys later though."

After saying goodbye, Shane and I went back to our cabin as he wanted to change his shirt.

"What are you, a girl? Girls always change their clothes, not boys." I teased as he pulled his shirt over his head as I sat down on our bed.

"A rock star has to look his best." He told me, going through his drawers.

"Pop star." I corrected him giggling.

"Shane, put a shirt on."

I looked over at the door to see Caitlyn with a smirk on her face.

"Why?" Shane asked as she walked in, "Prefer Nate with his shirt off?"

"Well yes, you're just not attractive with your shirt off Shane." She teased.

His mouth dropped open and he quickly went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up effortlessly.

"Shane!" She screeched, "Put me down!"

Shane was laughing and threw her carefully on the bed next to where I was sitting, "Take it back." He told her, holding her down with his arms.

"Never."

He began tickling her and I couldn't stop laughing at the sight of my best friend and my husband getting along so well.

"Mitchie!" She squealed through her laughter, "Help me!"

"You got yourself into this mess." I laughed.

"I'm going to pee myself!"

"Shane stop tickling her." I told him, "I don't want her to wet our bed!"

Shane gave in and got off her helping her back up by offering her his hand.

"I hate you." She glared at him as he went back over to his drawers, putting a new shirt on.

"You love me Mrs Gellar-Bing."

"I love you both, you know that right?" I asked them both.

"I'd hope so." Shane chuckled, helping me get up off the bed.

"Well duh." Caitlyn laughed.

"Why don't you two come watch my hip-hop class for a while?" Shane asked.

"Sound good. Maybe I could join in a little at the end?" Caitlyn asked; she still loved dancing.

"Sure, but we got to go now. Or I'll be late." Shane informed us.

That's how the three of us made our way to Shane's awaiting class, "Sorry everyone." He apologized as Caitlyn and I went to sit down on the side of the room.

"How's my little godson doing?" She asked as Shane started his class.

"Good, he's not kicking too hard today."

"We are having your baby shower in September sometime I hope you know. Sav and I are going to plan it all."

I smiled gratefully and rested my head on her shoulder as I watched my husband teach, "Thanks, Cait. I just don't want anything big, just something small and intimate...You are the best friend ever."

"You are too."

We watched as Shane taught; I loved watching him dance and half an hour in, Caitlyn got up to join.

It was then that I decided to go to Nate's class, indicating to Shane that I would be right back.

I made my way to his class and knocked on the door before entering.

I saw Nate at the piano and he quickly excused himself and came over to me.

"Mitchie, is everything alright?" He asked concerned, placing his hand on my stomach gently.

"Yeah, fine." I assured him, "Just wanted to come and sit in on your class because your wife is in Shane's right now."

"Come sing a song with me then."

"Why not?" I smiled widely.

"Okay guys, Mitchie is going to come sing a song with me. You can play the piano." He told me, helping me sit down at it.

I was glad that I was able to get along with Shane's best friend and was even gladder that he was able to get along with mine.

Caitlyn and Nate were our family and I was so glad to be a part of their lives.

**Aww. :)**

**Once again, thank you all SO SO SO much for getting me to 2,000 reviews. You all are so amazing and are always making me smile! :D**

**Love you all and will be sure to send out spoilers for the next chapter. :)**

**xox  
**


	29. Chapter 29

Hello awesome people!

I am here tonight to bring you the next chapter of TIOS! YAY!

I have got a new laptop finally! So happy. :D

I am kinda dying right now too. Waiting for doctor's results to come in so if I stop updating its cause I have died haha.

Ummmm. I kinda can't think straight right now because of Paloma...but yeah.

You may find out the baby's name this chapter. ;)

ENJOY! :D

Oh yeah, I wrote these chaps all like two months ago. I totally forgot about things I wrote haha.

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 29**

It was after Beach Jam that I had decided to help my mom out by assisting her in the kitchen to make dinner that night.

"Can you go set up the mess hall?" She asked me.

"Sure." I replied, grabbing a pile of plates to start setting up.

I entered the mess hall through the kitchen door and stood still immediately.

Jason and Savannah were on the other side of the room (clearly she had started setting up already) and she looked upset, yet they didn't take notice that I was now in the room.

"Jason, just drop it. Please."

"Sav, you are upset. Something is clearly bothering you. I know you."

"Jason, I feel like I am being punished," She raised her voice in frustration, "I feel like we are being punished for something that I don't even know we've done. I feel like I'm a bad person."

"Vanna, you are not a bad person at all," Jason consoled her, "Look, I know we did stop trying for a baby but maybe something might be wrong. Maybe when I get back, we should go have tests done."

"I don't want to have tests." She cried, her voice etched with pain.

"Why?" Jason asked, bringing her into his arms.

"In case something is wrong." She breathed out, the tears pouring down her face.

"Maybe you should come with us," Jason told her, "Maybe you should come with us to Europe."

Savannah shook her head, "No, it's fine. It really is." She assured him as he wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb, "It's a week. It'll be fine."

I felt so sad for her; I wanted her to go but knew she wouldn't even if I told her to.

I closed my eyes and made a silent prayer, praying to god that Savannah and Jason would be fine and that they would be blessed with another child soon. I left, not wanting to intrude even more than I had done so already.

I told my mom that Savannah was already setting up and she could tell that something was wrong with me.

"Are you alright, Mitchie?" She asked med concerned.

"I'm fine, just pregnancy hormones getting to me." I fibbed.

"I'll be fine if you want to go."

I nodded my head and gave her a hug, "Thanks mom."

I made my way down to the canoes that were on the shore and sat down against one of the up-turned ones.

Wrapping my arms around my stomach, I began to cry. I didn't want Savannah to hurt at all and I knew I wasn't to blame as they had been trying for another baby for a while now.

A little over half an hour later, I got up and headed back to my cabin where Shane was playing a song on guitar.

"Where were you?"

"Out by the canoes thinking."

"About?" He asked.

I let out a heavy sigh, "I overheard Savannah and Jason talking earlier. He wants them to have tests done to see if something is wrong."

He knew what I was talking about instantly and set his guitar down so he could bring me into a hug, "It's not your fault." He assured me.

"I know. I just feel so sad for them, they deserve another baby. They deserve to be happy."

"They will be, everything will turn out fine for them. I promise you."

I sure hoped he would be right, they had been dealing with this problem for so long now.

...

By Final Jam, the whole camp was in chaos. Everyone was preparing their performances and were becoming frantic as the prize this year was one that would be amazing to win. The chance to open for Connect 3, in Europe no less, on tour would be such a great opportunity.

I however was not really looking forward to Final Jam as Shane and I would then have around five days until he had to leave for the tour. I knew he would only be gone a week but it still made me upset.

Savannah had been acting fine to me; I knew she was past her baby issues that were to do with me. She wasn't mad at me at all thankfully.

As all the families began arriving for Final Jam, I went off to the spot where Shane had first sung to me all those years ago. I simply sat there, gazing out at the water and reflected on what my life would have been like if I never attended Camp Rock.

I wouldn't have met some amazing people; I wouldn't have a music career. I wouldn't be married and be pregnant.

After sitting there for a while, I made my way to the Camp Rock Theater as I knew the show would be soon due to start.

The boys had decided not to perform for the year, I didn't know exactly why but just figured they weren't up for it.

I quickly went backstage to wish everyone good luck before going out into the audience to sit at the judges table where the guys were waiting for me.

Shane reached out to hold my hand in his as I sat down, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good." I replied, with a small smile on my face. I was aching a little but it was nothing major.

Final Jam soon began and the performances were really, really good. I swore that each act kept getting better and better.

Katie was one of the last acts and she completely blew everyone away with her voice, she got a standing ovation and I think we knew who we'd pick as a winner as soon as she nailed her last note.

"Wow, all our campers have been amazing tonight. I know our judges are going to have a hard time deciding. So let's let them judge." Brown announced after everyone had performed.

The guys stood up, and Shane helped me up, and we went up on the stage and down the catwalk to the back of the theater to judge.

"I think it's clear who the winner is." Nate said.

Shane nodded in agreement, "Katie Richards, right?"

Nate nodded, "Her voice and her stage presence are just mind-blowing for someone of her age."

"I agree," I spoke up, "She has improved so much from when she came here two years ago."

"I think she definitely should be the winner." Jason agreed.

"Wow, so we decided that in like thirty seconds," Shane said, "The audience is probably looking at us so we should just all look really serious right now."

"Yes," Jason agreed, "They will think we are judging but we are actually talking about nothing."

I had to bite my bottom lip in an attempt to not laugh.

After a minute or so we returned to our seats (after chatting briefly about the newest guitar that Jason wanted) and Nate wrote down Katie's name and put it in an envelope, handing it to Brown. Brown got onto the stage and Dee came on too with a giant trophy in her hands.

"So here is the moment we have all been waiting for," He began, "In this envelope I have the winner of Final Jam. He or she will be flying off to Europe next week with Connect 3 and will be singing a few songs as an opening act for them."

The boys got up at this and went to stand on stage besides Dee, and Brown handed a microphone to Nate.

"We feel as if this person will easily be able to open for us after demonstrating their abilities here tonight. They definitely deserve it." He said before passing the microphone back to Brown.

"Okay, well let's see who has won." Brown said opening the envelope rather dramatically making me giggle.

"The winner of this year's Final Jam is…Katie Richards!"

There was instant cheering and clapping and a very shocked Katie stumbled onto the stage.

She shook Brown's hand and Dee gave her the huge trophy, making her cry a little.

I was so happy for her, she really deserved to win.

...

"I knew I'd find you out here."

I turned around to see Shane walking towards me.

"Well we only have a canoe ride every year after Final Jam." I reminded him smiling.

"Point taken." He retorted, tipping over a canoe and pushing it down to the water.

I grabbed a life jacket and quickly put it on before getting in the canoe.

He pushed it in the water and jumped in quickly and instantly began paddling with an oar.

"Where's your lifejacket?" I teased.

"I don't need one." He smirked.

"Clearly you don't." I said, trying to humor him.

"What do you think of Adam?" He asked me quite seriously once we got to the center.

"Do we know an Adam?" I asked slightly confused.

"No," He chuckled, "For the baby."

"Oh," I giggled in understanding, "Adam...I like it."

"I do too."

"I have a name in mind actually…Christopher. After your grandfather." I proposed.

"I like it. So I guess we can settle on either Christopher or Adam?"

I nodded, "We can use one as a first name and the other as the middle name."

"Good plan." He grinned.

Our baby had a name.

...

We arrived home the following day and I quickly unpacked our bags, throwing all our dirty clothes into the wash instantly as Shane wanted to pack some of his clothes for Europe.

"It will be cold there, so pack lots of jackets." I told him as he began packing the following day.

"Yes, mom." He teased.

I sat on the bed as I watched him pack some clothes, he was leaving in a few days or so but for once wanted to be organized and not leave his packing until the last minute.

"What time do you leave on Friday?" I asked.

"At around nine pm. We have a late flight." He replied.

I frowned and he noticed as he set down the shirt he had I his hands and sat down on our bed with me.

He pressed his lips against mine softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

"You and Savannah will have fun together, plus you are a guest judge on 'America's Top Talent' next Monday and Tuesday."

"I know, it should be fun." I admitted, "It will keep my mind off jerky pop stars." I teased. He feigned shock and I giggled, "Don't ever change Shane. I love you just the way you are."

He smiled and kissed my forehead lightly, "I love you exactly the way you are too. You are still the same girl I fell for all those years ago."

"Yeah, and you are the same jerky pop star." I winked.

"When I get back I'll arrange some private birthing classes for you. I'm assuming you wouldn't want to turn up to a normal one where other pregnant ladies will be obsessing over your baby instead of their own."

I let out a snort of laughter, "Okay, Care Bear."

...

That Friday night, everyone came over to our apartment to say goodbye and to pick up Shane.

Jason hugged me first, "Keep that baby in until we get back." He told me.

"Jason, I'm not due for like another month or so. I think I'll be fine." I assured him as he held me a little tighter.

"My turn!" Caitlyn yelled as he let go of me.

She brought me into a tight hug, "I will call you tomorrow to talk to you and my godson." She told me.

I grinned as I knew Caitlyn would make me hold my phone against my stomach for her.

"I'll see you in a week, Cait."

Nate hugged me next and kissed the top of my head, "Have fun judging on that show next week." He told me.

"I will."

I watched as Shane hugged Savannah goodbye and then he came to me lastly.

"I'll miss you." He told me.

"I'll miss you too, but you will be back by this time next week." I reminded him, trying to stay optimistic.

I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug and he whispered an, 'I love you' to me.

He pulled away slightly to kiss me gently and rub my stomach affectionately, "I'll see you soon."

He picked up his suitcases and I saw Savannah giving Jason one last hug goodbye.

They were all gone a moment later and I brought Savannah into a comforting hug.

"This sucks." I mumbled.

"Yeah, just a little. But we'll have a good time." She promised me.

"I know we will."

"Good, so let's go start having fun. Does a 'Sex and the City' and 'Friends' marathon sound good? I brought DVDs." She grinned.

"Sounds very good."

We would definitely have a good time if 'Sex and the City' and 'Friends' were involved.

**Bing. ;) *cough* Jade *cough*  
**

**What did you think?**

**What will happen when Shane is away for the week?**

**I am just gonna say drama. :)**

**xox**

**P.S. If you know of Jade and who Jade is. You should mention her in your review ;)  
**


	30. Chapter 30

New chapter tonight as promised to you all on twitter. :)

To the two haters who reviewed the last chapter, one of you ended up singing in so kudos to you. To the anonymous person, I know who you are and I have had a handful of haters so if you are one of them, don't be so vein to think I am talking about you. ;)

Bring on the hate because my readers keep me going! :)

I sent out spoilers for this chapter and most of you think that Mitchie is going to go into labour now that Shane is gone. I try my best to not be cliched and to be unpredictable but yeah.

Just read on I guess. ;)

Be sure to let me know what you think at the end of the chapter. :)

**

* * *

This Is Our Song: Chapter 30**

Early Monday morning, I made my way to the Westin Hotel in Times Square where the 'America's Top Talent' auditions were being held for the day. Savannah had gone to see Amy (her best friend and Jason's sister) for the day.

As I made my way in the building cameras were instantly on me, "Extremely early for your first day, Mrs Gray." The cameraman said.

"Always." I teased.

I made my way to the huge conference room and then backstage where I met some of the producers.

"Mitchie Torres-Gray. It's wonderful to meet you." A man in a suit greeted me with a handshake, "I'm Jeffery Matthews, the producer for the show."

"It's good to meet you too; I am really excited for this. I love this show lots." I admitted, "I was going to audition but then went to Camp Rock."

He introduced me to the other producers and then to the other judges, "This is Matt, Kristen and Ross." He introduced us.

"I'm Mitchie." I smiled, shaking each of their hands.

"Girl, you are gorgeous." Kristen told me, "Congratulations on the pregnancy by the way."

"Thanks." I smiled back at her.

She had short blonde hair, big blue eyes, a slight Texan accent and was in her late twenties.

"Let's get out there." She said bubbly. She clearly was a morning person.

We made our way side-stage and I met the host of the show who then introduced each of the judges.

"And our guest judge for here in New York is music's own Mitchie Torres-Gray."

I walked out onto the stage and waved at all the people who were in the audience who would be watching the taping.

I made my way through the audience as quickly as I could manage and up to the judge's podium where I was seated in between Kristen and Ross."

Ross was the tough one, the one that was hard to impress.

Act after act came on and most of them were hilarious, these were people who (as mean as it sounded) were not talented yet came on the show.

The last act before lunch was a teenage boy who had the most amazing singing voice; the whole audience gave him a standing ovation, Kristen and I included.

"Matt?" Ross said, indicating for Matt to share his thoughts.

"Sam," He said addressing the boy, "Your voice is fantastic, I am simply blown away. It's a 'yes' from me."

"Kristen?" Ross said.

"Honey, you're adorable and I think you could win this competition. It's a 'yes' from me too."

"Mitchie?"

"Sam, I think your voice is amazing. I've never heard a voice like it for a boy of your age. It's a 'yes' from me too." I said to the boy who was on the stage with a smile on his face.

"It's a 'yes' from me too." Ross said, "You're through."

By lunch time I was starving, Kristen and I went a little up the road to a little cafe.

"I really respect you as an artist." She said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Really?"

She nodded, "You've worked hard and you deserve to be where you are."

"Thank you."

Kristen was a host on a talk-show and had been famous for around the same amount as time as me.

"How's Shane?" She asked, "I've only met him once when he was on my show actually. He seems like a great guy."

"He is," I affirmed, "He is good, has done a couple shows in Europe already and he seems to be having a good time."

We had spoken everyday and I knew he wanted to be home, even if he was having a good time.

"And how's the little one?"

"He's good. My due date is approaching so it kind of is getting scary. I just feel really unprepared to be honest."

"My sister was the same; I think you'll do fine though."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "I think you will."

Making our way back to the hotel, we were stopped to take photos with some fans and managed to make it back just on time to have our hair and makeup touched up.

After more acts for the afternoon, we were done for the day and Savannah was waiting out the back for me to drive us back to her apartment.

"What was the ratio of talented people to non-talented people?"

"Like one to five." I replied, "Most the acts were just entertaining. We had one guy who tried to juggle with fire and it didn't go so well." I laughed.

"Have you spoken to Jason?"

"Yeah, they got off stage like an hour or so ago. You could probably try Shane; he'd most likely be awake."

I nodded and pulled my cell phone out my pocket, dialling Shane's number.

"Hey." He answered after a few rings.

"Hi, how was your show?"

"Good, just exhausted now. I think I am getting too old." He laughed, "How was judging?"

"It was hilarious, most of the contestants were...entertaining you could say." I answered, trying to hold in a giggle.

"I can only imagine."

"What are you doing?"

"Just in the hotel room watching some television, going to get some sleep soon. How's the baby?"

"He's good, makes me want to pee all the time though."

He chuckled, "What are you up to?"

"I'm just driving back to the other apartment with Savannah. We are going to continue our 'Sex and the City' and 'Friends' marathon that we started the other night."

"Have fun with that."

"Shane, you love the shows. I know Samantha is your favorite from 'Sex and the City'." I teased.

"Yeah, I just love sluts. I love you after all don't I?"

My jaw dropped open, "Shane!" I exclaimed, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Yeah?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"I hate you." I laughed.

"Love you too," He chuckled, clearly amused with my reaction.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you get some sleep."

After another 'I love you' and hanging up, I kicked my heels off that I was wearing.

"Heels and pregnancy do not go, tomorrow I am wearing flats." I declared.

Savannah laughed, "I got stopped a lot today while shopping with Amy."

"Because that's not normal or anything." I joked.

"No, but I was on my own today. Without Jase or ever Nate or Shane...without you; it was just weird."

"You were nice though right?" I asked, referring to the fans.

"No, I just told them to piss off and walked off." She replied sarcastically.

"You are so funny, Sav." I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

We spent the night watching our marathons and I made sure to go to sleep at midnight as I had to be up seven hours later.

Savannah was still asleep when I woke up and had a text from Shane, saying good morning.

I quickly got dressed and did my hair and makeup before shoving some bread in the toaster so I'd have something to eat for breakfast.

"Morning." Savannah yawned, coming into the kitchen.

"Morning." I greeted her.

"Did you want me to drop you off so you don't have to park your car?"

"If it's no bother, I just have to leave in fifteen though."

She nodded and let out another yawn, "I'll just go get changed then."

Judging that day was even more fun than the day before, there were way more people that we let through to the next round which was good and afterwards I had to do a small interview for the show which they would play when the episode aired.

"Mitchie Torres-Gray has been our guest judge while we are here in New York. Have you had fun on the show, Mitchie?" The host of the show asked me.

"Of course, I have had such a good time seeing a wide range of talent over the past couple days. I haven't done that much judging before so it was a good experience for me." I answered.

"When you say not much judging, where have you judged before?"

"I have done some judging at Camp Rock for the final performance at the end of the summer with Connect 3."

"That's where you were discovered, back at Camp Rock around four years ago now right?"

"Yeah, I was sixteen my first year but seventeen when I won."

"How much has your life changed since then?"

"It has changed a lot," I began, "I never would have pictured myself judging on this show for starters. I have albums out, I am married at such a young age and I'm pregnant. I really couldn't be happier doing what I'm doing. I have the most amazing friends and family as well as the best fans in the world that are always supporting me."

"Congratulations on being pregnant by the way."

"Thank you."

"What advice do you have for the contestants on this show?"

"Probably to follow your dreams no matter what it takes. Your dreams can become a reality as long as you work hard and never give up."

...

Thursday morning, I called Shane up knowing he'd have a concert in five hours or so.

"Hey Pop Star, what's happening?"

"Hey Mitch, just had a radio interview with the guys and Katie. She has been quite a hit over here."

"I'm sure the label will want to sign her then."

"Most likely." He agreed, "How's our son?"

"He is making his mommy tired," I laughed lightly, "But he is doing fine. He misses you."

"I miss him too."

"Do you miss me?"

"You? No, as if." He teased.

"I am feeling so loved right now." I joked.

"You know I love you, baby. What are you up to today?"

"Nothing really, just at home with Sav. We are going to go see my parents tonight actually."

"Say hi for me." He said.

"I will."

"I really do love you, you know?"

"I know, and I love you too."

After hanging up, Savannah turned the music in the car up really loud and we proceeded to scream along at the top of our lungs.

"We could so still be teenagers." She shouted over the music.

"Duh!" I exclaimed.

I felt so happy when Savannah and I pulled up to my parent's house

I loved being there whenever I could; it made me feel normal. I felt so safe there as I was out of the public eye.

"Girls, how are you?" My mom asked, hugging us both as we came in.

"Tired." I admitted.

"I am wide awake." Savannah giggled.

"How's my godson? I bought him more clothes today."

"Mom, he is going to have to have outfit changes every ten minutes to wear all the clothes you have bought him." I teased.

"They are up in your room." She told me, "You girls are staying tonight, right?"

Savannah nodded, "Yup, I get Caitlyn's room."

"It's easier than driving back late at night."

"Well dinner is almost ready, why don't you watch some television? We are just really waiting for your dad to get home." She told us.

Savannah and I sat down on the couch, switching on the television with the remote.

"Turn on Hot Tunes." I instructed her with a smile.

She did so and we ignored the story about Alison Belle.

"Seriously who cares about that blonde bimbo?" Savannah laughed, "She seriously fails."

I let out a laugh, "I haven't seen her in a long time thankfully. She drives me crazy." I giggled.

"Hot Tunes needs to get some taste and stop reporting stories about her. No one cares that she is dating some guy from some famous band in Canada. She uses guys, we all know this."

I nodded in agreement and returned my focus to the television.

That was when I heard the news that made my heart sink.

_ "Shane Gray has been spotted once again with Katie Richards, the winner of this year's Camp Rock. The two have reportedly been seen out together the past couple of nights whilst touring together in Europe and witnesses say the two seem extremely close and flirtatious with each other. Shane Gray's wife, Mitchie Torres, is currently still here in America as she is currently eight months pregnant. This leaves everyone wondering whether or not Shane has moved on from his Final Jam winning wife and onto the newest Final Jam winner. According to eye witnesses, Gray and Richards appear to be together, they have reportedly been seen in each others' arms and kissing on more than one occasion."_

**Oh yeah, you hate me don't you?**

**Just wait until you find out Mitchie's reaction and Shane returns home next chapter.**

**More drama to come. ;)**

**xox  
**


	31. Chapter 31

Due to the overwhelming amount of reviews, I have decided to update earlier than I usually do. :)

A lot of you assumed that the drama would be Mitchie going into labour, but I do always try to do the opposite to what you all expect. Just remember that. ;)

Anyway, you shall find out the truth about Shane and Katie this chapter and it just brings a lot of arguing for Shane and Mitchie.

I guess I'll let you read on. ;)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 31**

"Mitchie, breathe!" My mom instructed me. I hadn't even noticed that she was in the room again.

I began crying hysterically and was choking on sobs.

My mom had quickly switched off the television and I had to yell at her to turn it back on.

"I want to see the rest of it!" I yelled hysterically.

She gave in and turned it back on as photos of Shane and Katie appeared on the screen; he had a hand placed on her back and she was looking up at him smiling. There more photos, similar to it.

I felt sick.

I felt heartbroken.

The tears were pouring as the reporter went on.

_"Gossip sites have been in chaos these past few hours, most of them accusing Shane of having an affair. Lava Records has not commented on the issue yet which has left the world in wonder after seeing photographs of the two together."_

"Mitchie, you know better than to believe the media." My mom told me, turning off the television, ignoring my wishes.

"Then why wouldn't he deny it?" I wept, "Why is he with her? Those photographs look pretty convincing to me."

"Honey, you can't believe that Shane is having an affair based on some photos and rumors. You know him better than that."

"No," I shook my head stubbornly, "He can have that little underage tramp for all I care." I said, not really meaning it, "If these rumors have been around he could have mentioned them to me on the phone."

The tears were still pouring down my face and I turned my phone off, not wanting any calls at all.

"I'm going upstairs." I said, wiping some tears across my face."

"Mitchie..." Savannah trailed off.

I ignored her; I walked up to my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

Collapsing on my bed in tears, I fell asleep with one thought in my mind.

Shane had cheated on me.

My heart broke at the mere thought.

...

I refused to turn on my phone the next morning and told Savannah not to answers hers either if Shane was calling as we knew their flight would be landing soon.

We left before my parents woke up and I barely said a word the whole way home.

"He will be home soon, Mitchie. You are going to have to talk with him." Savannah told me.

I shrugged my shoulders and gazed out the window, I was falling apart on the inside.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" She asked as we got to my apartment.

"No, thanks."

I got out the car and made my way upstairs, searching for divorce lawyers on the internet browser on my phone.

I found one that was located nearby as I unlocked my apartment door and I called the number, leaving my last name to book an appointment for the following day.

I was heartbroken and now I was pissed off as well.

"Thank you." I said hanging up the phone from the lawyer's office and throwing it down on the couch.

"Who was that?"

I looked over at the front door to see that Shane had arrived home, he had a big smile on his face and it made me ache inside. I felt like I had been stabbed in the gut.

I shot him a glare and he looked at me confused.

"Mitchie, who was that?" He asked again.

"My divorce lawyer."

Shane's face fell completely and he shut the front door behind him, abandoning his suitcases and coming over to me.

"Stay away from me." I told him, sternly, "I think you should just leave."

"Mitchie, what the hell is going on?" He asked angrily now, "What the hell have I done?"

"Like you don't know." I yelled at him, "Just leave Shane! I'm meeting with a divorce lawyer tomorrow, it's over! We're over!"

"Mitchie, what could I do that would result in you wanting a divorce?"

"Katie Richards." I spat out at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Let me just turn on the television and find one of the many reports on Hot Tunes." I said, turning the television on and going onto the Tivo to find the Hot Tunes episode that I saw the night before.

_"Shane Gray has been spotted once again with Katie Richards, the winner of this year's Camp Rock. The two have reportedly been seen out together the past couple of nights whilst touring together in Europe and witnesses say the two seem extremely close and flirtatious with each other. Shane Gray's wife, Mitchie Torres, is currently still here in America as she is currently eight months pregnant. This leaves everyone wondering whether or not Shane has moved on from his Final Jam winning wife and onto the newest Final Jam winner. According to eye witnesses, Gray and Richards appear to be together, they have reportedly been seen in each others' arms and kissing on more than one occasion."_

Shane turned to me, ignoring the rest of the report and came over to me, grabbing the remote out of my hand and turning the television off.

"You believe this?"

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"No."

"Did you kiss her?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"Then why the hell are there these rumors everywhere? They are on the television and all over the internet?"

"They are just that Mitchie, they are rumors." Shane replied, frustrated.

"Shane, you better not be lying to me because if you are...we are over. We are over if you have even kissed her. I never want to see you again if you did anything at all with her!"

"I did not kiss her." He replied firmly, "I did not kiss her and I have never cheated on you."

I stared into his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth.

"Then why not deny these rumors? Or at least tell me when we spoke on the phone?"

"Why bother you with it? We've been ignoring rumors for how long now?" He retorted.

"Not rumors like this Shane." I told him, on the verge of tears, "These rumors are different, these are really serious. I was at my parent's house and couldn't even spend any time with them I shut myself off in my bedroom and wouldn't talk to them."

"So your parents think I'm a cheater too then?"

I didn't say anything, but I felt the tears spill out my eyes. Neither of us had moved an inch since Shane switched the television off. The tension was becoming unbearable.

"I believe that you didn't cheat on me." I finally said, "But tell me honestly that you don't have any feelings for her at all, that the thought never went through your mind that you and her could hook up because I was back home on another continent."

He stared at me for a good few seconds before answering me, "I like her as a friend," he said coldly, "I have no feelings for her whatsoever. She is pretty and nice, Mitchie...but she is not you."

"So you haven't gone and freaked out, because I am pregnant and we are going to have to be parents soon? You haven't freaked out and gone to someone else because I am the hormonal bitch back home?"

He stared at me intently and didn't say a thing.

I closed my eyes, "Why did you have to leave? The distance almost always does damage to us and our relationship."

"So it's my fault?" He asked, breaking his silence, "You are blaming this on me because I have my career?"

"I'm not saying anything is your fault, I know you have your career. I just want to know why you agreed to leave me when I'm extremely emotional and pregnant. I am carrying your child Shane! We are going to be parents soon!"

The tears were falling harder now and Shane still looked angry.

"You said I could go."

"You knew I didn't want you to but how could I say no?"

"Quite easily, Mitchie. You say 'no'. As simple as that." He remarked sarcastically.

"You know I couldn't do that. I couldn't make you stop your career like that."

"Do you want me to make the decision then? I'll decide to quit. I'll do it right here and right now and you won't have to feel any guilt at all for it. It will be solely my decision."

"Stop being an arsehole." I instructed him, shaking my head, "I can't talk with you right now. I need to go calm down." I told him, walking off in the direction of our bedroom.

"Oh yes, Mitchie. That is being so mature. Just walk off when you can't handle being in an argument."

I ignored his words and walked into our bedroom and went to slam the door behind me but he stopped me from doing so.

"Leave me alone!"

"No, act your age Mitchie and deal with this. You're going to be a mother, you need to grow up right now and talk to me."

I stomped into our bathroom and couldn't escape anywhere else, Shane stood at the bathroom door and it was quite clear that he wasn't going to let me leave.

"Don't give me that age crap, do you wish that I wasn't pregnant then if I need to grow up? Why must you be so freaking stubborn?" I cried, "Why do you have to be such a douche sometimes?"

"A douche? Don't make me laugh, Mitchie. You know I am nothing but good to you...look where we live. I do everything for you Mitchie and have done since you were sixteen. And don't start me off with being stubborn because you are too."

"Shane, I would still be with you even if we had to live in a cardboard box." I yelled at him.

"Then why are you not thinking about anyone other than yourself for once? Maybe you should be thinking of our son." He shouted at me.

I snapped at this, I looked down briefly on the bathroom counter and saw one of his hair straighteners (he hadn't been using it since he cut his hair, I had been). I picked it up and threw it in his direction angrily.

It missed him and it hit the floor, breaking in the process, but I didn't care.

He looked at me in disbelief and came over closer to me.

"Don't you dare say that I don't think of our child!" I spat at him, "Do you know what I have sacrificed in being pregnant? I have given up my career, I have given up so many things that girls my age should be doing yet I don't care because I love our son. I love him."

"Are you trying to say that we'd be better off not having a child? Maybe if we didn't get married so young you'd be able to be going out and doing things most girls that your age are out doing." He countered, "Like all the girl who go to clubs, get drunk and sleep around."

I didn't say anything at all.

I slapped him. I actually slapped him across the face.

He looked at me disdainfully but didn't say a word.

I tried to calm down, wiping the tears away that were on my face, "How could you say that to me?"

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "That was out of hand, I know you're not that type of girl."

"Otherwise you wouldn't have married me right? Oh wait, you wouldn't have needed to because I would have slept with you." I remarked sarcastically.

I went to walk off but he grabbed my arm, "Don't try to leave again."

"Well maybe I want to." I responded.

"Oh yeah, you called up a divorce lawyer without even talking to me at all."

"I thought you were cheating on me." I defended myself.

"Based off rumors and speculation, you didn't even talk to me about it until now."

"I trust you." I assured him.

"You do now. You didn't when you heard the rumors and you went as far as to call a freaking divorce lawyer Mitchie. Thanks for having faith in me."

He was pissed off again, extremely pissed off and I suddenly realized that I had gone to the extreme.

I didn't say anything, I got out of his grasp and walked into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, bursting into a fit of tears.

"Why is everything so wrong between us right now?" I sobbed, breaking down completely. The tears began streaming down my cheeks and I wanted more than anything for Shane to tell me things would be better, to lie down and hold me and comfort me.

I knew Shane was in the room yet he didn't come and console me or try to comfort me.

"Why is everything falling apart?" I whimpered through my tears.

"I think we just need a few hours apart. I think we've gotten everything off our chests and need to be apart for a bit." He spoke softly, no emotion in his voice.

I sniffled and nodded my head.

He approached me cautiously and leant down to kiss my cheek, but I covered my face so he couldn't kiss me, "I'll be back later." He sighed. I didn't want him to touch me if he was just going to leave me.

I watched him leave the room through my tear-ridden eyes and let out a small cry.

We had both said things that we didn't mean that had hurt. We had said things that we couldn't take back at all.

I placed my hands on my stomach, feeling our baby kick.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, through some more tears, "Daddy will be back soon."

I hoped.

...

Shane returned a little after midnight.

I heard the front door close and I opened my eyes, hearing him stumble in a little noisily.

I sighed and pulled myself up from the spot I hadn't moved from in over four hours and made my way into the dark hallway, switching the light on in the process.

I came to the living room to find him sitting down on the couch.

I didn't say anything as I watched him lay down on it.

"Are you wanting to sleep out here?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Mitchie." He gasped, slightly startled, springing up.

I took a closer look at him and could tell he had been drinking instantly.

"How much did you drink?" I sighed.

"Not so much that I can't think coherently, but too much that I couldn't drive and had to have Jason and Nate come get me." He replied.

I placed my hands on my stomach, rubbing it soothingly, "Have you thought things through?" I asked, hearing the hysteria in my own voice.

"Thought what through?"

"Thought about what happened."

He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands, "I really still am hurt, Mitch."

I averted his gaze, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't want you to say anything." He stood up carefully.

"What do you mean? You can't just act like nothing happened."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked past me and down the hallway, "Let's go to bed."

I didn't say anything; I followed him down into our bedroom and quickly got changed into some pyjamas.

"We can't just leave things like this, Shane." I said, my voice breaking completely.

He looked at me intently and gave me a weak smile, "We can talk about it in the morning."

He got in the bed and all I could do was get in it with him.

He didn't say anything after that and he didn't even hold me. His back was facing me.

I held in some sobs and allowed my silent tears to drift me off to sleep.

I couldn't see how things would be right again; I couldn't see how things would ever be the same.

**:(**

**What do you think?  
**

**Also, be sure to check out my brand new story that I am literally updating right now. PM me or tweet me on twitter if you need a link. It's a Smitchie multi-chap and is called 'Confessions on Hotel Paper'.**

**I'd love for you all to go check it out.**

**:)**

**xox  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Yes, I was very mean with the last chapter but don't worry, things will be better this chapter. :)

Thank you for all your feedback, everyone keeps assuming I'd have Mitchie go into labour whilst she and Shane were fighting/when he was away lol.

Anyway, it's kinda late and I have been drinking so now I am quite sleepy and have work in the morning. So I shall keep this short.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 32**

I woke up alone the next morning.

Everything that had happened the previous night flooded into my mind immediately and I closed my eyes, wishing it wasn't reality and hoping that Shane would be beside me when I opened them again.

I let out a breath and opened my eyes; I wasn't surprised to see that Shane wasn't beside me.

It hurt so much, yet I held back my tears and got up out of bed.

I slowly walked out into the living room to see him sitting on the couch in silence; the television wasn't even on.

"Hey." He murmured knowing I was there without even looking behind him.

"Morning." I greeted him softly, running a hand through my hair. I stood frozen to the spot for a moment, not knowing what to do, not knowing how he'd react.

I approached him cautiously, making my way around the couch and sitting down beside him, placing my hands on my stomach.

He didn't look at me; he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Shane?" I whispered unsurely.

He didn't reply, he scooted over closer to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly, allowing me to cry into his shoulder a little.

"I am so sorry." I sobbed.

"I know." He murmured in my ear, "I am sorry too."

"You don't need to be, I completely overreacted. It's not like me, this pregnancy has made me different and I'm not blaming the baby or anything I just can't help what I did. I am sorry for everything, I really am."

"You're rambling." Shane laughed lightly.

"I love you." I whispered a little tearfully, looking up at him.

He finally met my gaze once hearing this and let out a small smile, "I love you too." He said softly.

I knew right then that words weren't needed, that apologies weren't needed anymore.

We sat there together in each other's arms in silence and I couldn't let go of him. I never wanted to be apart from him again, whether it was a week or a day. I wanted to be able to come home to him every night.

"Shane..." I murmured a moment later.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the Hard Rock Cafe for lunch?"

He let out a small laugh, "Of course, baby." He murmured, kissing the top of my head.

Things would be fine. There was so much that we really could not take back but we had our future ahead of us.

We sat there together for a good hour, me in his arms as he whispered lovingly in my ear and rubbed my stomach affectionately.

…

At lunchtime, as promised, Shane took me to the Hard Rock Cafe.

Parking was terrible and we ended up having to walk half a mile to get to the actual restaurant. It was worth it though; the food was so good.

I was happy when we were leaving that Shane interlaced his fingers with mine, giving my hand a small squeeze.

As we headed out the exit we were bombarded with flashes; the paparazzi were everywhere.

I instantly moved in closer to Shane and he let go of my hand to wrap an arm around me protectively.

_"Mitchie, how are you dealing with Shane cheating on you?"_

_"Are you two breaking up?"_

_"Shane, how is Katie?"_

_"Mitchie, have you forgiven Shane? Is that why the two of you are out today?"_

_ "Shane, Katie isn't even an adult yet. Why would you sleep with her when she is underage?"_

The questions were being yelled at us from every direction and Shane was trying to safely get me through all the paparazzi.

Shane ignored all the questions and I slipped my sunglasses on from where they had been resting on the top of my head.

We walked down the street and the paparazzi followed us, shouting their questions at us the whole time.

After what felt like an eternity, we made it to Shane's Hummer and he helped me get up into it.

The flashes were still going off and Shane walked around to get in the other side of the car and I covered my face slightly with my hand, my elbow resting on the armrest next to me.

Shane pulled away and I pulled my sunglasses off my head, "It's been a while since it's been like that. I hate it when they surround us like that."

"Yeah." He agreed.

We drove in silence and ended up at the other apartment.

Savannah was a little shocked to see the two of us together and acting relatively fine. She gave me a look and I just nodded, indicating that everything would be fine.

Caitlyn was the first to bring me into a huge hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Jason grabbed me next; hugging me tightly and then so did Nate as Savannah hugged Shane.

I sat down on the couch between Shane and Nate as Caitlyn started some Play Station 3 game with Jason.

Shane was on his phone as I watched Caitlyn kick Jason's butt at the game they were playing.

"Anyone up for a movie?" Shane asked, looking at a movie website on his phone, "I want to see that new teenage-love one."

"A chick flick, really Shane?" Nate asked with a laugh.

"I'll come." Caitlyn said, setting down the controller in her hands, "Beating Jason is too easy these days."

"I want to see it too!" Jason exclaimed standing up.

"I'm in." Savannah laughed, "I'm a little tired but want to see that one."

"Mitch?" Shane asked.

"I'm comfortable here; I think I'll just pass on this one." I said softly, "Go though, have fun."

"I'll stay with Mitchie," Nate said, "I'm not the biggest fan of chick flicks."

"You love 'The Notebook'." Caitlyn smirked.

"Yeah...well...I have nothing."

I let out a small laugh, "We can watch 'The Notebook'." I told him.

Fifteen minutes later, the others left to go see the movie.

"I'll see you in a couple hours." Shane murmured in my ear, pressing his lips against my cheek.

Nate put Caitlyn's DVD of 'The Notebook' on and I snuggled into his side to watch it with him.

"Was there a reason that you didn't want to go? Like a real reason?" He asked at the movie began. He really knew me better than I thought.

I nodded, burying my head into his neck as he wrapped an arm around me, "Shane and I went out for lunch today and the paparazzi were bad. Saying about how he was cheating on me with Katie."

"Savannah kind of told us how upset you were..." He trailed off.

There weren't really any secrets between the six of us.

"Yeah, I guess I took things out of proportion. We fought and well, you saw him last night."

"He has no feelings for Katie at all."

"I know that. I'm just moody and stupid." I sighed.

"You're not stupid."

"Thanks, Nate."

I ended up falling asleep and woke up around half way through the movie with pains in my stomach.

"Mitchie, are you alright?" Nate asked, sensing my discomfort.

"Nate, I think I am having contractions." I breathed out.

"You aren't nine months yet. It is probably just Braxton Hicks contractions, Mitchie. It's on all the television shows, it's not actual labor."

"Are you a doctor, Nate?" I snapped.

"No, but-"

"Exactly, you're not! So take me to the god damn hospital!" I cut him off.

I think Nate seriously thought I would hit him. He helped me up from the couch and grabbed his keys, leading me out the apartment and down to his car.

"The others chose the perfect time to go to the movies." Nate muttered, helping me into the car.

"Call them." I told him, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Okay, but we need to time the contractions. He said taking notice of the time."

He started the ignition as he dialled Shane's number first.

It was a moment later that he cursed.

"None of them are answering."

"I am going to kill them all. People always answer their phones during movie." I complained.

Nate knew better than to try and correct me.

It was fifteen minutes later that I had another contraction.

"Nate." I winced.

"Okay that was fifteen minutes." He said, taking notice of the time, "Hold in there."

Another fifteen minutes later I had another contraction. We were stuck in traffic of course.

"We are like two minutes away. You will be fine, I promise you." Nate assured me.

A couple minutes later we got to the hospital; Nate quickly parked the car and got out to help me out.

He wrapped an arm around me and helped me walk into the reception.

"I think my friend here is in labor." He breathed out.

The reception looked at us and I knew straight away from the look in her eye that she knew who we were. Thankfully she didn't say anything.

"Are you having contractions?" She asked.

"Clearly." I snapped.

"Every fifteen minutes so far." Nate told her.

"Okay, I'll arrange a private room for you and a doctor will be with you straight away. Just take a seat and someone will be with you in a minute…Mrs Gray, right?"

It was times like this that I didn't care that my fame got strings pulled for me, so I just nodded.

Nate led me over to the seats in the waiting room and he held my hand as we sat down.

"I'll try Shane again." He told me, pulling out his phone.

He was unsuccessful again and left a voicemail, telling Shane to call him straight away.

There was an elderly lady waiting opposite us and she smiled at us, "Your first child?"

I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Yes, it is our first." Nate responded with a smile, placing a hand on my knee.

I tried not to laugh at Nate implying the two of us were having a baby together. The lady didn't know who we were.

"Congratulations."

I let out a weak smile.

"Thank you, we are excited." Nate said.

"Mrs Gray. A nurse called out."

"Over here." Nate said, standing up, helping me up with him.

"Good luck to you and your wife My Gray." The lady said to Nate.

"Thank you."

"Come on, Shane." I said, emphasizing Shane's name.

I waddled down to the private room down the hall, with Nate's help and we were led into the room.

"We'll just get you to get changed into this gown and get into bed. The doctor will be right with you."

She left the room and I shot a look at Nate.

"I know you just pretended to be Shane and all but are you wanting to watch me get changed?"

"Sorry." He apologized, pulling the curtain around the bed to give me some privacy.

I got changed into the gown and realized I couldn't tie up the back of it, "Nate I need help."

"Are you decent?" He called back.

"Yes, I just need you to tie up the back of the gown."

He opened the curtains and did so. He then helped me get into the hospital bed, pulling the blankets over me.

"Try Shane again," I instructed him.

He did so was but unsuccessful.

The doctor came in the room after I had another contraction, "Mrs Gray, how are you doing?"

"Not too well." I admitted, "I am feeling really uncomfortable."

"How far apart are you contractions?" He asked.

"About fifteen minutes. They started about forty-five minutes ago."

"So they haven't been getting closer together?"

"No." I shook my head.

"It's most likely then that you are experiencing Braxton Hicks." He told me.

I looked over at Nate and glared, "I hate you."

...

"I told you, you'd be fine." Nate said, rubbing my arm.

It turns out I was having Braxton Hicks contractions and they would take another half an hour or so to completely die down.

Shane had called twenty minutes beforehand and was on his way.

"Thanks for being here with me Nate. I'm sorry for snapping at you a lot lately, I really can't help it." I apologized.

He leant forward and kissed the side of my head, "Don't worry, you don't need to apologize. That's what best friends are for." He smiled.

"I am surprised you didn't freak out either."

"Oh believe me, I was totally freaking out. I just tried not to show it."

I laid on my side to face him to try and get more comfortable.

"I'm so scared." I whispered.

"Why? You're fine."

"No...what if I don't make a good mother?"

"Mitchie," He breathed out, looking directly in my eyes, "You are one of the most caring and considerate people that I know. I know you will make an amazing mother."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Really."

"Mitchie."

I looked up to see Shane coming through the door in a rush, "Are you alright?" He asked, coming over and kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine too." I promised him.

"I'll leave you two alone." Nate said.

"Thanks, man." Shane said, "Thanks for bringing her here."

"Anytime." Nate said before leaving the room.

Shane sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed some of my hair out of my face, "When can you leave?"

"A little under half an hour...the contractions are dying down. It's not too bad now."

"I'm sorry; I should have been here earlier."

"I think it just means no more going to the movies until the baby is born. No more going anywhere where you can't answer your phone." I laughed, gently.

"I'm sorry for everything that I have out you through this pregnancy. I am sorry for going to Europe, I am sorry for the media hounding us about Katie today, I am sorry for arguing with you."

"Shane," I whispered, closing my eyes, "Just lay here with me."

He didn't say anything, but I felt him lay down on the bed besides me.

"I love you." I whispered, feeling him place a hand on my stomach.

**False alarm!**

**Man, I am evil. :P**

**I shall send out spoilers again because I know a lot of you love them.**

**Love you all!**

**:)**

**xox  
**


	33. Chapter 33

I love doing the opposite of what you all think I'll do! :P

I've been ill again, had tests done and the doctors don't know what's wrong with me. But I am feeling good at the moment, so hopefully whatever the hell is wrong with me won't come back a third time within three months. I hate my immune system lol.

Anyway, gonna stop boring you all. So glad you enjoyed the spoilers! Just to clear that up as well, I have had a few people ask me lately how to get spoilers. I send them in reply to signed reviews for each chapter.

Thank you for all the support with this story, I'll write stuff at the bottom of the page so you can actually read the chapter. :P

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 33**

Shane refused to leave me after my trip to the hospital.

He barely left my side and refused to leave the apartment if I wasn't with him, my due date was getting closer and closer and I was the size of a whale.

As promised, Shane arranged a birthing class for me.

"Her name is Emily and she will be here any moment."

"She better not be an obsessive fan." I pouted at him.

"No, she has worked with Angelina Jolie actually." Shane told me.

"How did you get her?"

"I have my ways." Shane grinned.

"You gave her front row seats to your concert here next Friday didn't you?"

"No." He chuckled.

It was a minute later that the doorbell rang and Shane got up to answer it. He opened the door and there was a woman in her mid-thirties standing there.

"Shane, right?" She asked.

"That's me." Shane smiled, shaking her hand.

"I'm Emily." She introduced herself.

"Let me introduce you to my wife," He told her, leading her into the apartment where I was by the living room couch.

"I'm Mitchie." I introduced myself.

"I'm Emily and you have no need to feel nervous at all. I am a professional, have been doing this with celebrities for years now."

Emily set up a special mat on the floor for our class and she instructed Shane and I to sit on it, as she sat down on the floor directly opposite us. Shane sat down behind me, his legs spread out so I could lean back and rest on him.

"Okay, so first thing I need to let you two know is that no labors are the same. All women have different experiences with childbirth." Emily began, "I take it you are having regular doctor visits now and have chosen a vaginal birth I presume."

I nodded, "Vaginal birth, definitely."

"Do you want an epidural or a natural birth?" She asked me.

"Well, I want an epidural if it hurts a lot, so much that I can't deal with it...but I'd have to be in labor a while to have one wouldn't I?"

"Yes," She answered me, "They don't take effect immediately."

"How long does labor generally take for first time mothers?" Shane asked.

"It's different for everyone."

She soon started me off on some breathing exercises that would help prepare me for labor and childbirth.

After the lesson, we planned another one for the same time the following Friday.

"If anything, that has all made me more scared. All the talk of placenta and needles..." I trailed off, shivering at the thought.

"Don't worry, I'll be there helping you the whole time. If I could, I'd be the one who has to give birth."

"That's just wrong, Shane." I laughed.

...

The following afternoon I was surprised when Savannah called me up as she had been having a lot of naps in the afternoon as of lately as she had been tired a lot.

"I need you and Shane to come over tonight."

"Why?" I asked, rubbing my belly with my free hand.

"Just come." She laughed.

"What time?"

"Seven? How about you guys pick up some Chinese food and we'll have a night in?" She asked.

"Sounds good. We shall see you then."

I hung up and walked into the bedroom to see Shane lying on our bed watching the television.

"Savannah wants us to come over tonight and to bring some Chinese food."

I got onto the bed with him, lying on my side facing away from him. It was almost impossible for me to get comfortable for being so big now. My moody complaints about it just made Shane give me massages a lot, which was why I kept on complaining. Now however, he just instantly would give me them without a word.

I felt his hands on my back a few seconds later and I smiled in response. He gave the best massages.

"I was going to lay here with you all night and give you a massage the entire time. But alright, it sounds good." He teased.

"Shane." I whined making him laugh.

"You haven't really been too moody today." He observed.

"Well, my back aches all the time now. I get heartburn whenever I eat and I am always uncomfortable. I have a right to be moody." I defended myself.

"I'm just glad you haven't had too many cravings. I thought the peanut butter on vanilla ice-cream was weird...I'm just glad you haven't had a craving for pickles. I hate pickles." He chuckled.

"Actually, pickles sound good right now."

...

We turned up at the other apartment right on seven o'clock with dinner for everyone.

Savannah was smiling and hugged Shane and me tightly as soon as we arrived.

Jason however grabbed the food right out of Shane's hand.

"I'm hungry." He proclaimed.

"I smell food!" I heard Caitlyn yell. A few seconds later, I saw her run from the direction of her bedroom into the living room, grabbing food off Jason.

"So why are you guys over tonight anyway?" Nate asked, coming out from the kitchen.

"Savannah asked us to." I answered him, "Why, aren't we allowed to come see our favorite people in the world?" I joked.

We all grabbed some food and sat on the couch to eat in front of the television.

"So why are we here tonight anyway?" Shane asked his sister as we all finished dinner.

"Well," She grinned, leaning into Jason who was sitting next to her, "Jason and I have some news to share."

The rest of us stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Savannah and I are having a baby." Jason grinned.

"I'm pregnant!" Savannah squealed.

Caitlyn was the first to hug her, babbling incoherent words in the process.

After the others hugged Savannah and Jason, I managed to get up and waddle over to them.

"Congratulations guys. I am so happy for you." I told them.

"Thanks, Mitchie." Jason said, "We are going to have to get some practise with your son."

"Most definitely," Shane agreed, "You can babysit for Mitchie and me."

"How far along are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I found out the day we got home from Camp Rock. We went to the doctor and they think we are at seven weeks. I didn't want to say anything until I was a few more weeks on," Savannah explained, "After trying for so long, we finally got pregnant and I am scared so much after what happened last time and I know the chances of it happening again aren't extremely high...but I am going to be so careful."

"We are going to have regular doctor's visits." Jason told us, "Just to make sure everything is alright. We want everything to go perfectly fine this time."

"I knew I heard someone throw up this morning." Nate said.

"Yeah, that was me." Savannah laughed lightly, "My first bit of morning sickness so far."

"Oh my god!" I shouted, "Our babies will be cousins!"

Savannah's face broke out into an even bigger smile at this.

I was so happy for her and Jason, they had wanted another child for so long and now it was finally their time.

They had lost a child and now they were finally expecting again.

...

The following day, Shane and I were fixing up the room we had turned into a nursery for the baby.

We had been out buying last minute things, such as bottles and diapers as well as a rocking chair.

My mom had wanted me to have a huge baby shower but I didn't really want one.

I didn't want loads of presents or fuss over me so I opted for her and some family and friends to come over later that night.

"I think we are done." Shane commented, placing a blue rug in the crib as well as some plush toys.

"I think so too." I agreed, standing back to look at the nursery.

Shane wrapped an arm around me and brought me into his side.

"It's only a couple more weeks or so now." He murmured, kissing the side of my head.

...

The following Friday was Connect 3's show at Madison Square Garden.

As planned, I had another birthing class that afternoon and Shane ended up giving Emily tickets for her and her daughter to come watch the show.

We met at the other apartment where a limousine was waiting for us. It was so much easier being driven places in New York, especially if there was a concert. Parking was crazy most of the time.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked, sensing my discomfort as we were driven to the venue.

"It just gets worse and worse every day." I groaned, leaning on Shane to try and get comfy.

"Just a couple of weeks now, baby." Shane said softly, a smile on his face.

"You know what; I want this kid out of me right now! Nate, you can deliver him I've decided." I told him.

Nate laughed in response, thinking I was trying to be funny.

"No, I'm serious," I told him, "I can lay down on the ground here in the limo and-"

"Mitchie, stop freaking me out." He cut me off.

"Curly-haired freak." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't take offence," Shane told him, "She was back to calling me Pop Star all last night and not in a good way."

"Stupid pop stars." I glared at him.

"Well aren't we being moody today?" Caitlyn teased.

"...Curly-haired bitch." I retorted, making her burst out laughing.

When we got to the arena, I instantly made my way to Shane's dressing room with him. Caitlyn and Savannah opted to go eat some food from the buffet as Nate and Jason went to their own dressing rooms.

"You alright?" Shane asked me concerned as I sat down.

"Fine, just a little tired."

He kissed my forehead, "Go to sleep here then while I do sound check."

...

After sleeping for an hour, Shane woke me up as he was changing for the show.

"A half naked husband is what I want to wake up to." I yawned.

He grinned as he did up the zip on his jeans and came over to me, leaning down to kiss me tenderly.

"Feeling better?" He asked, pulling away.

"Yeah, I do."

"You were a bit of a bitch to Nate and Caitlyn before." He chuckled.

"I can't help if they both have curly hair." I pouted, taking my time to sit upright so I wouldn't get light-headed.

Shane laughed and sat down beside me, running a hand through my hair, "You're something else Mitchie."

"I'm twenty and pregnant...I never pictured my life this way but I wouldn't change it." I whispered.

"I know," He murmured, "I'm twenty-three in November and by then we'll have our son."

"I think we should wait a while before getting pregnant again, it's already going to be hectic enough with a new baby, especially with our lifestyles."

Shane nodded in understanding, "Anything you want...are you going to get back into music?"

"I have been thinking about it actually, when the baby is a year old I want to release another album." I admitted, "My fans have been without new music for so long now and I do feel guilty."

"Your true fans will love you no matter what." He promised me.

I smiled, "You better put a shirt on, your show starts soon."

He gave me a lop-sided grin and kissed my cheek, "If you insist."

The whole show was going great; us girls were side stage watching from the wings. I was seated on a chair for obvious reasons but it didn't stop me enjoying the show.

"Okay guys, this is our second last song for the night," Nate announced, "I hope you like it, it is brand new and no one has heard it before."

I stood up at this; Caitlyn, Savannah and I hadn't heard the song yet so we were excited for it.

_"I make up one more lame excuse  
Why I can't come out tonight  
I'm not trying to cut you loose  
I just need some time_

_Ooh  
I'm feeling love sick but I don't mind  
You're the one I think about  
It's every day, it's every night  
Oh, call the doctor  
I'm love sick "_

The three of us were clapping along to the song, it was rather catchy.

_"Yeah  
I'm love sick  
Going back and for so long  
And you're getting over  
Waiting on me to be strong  
And you start to wonder_

_Ooh  
I'm feeling love sick but I don't mind  
You're the one I think about  
It's every day, it's every night  
O-oh, call the doctor  
I'm love sick_

_Whoo  
You're the one I think about  
It's every day, it's every night  
Oh, call the doctor  
I'm love sick"_

"Oh my god." I gasped, clutching my hands to my stomach.

"I know this new song is amazing!" Caitlyn said, clapping along to the song still.

"No, Cait...either I just wet my pants or my water just broke."

**:O**

**I wrote those last few lines about a year ago now. Someone got to read it whilst I was in Vegas last year. ;) haha.**

**One, I want to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone. The Reason That I'm Singing (first story in this trilogy) just got to 150,000 hits. That is seriously unreal and I love you guys so much for reading this! I really don't feel like I deserve that many hits at all!**

**Two, yes Mitchie is going into labour. I'm not going to freak you all out and have her have a false alarm again lol.**

**Three, I am about to update a brand new chapter for my new Smitchie story (Confessions on Hotel Paper), so be sure to check it out if you haven't already.**

**Four, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Just saying. :D**

**Five, what did you think of the chapter? With the whole Savannah being pregnant and Mitchie labour part? :P**

**xox  
**


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all for all your reviews! It took me a while to send out spoilers in reply to them all but it was worth it for you all if you liked the spoiler. :P

I want to start off by saying that in all other Smitchie stories I have read, the labour is always the same. Extremely fast and results in twins.

Just saying, you know I like to do the opposite of what you all think. Just keep that in mind. ;)

Thank you again for all the feedback, I can't believe we have gotten this far!

There is a character in this chapter just for Sarah. ;)

Anyway, I better let you read it now.

Enjoy! :)

**

* * *

**

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 34**

"Oh my god! What do we do?" Savannah panicked, "Did you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No." I replied calmly, standing up.

"What do you mean no?" Caitlyn freaked out on me, "I'm going to go walk on that stage now and get Shane."

"No! Don't!" I reached out to grab her, "Just let them finish their performance. I can't even feel any contractions."

She gave me a confused look, "Mitchie, they have like another twenty minutes until they finish and Shane will know that something is up when he comes off before the encore."

"Well, let's just go sit in their dressing room...and have someone clean up my mess." I said, referring to the mess my bag of waters had left.

Caitlyn looked at me crazily, "Mitchie...you are in labor. You need to go to the hospital." She urged me.

"If you love me Caitlyn you will trust my judgement and help me into their dressing room. I don't have contractions yet which means I'll be fine."

"Caitlyn, just take her to the dressing room." Savannah instructed her, "I'll have this mess cleaned up and wait for Shane."

"Don't tell him anything is wrong when he comes off for his encore. When the show is over though, tell him to get here straight away."

She nodded and Caitlyn grabbed one of my arms, assisting me to the dressing room.

I sat down on the couch and she went through some racks of clothes. There were always some of my clothes mixed in with Shane's clothes.

"Let's get you changed into some different pants." She said, switching on the television so we could watch the concert from it.

She grabbed some sweatpants and helped me get out of the pants that I was wearing.

"Did you want to call your mom and dad? It will take them a while to get here?"

I nodded and grabbed my cell phone, dialling my home number. My mom answered with a cheery 'hello' a few rings later.

"Mom, it's me."

"Hey honey, what are you doing?"

"Well, I am currently in Connect 3's dressing room while they are on stage. My water actually just broke." I said as if it were no big deal.

"You're in labor!" She squealed down the phone.

"I'm not having any contractions yet."

"Honey, you are probably having mild ones that you can't feel."

"Come meet us at the hospital? You know the one right?" I questioned her calmly.

"Yes, I do. "

"Don't rush or anything though. I think it may take a while."

Caitlyn was looking at me bewildered when I hung up from my mom.

"How are you so calm right now?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I really don't know...I bet you I'll be freaking out later though."

It was a minute after the guy's came off stage after their encore that Shane came into the dressing room.

"Savannah told me I had to come here straight away to see you." He said, closing the door behind him and coming over to give me a peck on the lips.

"Shane, my water broke." I smiled at him.

His mouth dropped open, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "That or I peed all over the floor side-stage."

"Come on; let's get you to the hospital." He said hurriedly, helping me get up off the couch. "Caitlyn, can you run ahead of us and make sure the driver is out there?" Shane asked her, speaking at a thousand words a minute.

"Of course."

Caitlyn ran off as Shane and I walked slowly out of the dressing room and in the direction of the backstage door.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you having contractions?" He asked me worriedly.

"I am fine and I'm not having any contractions yet."

"How long ago did you water break?" He asked rather frantically.

"Like twenty minutes ago."

"Why didn't you get someone to pull me off the stage?"

"I'm sorry; I wanted you to finish your performance." I shrugged, " I couldn't ruin it for your fans."

"Mitch, you are in labor. I would have left instantly, you're crazy."

"Being pregnant tends to make you a little crazy." I defended myself, "I really don't know how to feel right now. I guess it hasn't hit me yet."

Savannah, Jason and Nate found us just as we were getting to the backstage door.

"Could you guys go back to our place and get Mitchie's bag and some clothes for me? I want to get her straight to the hospital."

"Of course. We'll meet you there." Nate replied.

The three of them each gave me a quick hug before Shane and I were met with Caitlyn just outside the backstage door.

Our driver was waiting for us and thankfully no fans were around to stop us while I was in labor.

"I'll meet you there with Nate and the others." Caitlyn said, giving me a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, Cait."

...

When we arrived at the hospital, I could tell Shane was extremely nervous where as I was still completely calm.

He rushed me into the emergency room as fast as I could go, ignoring the stares from the others who were sitting there waiting to be admitted.

"My wife is in labor." Shane's breathed out to one of the receptionists.

"Okay, name?" She asked, not bothering to look up.

"Mitchie Gray."

She looked up at this excitedly, "Let me page someone to get to you straight away. Has your water broken?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Are you having any contractions yet?"

"None that I can feel."

"Okay, just wait a minute and I'll get you a wheel chair." She said, leaving the reception desk.

"Fame has its benefits." Shane said, glancing at all the people who were waiting.

"I'd feel bad but I don't think any of them are going to be having a baby come out of them any time soon." I said, looking over at some of the people who had probably been waiting a fair while.

The receptionist appeared with a wheel chair and got me to sit on it.

"I'll just take you to a private room myself." She said as she began to wheel me off.

Shane was by my side and as soon as we got to the room a doctor appeared and the receptionist left us.

"Hello, my name is Courtney." She introduced herself, reaching out to shake my hand.

"I'm Mitchie."

"I'm Shane." Shane said, shaking her hand.

"My daughter was actually at your concert tonight." She said to Shane, "Convenient timing." She laughed lightly, grabbing her clipboard.

"Very." He agreed, glancing back at me nervously.

"Mitchie is short for Michelle right?"

I nodded and she wrote it down.

"How many weeks along are you?" She asked me.

"Thirty-eight and a half." I replied.

"Have you had your bloody-show?"

"No...Is that bad?" I asked a little worriedly.

"No, it's normal. Some women don't even notice." She answered me, making a note of it on her clipboard, "Has your bag of waters broken?"

I nodded.

"And have your contractions started?"

"Not yet. Or if they have I can't feel them."

"Okay, what I'll get you to do is put on the gown that is on the bed and I'll be back in a moment to get some stats and to check on the baby."

I got up with help from Shane as she left the room and sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

Shane pulled my shoes off for me as I took my jacket and shirt off.

I then stood up to take my sweatpants off and Shane grabbed the hospital gown, holding it out for me to get into before he tied up the back.

He helped me into the bed, pulling the sheets over me before sitting down on the chair besides me.

"This is really happening." He commented, completely bewildered.

I smiled at him and reached out to hold his hand, "I love you."

"I love you too."

When Courtney returned she took my blood pressure, my temperature and my pulse; writing them all down.

She handed Shane some forms to fill out for me, to get all my details and medical history.

She felt my stomach for a while and proceeded to tell us that the baby's head was engaged in my pelvis; this was good, she told us.

After giving her a urine sample, Courtney used some kind of hand-held monitor to listen to the baby's heartbeat. Shane and I broke out into smiles as we could hear it too.

"The little one seems to be doing fine." She told us with a smile, "This is your first pregnancy so I'll just let you know what I am going to do. I need to do an internal exam in order to determine how many centimetres dilated you are. It won't hurt at all."

Shane squeezed my hand in assurance and I nodded my head in understanding of what she said.

...

After learning that I was only around a centimeter and a half dilated, we were told we'd be in for a long wait.

"If you feel more comfortable being at home you are welcome to come back when you start to feel your contractions. But you are certainly most welcome to stay here." Courtney told us.

"Stay here." I told her, "I'll feel safer in your care." I laughed lightly.

"That's perfectly fine. Are you open to any form of pain killers whilst in labor?"

"If it becomes very painful, yes." I answered her.

She then inserted a catheter in a vein in my lower left arm and hooked me up to an IV drip to keep me hydrated.

"I'll come check you in an hour. You have almost nine centimetres to go until you are fully dilated so it may take a while." She informed us.

"If we are going to be here a while, maybe you should use the shower in the bathroom. You are sweaty from the concert." I teased him.

"Glad to know you are still being humorous." He laughed, "The others should be here soon."

"My parents should be on the way too. I rang them from your dressing room."

"I better call my parents too as well as Tess and Andrew."

"Yeah, Tess would kill us if we didn't tell her."

Shane called his parents as I called up Tess.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey, Tess. What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Andrew and I are hanging out in his dorm room. We both had a free afternoon today. What are you up to?" She asked.

"Well, Shane and I are just sitting here in the hospital." I said nonchalantly.

"What?" She screamed.

"I'm in labor."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We are so coming; can you hold that baby in for like the five hour flight?" She asked me hurriedly.

"Well actually it will take longer than that, by the time you arrange your jet and stuff." I teased, "But yes, I'm not far along. My doctor thinks it will be a while so don't rush or anything. Take your time."

I hung up from Tess after saying goodbye as Caitlyn, Nate, Savannah and Jason burst into my room.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn said a little breathlessly, coming over to hug me.

"How are you?" Savannah asked, hugging me next.

"I am alright. No cramps or anything yet and no baby yet. It is going to be a while."

Jason and Nate each gave me a kiss on the cheek before going to find some spare chairs to bring into the room.

"I'm kind of bored." I admitted when they returned with chairs not long later.

"Have a nap." Nate told me, "You could probably do with all the rest you can get."

"I'm too excited to sleep."

Jason found the remote control for the television and turned it on; at least he wasn't going to be bored.

"Did you want some food, Mitchie?" Shane asked.

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. But you go get some food; you would be hungry after that show."

"Nate, come with?"

Nate nodded and stood up, "We'll just bring back a lot of stuff for everyone."

Shane kissed me tenderly before he and Nate left.

When Courtney returned to check up on me, she laughed at all the food that the boys had been eating before coming over to me.

"You ready to see how dilated you are?"

I nodded and she asked the others (asides from Shane) to leave to give me some privacy.

...

"Two centimetres, that's it." I mumbled as the others walked back into the room.

This was going to take hours.

Shane's parents arrived not too long later with a huge assortment of flowers that they set down.

"Mitchie, how are you feeling?" Denise asked, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I am fine at the moment. Thank you for the flowers." I thanked her and Paul as they each gave Shane a hug.

Caitlyn and Savannah moved onto Nate and Jason's laps, respectively, so Denise and Paul could sit down.

"It's going to take a while." Shane told them, "She is only two centimeters dilated."

"Apparently this baby is in no rush to make an appearance. They reckon I'll be here overnight and until possibly late tomorrow morning." I sighed.

"Maybe you should try and get some rest then." Paul advised me.

"I'm not tired though and I want to wait for my parents to get here anyway."

We watched some television together and all spoke for a while until my parents arrived a little after midnight.

"Mitchie!" My mom squealed, coming over and wrapping her arms around me, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mom." I assured her as she let go of me so my dad could hug me.

By one o'clock, everyone was starting to get tired and so we encouraged them all to go home and come back in the morning, promising to call them all if anything exciting happened.

Shane gave my mom and dad the keys to our apartment so they could stay there but my mom and Caitlyn didn't want to leave. They were hanging on to me for dear life.

"I'll be fine." I promised them, "I need to try and get some rest."

"Call us if anything at all happens." My dad instructed Shane.

"I will."

With one final hug goodbye, everyone left and it was only Shane and I alone in the hospital room.

He had used the shower in the bathroom, which was attached to my room, earlier and was in fresh clothes.

"You look tired." I observed.

"I'm fine." He told me, placing a hand on my stomach, "No contractions yet?"

I shook my head, "No, they are too mild to feel."

"I'm proud of you."

"I haven't done anything yet."

"You have, you have carried around our child for practically nine months now. I love you and know that you can do this."

I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Hello, my name is Victoria and I'll be one of your midwives." A younger woman with strawberry blonde hair greeted us, walking into the room.

"I'm Mitchie."

"I know, and you are Shane Gray." She said excitedly, "I actually had to miss your concert tonight but this definitely makes up for it! So how are you feeling anyway Mitchie?"

Shane had to hold a hand to his mouth to try and not laugh at the fan girl that this nurse clearly was.

"Can I get you anything at all? Food, water?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well just push the assistance button if you need me at all, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you tonight." She said this all the while gazing over at Shane as if I didn't even exist, "Could I get you anything Shane?" She asked dreamingly.

I rolled my eyes. Out of all the midwives in the hospital I had to get the one who was obsessed with my husband.

"No, I am fine thanks Victoria." Shane replied.

"You can call me Vicky." She smiled at him, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Do you suggest getting some sleep?" I asked, trying to get her attention.

"Yes, and when you wake up I'll see how dilated you are."

"I'll see you later." She said to Shane and not even to me, as she left the room.

Shane burst into a fit of laughter when she was gone and I hit his arm.

"It's not funny, I don't want some Shane Gray obsessed psycho telling me how dilated I am."

Shane laughed at this, "You should get some sleep." He said, ignoring what I said.

"You should too. I know concerts take a lot out of you. Lie up here with me."

"Are you sure? There isn't a lot of room."

"We used to share my single bed at home, we'll be fine." I told him.

He took his shoes off and got into the bed with me (after switching the main light off), pulling the blankets fully over the both of us.

"I love you." I heard him murmur in my ear before I drifted off to sleep.

…

I woke up to see that Shane wasn't in bed with me; he wasn't even in the room.

I was surprised to see Tess and Andrew sitting by my bed talking in hushed whispers.

"Morning." I yawned, letting them know I was awake.

"Mitchie!" Tess exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hey. What time is it?" I asked as Andrew hugged me next.

"It's a little after six am." He replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright. I've only had mild contractions so far so it's all good." I answered him, "Where's Shane?"

"He just went to the cafeteria to go get us all some breakfast." Tess answered me.

"Have you had some sleep?"

"Slept on the plane." She said.

"Oh, you are awake."

I looked over at the door to see Victoria walking in.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Oh, where's your husband?" She asked, seeing that Shane wasn't there.

"He is getting some food." I replied.

"Okay, well how about I return in half an hour after you eat and I'll see how dilated you are. You haven't had any contractions yet have you?"

"No." I replied. I knew she said she'd come back later just so she could see Shane.

"We may have to give you some pitocin to move things along. I'll see you soon."

She left and Tess gave me a funny look, "What was with her?"

"One of Shane's obsessed fans." I explained.

Shane returned not later with breakfast for us and to my delight, Courtney came to check how dilated I was before Victoria could come back to get the chance.

"You are only three centimeters. Sometimes it takes a while for first time mothers. I'm going to give you some pitocin and that should start your contractions and move things along."

...

Everyone arrived back to the hospital at around eight o'clock with flowers and gifts. It wasn't too long later that my contractions were beginning to become a little painful.

Shane began timing them and they were fifteen minutes apart and weren't too unbearable. My mom was helping with my breathing as Shane held my hand tightly when one would come.

Victoria came back in the room a little bit later to check up on me and I assured her that I was fine. It took her a moment to leave though as I think she was overwhelmed by the fact that all of Connect 3 were in front of her.

After being in the hospital for twelve hours I was annoyed to find out that I was only four and a half centimeters dilated.

Courtney told us the room was getting too crowded and that they should take it in turns of four to see me (asides from Shane).

The pain was becoming unbearable an hour or so later and my contractions were ten minutes apart.

"You are doing well." Courtney told me.

"Can I have an epidural?" I asked, tears brimming my eyes as another contraction ended, "This is really starting to hurt."

"It's a little too soon for that. It would wear off and you would need another one." She told me, "How about having a nice hot bath to help relieve some pains?" She suggested.

I nodded, "Yes, that sounds great."

"Let me just unhook you from your IV and we'll take you into one of the other rooms."

It was official; childbirth was a bitch.

**Oh yes, I am mean.**

**But I am nice kind of as well. I was originally going to have them being at the hospital over the span of three chapters but decided that it would be dragging it out, so I condensed it into two chapters.**

**Meaning that Shane and Mitchie's little baby will be here next chapter! I promise you! :D**

**Are you excited for the baby to come? :D**

**xox  
**


	35. Chapter 35

I promised you all that the baby would arrive this chapter.

But you won't...just joking! You will! :)

Anyway, thank you for all the feedback for the last chapter! Your encouraging words make me want to update quicker lol.

I am just going to shut up and let you all read. ;)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 35**

Twenty minutes later I was wheeled into one of the birthing rooms that had the big tub in the center of it. Shane helped me out of my robe and gown and then he and Courtney carefully helped me into the tub.

It was hot and instantly seemed to relieve some of the pain.

"This is much better." I exhaled in relief.

Shane leant over the edge of the tub to reach in the water and grab one of my hands.

"You're doing great, baby." He whispered in my ear.

"Did you not want anyone else in here?" Courtney asked.

"No, I just want to be here on my own for a while."

She nodded in understanding and left.

My contractions began coming every eight minutes and became semi-bearable again now that I was in the tub.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"I wouldn't even consider leaving you alone." He said lovingly, kissing the side of my head.

"Please don't let Victoria come try and see how far along Shane Gray's wife is. If you love me, you will get another midwife for me."

He gave me a look, "You are entitled to be unreasonable right now, so okay, I'll talk to Courtney." He promised me.

I gave him a look.

"Now?" He asked, knowing what the look meant.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Okay," He breathed out, "Did you want someone else in here with you?"

"Yeah...send Nate in."

"Nate?" Shane asked, a little surprised with my decision.

I nodded, "I don't care what he sees, Shane. I just want to talk with him."

Shane eventually nodded, "Okay, I'll get him." He said, kissing me sweetly.

"I'll cover myself up a bit." I told him to put this mind at ease, holding my arms across my breasts.

He kissed me on the forehead before he left and Nate came in about thirty seconds later.

"Hey." He said uncertainly.

"Come sit with me." I told him, a small smile on my face.

He sat down where Shane had been sitting and looked anywhere but at the bathtub.

"You wanted me in here?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, I just want to talk a bit."

Eventually he became relaxed and even helped me when one of my contractions hit me.

"Thank you, for everything. For sticking with me all these years." I breathed out once the pain had passed.

"Mitchie, it's nothing."

"No, it isn't nothing. It's everything to me. You've been there for me since the beginning, ever since we first met. You have helped Shane and me, you have helped me with my music, helped me get me to where I am today. You helped me through Sierra's death and you have helped me through my pregnancy too. Thanks for being such a great friend all these years."

"Thank you for being a great friend too, Mitchie. You've really helped me over the years too."

"I have a memory of you that sticks out a lot."

"What's that?" He asked as I leaned forward slightly so he could rub my back a bit as it was a little sore.

"Other than pretending to be Shane when I thought I was in labor, it was my first morning home after my tour…when I was lying outside, broken because I had lost Sierra."

"I came outside and laid with you." He recalled.

"Yeah, you held me close and comforted me…you told me that I was one of your best friends."

"You still are."

I smiled at this.

"I hope I make a good god parent." He admitted to me a moment later.

"You will, I know you will."

"Are you scared still?" He asked.

"About being a mother or about giving birth?"

"Both."

"I'm terrified." I confessed.

"We are all here with you, Mitchie." He said comfortingly, "You have your friends here, your family and Shane...who probably won't be too happy to find his best friend with his naked wife." He joked.

"Maybe the two of us should just run away together and you can be my baby's father." I proposed, being completely unserious.

"Okay, let's flee to Mexico then." He laughed.

I let out a small smile, "Can you get Caitlyn for me?"

He nodded, "Sure." He averted his gaze as he stood up and left the room. Soon enough, Caitlyn entered and I loosened up a bit. I really didn't care if she saw me like this.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting down where Nate had been.

"A bit better. Labor is a bitch though." I laughed lightly.

"You are going to put me off having kids." She teased.

"Caitlyn Gellar," I reprimanded her, "You have a husband that you can sleep with. Go find a random hospital bed Mrs Bing and conceive a girl for my son to date when they grow up." I instructed her.

She giggled, "That would be great wouldn't it? Having kids who would grow up with each other and fall in love?"

I grimaced through my pain, feeling a contraction come on, "It would be."

Caitlyn reached out for one of my hands, allowing me to squeeze it as I squeezed my eyes shut in pain.

"You're doing well." She comforted me once the pain went away.

"I can't believe it's taking this long." I sighed, "In all the movies and television shows the babies come out straight away."

"Well this is real life, Mitchie." Caitlyn laughed.

"Yeah, I know. It sure feels like it could be a movie though sometimes."

Shane returned a few minutes later and Caitlyn excused herself to let us be alone.

He kissed my forehead and sat down behind me again, his arms around me comfortingly.

"I took care of it." He told me.

"Thank you. Normally I could deal with your obsessed and crazy fans but not now."

"I understand." He whispered, kissing the back of my head.

At about one in the afternoon, Courtney returned and asked whether I wanted to return to my room, as she believed I would be ready for an epidural.

Shane helped me up carefully, helping me back into my hospital gown after helping to dry me off with a towel.

Once back in the hospital room, Courtney told me that I was six and a half centimeters dilated and that I would be able to have an epidural.

"Thank god." I muttered.

It was only fifteen minutes later (and after my IV was hooked up to me again) that an anaesthetist arrived and instructed me on what she was going to do.

She undid the back of my hospital gown after getting me to sit on the edge of the bed, in a bent over position and told me to stay completely still.

Shane was holding my hands tightly as the anaesthetist wiped a cold alcohol swab on my spine.

"Distract me?" I pleaded with Shane. He knew I hated needles; I was absolutely terrified of them.

"Remember the time that you came home a few months ago and I had dinner made and you said it tasted like a professional made it?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I remembered.

"A professional did make it, I had it catered in to impress you." He confessed.

I let out a small smile that was soon replaced by a grimace as I felt the local anaesthetic get inserted. It stung and Shane squeezed my hands tightly.

When the area felt numb I was told to stay still again and the anaesthetist inserted the epidural into my spine. I felt a little pressure but thankfully didn't feel any pain due to having the local anaesthetic beforehand.

Thankfully, my pain started to ease a little over twenty minutes later and I was numb from the waist down.

Tess, Savannah, Caitlyn, my mom and Denise came in when I was feeling much better afterwards.

Shane gave me a kiss and told me he'd be back so I could have some 'girl-time'.

"How are you doing?" Tess asked me.

"Much better, the pain is gone. I can't even feel my contractions anymore."

My mom sat down right beside me, pushing some hair out of my face, "You are doing so well." She told me, "Your dad and me are so proud."

I smiled, "Shane and I have two names picked out so far and one will be the middle name."

"What are they?" Savannah asked.

"Well the first one is Christopher." I replied, looking over at Denise.

"After my father?" She asked.

I nodded, "And the other is Adam. We are going to decide on either Christopher Adam or Adam Christopher when we see the baby." I explained with a smile on my face.

Courtney came in a lot to monitor my contractions on the machines I was hooked up to and they were becoming around five minutes apart as I became eight centimeters dilated.

It was a little after three o'clock in the afternoon by this point and I had seen everyone again as they all came into my room once more.

Shane refused to leave my side at this point as I was coming to the end of my labor thankfully. I was extremely tired, scared and nervous as to what was to come.

Shane was on one side of the bed and Jason was on the other, taking photos of everyone on his cell phone as he had been doing the night before.

"Leak this to the media Jason and I will kill you." I threatened him, playfully.

"You were on Hot Tunes actually; I saw it out in the waiting room." He told me.

"What did they say?"

"Just that you had come here last night and assumed you were in labor and were not sure whether or not yet you had given birth as it has been hours so far." He replied.

"It has taken a while," My dad commented, "I don't remember you taking this long." He laughed.

"Well clearly your grandson doesn't want to come out yet." I told him, "Can you tell him to hurry up?"

"Come out Jason Jr!" Jason automatically yelled at my stomach making everyone in the room laugh. Jason still wanted us to name the baby after him.

Savannah came over and sat on his lap, letting out a giggle, "This kid will be singing by Camp Rock next year right?" She joked.

"I can teach him to play guitar." Jason added, semi-seriously.

I held in a laugh and Savannah reached out and held my hand in hers, "I'm so happy for you, I really am. I can't wait to see my nephew and spoil him rotten."

I let out a grin, "Thanks, Sav."

Half an hour later, my contractions had progressed a lot and I was nine centimeters dilated.

"You are almost there Mitchie, just hold in a little longer. Your contractions are only a few minutes apart so it shouldn't be too much longer. I'm going to have a delivery room prepped for you and will be back in fifteen minutes to see how you're going." Courtney explained.

"Can I speak to my mom alone?" I asked Shane. It was just he and my mom in with me.

He nodded and kissed me on the head before leaving.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

I studied my mom's concerned face as she reached out and took my hand in her own.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me mom." I began, "Thank you for letting me do what I wanted in life. Thank you for letting me follow my dreams, thank you for supporting me in everything I've ever done." I said, a couple of tears beginning to fall from my eyes, "I couldn't have asked for a better mother and I just hope I can be as good a one as you."

"Honey," She wailed, getting up to give me a hug, tears emerging from her own eyes, "I love you so much, Mitchie and I know you will make an amazing mom. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter."

"Shane and I spoke about the delivery and we agreed to just having us two in there...but if you want to, you can be there too."

She pulled away and I could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted to be there for the birth.

"As much as I want to, I can't." She told me.

I gave her a quizzical look and she went on.

"I didn't have my mother with me when I was giving birth to you as I felt as if it was just something your father and me should have experienced together. We were starting a family and it was a way for us to bond with you. Plus, we will all be waiting right outside the delivery room." She assured me.

"I love you, mom." I cried.

"I love you too."

"It's time. You're ten centimeters dilated." Courtney told me when she came back to check on me.

Shane was smiling and he kissed the back of my hand, which he was holding in his.

"Let's just wheel you into delivery."

I was having a strong urge to push but was told to wait.

A new midwife came in the room and helped Courtney reposition my bed so I was lying down flat to wheel me out of the room.

Shane was holding my hand as I was wheeled down the hall; making our way past Caitlyn who had been at a vending machine.

"Wait a second." I told them, making them stop pushing me.

"Caitlyn, this is it. Let everyone know." I told her.

She leant down and kissed me on the cheek, "I love you, you'll be fine."

I held onto her hand and had to let go as my bed was wheeled down the hall again. Eventually we came to the delivery room and my bed was propped up so I was sitting up again.

"Shane, I can't do this." I cried, seeing Courtney and a couple midwives start to prepare themselves for the delivery. They were putting on hairnets, gloves and gowns.

"You can. You can do this, Mitchie." He told me, reaching out for my hands and taking them in his own.

"I'm scared, I'm terrified." I whimpered, "I really want to push right now, it's taking everything in me to not push."

I scrunched up my eyes in pain; it felt like my stomach was being stabbed with a knife. The epidural didn't seem to be working too well now that I was about to give birth to our son.

I was in tears and he pushed some sweaty hair out of my face, resting his forehead on the side of my head he began to speak softly to me, quoting the lyrics to the song that he had first sung to me under his breath so only I could hear.

"Shane..." I whispered, tearfully.

He kissed the side of my forehead gently as Courtney and the midwives were ready for me.

"Are you ready Mitchie?" She asked, positioning herself at the end of my bed.

I looked at Shane and couldn't say a word, but the look in his eyes assured me I would be fine and I believed his judgement. I had to believe that I would be fine, that our son and I would make it through this safely.

I finally nodded and closed my eyes very briefly and opened them again as Shane gripped his hand around mine tighter, rubbing the back of my hand reassuringly with his thumb.

"Okay Shane, we are going to get you to help hold her leg up while you hold her hand as well. Mitchie I need you to take some deep breaths for a moment."

Shane nodded and reached under my thigh, bringing my bent leg up. One of the midwives helped hold my other one up for me as I breathed heavily, trying my hardest to follow Courtney's instructions.

I was in so much pain now and the tears wouldn't stop pouring out my eyes.

"Okay Mitchie, a contraction should hit you in about thirty seconds and then I want you to push as hard as you can. Your contraction will stop and then you will have about another thirty seconds to a minute until the next contraction hits and then you will need to push again."

I nodded in understanding and tried to remember the breathing that I had learnt in my child birthing classes.

"I love you." Shane whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled weakly. I was terrified, I was completely and utterly afraid of what was about to happen.

"Okay Mitchie, this is it. Push." Courtney instructed me.

I gripped Shane's hand even tighter and began to push as hard as I could.

The pain was simply excruciating and I felt as if my insides were on fire. I let out a small scream and gripped onto Shane's hand tighter.

"The baby is crowning, Mitchie. Keep on pushing." She urged me.

I felt exhausted; I was in so much pain and was physically drained of energy.

"Okay, take a few deep breaths. Your next contraction will hit you soon." Courtney told me.

I took a big breath and opened my eyes. I hadn't realized I had shut them again.

"You are doing so well, baby. I know you can do this." Shane's loving voice assured me.

"I don't feel like I can." I sobbed, "I want to stop. Please make it stop!" I begged him hysterically.

"Listen to me," He said softly, "Our baby will be worth it. I promise you. When I first sung with you at Final Jam all those years ago and realized you were the girl I was searching for, did you know what I was thinking?"

"What?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

"I was thinking about how one day I knew we'd be right here. I knew one day I would eventually marry you and have kids with you, Mitch." He told me lovingly.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Really. I couldn't have survived without you in my life."

I smiled and it soon vanished when I felt another contraction.

"Okay, let's push again, Mitchie." Courtney said.

I began to push as hard as I could, I didn't really care at this point about how much it hurt. I wanted to see our child; I wanted to be able to hold him in my arms after all this time.

"We have a head." Courtney said, "Keep going."

I pushed again and let out an ear-slitting scream as a result of the pain that was shooting through my body.

"The shoulders are coming."

I stopped pushing again and was told that I'd be able to get my baby out on the next contraction.

"You can do this. I promise you, you can." Shane told me, "I love you and I love our baby."

I looked in his eyes and felt so much love.

I felt as if I could do anything as long as he was by my side. I never wanted him to ever be apart from me; he was the one I knew I would be with forever.

"I love you." I whispered, "I love you so much."

A few seconds later my next contraction hit me and I began to push again, squeezing Shane's hand even tighter in the process.

Finally I felt the baby leave my body and cries echoed out through the delivery room.

I rested my head back and took a few deep breaths.

Shane gave my hand a squeeze and I looked at him to see that his eyes were watery.

"Congratulations. You have a girl." Courtney smiled.

"A girl?" I gasped, closing my eyes.

"A girl…would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" She asked Shane.

I opened my eyes and tried to catch my breath; Shane seemed stunned for a split second and then went to the end of the bed.

I closed my eyes once again and listened to the sounds of our daughter's cries.

I felt Shane kiss my forehead a moment later and I opened my eyes to see him grinning madly at me, the tears were running down his cheeks at this point.

"What is she like?"

"She's beautiful." He whispered, "They are just cleaning her up."

I broke out into a massive smile and reached out to hold Shane's face in my hands.

"I couldn't have done this without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, never forget that." He murmured, leaning down to kiss me tenderly.

"Do you want to meet your daughter?" One of the midwives asked, coming over to me, a pink blanket in her arms that had our daughter in it.

I nodded and held out my arms as she carefully placed her in my arms.

She was beautiful. Shane was right.

She had a little bit of black hair and her eyes were dark-grey. I knew the colour would most likely change though.

She was so tiny and so precious.

I was so exhausted, both emotionally and physically, but holding my baby girl was something I had to do.

I didn't know how I could feel so much love for someone other than Shane. I couldn't even begin to try and comprehend how I felt so much love for her straight away.

"Hello little one, I'm your daddy." Shane said softly, gently touching her head.

I began crying out of happiness and couldn't say anything. I was so overwhelmed and so amazed that Shane and I had produced her out of our love.

I finally tore my eyes off our daughter and looked at him.

The tears were pouring down his cheeks; he leant forward and kissed out daughter's forehead gently before bringing his lips to mine.

"She is perfect, just like her mother." He breathed out, pulling away.

I looked down at her again and she let out a small yawn and closed her eyes.

I was so unbelievably happy and felt complete.

I felt whole.

I felt as if my entire life had been building up to this very moment.

She was a little piece of heaven that Shane and I had created out of our love for one another.

She was our little miracle.

**:D**

**Yeah, that's right.**

**A girl. :)**

**The baby was always going to be a girl, I am evil. ;)**

**Are you happy/surprised they had a girl? :P**

**How do you feel now that the baby has finally arrived?  
**

**xox  
**


	36. Chapter 36

As I promised you all, I am updating early due to all your AMAZING reviews! :D

I am so glad you liked the last chapter and found this story different to other Camp Rock ones for having it more realistic with the birth.

A lot of you were very shocked to see that they had a girl, it does happen though and will be explained almost right away in the chapter.

Kind of have a surprise this chapter, have only done it previously once before and that was back in HWGA. So I hope you enjoy it and of course I hope you enjoy the baby's name. :)

The baby's name has been chosen since before Mitchie was even pregnant in the story. It was always a girl and evidence of her name includes me always tweeting the initials on Twitter and putting them in the AN of chapter 13 of this story when she was conceived. ;)

Thank you all again for your support, I never thought this story would get this far.

P.S. Who saw the Smitchie kiss? So adorable. :D

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 36**

"Do we have a name?" Courtney asked us not too long later.

"No, we were told it was going to be a boy." Shane replied, "Not that we aren't completely overjoyed though."

"Yeah, that is quite common when you find out the sex of the baby. Sometimes girls with have a swollen labia and basically the sonographer think it is a boy's part." She explained.

Shane was holding our little baby girl now and was smiling madly. We were both so insanely happy.

"We don't offer bedside hospital nursery care at this hospital but I think it is necessary in this case. I know that the media will be going wild and will want photos like crazy, so it is probably best to keep the little one in your room."

"Thank you. I don't like been given extra special treatment all the time, but I think we need it right now." I thanked her.

"Of course." She replied with a smile.

After my placenta was delivered (thankfully it didn't hurt at all), Courtney told me I had a bit of a tear from giving birth and would have to be stitched up.

Shane instantly handed our daughter back to me in order to distract me.

Twenty minutes later I was safe and sound back in my hospital room; there was a nurse checking our daughter's temperature and other routine checks to make sure she could suck and grasp properly as well as a few other things as well as giving her a proper bath.

I had to look away when the nurse gave her a couple injections; I knew it was for the best though.

Finally I was able to hold her in my arms again and she looked up at me, her eyes were dazzling.

"I love her Shane. I love her so much already." I said a little teary-eyed.

"I do too." He said, sitting down beside me in a chair as the nurse left the room, assuring us she'd be back soon for a check-up, "Are you tired?"

I nodded, "Incredibly," I admitted, "I really want to sleep even though I am exhausted but I just can't."

"You need to," He told me, "How about you go to sleep for a little while, I'll stay in here with the baby until she falls asleep. She will be right here when you wake up again." He promised me.

I nodded and handed her to him, "We have to think of a name now."

"I know." He grinned.

The last thing I saw before I drifted off to sleep was Shane holding our daughter in his arms, rocking her gently.

I loved him so much. Words could not explain how much.

...

She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it.

There were no words to describe how much I loved our daughter already.

Daughter.

The single word seemed so surreal. I was still so amazed that we finally had our baby after waiting for so long.

This was one of the happiest moments of my life and I smiled widely as my little girl blew some bubbles with her mouth.

I gazed over at my wife who was sleeping soundly.

I was immensely proud of her; I loved her so much and was so happy she had our child. I couldn't be more thankful for her enduring childbirth and carrying our daughter for the past nine months.

"What should we name you, baby girl?" I whispered to the little bundle in my arms.

She let out a small yawn and I stood up carefully and placed her down in the hospital cot that was right next to Mitchie's bed.

"Go to sleep, precious. Daddy will be back when you wake up." I whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

She looked at me as if wondering why I put her down and I began to sing 'Gotta Find You' softly to her.

She yawned again a moment later and was soon asleep.

I smiled to myself and turned to my sleeping wife and leant down and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you," I murmured, "More than you will ever know." She looked so peaceful in her sleep, she looked perfect, even after being in labor for almost a whole day.

I went to leave the room, and turned back around before closing the door behind me to get a good look at my girls.

I loved them both so much.

I made my way down the hallway; a huge smile plastered on my face and came across the waiting room that our family and friends were waiting in.

Mitchie's mom was the first to see me; she got up from her seat and came over to me, "How is she?"

"Mitchie's perfectly fine, she is just sleeping now."

"And the baby?" My mom asked me.

"Perfect."

My mom smiled and hugged me.

"Are you going to call him Jason Jr?" Jason asked happily.

I shook my head, "I don't know, I think naming a girl Jason Jr would get her teased a lot." I grinned.

"A girl?" Caitlyn asked in astonishment.

I nodded, "Yeah, we have a little girl." I beamed.

Caitlyn wrapped her arms around me in a hug, "Congratulations!" She squealed.

"Can we see them?" Savannah asked, giving me a hug next.

"Not until they wake up. Mitchie needs her rest." I told her.

"I am an uncle." Andrew smiled, giving me a hug also.

"And Shane's a dad." Nate grinned, hugging me next.

I was a dad.

It really was so unbelievable.

"Have you got a name for her?" Tess asked, "Because I am willing to share Tess." She joked.

"No, we don't yet." I replied, "We only had boy names picked out really."

"I can't wait to see her." My dad said, "What is she like?"

"She is perfect," I admitted, "I love her already."

"Well I for one cannot wait to see her. Mitchie needs to wake up." Steve laughed.

"Mr Gray?"

I turned around to see a male doctor standing there, "Hi, I'm Doctor Paul Harrison. I am one of the residents at the hospital."

I held out my hand to shake his, "Hi, was there anything wrong?"

"Congratulations on your child," He began, "I know due to you and your wife's celebrity status that every magazine wants to have the first photos of your baby. We just had an incident; one of our doctors caught a photographer about to enter her room. He stopped him before he could and had him thrown out of the hospital. Your wife and baby are fine."

I was shocked that some idiot could do that.

"I have to go be there then."

"Understandably," He said, "We have just had one of our security guards sent to stand outside her room, they are under strict orders not to let anyone through without your permission."

"Thank you, thank you so much for doing that." I thanked him.

"No problem, if you have any concerns just let me know. Your wife's doctor knows how to get in contact with me."

I nodded and shook his hand again before he left.

"The paparazzi are filthy, low-lives sometimes." Caitlyn muttered.

"Luckily, nothing happened." Connie sighed.

"Go be with her," My mom told me, "And as soon as she wakes up, you come get us all because I want to see my grandchild."

"I will mom." I smiled.

I hurried back to Mitchie's room to see a security man standing out the front of it.

He gave me a small smile and I went it, closing the door behind me softly.

Mitchie was still asleep understandably.

I sat down by the bed and watched her and our daughter sleep.

I couldn't believe we had come this far, I couldn't have imagined this life before meeting Mitchie.

I still remembered everything about our first meeting; I had been a jerk to her in the kitchen of Camp Rock and she put me in my place. No one had ever done that to me before.

She was always different though, in a good way.

Mitchie is much better than all other girls though, she is the only one that can make my heart beat faster and also slow down at the same time.

There were girls before her that I had dated, but none of them could ever come close in comparison to her.

Most were just those young crushes you have in your teenage years but I think Alison Belle was the most serious relationship out of all of them (other than Mitchie of course).

She was the one who turned me into the jerk that almost cost the band our record label; yet I couldn't me more thankful towards Alison, she was after all the one who kind of lead me to Mitchie. I was sent to Camp Rock because of how I was acting.

I never planned back then on being with anyone for a long time, but Mitchie changed that. I couldn't help but fall for her. I didn't ever plan on falling for anyone as hard as I did for Mitchie.

I saw her bag on the ground and knew one of her songbooks would be in there; I reached into it and grabbed it out with a pen. She didn't like me reading her songs unless they were completed so I went to a blank page and ripped it out, not daring to look at her songs.

I spent around twenty minutes writing a part of a song for her; imagining the guitar chords in my head as I did so.

I began to sing it under my breath as I went along, reading over the lyrics.

_"You, you're like driving on a Sunday  
You, you're like taking off on Monday.  
You, you're like a dream, a dream come true_

_In your eyes, when I saw them for the first time  
and that I was gonna love you for a long time  
With a love so real, so right_

_How did it play out like a movie?  
Now everytime it's beat can move me  
And I can't get your smile off my mind_

_Cause you might think that I'm a fool  
For falling over you.  
And tell me what can I do to prove to you that it's not so hard to do?  
Give love a try one more time.  
Cause you know that I'm on your side.  
Give love a try one more time.  
One more time."_

"Did you just write that?"

I looked up a little startled to see Mitchie smiling at me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I woke you." I apologized.

"It's fine, the doctor said my body would be full or hormones and adrenaline still. I don't need sleep." She yawned.

"You were only asleep around forty minutes," I told her, putting the song in her bag, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, a bit."

I watched as her eyes drifted over to our sleeping daughter, the smile on her face got bigger.

"I still can't believe that she is ours." She confessed.

I pressed my lips against hers softly, savouring the taste before pulling away.

"Don't be worried, but a photographer tried to get in here while you were asleep. It's fine though; they kicked him out and have a security guard outside the door."

She surprised me by sighing, she didn't seem too upset, "What do we do about the media?"

"For now we don't worry about it, today is just about our baby. The media can't ruin that for us."

She kissed my lips softly and we pulled away to hear our daughter gurgling.

"Everyone wants to see her." I told her.

"Send them in then." She smiled.

I went over to our baby, picking her up carefully, and handed her to Mitchie.

"Will you be alright for a minute?" I asked her as she cradled our daughter in her arms.

She nodded, "I'll be fine, just don't send everyone in at once. Get my parents first, then yours then everyone else as well."

I nodded and kissed her one more time before leaving, "I love you."

"I love you too, Pop Star." She beamed at me.

I left the room again and went to grab our family and friends, "She is ready, but only wants a couple of people at a time." I explained.

"Well we can all wait outside the room." Caitlyn said smiling. She was the first off; she practically sprinted down the hallway.

We all followed to the room where Caitlyn was waiting outside, "Whom does she want first?"

"Connie and Steve." I answered, looking over at the man and woman that I considered to be my second set of parents.

My mom looked a little upset but I knew she'd understand, Mitchie wanted her parents first.

Connie, Steve and I went in the room and as soon as Connie laid eyes on our little girl, she broke out into tears.

"Mitchie, she is gorgeous!" She exclaimed, leaning down to be at her daughter's level to see her new grandchild.

"Mitchie, we are so proud of you." Steve told her.

She smiled up at them, "Thank you for being so supportive of me."

I sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of Mitchie's bed and watched as Mitchie handed our daughter to her mother.

"Hey little one, I'm your grandma." Connie cooed.

Mitchie's hand was out besides her so I reached out for it, interlacing it in mine.

She squeezed it gently and I knew what she was trying to say, without even having to look me in the eyes or say it.

'I love you.'

I squeezed back and caressed it softly with my thumb.

"Mitchie, she is positively beautiful." Connie said and Steve reached out so our daughter could wrap her hand around one of his fingers.

After Steve held her too; my parents switched places with them and came in.

"My first grandchild." My mom smiled, holding her closely.

"What are you going to call her?" My dad asked.

"I know the middle name." Mitchie replied, "We came up with it before we were told we were going to have a boy."

"What is it?" My mom asked.

"Jade." I smiled at the memory. We were in the Bahamas when Mitchie first told me that, it was when she told me we wouldn't name our baby Shane Jr.

"After Sierra, it was her middle name." Mitchie explained, a small smile on her face.

I gave her hand another squeeze, "Now we just need a first name...that isn't Jason Jr." I laughed.

Caitlyn and Nate came in next and Caitlyn was simply ecstatic to put it lightly.

"I want one." She pouted at Nate.

"You want a baby?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes...let's take this one." She teased.

"Caitlyn, let Nate have a turn holding the baby." Mitchie instructed her five minutes later as she wouldn't get go of her.

She reluctantly passed her over to Nate and he was smiling goofily at our daughter. Caitlyn came over to me and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she smiled at Nate and her god daughter.

"You are going to be an extremely loved and spoiled child." Nate teased.

"Well as her god parents Nate, we are entitled to spoil her rotten." Caitlyn giggled.

Caitlyn always had a special place in my heart, she wasn't just Mitchie's best friend, she was one of mine too. She was family and always was able to make me smile.

Next, Savannah and Jason came in.

Savannah looked completely happy and was the first to hold her niece, "Hello sweetie, I'm aunty Sav." She smiled down at her.

"She really is beautiful." Jason said amazed.

I knew Mitchie had been worried about how Savannah would react to seeing our daughter and I was a bit too. But now that she was pregnant again, she really seemed completely fine.

"She's so tiny." Savannah grinned, finally passing her over to Jason.

Finally, Tess and Andrew came in and Mitchie handed our daughter to Andrew.

"Here's your uncle, sweetie."

"She is beautiful." Andrew said in disbelief.

"That's it," Tess declared, "I am so going to marry Andrew just so I can be her aunt." She joked.

Andrew gave her a smile and passed the baby to her.

"Hello precious." She smiled all giddily, "I want one, let's have a baby." She said, looking up at Andrew.

"You, what?" He asked, a little shocked.

Tess smiled, "Fine, not right away. But I do want a baby one day." She smiled.

"I was going to say, if you want one now, you aren't getting into my pants anymore."

Tess laughed, as she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Wait a minute," Mitchie said, "You two are sleeping together?"

Tess looked at Andrew who nodded, "Yeah, it's no big deal."

"Thanks for sharing." Mitchie pouted.

I seriously loved it when she pouted.

"We're safe and that's all that matters." Tess laughed.

"Wait a minute," I spoke up, "So I'm the only Gray child that waited until marriage for sex?...I'm so mom's favorite kid." I grinned.

Mitchie giggled at this as a nurse came in the room. I loved her laugh, it was the second best sound in the world, the best being her voice.

"Hi, I'm Judy." She introduced herself, "I'm here to help you feed the baby."

"We're off," Andrew said instantly, "I'd rather not see my sister-in-law's boobs."

"Nate did." Mitchie pointed out, "Well...kind of."

"I don't want to know." I chuckled.

"Has she been crying yet to indicate she's hungry?" Judy asked as Tess handed the baby back to Mitchie before she and Andrew left the room.

Mitchie shook her head, "No, not yet."

"Well let's see if she'll feed." She said.

Mitchie bit her bottom lip nervously as Judy propped a pillow on her lap and helped position our daughter on it.

"Daddy, would you like to hold your baby just here?" She asked me, indicting where she had her on the pillow, "I'm just going to help Mitchie undo the top of her gown."

I did as I was instructed and Mitchie threw me a small grin as one of her breasts came exposed.

"Okay Mitchie, I want you to cradle your baby in your arms, just as if you were holding her."

I helped Mitchie get out daughter in her arms and I sat back down beside her.

I tuned out from what the nurse was telling her to do and watched as Mitchie cupped a hand under her breast and brought our daughter into it.

She almost immediately latched on and Mitchie was looking down in awe.

"Wow, is she doing it right?"

"Yes, you can hear her swallowing." The nurse replied, a smile on her face.

Mitchie was asking questions and I tuned out again, watching her feed our daughter. It was just beautiful to watch.

She was shown how to burp her and then had her gown put back on completely again.

"I can come back in a few hours when she will most likely be hungry again and see how you are going." Judy told her.

"Thank you." Mitchie smiled.

"She looks tired." I noted.

"Babies generally go to sleep after being fed."

"You are beautiful." I whispered meaning it completely.

She broke out into one of those huge smiles and I found myself becoming even more in love with her, "I love you."

"I love you too...how about you sing her to sleep?" I suggested.

She smiled at me, "How about a song I wrote for you that you have never heard?" She proposed.

"It sounds good, when did you write this song?"

"After I found out that I was pregnant, just before I told you." She replied.

"Sing it." I smiled.

She looked down at our daughter and began singing in that glorious voice of hers, it never failed to captivate me.

_"The night is getting darker  
Soon the stars  
Will be falling down to rescue us  
Sing a song for me  
Lift me higher with your words  
Sing that cold melody_

_Now follow me  
Onto the moonlit sidewalk  
And take my hand  
Grip it tighter  
Don't let it go_

_Passion's taking over skies  
Leaving sand behind for them to choke on  
They'll try to speak negatively about us  
But they can't say another word  
They'll realize jealousy  
Has taken over their minds  
Trying to break us down  
But what they don't know  
Is it only makes us stronger"_

"Can you sing the first verse again?" I asked her, before she could go on to sing the second.

She gave me a curious look but did as I asked.

_"The night is getting darker  
Soon the stars  
Will be falling down to rescue us  
Sing a song for me  
Lift me higher with your words  
Sing that cold melody-"_

"That's it!" I exclaimed cutting her off.

"What's it?" She asked, confused.

"Melody." I replied simply.

Mitchie's face lit up in understanding as she looked at our daughter who was now asleep in her arms.

"Melody." She whispered, a smile gracing her beautiful face, "It's perfect."

I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around Mitchie to look at our little Melody.

"So are you." I whispered.

She gazed up at me with her gorgeous eyes, hey eyelashes fluttering a couple times, "Shane," She said softly, her voice radiating with love, "I have never felt more blessed in my life before."

I pressed my lips against hers softly, savouring the taste as I pulled away a moment later.

"I love you more than anything," I confessed, "We have been through a lot over the years and I really could not have been standing here today without you."

She smiled her beautiful smile and looked down at our daughter briefly before returning her gaze to mine.

"Melody Jade Gray has a ring to it doesn't it?" She asked me, her eyes shining brightly.

"It does." I agreed, "I'm sure one day she will make a name for herself and have an amazing voice like you."

Mitchie leant her head on my shoulder, "I have no idea what we are going to do in the future," She admitted, "What do we do with the media hounding her all the time, wanting pictures. Do we get her a private tutor for school? Do we let her grow up here or back in Jersey?" She rambled.

"I don't know," I admitted, pressing my lips to the top of her head, "But we'll figure it out. We'll figure it out together."

She moved her head off my shoulder to look me in the eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

There was nothing better on this earth than when she said those three words to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back, kissing her softly.

She would never be able to fully comprehend exactly how much I loved her.

**Melody Jade Gray. :)**

**Appropriate? I think so. :P**

**And yes, I did the majority of this chapter in Shane's POV as the last time I did so was in HWGA for a significant milestone in his and Mitchie's relationship. I thought this was a pretty significant milestone as well. **

**As mentioned above, Melody Jade (MJ) has always been her name. I kind of love it. ;)**

**Be sure to let me know what you think of everything and if it was all okay. :D**

**Love you guys!**

**xox  
**


	37. Chapter 37

Who else loved Camp Rock 2?

I did. :)

Anyway, here is the next chapter. I am so glad that the majority of you love Melody's name.

Quite a number of you also thought that the last chapter was the last chapter of the story. It isn't, there is still more to come. :)

I didn't have a chance to send out spoilers until this morning, I asked on Twitter if anyone wanted them but no one replied. (Other than Nat but she was too late by then haha). I figured that I was updating tonight anyway and you wouldn't mind.

Don't know what else to say so you can read now. :)

**

* * *

**

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 37**

After spending the night in hospital, Melody and I were discharged early the next afternoon.

I had taken a quick shower that morning and was longing for one when I got home so I could wash my hair.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked as Shane carefully strapped Melody into the baby capsule we had bought a few weeks beforehand.

"Paparazzi are surrounding the hospital, there's no way that we can get out without being seen. We are going to have to put a blanket over the carrier to block out all the flashes." Shane said.

"Is Nate on his way?" I asked him, getting off the hospital bed slowly.

"Yeah, he should be here any moment now." Shane replied. Nate was picking us up and driving us home, no one was coming with him as we didn't want more than three of us trying to get through the paparazzi. "I'm glad Caitlyn went out and bought some girls clothes, all we had were boys clothes." He chuckled, referring to the pink outfit I had dressed Melody in as he put a blanket on her.

She was asleep and looked so adorable, "I can't believe we had a girl." I admitted, wrapping my arms around his middle. It was simply mind-blowing, we weren't expecting her at all.

"I know." He murmured, wrapping his arms around me too, "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Enough with the mushy stuff," Nate told us, walking in the hospital room, "Let's go. My car is parked right by the entrance and the paparazzi are there, they'll know that you are leaving. The hospital security are down there already." He informed us.

"Are you ready?" Shane asked me as Nate grabbed the bag that had all my belongings in it.

I nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Grabbing another blanket, Shane carefully put it over the carrier so Melody couldn't be seen.

Nate wrapped an arm around me as Shane picked up the carrier and left the room, making our way to the hospital's entrance.

As we came around the corner, security was there, and we saw through the clear doors a countless amount of paparazzi that were waiting outside for us. The camera flashes were already going off like crazy and I was actually frightened.

Nate wrapped and arm around me protectively and Shane stayed behind us closely with a security guard.

As we walked through the doors, the flashes got worse and questions were being shouted at us from every direction.

We managed to make our way to Nate's car, which wasn't too far away thankfully, and Nate got me into the back seat, I shuffled over and finally looked to see Shane who was right there behind me. He quickly placed the carrier in the backseat with me, strapping it in properly. He and Nate then quickly sat in the front seats and soon enough we were gone.

"That was crazy." I breathed out, pulling the blanket off Melody slightly to see that she was perfectly fine.

"Just a little, I haven't ever seen so many paparazzi like that before." Nate commented.

"Neither have I." Shane agreed.

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked, "We can't hide her, her whole life."

"We'll work it out." Shane promised me.

We got back to the apartment not long later and Nate didn't stick around, claiming we needed some time alone with Melody.

Shane instantly took her into the nursery and I followed closely, he carefully took her out of the carrier so he wouldn't wake her and moved her into the crib.

"She is so beautiful." Shane murmured, covering her cautiously with the blue blanket we had put in there earlier.

I felt myself begin to cry and Shane wrapped his arms around me lovingly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel so happy and I don't know why I am crying because I really am so happy." I whispered, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

"You haven't slept much and your hormones are all over the place. You just gave birth yesterday, its normal." He assured me, "Come on, let her sleep."

He grabbed my hands and ushered me out of the nursery, closing the door behind us quietly.

I wanted more than anything to go back in there, to look at my daughter and hold her in my arms. I couldn't believe that she was actually here! I was twenty years old and had a daughter.

"Can I get you anything?" Shane asked softly.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I should just sleep." I sighed, "Can you find the baby monitors that Andrew got us? I don't want to fall asleep and not wake up if she is hungry."

"Of course, now go to bed. You can wash your hair after you've had rest." He instructed me, knowing I wanted to wash my hair.

"You must be tired too, Shane." I pointed out, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"I am, I'll quickly grab the baby monitors and come sleep for a little with you."

He let go of my hands and I walked slowly into our bedroom. I was still feeling sore and didn't bother changing out of my shirt and sweatpants before getting into bed.

Shane joined me a couple of minutes later and he set down the baby monitor down next to me. I watched him pull his shirt off as well as his jeans and he got into bed with me.

"I love you so much. You are so strong, you are so beautiful and you have no idea how grateful I am." He told me, wrapping his arms around me gently from behind, kissing the back of my head. "We have a little girl, I love you so much for bring her here. I never knew I could feel this way, I never knew that I could love you more than I already do."

"I love you too," I whispered, "I will love you forever."

...

I was awoken a couple of hours later from the cries coming from the baby monitor. I felt Shane stir from beside me and I got out of his arms and quickly got out of bed, making my way to the nursery.

I opened the nursery door to see Melody in her crib, crying and I stood still for just a split second. I was still so amazed that she was here.

I quickly went over to the crib, scooping her up in my arms so carefully and bringing her to my chest.

"Mommy is here." I said softly, smiling down at her as I tried my best to rock her gently to calm her down.

She was still crying when Shane walked in a moment later, "How is she?" He asked letting out a yawn.

"I don't know," I admitted, "She is crying still."

"Maybe she is hungry."

I went over to the rocking chair in the room and sat down carefully, "Can you hold her for a second?" I asked.

Shane nodded, taking Melody off me so I could pull my shirt off half way to feed her.

"You look gorgeous." Shane commented as I fed Melody.

"Why? Because you can see my boob?" I teased, not taking my eyes off Melody. Breast-feeding still felt so weird but I knew it was the best thing for her, I didn't want to be like all the other celebrities who gave their babies formula from a bottle because they didn't want to breast-feed.

I heard him laugh lightly, "Of course not."

When Melody was done feeding, I burped her as my mom had taught me the night before and handed her to Shane.

She gurgled at him and he smiled down at her as I put my shirt back on properly, "How does it feel to be a father at twenty-two?"

"I don't know how to describe it," He replied, "I am almost twenty-three and I am married and have a daughter. Most guys my age wouldn't want this, but this is all I have ever wanted."

I smiled at this, "I'm a little hungry, I'm going to go get something to eat." I told him, standing up.

"Let me." He told me, handing Melody back to me.

I smiled at him thankfully and he left the nursery, leaving our daughter and me all alone. I gazed down at her dark-grey eyes that already seemed so full of life.

"I want to promise you something Melody," I spoke softly to her, "I promise that I will always be there for you no matter what. I promise you that I will be the best mother that I can be. I have no idea what I am doing but I do know I love you baby, I love you more than anything."

...

A week later brought around Savannah's twenty-fifth birthday. I hadn't left the apartment all week and Shane only had done so once to grab some groceries.

Both of our parents had visited and so had Caitlyn, Nate, Savannah and Jason. All were captivated by Melody and loved her so much already, just as Shane and I did.

Savannah understood me not wanting to come out for her birthday dinner; I didn't want to leave Melody at all. My mom assured me that this was normal.

Savannah was a little over nine weeks pregnant, meaning she wasn't showing. She hadn't told anyone else other than us that she was pregnant yet, but planned to tell her family at dinner.

"Shane, you should go. She is your sister." I tried to persuade him.

"I told you, I am staying here with you and Melody." He replied, rocking Melody gently in his arms.

She had been waking us up every few hours for feeding every single night and we were both really tired. Shane got up every single time she cried, even though I was the one who had to feed her. We were managing though, Shane hadn't complained and neither had I. We were both happy and more importantly, Melody already seemed to be a happy baby.

"Fine," I gave in, "But she is your sister, she is pregnant and most likely a little moody." I pointed out.

"Sav is always moody." Shane retorted with a smirk.

"I want to get a photo." I told him, "Melody looks so cute."

"And I don't?" He laughed.

"You always look cute."

"We already have like a hundred pictures, you are going to blind her." He teased.

"You can never have too many photos."

"You won't be saying that when the paparazzi are wanting photos." Shane sighed after I snapped a few photos.

I sighed too, setting the camera down, "I will do everything I can to protect her, I guess we are going to have to give photos of her to a magazine or something so the media backs off just a little."

"We'd have to sell photos, magazines pay for that kind of thing." Shane told me, resulting in me giving him a weird look, "We'd give the money to charity of course." He chuckled at my expression.

"Not for a while though, I don't want everyone seeing her just yet."

Shane nodded, "I'm going to go set her down for a nap, did you want to just order in for dinner?"

"Yeah, I know I should probably start watching what I eat to lose weight but I can't be bothered cooking anything tonight."

Shane kissed me on the cheek, "It's a week after the birth of our daughter and you have some baby weight. It's normal."

I let out a small smile, "Thanks Rock Star."

He let out a huge smile at this.

I think I could only count on one hand the amount of times I had called him that.

...

I still hadn't left the apartment by the time Melody was three weeks old and Shane said I needed to. I didn't want to leave her still so we decided to go stay with my parents for a few days.

Shane had loaded up his Hummer with everything we would need and my parents thankfully had bought a crib and set it up in my room.

Putting a pacifier in Melody's mouth, Shane placed a blanket over her (as she was in her carrier) and we made our way down to the garage, strapping her in the backseat. Only then we took the blanket off her as Shane's car windows were tinted.

I sat up front with Shane but couldn't stop looking around the whole drive to make sure Melody was okay.

"You fed her just before we left and changed her diaper. She is fine, don't stress." Shane tried to calm me.

The world now knew that we had a daughter named Melody Jade Gray, we had released a statement on our websites and now many desperately wanted photos.

When we got to my parent's house, Shane made sure to put a blanket back over Melody's carrier in case photographers were lurking. We let ourselves in the front door and my mom greeted us.

"Give me my granddaughter! I haven't seen her in a week!" She instructed us.

Shane chuckled and got Melody out of the carrier, handing her over to my mom. I went and sat down on the couch, exhausted from the trip and because I hadn't had a whole lot of sleep the night before.

"Where's dad?"

"At the store," My mom replied as Shane went to get the rest of our belongings out of his car, "He will be back soon."

I watched as my mom held my daughter, rocking her gently and cooing to her softly.

"You don't think I am too young to be a mother?" I asked a moment later as Shane took our things upstairs.

"Not at all, I was only a few years older than you when I had you."

"Did you feel the same as me? Not having any idea on what you are doing?" I confessed.

"All first time mothers do. That's why we have mothers to help us." She replied, with a smile sitting down next to me.

"I am just so tired and I know Shane is too. I have gotten used to breastfeeding but it is getting too hard at night, I am thinking of using a breast pump so we can just feed Melody through a bottle at night instead."

"It's a smart idea, that way you and Shane can take it in turns at night."

"Can you watch her for just a minute? I want to go upstairs to see Shane for just a moment."

My mom nodded at me and happily returned her gaze to Melody.

I got up and made my way upstairs to my bedroom where Shane was putting our belongings away. I watched him from the doorway; it took him a moment to notice me there.

"Hey Mitch." He grinned at me.

"Hey." I breathed out stepping in my room and closing the door behind me.

"Are you tired?"

I simply nodded feeling tears brim against my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He questioned me, coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

"I just love you a lot." I admitted, "I know things are exhausting right now and I have been acting a little crazy, but I know things will be better. Things will be better because I have you."

Shane kissed the top of my head, "I will always be here with you, I love you more than I have so in the past. Don't think that I love you any less because we have a daughter now."

I looked up at him and he kissed me through my tears.

I couldn't live without him; I needed him in my life.

I loved him so much.

**I promise to send out spoilers for the next chapter. :)**

**Thoughts on this one?**

**I just put up a new one-shot the other day in honour of 9/11. I'd really appreciate it if you would all go check it out. :D  
**

**xox  
**


	38. Chapter 38

I have a throbbing headache right now and just want to lay down and go to bed, but I promised you all on Twitter that I would update, so I am. :)

My life has turned around a lot these past two weeks and I couldn't be happier. Work, boys, friends. All that stuff is going much better now.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. It is over 4,100 words so I hope you enjoy it lol.

I just want to say as well, there is an anonymous review who keeps rudely telling me to update. Please stop, being rude and swearing doesn't make me update any quicker. Asking nicely is fine.

Enough rambling, enjoy! :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 38**

That night I had a breakdown, it was after dinner and I could hear Melody crying upstairs.

Shane was talking to my dad so I sighed, going upstairs to Caitlyn's room to get her. I picked her up from her crib and held her close to my chest, bouncing her gently to try and calm her down. She wouldn't stop crying and I was getting frustrated. I checked her diaper, tried to feed her but she wouldn't have it, she just wanted to cry.

"Melody, please be quiet for mummy." I tried to calm her down, rocking her in my arms.

A couple minutes later she was still crying and I was in tears myself, "Shane!" I cried out at the top of my lungs.

He appeared in the doorway a moment later and looked at me concerned, "Mitchie, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing me crying, as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

"What's wrong? Melody won't stop crying." I raised my voice at him, more tears falling down my face.

He came over to me and I handed Melody to him, sitting down on Caitlyn's bed as I continued on crying.

Shane tried to calm Melody down himself but was failing as I had, "Mitchie, why are you so upset. It's okay, babies cry."

"I am the one who has been beckoning to her cries all day," I wept, "Don't get me wrong because you have been great with her but just today, it's like you have switched off being a dad since we got here this morning."

"How can I switch off being a dad?" He asked me sarcastically, "I am her dad, I will always be her dad no matter what."

Melody was still crying and I stood up to yell, "I am exhausted Shane, even after three weeks. I don't want to leave her because I know I'm not ready for that. But I need some help with her, I know you help me a lot but I need it that much more because we are first-time parents and I have no idea what I am doing. I am only twenty and am doing my best to be the best mom I can be."

"Damn straight I help you out a lot," He shouted at me, "I'm not much older than you Mitchie, I am doing my best as well at being a parent. It's hard, we knew this and if you need more help all you have to do is ask. You don't have to get all hysterical about things and try and pick a fight with me."

"Well I'm sorry then if I get upset about things," I screamed, "I'm sorry I'm not a perfect wife who is happy and smiling all the time!"

"I don't expect you to be perfect!"

The bedroom door swung open to reveal my mother, I knew she and my dad would easily have been able to hear everything, "Pass me Melody." She told Shane.

I held my head in my hands and tried to contain myself as I heard the door close again, meaning my mom had left with Melody.

"Shane."I breathed out, pushing my hair out of my face, the tears were still streaming down my face.

He came over to me instantly, wrapping his arms around me tightly, "Shh, it's okay." He assured me, "Everything is okay."

I sobbed into his shirt, "I'm sorry." I apologised.

"It's okay." He promised me, kissing the top of my head, "You're just really tired and need some rest. Go to sleep, I'll look after Melody for the night."

I nodded into his chest before looking up at him, leaning up to kiss him gently.

…

We decided to stay at my parents for longer than a few days as they were helping us out a lot with Melody and teaching us a lot as well.

Shane and I had started taking turns at night, getting up to feed Melody from bottles I had prepared earlier in the day.

It meant we'd get six hours of sleep or so before having to get up to her cries. A little after two am, after being at my parent's house for a week, Melody woke up crying. I felt Shane shift next to me, "Your turn." He told me groggily.

"Yours." I mumbled, even though I knew it was my turn.

I didn't expect him to get up but he did. He got out of bed and went over to Melody, picking her up out of the crib and taking her downstairs.

Around ten minutes or so later, Shane returned to bed and I was more awake now, feeling guilty for not getting up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's fine." He murmured into my ear, "Just go back to sleep."

"You need to go out." My mom decided the next morning over breakfast.

"I don't want to." I told her watching my dad holding Melody in his arms.

"Your mom is right," Shane agreed, "Melody is a month old now and this is the only place you've been. How about we just go to the mall or something today? We'll go get some lunch."

"I'll look after her for you." My mom said as Melody let out a gurgle, making me smile.

I didn't want to leave her at all, but a small break sounded good.

"Are you sure you two will be alright?" I asked.

"We will be fine, won't we?" My dad asked in baby talk, talking to Melody.

"I'll go get ready." I decided, getting up from the breakfast table and going upstairs.

Shane got up and followed me and I quickly got changed into a pair of black skinny-leg jeans, a white singlet top with a red long-sleeved plaid shirt over the top.

Shane got changed into a pair of blue jeans with a simple bright blue shirt and he watched me apply a little makeup.

It was moments like this that I was thankful that my hair was already naturally straight; I didn't bother doing anything with it other than brushing it so I was ready to go.

"I'm ready." I announced.

"We don't have to leave yet," Shane chuckled, "It's only ten am."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It doesn't matter; the mall is open."

He held my hand in his and I grabbed my handbag, making sure I had my cell phone so I could home to check up on Melody. We came downstairs to see Melody lying on her back on a blanket in the living room, both of my parents were sitting on the ground by her.

"We are going." Shane announced, squeezing my hand gently.

"Just call us if you need us," My mom informed us, "We have some bottles in the refrigerator still so there is no need to worry."

I didn't want to leave her but knew it would just get harder and harder as time went on. I went over to Melody and picked her up carefully, holding her close.

"Be good for Grandma and Grandpa." I told her a little tearfully.

She let out a gurgle and Shane leant over to kiss her on the forehead, "We'll be home soon." He promised her. I set her back down on the ground gently and Shane almost had to drag me out of the house and over to his Hummer. He helped me in and I put my sunnies on, trying to hide my tears.

"I miss her already." I pouted as we pulled out of the driveway.

"I do too, but she is safe. She is with your parents." Shane reminded me.

"I know...I just can't help but miss her but I am glad to be able to have some time on our own."

We got the mall twenty minutes later and walked hand-in-hand until we got to a clothes store that I liked.

I was going through the racks and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked concerned.

"I can't wear these types of clothes yet. I'm a fatty at the moment."

Shane rolled his eyes at me and I pouted.

"I told you, you aren't fat. Let's go look at shoes or something then instead." He proposed.

"I like that idea." I beamed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we left the store.

After looking at shoes and calling home to check up on Melody, Shane and I drove to a nearby restaurant for lunch.

I was fidgeting as we were waiting for our food to arrive and Shane knew why.

"She is fine; you have already called up to check on her."

"I know, I'm sorry. It just feels weird still." I apologized.

After lunch, I was so anxious to get home and Shane gave in, we got home a little after two o'clock.

As soon as I got in the door I raced into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the kitchen table, watching the television with Melody in her arms.

"You weren't that long." She noted.

I reached out my hands and my mom passed me Melody, I brought her into my chest, "I missed Melody." I admitted.

"She might be a little hungry." My mom told me.

"Thank you for looking after her and helping Shane and I out."

"You are my daughter, I'd do anything for you Mitchie."

"I love you." I smiled at her.

"I love you too," She smiled back at me, "Now go feed Melody before she starts crying." She instructed me.

I carried Melody upstairs into my bedroom to see Shane sitting on my desk on my laptop, "I hope you don't find my naked pictures on there."

He turned around, an amused expression on his face, "You have naked pictures that I don't know about?"

"Of course not; I'm not that stupid." I laughed.

He reverted his gaze back to my laptop as I began to feed Melody, "What's your favorite song of mine?" He asked me.

"'Gotta Find You'." I answered without skipping a beat, "Why?"

"I'm on YouTube, I'm going to search videos that people have made of us."

I heard the first song he ever wrote for me start playing, I glanced over at the laptop to see clips of us at award shows, concerts, interviews and so on, playing along to it.

"We make a pretty attractive couple." Shane laughed as the video finished.

"Yeah, Melody is going to be a heartbreaker when she is older. With our DNA how can't she be?" I joked.

I burped her at this and Shane came over and sat besides me as I began to hum softly to get her to sleep. Soon enough, she drifted off to sleep and I got up and set her down in Caitlyn's room in her crib.

When I came back in my room, Shane was still sitting on my bed in the exact same position that he was in when I left. I closed the door behind me, going back over to the bed and straddling his lap.

He smiled at me warmly resting his hands on my waist, and I leant forward to kiss him softly.

"You feel so light, have you lost weight?" He asked me, pulling away.

"Suck up." I laughed, pushing him back onto the bed so he was lying down.

He grabbed my wrists gently, pulling me down onto him, I grinned and kissed him tenderly. He let go of my wrists, his hands travelling down to my bottom, deepening the kiss.

"Shane, no." I pulled away breathlessly a moment later.

"You're right, it's the afternoon and your parents are just downstairs."

"No, I was going to say that I can't have sex until I have my six week check up. I know most people say four weeks until sex but I want to play it safe."

"It's fine, it'll be just like before we were married."

I pecked his lips quickly, "Shut up, Pop Star."

"You know you are a milf now, right?"

I rolled off him onto the bed, snuggling into his side, "A what?"

"A mother I'd like to fu-"

"Shane!" I cut him off, laughing hysterically.

…

It was the day before Shane's twenty-third birthday that we finally decided to go back home. Being back in Jersey, away from the media, helped a lot. Melody was six weeks old and I was scheduled in for my six-week check up with her in two days time.

"It feels good to be home." I admitted, sitting on the couch.

Shane set down a blanket on the floor in front of me and placed Melody down on her stomach. She began gurgling happily and Shane sat down besides me, wrapping an arm around me tightly.

"How's your last day of being a twenty-two year old?"

"I'd say it's been pretty good so far, I've gotten to spend it with my two favorite girls."

"Your gift should be arriving tomorrow if I have timed things correctly." I told him. I had ordered it online a few days beforehand.

"You know what you could give me? Melody is six weeks old now." He winked.

I hit his arm playfully, "I told you, I am having the check up first."

"I know." He laughed, amused at my response.

We sat in silence, listening to our daughter's gurgling and watching her kicking her legs behind her.

"You know, we should probably think about getting some photos taken professionally of her soon to release." Shane brought up a moment later.

"Okay, can you get your band's photographer to do it? I'd feel much more comfortable than having a stranger do it."

He nodded, kissing the side of my head, "I'll arrange it within the next week or so. In the meantime, what are we doing for my birthday tomorrow night?"

"I have arranged it all, we are going to go to your parent's for dinner then we are going to go to a club with the others so you can chill out and have some drinks. You parents are going to watch Melody for a few hours."

"I am pretty sure that you aren't twenty-one yet." He laughed.

"I am pretty sure I'll be able to get in regardless."

"Well you have lost some baby weight, I think a nice dress to show off your legs is a good idea." He smirked.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

…

The following morning I woke up early, thanking my lucky stars that Shane's present had arrived. The deliveryman wheeled the box into the living room and when he left, I was able to quickly wrap it up.

Shane woke up not too long later, hearing Melody's cries before I got in to feed her. He found me in the nursery, just as I began to feed her.

"Happy birthday, Shane." I smiled widely at him.

He came over and kissed me tenderly, "I'm going to go make us some breakfast."

"No, I'll make you some. It's your birthday." I laughed.

"Fine, I'm just going to go get changed then." He kissed me swiftly before leaving.

When Melody was done feeding, I brought her out into the living room, setting her down on a blanket with a couple of plush toys to look at.

"So where's my present?" I heard Shane ask, coming into the living room.

"I don't know, maybe it's that huge thing a few meters in front of you wrapped in gift paper." I teased, "Open it."

He went over to the box, ripping the gift paper off it as if he was a little kid.

"Another stroller?" He asked me, seeing the picture on the box.

"Not just a normal stroller, it's one specifically to go jogging with." I explained, "I know you like to run and such to keep fit, so when Melody is a little older you could take her with you."

He broke out into a smile, "I love it, thanks Mitch." He said happily, kissing my cheek.

"Also, I got one more thing for you." I told him, grabbing a smaller wrapped present (that I hid behind the television), handing it to him.

As soon, as he unwrapped in his eyes went slightly watery, "Daddy's girl." He read out loud, looking at the framed photograph of him and Melody.

He pulled me into a hug, "I love you."

…

Savannah and Jason ended up coming with us to Shane and Savannah's parents house for dinner as they didn't want to go out afterwards. Shane assured Savannah that this was fine. She wanted to rest.

"Melody probably needs to sleep soon." Shane told his mom after dinner.

"She will be fine with us, no need to stress." His mom assured us, bouncing Melody gently in her arms.

"Don't drink too much Shane." His dad told him.

"I won't." Shane laughed.

Soon enough, we were on our way back to the other apartment to get ready to go out again. Caitlyn grabbed me as soon as we walked in the door, pulling me in the direction of her and Nate's bedroom to get ready.

"Hello to you to Mrs Gellar Bing." I laughed.

We began doing our hair and make-up; it was the first time that I was truly excited to be going out in a long time.

"I really will laugh if we don't get in." I admitted.

"You're famous, don't worry, we'll get in." Caitlyn laughed, putting the finishing touches on her now straightened hair.

I laughed with her, slipping the simple black dress over my head. It wasn't skin-tight, as I wasn't comfortable in skin-tight clothing for obvious reasons, but it was rather short and therefore club appropriate. I slipped on some amazing black stiletto heels as Caitlyn put some lip-gloss on.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"More than ready." She grinned.

We came out into the living room to see Shane and Nate; both dressed rather handsomely, waiting for us. Savannah and Jason were on the couch watching television.

"Are you two finally ready to leave?" Nate teased us.

"No you look nice?" Caitlyn retorted, she was in a strapless skin-tight royal blue dress. She looked stunning to be honest.

"You look hot, babe." Nate assured her with a smirk.

"I just called my mom and she told me Melody is sound asleep." Shane told me. I felt a little guilty to be going out and leaving Melody, but it was for Shane's birthday.

"You haven't had a night out since before she was born." Shane said, sensing my worries.

I let out a heavy breath, "You're right, let's go have some fun."

"No drinking." Savannah advised me, "You either Caitlyn, you are underage."

"By like just over a month."

"Well have fun telling that to the media when they find out that Nate Bing's underage wife was caught in a club drinking."

"Point taken." Caitlyn sighed, she went over to give Savannah a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow."

We decided to get a taxi cab to the club, called 'Marquee', Shane sat up the front with the driver and Nate, Caitlyn and I sat in the back together.

After a ten minute drive, we pulled up to the front of the club where a huge line of people were waiting out the front. Shane quickly paid the driver and got out the taxi, opening my door and helping me out. He then helped Caitlyn out and Nate got out next.

It didn't take long for the line full of people to notice us standing there; a few of the females screamed out excitedly but the majority seemed to maintain themselves.

We walked into the VIP line, straight up to the security team who let us in instantly, one of them escorting us inside. We were met instantly by extremely loud music, flashing lights and lots of people. The security member (a huge bald man) led us inside, Shane and Nate wrapped their arms around Caitlyn and myself of course.

Making our way through the crowd, we went upstairs to the VIP section where there were less people around. I had arranged for a table for us already and the security lead us to one that was reserved for us. We all thanked him, sitting down at the booth.

A lady soon came over to our table, "Hi, I'm Marion one of the promoters here. I spoke to you on the phone Mrs Gray." She introduced herself loudly so we could hear her over the music.

"Mitchie," I laughed, "Just call me Mitchie."

"Can I get you any drinks? They are on the house."

"You don't have to do that. We will be happy to pay." Nate assured her.

"It's the least we can do, I'll start you boys off with out finest beer. Ladies can I get you anything?" She asked Caitlyn and I.

"Could I just get a Red Bull, please?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure." Marion replied.

"Same for me, please." I said.

We got a lot of looks from club-goers who passed by our table, but none came over to us. Celebrities apparently had been coming to Marquee for years so I was confident that things would be fine for us and that nothing crazy would happen at all especially because we were in the VIP section.

"Cannot believe I am in a club with two underage girls." Shane laughed.

"It's not like we are under eighteen." Caitlyn replied, laughing with him, "We sleep with you two don't we?"

"Nice, Caitlyn." Nate chuckled.

"Can I have my phone?" I asked Shane, having given it to him so he could put it in his pocket for me as I chose not too bring a clutch with me.

"Mitch, Melody is fine. I promise you."

I gave him my best puppy-dog face, but he responded in pecking my lips.

"Not going to work." He winked at me.

Our drinks soon arrived and we toasted to Shane. After finishing our first round of drinks, Caitlyn and I decided that we wanted to dance. Shane and Nate were both apprehensive to us going on our own but we assured them that we would be fine as long as we stayed upstairs.

Caitlyn grabbed my hand and lead me over to the small dance floor that was upstairs; we were given a load of smiles from those around us and began to dance with each other, completely enjoying the experience. We made sure to stay in the view of Shane and Nate so they could watch us and feel assured that we were safe.

"This music is great!" Caitlyn shouted.

"I know." I agreed.

After dancing to a few songs, we returned to our table to see some champagne with four champagne glasses waiting for us.

"Explain." Caitlyn eyed her husband and mine suspiciously.

"You might as well have a drink or two and celebrate with us, you are both almost twenty-one." Nate answered her.

I was shocked to hear these words coming from Nate, "Seriously?" Caitlyn asked, thinking it was a trick.

"Seriously." Nate laughed.

I bit my bottom lip, contemplating whether or not to drink. I had only ever tasted alcohol once in my life; I had tried some of Shane's beer one time when he and my dad said I would hate it. I knew I was almost twenty-one, but there were people all around and word could easily get out that I was drinking and I did have younger fans.

I gave Shane a look and he brought his lips to my ear, "If you don't want to you don't have to drink. It's enough to have you here celebrating with me."

I gave him a smile, "Pour me a drink."

I wanted to drink to celebrate with Shane; sometimes I had to forget that we were famous. Sometimes I had to just live in the moment, live my life without worrying what others thought of me.

"Happy birthday." We toasted to Shane again, our glasses all clinking together.

**Woot.**

**So we had Smitchie fighting, Shane's birthday, Mitchie drinking underage. Haha.**

**Oh yeah, Mitchie is a milf lol.**

**Add me on Twitter if you haven't already (MoliverFanFic).**

**AND, please go check out my new SWAC story that is about to go up right now. It is called Vanilla Twilight and I would love for you all to check it out. :)**

**xox  
**


	39. Chapter 39

OMG an update finally! haha

Sorry about the wait, I just have been busy and have been unmotivated to write this story lately but I will shut up about that for now and just let you read.

My prayers go out to Demi right now. I love her, she is amazing.

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 39**

The taste of the champagne wasn't extremely appealing but by the end of the glass I had accustomed myself to the taste.

"Did you want to dance?" Shane asked me.

Smiling, I bit my bottom lip, "Sure."

We got out of the booth and Shane grabbed my hands, leading me over to the dance floor.

"Having fun?" I asked over the blaring music as we began dancing.

"I am having lots of fun and it's only midnight."

"You should be in bed." I teased him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He responded in wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing me in closer to him as we continued to dance along to the beat of the music.

After a couple more drinks and more dancing, we decided to leave as it was two am in the morning. We had a security man lead us downstairs and I felt very light as I focused on where I was walking.

"You're tipsy, Mitchie." Shane murmured in my ear, he had an arm around me.

"I am not." I laughed, "I am in heels and can still walk straight."

"Yeah that's because I am leading you in a straight line and you are slurring your words slightly." He pointed out, "We'll get you home and into bed."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I grinned at him.

We were soon outside and were met by the flashes of the paparazzi, "Don't say anything." Shane spoke into my ear.

I nodded at him and simply waved at the paparazzi, not really taking in any of the questions that were being shouted at us.

Nate and Caitlyn walked in front of us, making their way over to the road, hailing a taxi and getting into it straight away.

Shane helped me into the taxi before getting into the front seat himself. The paparazzi were at the taxi window, still taking pictures of us and I gave a smile and a wave before looking away.

Soon enough we were on the short journey home, Caitlyn and Nate had decided to stay with Shane and I at our place so they wouldn't wake up Savannah and Jason when they got home.

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body, I felt restless and didn't want to sleep.

When we got home, we went straight up to the apartment and I kicked my heels off.

"Mitchie is so tipsy." Nate chuckled.

"Shut up." I pouted at him, "I am fine."

"No, you definitely are a little tipsy, Mitchie." Caitlyn giggled, "I can even feel the alcohol getting to me."

"Just because I've never drunk before." I huffed, sitting down on the couch.

Caitlyn came over to join me, kicking her heels off in the process as well, "You have any alcohol here?" She asked me.

"Yeah, home-warming gifts. Shane, could you get us some?"

"Me?" He asked.

"Well it's not your birthday anymore." I teased him.

He laughed at this and disappeared into the kitchen, returning a moment later with four glasses. He set them down on the coffee table and poured us each a glass.

"I miss Melody." I pouted, "This is the longest I have spent without her."

"She is perfectly fine." Shane promised me, taking a sip of his glass.

"Come on Mitchie, Melody is six weeks old and you have one night away from her. All new parents deserve that." Caitlyn assured me. She had drunk more than me, but didn't seem drunk to me at all, just rather giggly.

"You are right."

"Let's play a game." Nate proposed.

"Like a drinking game?" Caitlyn asked.

"No, what is this? A college party?" He teased her, "How about Uno or Twister or something?"

"We have Twister!" I yelled out excitedly, jumping up to my feet and rushing into the guest bedroom, going into the wardrobe and finding the game.

I came back out to the living room, setting up the Twister mat on the floor and grabbing the spinning dial.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

Shane grabbed the spin dial off me, "You three first." He told us.

Five minutes later; Nate, Caitlyn and I were completely twisted together and we were all laughing. Short dresses were not ideal to play in at all but Caitlyn and I refused to stop, as we didn't want Nate to win.

Two drinks and three games later, Shane declared that it was time for bed for me.

"No sleeping together in our guest room!" I yelled at Nate and Caitlyn, "It's a holy place that needs to remain pure!"

Caitlyn and Nate burst out laughing at this, both having drunk a fair bit themselves, "Just give us some clothes then so we don't have to sleep naked then." Nate retorted.

I quickly went into my room, grabbing some of Shane and my pyjamas for them to wear.

A few minutes later, Shane was undressing me for bed, "I think I drank too much." I giggled, staring up at the roof as I was lying on top of the bed.

"You think?" Shane laughed.

"You drank more than me though!"

"I have drunk before." He reminded me, "I know I am a little drunk right now, just not as much as you."

"So drunk that you can't drive and get me some McDonalds?"

"I am too drunk for that." He laughed, pulling me up to shove a shirt over my head.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"I did, I had the best birthday ever."

I grinned madly at this, "Too bad I couldn't give you birthday sex."

He smirked at this, bringing his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily. I pulled him down onto me, wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

"No." Shane pulled away breathlessly a moment later, "We can't. You are drunk…we are drunk, and I know you wanted your check-up first."

"Can we go get Melody then?"

"It's like three am." Shane laughed.

"Fine, but as soon as I wake up we have to go get her."

…

"Shane." I groaned the next morning.

"What?" He mumbled groggily next to me.

"I feel sick."

"Hung-over?"

"But it's my chest, not my head. I feel like I am going to throw up."

"Yeah, you're hung-over."

"I'm so stupid, I should have stopped drinking at the club."

"You're not stupid," Shane assured me, opening his eyes and letting out a yawn, "You were just having a night out, we won't get to have too many of those anymore."

"I feel like crap, but I want to go pick up Melody."

"I'll make you a light breakfast that you won't throw up and we'll leave right away. It's only eight am."

Shane kissed me gently before disappearing, returning a few minutes later with some toast for me.

After eating, I had a quick shower and got dressed. I felt a little better and made sure to get all my makeup off completely, which made me feel fresh and revived.

"Caitlyn and Nate are still asleep." Shane told me, "I don't want to wake them."

I let out what must have been my seventh yawn for the morning, "Okay, let's go."

As soon as we arrived to Shane's parents house, we found Denise in the kitchen feeding Melody a bottle.

"Hey kids, did you have fun last night?"

I gave Shane a small smile.

"Yeah, we did." He replied to his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I sat down, still not feeling the best, and waited for Melody to finish her bottle. When she was finished, Denise burped her and handed her to me.

I hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead, "I missed you, sweetie." I whispered, bouncing her gently.

She gurgled at me happily and Shane came over and kissed her forehead.

"Hello, Princess." He smiled at her.

…

My six week check up went perfectly fine, unfortunately the paparazzi wouldn't leave me alone, following me to the doctor's clinic and waiting for me to leave.

Shane came with Melody and I, we had her in a stroller (having walked the few blocks to the clinic) covered up of course so no one could see her.

"Mitchie, why were you drinking last night and in a club underage?" A younger man asked me as Shane pushed the stroller. I stood close to him, hating having the paparazzi close to me and especially near Melody.

"I had a couple of glasses of champagne to celebrate Shane's birthday." I replied simply, "I haven't drunk before but thought it was appropriate to do so for the occasion."

"How's Melody Jade?" The same man asked.

"She is doing perfectly fine." Shane answered.

When we got home, I set Melody down on a blanket on the floor as usual. I felt slightly relieved that she obviously couldn't crawl yet and get herself hurt.

Shane grabbed one of his guitars and sat down next to her, he began playing a chord progression and Melody watched the guitar, captivated by the sound.

"Did you want to sing her our song?" Shane asked me, beginning to play 'This Is Me' on his guitar.

"Do you even have to ask?" I laughed, beginning to sing for our daughter.

…

The following Monday, Savannah and Jason came over. They had huge matching smiles on their faces and Shane and I knew that something was up.

"Tell us." I instructed them as Shane blew raspberries on Melody's stomach, making her laugh. She had first done so the day before, so Shane kept on trying to make her laugh.

Savannah smiled down at Melody and Shane, "My niece is laughing?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Shane got her to yesterday, but back to your news."

"We just had a our fourteen week visit with the doctor," Jason said, handing me over some sonogram pictures, "Have a look."

"I can't really see what anything is." I admitted.

"Well, our last scan was at eight weeks and we were told we had a healthy baby growing inside me." Savannah said, bringing her hands to her stomach, "So today when I had my scan, the ultrasound technician surprised Jase and I by telling us that there were two healthy babies inside of me." She beamed.

"You're having twins!" I exclaimed, jumping up to hug her and Jason, "Congratulations."

"Congratulations." Shane said, getting up to hug them also.

"In my earlier ultrasound, the second baby was hiding behind the first baby. They were positioned right in line with each other." Jason explained.

"I am so happy for you guys." I admitted, "Have you told Nate and Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, we just did before coming here." Savannah answered me.

Melody began crying and Savannah bent down to pick her up, she bounced her gently and managed to calm her down rather quickly.

"You're a natural." Shane told her.

…

When Melody was two and a half months old, photos of her (that were professionally taken as planned), appeared in America's number one magazine. We were paid a lot of money, but of course had already donated the money to charity. It was the beginning of December and New York had become rather cold, especially at night.

Pictures of Melody on her own were accompanying the article, as well as pictures of Melody with Shane and I.

"I feel so more relaxed now that the world can see her. I just feel like she'll be a little bit more safer, that the media won't be going to extreme lengths just to get a picture of her." I confided in Shane as we looked at the article.

"She will always be safe, I'll never let anything happen to her." Shane promised me.

Melody began crying, "She can't be hungry again." I sighed, "I just fed her."

"No, that cry means she has a wet diaper." Shane said.

"What?"

"I've recognized her different cries."

I gave him a look, doubting him completely and walked into the nursery. I checked Melody's diaper and sure enough, it was wet.

Shane changed her for me as I sat down on the rocking chair with a frown on my face. I watched as he lifted her in the air above his face afterwards, making her laugh.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, noticing I was frowning a moment later.

"I'm a horrible mother." I began to cry.

Shane had no idea what to say, I watched through my tears as he set Melody back down in her crib. He came over to me and pulled me up out of the chair I was on, I collapsed into his body as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I have no idea what I am doing still." I wept into his shirt.

"Neither do I. I'm new at this too Mitch." He said softly.

"But you are perfect with her, you know what her cries mean and I still have no idea. I feel like I am bad at this, that maybe I am not old enough."

"Mitch...you are almost twenty-one. Yes, some may see it as young, but you're an adult. You're not sixteen anymore, you've grown up a lot in the past four and a half years."

"I'm a bad mother though Shane, I don't understand any of her cries and I'm her mother!" I exclaimed.

"Mitchie, listen to me," He told me, bringing his hand under my chin and forcing me to look up at him, "It may take a while for you to get used to her cries, but Melody loves you so much. You are a good mother and you've been nothing but a good mother since you gave birth to her."

"Really?"

He nodded, wiping my tears away, "If you weren't a good mother, I'd be freaking out because I wouldn't be able to handle Melody on my own." He assured me.

"You're a good father I hope you know." I whispered.

He smiled at me, leaning down to kiss me gently, "Come on, let's go have a nap."

I nodded, knowing I was just getting more upset over things due to exhaustion. My sleeping patterns were starting to return to normal but I was still getting quite tired throughout the day.

Going into our bedroom, I collapsed on the bed not bothering to get under the covers. I began crying again and Shane laid down next to me, "Mitchie..." He trailed off, wrapping his arms around me comfortingly.

I turned away from him, sobbing into my pillow.

"I am such a bitch." I cried.

"You're not, why would you even say that?"

"Melody...I have had some thoughts of what I would be like without her." I wept, my deepest and darkest thoughts coming out, "I love her to death but I wonder what it would be like without her, I'm only twenty Shane, so many people said I was too young to do this. I don't resent her, I love her but I just can't get rid of these thoughts sometimes."

"Mitchie, maybe you have post-natal depression."

"How can I? I love our daughter and I'm not pushing her away from me at all."

He kissed the back of my head, "You are allowed to have thoughts like that Mitchie, I have thoughts all the time of what my life would be like without you. Except I imagine myself living in a cardboard box and eating cold soup out of cans."

"What?" I asked, laughing through my tears.

"If I didn't meet you and have you bring me back down to earth, Connect 3 would have been over long ago and I most likely would have drank my money away and gone bankrupt. I may over exaggerate the part with me in a cardboard box."

I rolled over in his arms, "I'm sorry I feel this way, you know how much I love her I just kind of feel that maybe I am missing out on some of my life."

"What could you possibly be missing out on?"

"I don't know, I really don't. Maybe I just imagined that when I was married I would be in a house and not in the city, with a backyard for my kids to play in. Maybe I'd have a pet dog as well...I just never pictured my life turning out this way even though a career was what I wanted and I know I can't have that house in the suburbs because of it."

"It doesn't mean that at all Mitchie, if you want any of that right this moment, we'll do it."

I shook my head, "No, I am just in one of those down moods. I love our life together, I do. I'm sorry I even brought any of this up. I love you and I love Melody and I wouldn't change anything about our lives."

"I know." He murmured in my ear, holding me close.

I couldn't be more grateful to him, he didn't freak out at all over my insecurities.

He was there for me when I needed him.

He was always there for me.

**Sorry again for not updating sooner, I wasn't motivated to write anything at all from lack of feedback. But I got there eventually and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I have a new Twitter name, it is MoliverFanFic so follow me if you aren't already. :)**

**I shall send out spoilers as well for the next chap, it should be a good one haha. ;)**

**P.S. I like drunk Mitchie lol.**

**P.P.S. Go check out my new SWAC story if you haven't already. It is called Vanilla Twilight. :)  
**

**xox  
**


	40. Chapter 40

It has been a while since I have updated anything and I haven't sent out spoilers as I only decided to update this afternoon. So please forgive me.

I have had a hard time the past week or so and it got much worse tonight but I said I'd update so here it is.

I haven't updated my stories in a while because I just feel like so many people just don't care anymore. I don't want to spend hours and hours to get a chapter out because so many people message me begging me to update and then have hardly anyone read it. I'd much rather take my time but getting asked to update twenty times a day kind of makes me rush.

I have decided though I'm not going to update from now on until I want to, I have my personal goal for for amount of feedback for each chapter. I appreciate those of you who take the extra ten seconds of their day to leave me some feedback. You guys are why I am still updating these stories.

I may or may not have any more stories after the three I have on this site that are currently in process. No one seems to be reading those ones either and I may just leave FanFic when these stories are complete and just write for myself and work on a novel that I started a long time ago.

I love those of you who have stuck by me but it just seems more and more people don't care about my writing anymore.

Sorry if I sound like I am just bitching, I just have had a really bad week and writing isn't something I want to force myself to do. I want it to be something I want to do for you guys.

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 40**

The beginning of December brought around Caitlyn's twenty-first birthday. Her parents flew in for the occasion and we all went out for dinner together to celebrate.

Savannah was showing as she was eighteen weeks pregnant and she and Jason had talked about releasing a statement but neither wanted to. I think they both thought it may jinx things and knew people would eventually assume. She was wearing baggy clothes but it was starting to become quite obvious.

A week and a half later I went into a radio station on the other side of town for an interview that Brown had arranged for me.

Caitlyn came with me so Shane could stay home with Melody. It was still rather early and I let out a yawn as we arrived at the building and were lead down a hallway.

"Maybe you should have just released a Christmas album to keep your fans happy, you haven't even starting recording your album yet." Caitlyn told me.

"That would have been a helpful suggestion months ago," I laughed, "I know they are going to ask about the next album because it's been so long since I released my last one."

We made our way into the studio where a song was playing and the DJ was sitting in a chair with all his equipment in front of him. He stood up once seeing me and held out his hand.

I held out mine to shake his, "Hi, I'm Mitchie."

"Frank," He introduced himself, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." I replied.

Caitlyn waited outside of the studio so she could watch through the glass and I sat down opposite Frank, placing oversized headphones on my head and positioned the microphone closer to my mouth.

"We're going to air in just a moment." He told me.

I looked over at Caitlyn who was smiling at me through the glass and smiled back at her.

"Frank here on the 'Morning Show', this morning we have Mrs Mitchie Torres-Gray here with us in the studio. How are you doing this morning Mitchie?"

"I am doing good Frank, it's good to be here. I haven't done an interview like this for a while, life has been pretty busy lately."

"Yes, you gave birth to your daughter Melody in September."

"I did." I affirmed.

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine,she is is three months old now, but is still keeping Shane and I up at night."

"Is Shane a good father?" Frank asked making me smile.

"Yes," I laughed, "He is, he gets up to her when he is supposed to, he has no problems with changing dirty diapers. He's a great father and I am trying to learn from him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He is doing a really good job, he has differentiated Melody's cries for instance." I explained, "I am still trying to learn how to do that."

"Do you think that has something to do with his age? Many are surprised that you two had a baby so young."

"To an extent, yes," I replied, "I'm only twenty and am still very much growing up. Shane is twenty-three and has had those extra years maturity-wise."

"Speaking of babies, rumors have been growing around that Shane's sister is pregnant. Can you shed any light on this?" He asked.

"Savannah is like a sister to me, we have become very close over the years and whatever comes her way in the future, I am happy for her. She is actually celebrating her one year wedding anniversary in a couple days."

"So let's talk about your future then," Frank changed the subject, knowing I wouldn't give a straight answer, "Any more kids in the future?"

I let out a small giggle, "Not right now, but one day sure. I want to bring out another album and possibly tour again maybe. My fans have gone a long time without any new music from me and they deserve some because they are the ones who have gotten me to where I am today."

"When do you plan on releasing this album?"

"Sometime next year definitely, I am in the stage of writing songs for it and I really am excited for my fans to hear it all."

…

I was excited for Christmas, it was Melody's first Christmas and I felt so blessed to be able to spend it with her and Shane.

I woke up in Shane's arms Christmas morning and he kissed my forehead, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I replied, letting out a yawn.

"I can't believe it is already Christmas, this year has flown by."

"I know." I agreed, feeling Shane's hands trace up and down my side.

"I think you should give me a special present right now." Shane smirked suggestively.

"Didn't I give you a special present last night?" I teased, (we had gotten fairly intimate the night before but had not gone all the way) pecking his lips before getting out of bed.

"Mitch," He whined, "Come back to bed."

"It's Christmas, I want to give Melody her presents."

"She is like three and a half months old, she will just like the wrapping paper over the presents anyway."

I grabbed my pyjamas that were laying abandoned on the floor and put them on, "Come on." I pouted, giving him my best puppy dog face.

"Fine." He gave in, getting up and putting on some boxer shorts and a shirt.

I smiled in defeat and walked out of our room down the hallway excitedly to Melody's room. I picked her up seeing she was awake and kissed her forehead, "Good morning, baby. Merry Christmas."

Shane came in a moment later with his video camera in hand, "Here we have Melody on her very first Christmas." He said rather proudly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, bouncing Melody in my arms.

"I want to capture as much footage as I can. It's her first Christmas, now smile for the camera." He told me.

I gave a smile and waved Melody's hand for her, "Wave for daddy." I said softly to her.

Shane soon turned the camera off and we went into the living room to sit by the big Christmas tree that was decorated in all sorts of colors.

I sat down with Melody in my arms and Shane set the camera down on the coffee table so it could record the three of us.

"I guess we better give her, her presents first." I laughed.

Shane reached under the tree and grabbed a rather large box. Melody simply stared at the bright wrapping paper on it as Shane unwrapped it for her. Present after present after present we unwrapped, we had bought her so many toys and clothes that we could have had an army of babies.

"Now that we have spoiled our daughter rotten, I think it's time for me to spoil you." Shane said after we were done with all of Melody's presents.

"Not just yet," I interjected, "You forgot her last present." I said, grabbing the small jewellery box from under the tree. I opened it up and pulled the white-gold baby bangle out.

"How could I forget?" Shane chuckled.

Engraved on it was 'Melody Jade' with her birthdate. I slipped it on over her wrist and tightened it so it wouldn't fall off.

"Now my present." I grinned at him.

He smiled at my eagerness and handed me a think box that had a bow on it. I opened it up to see a pamphlet inside, "A hotel package for Niagra Falls?" I asked, a grin appearing on my face.

"Yes, I thought you and I deserved a romantic weekend away." He said charmingly.

"Without-"

"Without Melody yes," He answered me before I could even ask, "When she is a little older maybe so you don't feel too worried the whole weekend."

"It's perfect, Shane." I thanked him, leaning forward to peck him on the lips, "I also got you some lingerie for the weekend," He whispered in my ear, "But it's not appropriate to show in front of the camera."

I giggled at this and passed him Melody, reaching out under the Chridstmas tree for his present.

"Here." I told him, handing the box to him.

Here unwrapped it with one hand, "A laptop?"

"Yeah, you have had the same one the entire time we've been together. I thought it was about time you got a new one."

My parents drove up and we all spent the day at Shane's parents house with Jason and Savannah as well.

I think the best gift anyone got Melody was my dad's present for her.

"A tambourine? Really Steve?" Shane asked incredulously.

My dad laughed, "I thought she could take after her father."

"I do play guitar as well remember?"

By this point, I was in hysterics.

…

On New Years day Caitlyn and Nate came home from LA where they had been spending Christmas with their families.

I went to their apartment after some shopping so I could see Caitlyn.

"I'm not feeling so good." Caitlyn sighed as I walked in, "I would jump up and down and squeal with you but I'm not up for it."

"Jet lag?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, it's been like this for like five days now. Don't worry about it."

I set my bag down on the couch and gave her a hug and I saw her scrunch up her nose, clearly from the smell of my perfume.

One thought crossed my mind instantly.

I held her closely and closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Caitlyn…are you preg-?"

"Don't finish your question." She cut me off, pulling away from me and running a hand through her hair.

"Caitlyn…"I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

She gave me a look and nodded slowly.

I broke out into a smile, "Oh my god! This is great!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her in another hug.

"Mitchie, no." She sighed, pulling away from me.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I don't want a baby…at least not right now."

"Caitlyn, what are you talking about? You love babies, you love Melody and say you have always said that you would want a baby one day."

"One day," She repeated me, "Not now, I'm too young. Nate and I are too young…we're not like you and Shane."

"This has nothing to do with me and Shane, our relationship is different to yours. You are twenty-one now Caitlyn, you are an adult. You are married and pregnant." I reminded her.

"I don't want this baby, Mitchie." She confessed, her voice breaking.

I was about to open my mouth when I saw Nate standing in the room, looking completely and utterly broken.

Caitlyn turned around, realizing I was looking at someone behind her.

"Nate." She cried, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Are you…are you pregnant?" He asked her calmly, not moving an inch.

She gulped and finally nodded, the tears falling from her eyes, "I can't have this baby."

"Caitlyn." Nate said worriedly, approaching her, "What do you mean?"

"I can't do this." She admitted, backing away from Nate, "I can't." She wept.

"Caitlyn, stay here and talk with me!" Nate yelled, suddenly becoming very angry. I had never seen him look so angry before; I hadn't seen him like this ever.

She shook her head and kept walking away.

"Mitchie." Nate said to me, "Help me."

I took a step closer to Caitlyn, wrapping my arms around her from behind so she couldn't get away.

"Mitchie, let go of me!" She yelled, struggling in my arms as she tried get free.

"I'm sorry, Cait." I breathed out, looking at Nate. He was my best friend too, he was there for me whenever I needed him and I had to be there for him because right now, he needed me more than Caitlyn did.

"Caitlyn," He said firmly, reaching out and grabbing her wrists so she couldn't attempt to get out of my arms, "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"We were safe!" Caitlyn yelled at him, "We use protection all the time!"

"It happens...and I thought you wanted a baby, you love Melody." He responded.

"I love her, she is my god daughter. She isn't my daughter. I'm not her mother, I'm not the one responsible for her…I don't want to end up like my mother," She explained, "I don't want the two of us to end up like my parents, shipping our child off to numerous schools as we travel the world."

"Do you really think I'd allow that?" He asked her, letting go of her wrists and placing his hands on her face.

"Your career will always be the number one thing to you!" Caitlyn shouted, I could tell right away that she regretted it. She knew that it wasn't true.

Nate let go of her, shaking his head, "I don't know how you could say that after everything we've been through, after everything I've done for you." He sounded extremely hurt and I closed my eyes.

I heard Caitlyn whimper and a few seconds later I heard a door slam shut.

She began crying in my arms, her knees giving way. She collapsed on the ground, bringing me down with her, as I wasn't prepared for it.

"Mitchie." She sobbed.

I brought her into my arms again, but this time comfortingly.

I didn't know what to say, what could I say? She was the one who was pregnant and told her husband that she didn't want the baby. She was the one who told him that he put his career first when that was not true at all.

**Thoughts?**

**Oh, and spoilers will definitely be sent out next time. Life has just gotten in the way.  
**


	41. Chapter 41

My Christmas gift to you all is an update. :)

A big thank you to each and everyone of you who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the spoilers I sent out.

Can't say the drama is over, more to come. ;)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 41**

Savannah and Jason came home not too long later and found us on the floor.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Savannah asked, shocked at the sight of us on the floor. We had never seen Caitlyn have a break down like this before.

Caitlyn didn't say anything and I let out a heavy breath before speaking, "Jason, help me get her to her bed."

He didn't hesitate in coming over to us, bending down and lifting Caitlyn up in his arms effortlessly. He made his way to her and Nate's bedroom and Savannah offered me a hand, helping me get up from the floor.

"She's pregnant." I said simply.

"What?" She asked me dumbfounded.

I nodded, "Yeah…and she kind of told Nate that she doesn't want the baby, that she's not ready for one."

"What?" She asked rather loudly.

"She's afraid that she and Nate will turn out like her parents, never seeing their child."

"That would never happen." Savannah said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know…but in her resentment she kind of told Nate that he would put his career first. He walked out."

"Shit." She cursed.

"I need to go find him. Can you look after her for me and tell her I love her?"

Savannah nodded and I quickly grabbed my bag, leaving as fast as I could.

As I got in my car, I dialled Nate's number. There was no answer though so I called Shane.

"What is wrong with Nate?" Shane answered.

I let out a breath of relief, "Nate is with you, is he okay?"

"He has been better."

"I'm coming home. I'll be there soon." I said simply, hanging up my phone.

Once arriving home, I found Nate on the couch, Shane besides him.

Nate was staring at the coffee table blankly and I signalled for Shane to come over to me. He got up and came over, kissing my forehead.

"How is he?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"I've never seen him like this." He admitted, "He doesn't want to talk to me anymore, he doesn't want to go anywhere else. I can't get through to him. What happened?"

"Caitlyn is pregnant, she doesn't want the baby. She doesn't want to be a mother, she thinks she is too young." I whispered so Nate couldn't hear me.

Shane winced at this, "Crap."

"Is Melody okay?"

"She's sleeping." He replied.

I bit my bottom lip and went over to the couch, sitting besides Nate.

"How long have you known?" He breathed out, not even looking at me.

"I only found out just before you." I answered honestly.

"How can she not want the baby?" He asked, no tone in his voice at all. He seemed lifeless.

Shane came over and sat on Nate's other side, "She's just scared." I told him, "She doesn't think she is old enough."

"She thinks that I put my career in front of her." He said, sounding completely hurt this time, looking at me helplessly.

I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him into my chest, "She didn't mean it, I know she didn't."

Shane gave me a sad look, Nate was his best friend in the whole world and I knew it pained him as much as it did me, too see him like this.

"What if she wants an abortion?" Nate asked, his voice breaking. He was crying now and I had no idea how to react, I had never seen him like this ever. I looked at Shane desperately and he placed an arm on Nate's back, rubbing it comfortingly.

"She wouldn't do that, I'm positive she wouldn't." Shane said confidently.

The sounds of Melody's cries soon flooded throughout the apartment and Shane stood up at this, "We don't have any bottles in the fridge." He told me, meaning he knew by her cries that she was hungry. I still hadn't quite worked her cries out completely yet.

"Go get her for me." I told him.

He did so and Nate sat upright, out of my arms and wiped the tears off his cheek. I leant my head on his shoulder; he needed me more than Caitlyn did right now. She had Savannah and Jason, so Nate needed me, he was always there for me and I needed to be there for him.

Shane came out of the nursery with Melody not long later and I moved my head off Nate's shoulder. I unbuttoned my shirt and Shane handed me Melody who began feeding right away, indicating that she was indeed hungry, as Shane had said.

Making sure I could hold her securely with one arm, I used the other to reach for Nate's hand, interlacing his fingers with mine.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" He asked, looking down at Melody, "I really don't want to go home."

I looked up at Shane who was watching Nate watching me feed Melody, "Of course you can." He replied. I knew Shane didn't care that Nate was basically staring at my naked breast as he trusted him with me. Nate was his best friend and I was his wife, I knew how much we meant to him and I knew how happy it made him to see how our friendship had grown over the years.

When Melody was finished feeding, I stood up and handed her to Shane so I could button up my shirt. He handed her back to me and I took her into the nursery, setting her down in her crib.

I pressed my lips against her forehead and stood back to admire her. I was happy when I found out I was pregnant with Melody; I wanted her so much. I couldn't understand how Caitlyn could feel this way, how she could not want the child growing inside of her.

I made my way back out to the living room to see Shane sitting with Nate, I joined them and Nate stood up.

"Look, I'm just going to go to sleep."

"It's like six o'clock." Shane pointed out.

Nate shrugged his shoulders, "Thank you guys, I'll see you in the morning."

I watched him sadly as he walked off in the direction of the guest room, "I don't know what to do." I admitted.

"Neither do I," Shane said, comforting me with a hug, "I can't imagine what I would have done if you didn't want Melody."

I winced at the thought; it wasn't possible. I had, had some thoughts previously but they weren't major and regardless I loved my daughter so much.

"I hope they work things out in the morning, when Caitlyn realizes how much she is hurting Nate."

Shane kissed the top of my head, "Call Savannah and Jason and make sure she is okay."

…

Shane and I ended up going to bed a little before midnight; Savannah had assured us that Caitlyn would be fine. She was upset but just needed a good nights rest.

"I hope they will be okay." I breathed out, getting into bed with Shane.

"I'm sure they will be." He told me, wrapping his arms around me.

He pressed his lips against my shoulder, "All we can do is be there for them."

"I know. I just don't know what Nate will do if Caitlyn doesn't realize what she is doing to him."

"Shane!...Mitchie!" We heard urgent cries from down the hall.

Shane and I immediately sprung up, rushing down to the guest room. Shane turned the light on to reveal Nate on the bed, shaking and sweating.

I looked at Shane's face and he seemed calmer than what I was, he seemed to understand what was happening.

"Mitchie, can you please get Nate a glass of orange juice? We need to check his blood sugar levels."

I was stunned for a split second, unable to speak so I just nodded, leaving the room and rushing into the kitchen.

I had never seen Nate like this before, I always saw him checking his sugar levels but had never seen him affected like this. It scared me; it scared me so much.

I knew Shane and Jason had dealt with this when they were younger, when they were first starting out, as Nate had to deal with becoming a famous singer and having diabetes at the same time.

I quickly opened the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice, taking one deep breath before returning back to the guest room.

Shane had helped him sit upright, "Your levels are at forty Nate, that is seriously low. I think we should take you to the hospital."

He shook his head, shaking still and I handed Shane the glass of orange juice. Shane helped Nate hold it so he could gulp as much of it down as he could.

I was stuck to the spot, too scared to do or say anything at all.

"I'll be okay." Nate slurred his words.

"You haven't eaten." Shane said in realization, he turned to me a few seconds later, "Mitchie, go check on Melody."

I didn't realize until that moment that I was crying, I couldn't open my mouth to even say a single word. I managed to nod my head, making my way out of the room and down to the nursery. Melody was sleeping so I sat down on the rocking chair, wiping the tears off my face.

Nate would be okay, he had to be. Shane had dealt with this before, he knew what to do, he just didn't want me to see Nate like that.

I tried to steady my breathing to calm myself down and I closed my eyes, waiting for any indication from Shane that Nate would be alright.

I don't even know how much time passed before I heard Shane shouting out for me. I bolted out of the nursery and back to the guest room to see Nate laying on the bed unconscious.

"Get me some honey straight away!" He ordered me.

I didn't question his request, I simply ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of honey out of the cupboard. As soon as I got back to the guest room I handed the bottle to Shane allowing myself to catch my breath as Shane opened the bottle up and squirted some on his fingers.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, confused and trying my best to stay calm.

"I am going to rub honey on the inside of his cheek," He replied as he proceeded to do so, "We don't have any glucagon here. I tested his levels again just before he passed out, he is down to thirty...I need you to call an ambulance."

I simply nodded, pulling out my cell phone and leaving the room. I dialled 911 and a lady answered straight away.

"911, state your emergency."

"My friend has passed out, he is a diabetic and his levels are at thirty." I managed to choke out, slightly hysterically.

"Okay miss, do you have any glucagon on you?"

"No," I answered her, "My husband knew what to do, he gave him honey on the inside of his cheek."

"That's good," She affirmed, "What's your address?"

I quickly told her and she assured me that the paramedics would be here shortly before I hung up.

"Shane, the paramedics are coming." I said softly, tears streaming down my face.

"I need to be with him, you need to try to call Caitlyn."

"I can't tell her over the phone that her husband is going into a diabetic coma." I cried, assuming that was what was happening.

"Okay, I need you to go there then. You need to take Melody with you and leave straight away for me. Can you do that and meet me at the hospital?"

I had no other choice, I had to do it. I nodded my head, "Okay, can you put Melody in her stroller with her things so I can quickly grab a jacket and some shoes?"

He nodded his head I quickly made my way to my bedroom to get a jacket and some shoes, I made my way back into the guest room and cried at the sight of Nate passed out still. I went over to him, kissing him gently on the forehead.

I left to see Shane in the lounge room, Melody asleep in her stroller and ready to leave. Shane handed me my handbag and car keys and kissed me on the forehead.

"Everything will be fine." He assured me right before I forced myself to leave the apartment.

I quickly made my way down to the garage to Shane's Hummer, I carefully got Melody out her stroller so I wouldn't wake her, putting in the car carrier and putting the stroller in the car after her.

It only took me ten minutes to drive to the other apartment, I grabbed Melody out of her carrier not bothering to get the stroller out as it would waste time. I made my way up the elevator to the top floor and let myself into the apartment with my own key.

My tears had stained my cheeks by this point and I first went into Savannah and Jason's bedroom. I turned on the lights and they both instantly began to stir.

"Guys, it's me." I said softly.

"Mitchie?" Jason asked me groggily, "Don't you have your own apartment now?"

"Yeah, it's me...you need to get up. Nate has been taken to the hospital, his levels were really low and he passed out."

They both jumped out of bed at this, "What?" Jason asked me shocked.

"Just get changed, I have to tell Caitlyn." I told them, handing Melody over to Savannah.

I made my way to her room, fighting back tears. I opened her door quietly and switched on the lamp that was next to her bed.

"Caitlyn." I said softly, shaking her gently.

"Nate?" She whispered, opening her eyes.

"No, it's Mitchie."

She let out a yawn and sat upright, "Why are you here."

"Nate passed out, he has been taken to hospital."

"What?" She cried out.

"His levels were really low...Shane is with him."

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked me desperately, tears falling from her eyes.

I had no idea myself and I knew I had to be honest with her, "I don't know, Cait...just get up and put a jacket and shoes on and we'll go."

She did as I said, crying as she did so.

I didn't know what we would do if we lost Nate.

**Oh noes!**

**Will we lose Nate? :P**

**Leave me a review as a Christmas present? :)**

**Love you all, I hope you all have a safe and Merry Christmas.**

**xox**


	42. Chapter 42

I am very tired and have work in the morning but said I'd update so YAY! :P

For some reason, my messages all messed up in my inbox and so when I went to send out more spoilers to reviews it wouldn't let me see who I had already sent them to. So I am SO sorry if I missed you and will do everything I can to make sure everyone who leaves a signed review gets one next chapter.

Thank you for all your feedback from last chapter, it really warms my heart and makes me so happy.

As announced on twitter a few days ago, I plan on doing another story for this trilogy (not a sequel though). I want to do moments throughout the series from other character's point of views. Should be interesting and title suggestions will be accepted. :)

The last chapter of TIOS will not be posted until this story is finished as I want the last chapter to be the last thing to be read if that makes sense lol. I also am making it my goal to get to 4,000 reviews by the end of this series. Hopefully I can do it. :D

Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 42**

"Shane!" Caitlyn cried running into arms when we got to the hospital, "How is he?"

"He is in a diabetic coma, well a hypoglycaemic coma," He replied, holding her closely, "The doctor said that when the levels are low and not high it is called a hypoglycaemic coma."

Caitlyn let out a gasp and buried her face into Shane's chest, "Will he be okay?"

"He will," Shane assured her, "They are doing some tests now; blood levels, ketone levels as well as the amount of sodium and such in his blood. Plus they have given him a glucagon injection which will bring his blood sugar levels up."

"Can you take me to him?" Caitlyn asked, looking up at him.

Shane nodded at her, leading her into the private room.

I sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room, wheeling Melody's stroller in front of me so I could see if she needed anything at all. I fixed up her blanket and hummed softly under my breath as she was still asleep.

Savannah and Jason sat down diagonally opposite from me and I looked up at them with a sad smile on my face.

"He's going to be okay." Jason breathed out, relieved.

"I can't believe she is pregnant." Savannah said in a hushed whisper so no one else would hear if they were to walk by.

"You should have seen her break down before you got home today, Nate just looked so crushed when she told him she didn't want the baby." I spoke softly.

I watched as Savannah brought her hands to her own stomach, rubbing it gently. She didn't say anything and I knew what she was thinking. How could she not want her own baby?

We sat there in silence for a couple more minutes before Shane came out of the room, "He still isn't awake, Caitlyn is sitting in there with him. She is a mess and the doctors said they are fairly confident that he will pull through." He sat down besides me and rubbed my thigh assuringly.

"When will he wake up?" Jason asked.

"Soon hopefully, they have already given him a glucagon injection." Shane replied.

I leant my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

…

"He is resting." I heard someone murmur.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Caitlyn standing in front of Shane, her eyes were swollen from crying; I had fallen asleep on Shane and felt his arm wrapped around me.

"We will stay here with you if you want." I heard Jason say softly.

"No, it's fine. Go home and get some sleep."

I lifted my head off Shane's shoulder and took in the bright lights, squinting slightly.

"Caitlyn, I want to stay here with you." I said rather groggily.

"No, go home and get some sleep."

I stood up and gave her a hug, "I love you. He will be fine." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Mitchie."

"Can I see him before we go?"

She nodded and went to hug Savannah and Jason goodbye. Shane indicated that it was fine for me to go into Nate's room and I paused slightly before opening the door. As soon as I stepped in I saw him laying on the hospital bed, looking very worn out. I closed the door behind me and took in all the machines that he was hooked up to.

"Nate, are you awake?" I whispered, sitting down on the seat besides the bed. I reached out for his hand, holding it my own and he turns his head very slightly and opened his eyes to look at me.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"For what?"

"For giving you such a scare."

"Don't apologize," I said squeezing his hand, feeling a little teary-eyed, "I love you and I am just so relieved that you will be alright."

"I love you too, Mitch."

"You've never called me that before." I noted.

"I guess it is about time I adapted to Shane's nickname for you." I reached out and held his hand with a smile on my face.

"I hope you know how much you mean to me." I whispered.

"I think I do." He smiled weakly.

"I am going to leave, you need your rest and Caitlyn will be here with you. I just needed to see you."

He nodded slightly and I stood up and leaned over the bed, kissing his lips very gently only for a couple of seconds.

"Caitlyn will come around," I promised him, pulling away, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep tight." He murmured, closing his eyes.

I left his room to see Shane waiting for me, "Where are Jason and Savannah?" I asked.

"They left already, they were really tired." He replied, "And Caitlyn went down to the cafeteria to get a drink. She told me to say goodbye."

I nodded and placed my hands on the stroller, "Let's go then."

Shane wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we made our way down to the car. I picked Melody out of the stroller and placed her in the carrier in the car as Shane put the stroller in besides her.

I got in the passenger seat as Shane got in the drivers seat, he started the ignition and the time came up on the screen. It was after three am and I just wanted to get into bed and sleep.

"You okay?" Shane asked as we pulled away from the hospital, noticing I was off in my own little world.

"Yeah. I am fine now. Nate gave us quite the scare."

There was silence between us as we made our way home and I looked blankly out my window. I watched all the building go past as the minutes went by.

"I kissed Nate." I said abruptly a moment later. Shane didn't say anything at all, "I gave him a peck on the lips to say goodbye."

Shane placed his hand on my thigh, rubbing it with his thumb, "How'd he react?"

"He told me to 'sleep tight' and closed his eyes. I guess I didn't really think, I was just feeling so emotional with everything that was happening."

"I love you and I know how much he means to you. You really have no idea how much it means to me to have my best friend and wife be so close to each other." He said rather warmly.

Fifteen minutes later I was finally in bed and I wasn't feeling so tired anymore.

"Shane?" I whispered, not sure if he was asleep or not.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not tired anymore."

"Neither am I."

I rolled onto my other side so I was facing him, "I love you." I told him, bringing my lips to his and kissing him tenderly. He ran his fingers through my hair and I rolled on top of him, deepening the kiss.

It had been so long since we had last made love and I knew that was where we were going. I pulled my shirt over my head a moment later, breaking the kiss only for a second.

I had never felt more loved in my entire life as Shane's bare skin touched my own, our bodies moving together in perfect synchronisation.

…

The following morning, Shane and I returned immediately to the hospital after dropping off Melody with his mother.

Caitlyn looked like a mess when we got to Nate's room, she was sitting by his bed and he was awake but looked rather tired.

"Hey." She greeted us, her voice cracking slightly.

"How are you?" Shane asked Nate, sitting down on the seat on the other side of the bed.

"Better." Nate replied softly.

"Come on Caitlyn, let's go get some food in you." I told her, reaching for her hand.

She got up reluctantly and I didn't let go of her hand as we made our way to the cafeteria, "Any word on when he can go home?" I asked.

"They want to keep him under observation for another night or so." She replied.

"Did you get a chance to talk at all?"

"Yeah, I apologized to him. I told him I just freaked out and was overwhelmed with it all. I am twenty-one and although I still do feel too young, I feel better about it all. I know what is important to me, having that scare last night maybe me realize exactly how much I do want this baby."

"You better be having a boy."

She smiled at this, knowing I meant a boy as we had talked about our kids falling in love.

"I take it the media is already on this all?" She asked me a moment later as we got to the cafeteria, buying a few muffins.

"I looked on my phone on the way here, a couple gossip sites do have stories up." I answered her, "They are all wishing for Nate to have a speedy recovery."

"I don't know what I would have done if Nate..." She trailed off.

"But he's fine." I assured her.

"I don't know if it was because he was drugged up last night but he told me something weird about the two of you. He didn't finish though because he fell asleep."

"I kissed him." I said rather bluntly.

She didn't expect this as she suddenly had a shocked expression on her face, "Why?" She asked me, she didn't seem angry at all.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know exactly what possessed me to do it but I did. I wasn't really thinking and everything that happened was so overwhelming."

"I guess this means I get to kiss Shane then, huh?" She teased me, a grin appearing on her face.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, it was a quick peck on the lips. You know I love Nate, I'm just not in love with him."

"I'd hope not. I think your husband would then have to kill his best friend."

…

Nate was discharged from the hospital a few days later and we were all so relieved as were all his fans that had found out about him being in hospital. He was set to rest for as long as possible as his doctor didn't want him overworking himself at all for a while.

Shane and I came to see him his second night at home, he was laying on the couch and watching television with a blanket wrapped around him courtesy of Caitlyn.

"Looks like out I'm out of our charity performance this weekend." Nate said to Shane.

"Don't worry, we'll work it out."

I sat down on the ground in front of Nate and leant my head back on the couch to be closer to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

I watched Shane hand Melody to Caitlyn and a smile instantly appeared on her face as she held her.

"Have you spoken about the baby?"

Nate nodded, "Yes, she has calmed down completely about it. She still things she is a bit young to be a mother but thinks we will be fine with a bit of help."

"And how do you feel about becoming a father?"

"I'm truly happy."

...

"Dave wants us to cancel the charity performance this weekend, we can't really be onstage as Connect 3 without Nate." Shane told me the following day, "It would have been our first performance since Melody was born."

"I'm sorry, I know how much you were looking forward to it."

"Yeah, well. Alison will be there, we won't have to see her then at least."

"What if I were to perform?" I offered, "It's been a while, but what better way to make a come back than with you on the stage with me?"

"Would you be up for that? You haven't performed in a long time."

I nodded, "Yeah, I think it would be great. I've missed performing a lot."

"Did you want to sing the song we were going to sing or write a new one?"

"A new one." I answered with a smile on my face, "You know I prefer singing my own songs."

It was an hour later that we had a song written, it was sounding great and we were both extremely happy with it.

I played the song one final time on the piano as Shane left the room and called up Dave to tell him what was happening. He came back in the room and I stopped playing the piano.

"What did he say?"

"He said it's a great idea and that he will start promoting you for the event with me."

"Can we go out for dinner if your mum is willing to watch Melody for a couple of hours?" I asked him, standing up and going over to him, "I just feel like we haven't had any real alone time in a while."

He pushed some hair out of my face affectionately, "Sure."

I let out a smile at this, rising up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips gently.

Things were finally starting to settle down and I couldn't be happier and more relieved that Nate was recovering well.

**Nate is fine. :)**

**Mitchie and Nate kissed. :O**

**Is there anything you want to see before this series ends and is there any moment from the series you want to see in another characters POV?**

**Add me on twitter as well! (MoliverFanFic)**

**xox  
**


	43. Chapter 43

Well it has been a while hasn't it?

I apologise as I have been very busy and not motivated to write this story. Don't get me wrong, I love it. I think lack of feedback as well as well as the story coming closer to an end just made me not want to write lol.

Anyway, enough talking. Just going to let you read.

Song in this chapter is Make A Wave by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato.

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 43**

"I love how you've decided to make today a family affair." Savannah laughed as I dressed Melody in a pretty dress, putting a bow in her hair for the charity event.

"Well it's a charity event," I pointed out, "I can so get some more money for charity by showing my daughter off."

"How do you figure?" She asked me, rubbing her belly.

"It makes sense in my head." I countered.

"How is my gorgeous niece?" Savannah cooed once Melody was dressed, picking her up.

"Can you watch her? I need to get ready."

Savannah nodded and began making funny faces, trying to get Melody to laugh.

I walked into my bedroom to see Shane in a suit, putting on a tie.

"Oh great, you are dressed and now I have to dress to match you." I teased.

"I don't care if we don't match, just wear something short."

I held back a laugh and walked into a closet to find a dress, "I'm going to dress in a classic Mitchie outfit," I raised my voice slightly so he could hear me, "Black."

I found a dress I hadn't worn yet, a black one that had red, pink and white colored roses all over it. It was strapless with black netting underneath it to poof it up.

I quickly got changed into it and walked out into the bedroom as I slipped on a pair of black stiletto heels.

"What happened to a black dress?" Shane asked, "Not that, that dress isn't amazing."

I grinned at this and kissed him on the lips sweetly, "Is someone just trying to get their wife to sleep with them?"

"No, someone is trying to tell their wife they look beautiful." He smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"You make me feel like some little lovesick school girl."

"Good." He said triumphantly.

…

Arriving at the event, we made our way down a red carpet. Savannah and Jason walked ahead of us and Shane was holding Melody. I was a little nervous about all the camera flashes because of Melody but she seemed perfectly fine.

We posed with her for photos before we made our way inside, making our way backstage to the dressing room that was allocated to Shane, Jason and I.

I smiled at the catering that was in the room, seeing desserts, and at the plush toys that were sitting on the couch, clearly for Melody.

Jason immediately started eating some food and Shane set Melody down on the couch, sitting down next to her to make sure she wouldn't roll off it by accident.

"When are we on?" I asked Jason, seeing a setlist next to the food.

He picked it up as he shoved a cupcake in his mouth, "We are the last act, right after Alison."

"Oh joy." I rolled my eyes.

There was a knock at our door a moment later and a stagehand informed me that Shane and Jason were wanted for some backstage interviews and that I would be required a little later.

Shane picked up Melody and handed her to me before he and Jason left the room.

"I want to go have a look around, see if there is anyone else I know here. You coming?" I asked Savannah.

"Sure."

We got up and had a quick look around backstage, there were mostly reporters and photographers around interviewing people.

"Oh so this must be little Melanie that the media won't stop talking about." A familiar voice said that made me turn around, She is rather gorgeous, I wouldn't have thought otherwise though as she does have Shane's genes."

"It's Melody." I corrected Alison.

"How cute." She said, flipping some blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

She looked stunned for a moment and Savannah gave me an expression that clearly read, 'what the hell are you thinking?'. Alison noticed all the camera around and so she held out her hands, "Sure."

I carefully handed Melody to her and she took her in her arms, bouncing her gently.

"To think if Shane and I stayed together, this could be my daughter." Savannah rolled her eyes at this and I held in a laugh, "Although I am way too young to be a mom, so props to you Mitchie."

"Thanks."

I saw Shane come over and he kissed the side of my head, "Hey Alison."

"Hi Shane, I'm becoming acquainted with your daughter."

Shane looked at Melody and the smile that was on his face disappeared, "Melody is making that face."

As soon as he said that, I knew which face he meant.

"Alison, you better hand her back to me." I told her.

"No, it's fine. Look she loves me." She grinned as a photographer came over and snapped her picture.

Melody threw up on her Alison's dress a few seconds later and Savannah burst out laughing. Shane quickly grabbed Melody as Alison let out a piercing shriek, the photographer that was by her quickly snapped some more photos.

I did my best to contain my laughter and grabbed Alison's hand and dragged her off to my dressing room. I closed the door behind us and got her to sit down on the couch, "Oh my god! This is the most embarrassing thing ever!"

I grabbed a towel and sat down besides her to help clean her up a bit.

"Do you know how long it took me to pick this dress out for my performance?"

"You surely have another one."

"Yes, the one I wore on the red carpet. I changed out of it for my performance."

"Well you are going to have to wear that one unless you want to wear this one still."

"I can't go to my dressing room dressed like this, someone will see me." She huffed.

"How about I go get it for you?"

"You'd do that?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I've kind of been a bitch to you since we first met." She admitted.

"Yeah, well I'm not an insecure sixteen year old anymore." I replied, "I'm an adult, I'm married and I have a baby."

"I do admire you for all that you know? I couldn't imagine being in your position."

I gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks, I'll be right back with your dress."

It only took me a few moments to find her dressing room and her dress, I returned to see her in the same position I had left her in.

"Thank you." She smiled standing up as I handed her the dress, "This dress wasn't my first choice for a performance but I know I'll still look much better than everyone else out there tonight."

"Of course you will." I humored her.

"You need to help me get changed."

I was slightly taken back at this but agreed, "Sure."

She turned around and held up her hair so I could unzip her dress, she then quickly pulled it up over her head and I tried not to stare at her dressed in simply underwear and heels. She grabbed the other dress and slipped it over her head and I zipped it up for her.

"Thanks, I need to go find my manager before my performance. So good luck."

"Good luck to you too Alison."

"I don't need luck, but thank you." I rolled my eyes at this and let out a small laugh as she left. She definitely had her moments.

I returned back out to the main backstage area and found Savannah holding Melody and spotted Shane and Jason being interviewed again on the other side of the room.

"Someone from some magazine is wanting to interview you, I told them you'd be back in a minute." She informed me, "Oh there they are." She told me, seeing a woman and a man carrying a camera approach us.

"Mitchie, I'm Amanda from 'TeenStar' magazine. Just hoping we could ask some questions."

"Of course." I told her.

The camera man started to record and Savannah took a few steps away so she'd be out of the shot.

"Firstly, I just want to congratulations to everything you have accomplished in the last few years. You have come a long way."

"Thank you so much."

"So what are you performing tonight?" She asked me.

"I am performing a new song with Shane that we wrote together and his band mate will be on stage with us as well. It's called 'Make A Wave'"

"You've done a lot of stuff together in the past with Shane and his bandmates haven't you?"

"We have, Shane and I released a single together when I was sixteen and he and the boys helped me with a couple of songs that are on my albums as well."

"How's this song different to ones you have worked on in the past?"

"This one is different because it's about helping to save and protect the ocean. There is more ocean on our planet than land and we need as many people as possible to help look after it."

"From hearing your song?"

"Yes, we are recording it tomorrow actually and our managers want us to release a music video as well to try and get the song out to as many people as possible. We want to be able to give back to the community as much as we can." I answered.

"Is this aimed at any particular demographic?"

"It is aimed at everyone but probably more so at children. They will be the ones who will run our planet in the future, we want to help encourage them to help make the world a better place."

"You mentioned that Jason would be on stage with you performing today, Nate is still recovering I take it. How is he doing?"

"Yes, Nate is still recovering. He is doing so good and is resting as much as he can so he can be back out in the spotlight again soon."

"Are you and he close?"

"Yes, we are very close. His wife is my best friend and he really is one of my best friends as well, he has always been there for me over the years and I love him to death."

I saw over her shoulder Shane go over to Savannah and take Melody in his arms and I smiled. Amanda looked over at what I was looking at and let out a smile, "Congratulations on the birth of your daughter by the way."

"Thank you."

"How is little Melody doing?"

"She is doing great, we have brought her along today. I think she is going to be our number one supporter as she grows up."

"So you and Shane both plan to release music still?"

"Yes," I replied, "I am working on my third album now actually."

"Any songs about your daughter?"

"Not yet, but who knows? There could be."

"Do you mind if we bring her over?"

"Of course not, that's fine." I made eye contact with Shane and indicated for him to come over.

He did so and passed Melody to me and he shook Amanda's hand, "Nice to meet you Shane, I'm Amanda."

"Nice to meet you too." Shane replied standing next to me. Melody looked around curiously and Amanda smiled at her widely.

"She is absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks." Shane and I responded at the same time.

"So tell me Shane, are you wanting any more little ones in the future?"

"In the future yes, just not right now. Melody is a blessing to us but we want to be able to focus on just her for a while as well as our careers."

"We've already spoken to your wife about the song you are performing tonight, are you excited to be singing?"

"I couldn't be more excited, it's been a while since I've performed. I can't wait to get out there."

"I can't wait either," I jumped in, "I haven't performed properly in almost a year."

"Well I for one can't wait to see the two of you out there later on. Best of luck to the both of you and little Melody."

As soon as they were out of earshot I broke out into a huge smile, "I just saw your ex practically naked."

"What?"

"Alison needed help getting changed into another dress." I replied simply.

"Okay...I'm going to ignore that and we are going to give Melody back to Sav and go get ready."

…

"You ready to go on?" Shane asked as I gripped my microphone, slightly nervous.

"Yeah." I said a little shakily.

"You'll be fine." Shane smiled at me, reaching for my hand and squeezing it gently.

The music soon began to play and Shane let go of my hand, walking on stage in front of me.

"_They say the beat of a butterflies wings,  
can set off a storm a world away"_ Shane began to sing as the crowd went crazy.

"_What if they're right and the __smallest__ of things,  
can power the strongest hurricane"_ I sang next.

"_What if it all begins inside"_

"_We hold __the key__ that turns the tide"_

"_Just a pebble in the water" _We sang together.

"_Can set the sea in motion"_

"A simple act of kindness"

"_Can stir the widest ocean "_

"_If we show a little love  
heaven knows what we could change  
oh yeah  
so throw a pebble in the water  
Make a wave"_ We sang together, walking off in different directions of the stage.

"_Make a wave" _

"_Make a wave, make a wave "_

"The single choice to take a stand"

I sang, waving at some fans at the front who were jumping up and down trying to get my attention.

"_And reach out your hand to someone in need"_

_"Don't fool yourself and say you can't"_

"_You never know what can grow  
from just one seed"_

_"So come with me and seize the day_  
_this world may never be the same"_

"Just a pebble in the water"

We sang, meeting each other at stage center.

"_Can set the sea in motion"_

"A simple act of kindness"

"_Can stir the widest ocean "_

"_If we show a little love  
heaven knows what we could change  
oh yeah  
so throw a pebble in the water  
Make a wave"_

"_Make a wave" _

"_Make a wave, make a wave " _

"_Show a little love make a wave, seize the day yeah"_

_"Make a wave, heaven knows what we could change  
So let's show a little love, you never know what we can change"_

"_So throw a pebble in the water"_ Shane sang, looking right into my eyes.

I smiled at this as we sang the last line together,_ "Make a wave."_

I stood in awe for a moment as the audience cheered for us. I was on stage again and simply loved it. I think what made it even more special, was having Shane there by my side.

He waved the the crowd, placing a hand on my back. He leant down to speak in my ear, "You were amazing."

I smiled at this and waved at the crowd with him, "It's good to be out here today." He spoke into his microphone, "Now we have a special treat for you today, how many of you would like to hear the song my wife wrote when she was sixteen. You may know it."

"Thanks for asking me first." I laughed, turning to him, "But I am up for it if you all are."

The audience cheered back and Shane indicated for the band to start to play. I grinned happily as he music started and could not feel so much pride in knowing that this is how far we'd come as a couple. We were singing for a charity concert in front of thousands of people after originally only singing it at Camp Rock around four year years ago.

We were now married with a daughter and I simply could not ask for anything more in my life.

...

When we got home, Shane put Melody to bed as she was quite tired. I kicked my heels off and grabbed some leftover Chinese out of the fridge and heated it up.

I grabbed some chopsticks and put the containers down on the coffee table before going back into the kitchen to grab some drinks.

I felt a pair or arms wrap around me from behind and I closed my eyes, sinking into them completely.

"I am so proud that you are my wife and the mother of the child." Me murmured, kissing the side of my neck, "You have no idea how much I really do love you. I want to give you the world, I will go to the end of the world for you and for Melody. You can always count on me to be there for you."

I turned around in his arms and opened my eyes, placing my hands at the nape of his neck, "It's because of you that I believe that love exists."

He placed one hand on the side of my face, rubbing my cheek gently with his thumb.

"You are the best mother and wife a guy could ask for."

I smiled at this, "You are perfect." I whispered.

He leaned in, his lips only an inch away from mine and I closed my eyes.

"You are everything I need, everything I have ever wanted in life." His breath was warm and his words made me feel whole, "You are so beautiful."

I opened my eyes softly to see him looking at me and I felt absolutely captivated by him and how he made me felt.

"You make me beautiful, Shane." I whispered, closing the small gap between us.

I knew one thing that was for sure; if Shane and I had not met, my life would not be worth living.

It would not be worth living because Shane was my entire world.

**Enjoy the chapter now that it is finally out? haha**

**Will definitely send out spoilers for the next chapter. Although the next chapter is not written yet so make sure to review to motivate me to write! :P**

**I will make sure to try my best to update quicker next time.**

**Add me on twitter for spoilers and updates on the story and my others as well (MoliverFanFic).**

**Love you guys!**

**xox  
**


	44. Chapter 44

I think this chapter may be the longest of the entire series. There are 5,771 words in this chapter.

I thought I owed you guys a long one. :)

I hope you like this chapter, cannot believe we are getting closer to the end!

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 44**

"I want to take that trip to Niagara Falls for your twenty-first birthday next week." Shane told me as we laid in bed a week later. We were intertwined together and I was wearing one of his shirts.

"I'd like that. I could celebrate with everyone else when we get back. Isn't it a bit late notice though?" I questioned him, propping myself up on my elbow.

"I booked it last night, they had a presidential suite available for Friday and Saturday night. It overlooks the falls."

I smiled at this and kissed him gratefully, "Come on. We have to get up, we're shooting today."

Shane groaned as I got up, pulling the sheet off of him. We were shooting on the Jersey Shore a music video together for 'Make A Wave'.

"It's six am, Mitch."

"We have to drop Melody off at my parents." I reminded him.

Melody was almost five months old and I couldn't believe how big she had gotten, I went into her nursery to see she was still sleeping. Shane followed me in and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the room.

"Let her sleep a little longer. It just means we have more time alone." He grinned, wrapping his arms around me.

"Too bad we don't have the time for that." I told him, pecking him on the lips before going to start breakfast.

…

By eight-thirty am, we arrived at my parents house where my mum was practically waiting out the front for us.

"Let me see my gorgeous granddaughter." She exclaimed happily, taking Melody in her arms, "Have you kids eaten?" She asked us, ushering us inside.

"Yeah, we have." Shane replied with a smile, watching Melody smile up at my mom.

"I can't believe how big she is gotten." She commented.

"I know." I agreed.

"Now make sure you both wear lots of sunscreen and keep in the shade when possible."

"It's not even that hot out mom, we're lucky the sun is shining today." I laughed.

"Shane, make sure to keep hydrated. Do you need to take some water bottles with you?"

"It's alright mom, catering will bring plenty." He assured her. Havng my husband call my mother mom made me smile, I was so happy they still managed to get along so well.

We were off in Shane's car twenty minutes later to a small record studio that overlooked the shore we'd be shooting at.

"I'm sort of excited." I admitted, "We've never shot a video together before."

We met the director when we got there and he was extremely nice. I was ushered into hair and make-up which didn't take long at all as the aim was for something natural.

I got to pick my own outfit, I settled on a navy blue dress with a denim jacket and a flowing scarf. We were shooting our performance shots in the studio, so I chose some wedges I would wear for it.

I came out from changing to see a small piano and some microphones for where we'd be shooting. Shane was in some, jeans, a shirt and a flannelette top.

"Well looks who is handsome." I giggled.

He smirked at this and gave me a tight hug. There were cameras everywhere in the small confined space and I went over to the window that overlooked the shore. It was simply beautiful and I felt so at home for some reason.

Shane came to look with me and I could see him smiling as well, "It's beautiful." He said.

"I love it." I admitted, a warm feeling had come over me and it just felt so natural to be there.

…

After shooting all our performance shots, we had to shoot one of us driving before we were finally allowed to shoot on the beach. As soon as we got out of the car we had been shooting in, I saw a crowd of people beginning to form. Luckily there was security with barricades to prevent everyone running down on the beach while we were filming.

The director asked us to be as natural as possible on the beach, so Shane was given a guitar. He got out of the car and came around to my side, serenading me.

"Why not do this for me all the time?" I teased.

He laughed at this and put the guitar in the back of the car. We shot for a good hour, running down the the water and such before having a break. I went to grab some water from a nearby food table that catering had set up and I looked up over to where the crowd was, the size had now tripled and I waved out to them smiling widely.

Hot Tunes turned up after our lunch break for the day, wanting an interview. So Shane and I happily agreed and went and sat in the sand together with the interviewer.

"What's it like shooting a music video with your husband?" He asked me.

"It's absolutely amazing, the weather is gorgeous and the beach is just breathtakingly beautiful. I'm having a lot of fun." I answered.

"How about you Shane?"

"It's just fantastic to be out here and shooting with Mitchie. It's something we've never done before." He answered.

"The two of you have come a long way over the years, what moments that have lead up to today stand out the most to you?"

I looked at Shane and he indicated for me to answer, "For me, definitely when Shane proposed and also our first date."

"Of course our wedding," Shane added, "And the birth of our daughter." He smiled.

"You've both been through so much for being so young, it really shows how much you care about each other."

…

For my break in the afternoon I went to sign some posters for the fans and take some photos with them, one person caught my eye as he was trying to convince security to let him through.

"He's okay, let him through." I told the security.

The security did so and I walked over to him.

"What are you doing here, Ryan?" I asked, completely surprised to see him.

"I was just a couple streets away having lunch and saw chaos and was wondering what celebrity was nearby, then I found out it was only you." He teased me.

"Shut up." I laughed giving him a friendly hug, "Come down and say hi to Shane."

I lead him down the beach closer to the water where Shane was talking to an interviewer. When he was finished he shook Ryan's hand, "Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"I was nearby having lunch, wanted to see what all the screaming fans hanging around was about."

"Fair enough." Shane chuckled and I was so happy at how civil he was being.

"Where's your daughter?" Ryan asked turning to me.

"We're working, she's with my mom. Although this really doesn't feel like work, but how are you? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm helping my dad out at his law firm, living in my own place now actually and have been seeing someone for the past couple months. Everything is going well."

"That's great." I smiled, truly happy for my ex.

"Shane, Mitchie, we want to get a few more shots before the sun sets." The director called out to us.

"You are quite welcome to watch." Shane offered.

"Sure, why not?"

Shane grabbed my hand and lead me over to the camera crew, we filmed for another ten minutes or so, just random shots of Shane and I frolicking on the beach and ankle-deep in the water.

When we were done for the day I said goodbye to Ryan, giving him another hug, "Come around and see Melody soon? Keep in contact."

He nodded, "Sure."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Shane couldn't resist in letting out a laugh, "Why do you want him to see Melody?"

"I don't know, he asked about her earlier so it was a nice gesture."

He smiled at me and leant down to kiss me slowly. Screaming fans who were only a couple hundred meters away became louder and even began whistling. We broke apart with matching smiles on our faces.

...

The following day Shane left early to go looking at cars with Jason, who wanted a new one.

I texted Nate, telling him I was bored and twenty minutes later he walked in the door without Caitlyn. Caitlyn was around three months pregnant now and was beginning to show. This frustrated her a lot as she really wasn't ready for the media to start questioning if she was pregnant.

"Where's Caitlyn?" I asked, surprised that he had come alone.

"Out baby shopping with Savannah. Where's Shane?"

"Out with Jason looking at cars in Jersey I think. I don't know why they had to go out there for that, it seems like you and I have been ditched."

"Let's go do something then."

"Like what?"

"A walk in Central Park?"

"Is Melody invited?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Of course."

I put on some shoes and Nate strapped Melody into her stroller, "I may have to lend her to you and Caitlyn. Savannah and Jason have babysat her before."

"When?"

"Only because I love you guys, would you like her the weekend of my birthday?" I asked, "Shane's gift for me for Christmas was a weekend away at Niagara Falls alone. My mom and dad were going to look after her, but I think you two would benefit more."

"I think Caitlyn and I can handle that, can't we Melody?"

She giggled at him and I laughed, "Come on, let's go."

We made our way down to the street and walked casually until we reached Central Park. I let Nate push the stroller and we chatted about the random things. It was truly so easy to hang out with him.

A couple times we were stopped for photos but we didn't mind at all. After twenty minutes of walking we decided to have a rest on a park bench.

"Weak effort Mitchie."

"Shut up." I pouted.

I laid down on the bench, resting my head on his lap as I watched Melody fall asleep in her stroller, not able to keep her eyes open any longer.

"Did you ever have doubts about Melody?" He asked me quietly after watching her for a while.

"When I first found out I was pregnant I was scared of Shane's reaction. After she was born I sometimes thought of what it would be like without her, of how I would be a normal twenty year old."

"You haven't been normal in years." He teased.

"Shut up." I laughed lightly, "I just pictured my life differently with a baby. I never thought I'd live in New York like this. I thought I'd have a house with a big backyard with a swing set and a dog."

He ran a hand through my hair, playing with a strand absentmindedly, "If you asked Shane for that he'd give it to you. He'd go to the end of the earth for you."

"I know."

"We'll be friends forever right?"

"We'll be friends much longer than that."

I felt a massive smile appear on my face and I closed my eyes, truly happy.

Melody began to cry a few moments later so I sat upright and grabbed her out of her stroller, bouncing her gently to calm her down.

"You really have gotten the whole mother thing down." Nate commented as Melody quietened down a minute or so later.

"Yeah." I smiled as I leant back onto his shoulder, Melody resting on my chest to get her back to sleep.

"Do you ever find our relationship weird? I mean, we are so close yet we are friends. You're married to my best friend and have a baby with him."

"I love you Nate, you know I do."

"And I love you." He replied, kissing the top of my head, "I don't think anyone other than you and me ever could understand our relationship."

When Melody was asleep, I placed her back into her stroller and Nate wrapped an arm around my shoulder allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder again.

I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around him, "Can we just stay like this for a while?" I asked softly.

"Sure. We can for as long as you like."

I smiled at this and closed my eyes, "Have you thought of baby names yet?"

"I have. I really like Arianna for a girl, it's different but I like different."

"And for a boy?"

"Tyler."

"I like it. Has Caitlyn shared any names with you?"

"Not yet, she is still really scared about the media finding out. I think she's most scared of getting fat though." He chuckled, "She hasn't had much morning sickness though, so I think she's had it fairly easy so far."

"I was scared of what everyone would think too. She is married to you which automatically means that the spotlight is on her as well. I know all she will be thinking about is how she is going to be judged for being too young to have a baby with you, that she is hurting your career."

"I'm scared as hell because we are young, but this baby is such a blessing for us. You know how much I love her Mitch, I don't want to hurt her."

I opened my eyes to look up at him, "Then just assure her you'll be there for her through it all and that all the negative reactions won't affect you at all."

He looked down at me before resting his chin on the top of my head, "What would I do without you?"

I laughed at this, "Be lost without me I hope."

…

When Shane got home that night I was tired; when Nate and I got back from our little trip, Melody wouldn't stop crying. I had been trying to calm her down most the afternoon and it was really stressing me out.

I was lying on the couch with the baby monitor right next to my head.

"Hey, babe." He greeted me, leaning over the couch to kiss my forehead.

"Did Jason find a car he liked?"

"Yeah, he is going back to buy it later in the week. How was your day?"

"I went for a walk through Central Park with Melody and Nate. She's been crying all afternoon and has finally worn herself out and is asleep."

"Did you want me to make you some dinner? I've already eaten."

I shook my head, "No, I just want to snuggle up in bed and watch a movie or something with you. But I need to do the washing and have a shower still. Then I probably should clean the apartment."

"Mitch, just go get into the shower and then into bed. I'll do a load of washing for you and don't worry about cleaning at all tonight."

I gave him a grateful smile and he helped me up off the couch, kissing me on the corner of the mouth. He was too good to me some times.

"Go." He told me again.

I took my time in the bathroom, turning the taps on and waiting for the water to get hot before getting undressed. Five minutes later, once the bathroom was completely fogged up, Shane came in.

"Feeling better?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

"Mind if I join you?"

I turned around and opened the glass screen of the shower door for him.

He let out a small smile and I closed my eyes as he got undressed, loving how the water felt against my skin. A moment later Shane got in with me, closing the shower door behind him.

"You're perfect." I breathed out, opening eyes to look at him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his chest as the water came down on us.

"You really are exhausted." He noted, kissing my jaw.

"Shane, you aren't going to give me energy by doing that." I protested turning around in his arms.

He responded by placing his mouth on my neck, suckling on it making me let out a small gasp.

"You can push me off at anytime." He breathed out as I felt his hand trace up the inside of my bare thigh.

"Shane." I moaned, not able to resist the affect he had on me.

He began nibbling on my ear and this just drove me completely and utterly crazy.

I turned around again to face him, bringing his lips to mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he shoved me up against the shower wall.

…

I couldn't be more content when Shane got into bed with me later on, popping a DVD in. I was in one of his shirts, my hair drying naturally and he was clad in just a pair of boxer shorts.

"You are twenty-one on Friday and it's also when we leave for our weekend." Shane reminded me as the credits rolled on the movie we had been watching.

"I'll be able to party hard." I joked, letting out a yawn as I buried my head into his chest.

"I'll have champagne waiting in the room for when we get there."

"I am nervous about leaving Melody for a whole weekend." I admitted.

"I think we can trust Nate and Caitlyn. We are always a phone call away and so are my parents and your parents."

"Nate is scared to be a dad."

"I figured," He chuckled, "Hell, I was too. I think that's a normal reaction, especially at this age."

"He says they are blessed, so I know he is truly happy though.

...

The following morning I got up early to go for a run, Shane and Melody were both sound asleep so I left a note. I shoved my headphones in, putting my iPod in my sweatshirt pocket.

The morning air was chilly and I still wasn't warmed up after ten minutes so decided to go to the old apartment to get refuge from the cold, hoping one of my friends would be awake so early.

I was surprised as I entered the building to see Nate coming out the elevator in a jacket with a scarf on.

"Mitch, what are you doing here?"

"I went for a run and I'm still too cold. Thought I'd stop by and get warm."

"If you want you could come get a coffee with me. I was just heading to Starbucks, no one else is up yet."

"Sure, but do you mind if I quickly run up and grab one of Caitlyn's jackets?"

"Go ahead." He laughed.

After grabbing one of Caitlyn's jackets, and managing not to wake her in the process, Nate and I were on our way to Starbucks.

"You're right, it is cold this morning." Nate said.

"Told you."

He offered me his arm and I linked it with mine, "You excited about babysitting?"

"A little." He admitted, "I feel better knowing that Jason and Savannah will be with us also but for when my own baby comes, I think I want to move into my own place with Cait."

"Why is that?"

"As much as I love living with Jason and Sav, I just want it to be us. To be a real family on our own."

I nodded in understanding, "Have you told Caitlyn this yet?"

"No, I want to surprise her. I want to take her out to look at places soon."

"She'll love it. She having any mood swings yet?"

"Not any more than usual." He laughed.

"Be nice." I cautioned him.

"I'm always nice." He retorted.

I smiled at this as walked along the neighborhood happily together before making our way into the warmness that was Starbucks.

We were caught by paparazzi as we left, there were quite a number of them. Nate wrapped an arm around my shoulder to help me get through them.

"_Why are you two out alone again?"_ One of them asked us.

"We're best friends." Nate answered immediately, letting go of me.

"We just had coffee." I added with a smile, noting how serious Nate suddenly was.

"_Nate, how do you think your best friend would feel about you sleeping with his wife?"_ Another asked.

Nate didn't respond to this at all, he grabbed my hand and walked away with me. The photographers followed us, the flashes going off as we tried to escape them on foot.

It got all too much all too soon, Nate took me to the side of the road and quickly hailed a cab for us. I buried my head into his chest wanting to block out all the noise and flashes. He opened the door for me when the cab pulled up and we were soon off, away from all the photographers.

Nate didn't say a word to me as we made the short trip back to the apartment, as the taxi pulled up to the front my mouth fell open. There were more paparazzi waiting for us, they were surrounding the front of the building.

Nate paid the driver and I just sat there completely dumbfounded. He got out the cab and he practically had to pull me out so I would move.

I heard them all calling me a cheater, a terrible mother and I had to hold back my tears. Nate held me close to him as we got to the front door.

As soon as we were in the safety of the elevator going up to the apartment I broke down in tears.

"I know." Nate said softly, kissing the top of my head as he hugged me tightly.

"Hey babe, you should see what Hot Tunes are saying about you and Mitchie." Caitlyn said as we walked into the apartment, "There are picture of you two out in the park yesterday, apparently you two are having a secret affair." She laughed, before turning her head to see that I was there too. "Mitchie, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing I was in tears.

"The media." I sobbed, sitting besides her.

"It's okay." She comforted me, wrapping her arms around me.

"It's not, they're terrible. They are calling me a cheater and a bad mother, saying to Nate that he is sleeping with his best friend's wife."

"Hey, Shane and I are the only two who should matter, don't worry about anyone else. We both know the truth." She assured me.

That was why she was my best friend, I believed what she said.

"Thanks, Cait."

My phone rang a minute later with Shane's ringtone, "Hey." I answered.

"I think you should come back from your walk sooner rather than later, paparazzi are downstairs."

"They are at the other apartment too, I came by on my walk and ran into Nate and we got coffee. We then got surrounded...have you seen Hot Tunes?"

"Yes, look I'll come get you okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon." I couldn't help but notice his voice seemed a little shaky.

"Come to Uncle Jason, MJ." I heard Jason coo, reaching out for her as Shane walked in not too long later holding her in his arms.

"MJ?" I asked as Shane handed her to him.

"Yeah, Melody Jade." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He came over to me and hugged me closely, "It's crazy out there, I had to park down the street." I was so worried his shaky voice on the phone meant he doubted me and Nate, but I knew he didn't from the way he was holding me.

"I think the whole situation is ridiculous still," Caitlyn said, "I only just stopped laughing about the report." She let Shane know.

"It is just ridiculous." He agreed.

I buried my head into his chest and he knew there was something else wrong.

"They were terrible downstairs." I whimpered, "They called me a terrible mother, a cheater and said Nate and I were sleeping together."

"Caitlyn." Shane said, indicating for her to come over. He grabbed her and and ushered the two of us into her and Nate's bedroom.

I sat down on the bed and Caitlyn did the same, "Shane, what's wrong?" Caitlyn questioned him inquisitively.

"Nothing is wrong at all, I think Mitchie just needs to know that we trust her and your husband's relationship together."

"You know this Mitchie," Caitlyn laughed, "You saw me laughing at the stupid report on Hot Tunes when you came in." She assured me.

I bit my bottom lip and looked down, "I don't think I could ever betray you or Shane. I love Nate, you both know that."

"We do." Shane told me, kneeling down beside the bed, "Just like I love Caitlyn."

"And how I love Shane...most the time." Caitlyn grinned.

"Cait, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm so sorry about all the media, because it's going to affect you too and put stress on you and the baby."

"Don't be stupid." She said, giving me a hug.

She fist-bumped Shane as she got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Shane got up and sat on the bed beside me where Caitlyn had been, "You can hang out with Nate no questions asked, whenever you want. If he is who you need at two am, that is fine."

"This must be difficult for you though, he's your best friend and I'm your wife."

He kissed me softly, "It's confusing kind of, but not difficult at all. I trust him and I trust you."

He pulled me into his lap and held me in his arms, "I love you." I said softly.

"Remember when I punched Ryan in the face?" He asked me, "That's the only time I've ever felt threatened by another guy with you because I saw him about to kiss you."

"That was so long ago." I recalled, remembering it was when Shane and I had just gotten back together after being on a break, I was a senior in high school.

"None of your male fans that go crazy over you annoy me. They love you because you are amazing."

"I kissed Nate." I brought up.

"I know and you know how I felt about it."

I tilted my head up and kissed his neck, "If it's worth anything, I give you full permission to go kiss Caitlyn or Savannah."

"Eww."

I laughed at this, "I'm sure Sav would say the same thing."

"No, eww. Caitlyn." He teased making me laugh.

"How about we go out for breakfast? I've taken the liberty to feed Melody already."

"But there are photographers everywhere."

"We can't let them rule our lives."

I nodded at this, knowing he was right, and got up, "Okay."

We came out to the living room to find Jason blowing raspberries on Melody's stomach, making her giggle uncontrollably with the funny faces that he was pulling as well.

Savannah was sitting on the arm chair, she found it a lot harder now to get up quickly. She was around twenty-nine weeks pregnancy now and was getting big. The media knew it for sure now, as they had been speculating, but Jason and Savannah still didn't want to confirm it, they were happy as they were.

I went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "We are going to go, look after the twins." I said, patting her growing stomach.

Shane came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well before going over to pick Melody up.

"We'll play again soon MJ." Jason pouted.

I gave him a hug before moving on to Caitlyn, who squeezed me so tightly I thought for a second I might pass out. Lastly I came to Nate, who had been so quiet. I didn't reach out to hug him, I stood before him apprehensively and he looked into my eyes understanding how I was feeling completely.

"You'll be alright Mitch." He assured me, stepping forward to pull me into an amorous hug.

I pulled away giving him a small smile before heading towards the door with Shane. I reached for Melody, holding her close to me as I knew what would await us downstairs.

I felt like I would burst into tears at any given second as we headed down the the ground floor in the elevator. "It'll be okay." Shane's voice broke through my worries.

I gave him a sad smile, "I wish it was Friday night and we were at Niagara Falls already."

Soon enough we were in the foyer and walking out the building, Shane wrapped an arm around me as all the flashes began going off.

They were all shouting our names, asking us questions and Melody didn't seem too stressed or phased by it all. She seemed a little amused by all the bright flashes.

"I suggest you all leave us alone," Shane snapped finally as we reached his car, sick of all their questions. I was trying to strap Melody into her carrier properly and he was standing besides me still so they couldn't get closer to me, "There is no story here at all, my wife would never cheat on me with my best friend let alone cheat on me in general. It's pathetic for you to create these rumors because things like this really hurt and are why Mitchie and I aren't as open to the media about our relationship compared to before we got engaged and married. It's a shame some of you have to ruin it for everyone else."

I swore I could start bawling right there and then, but I made myself hold back my tears as I stood upright closing the car door. Shane opened the passenger door for me and I went to climb in, but stopped.

"You all want an exclusive? Here it is..."I began, gaining confidence rather quickly, "I love Nathan Bing more than anything and would take a bullet for him without being asked. He has been there for me since I first met him. He has gotten me through some rough times, including my best friend passing away. Our relationship isn't just one of friendship because I literally would go to the end of the earth for him if he needed me to."

"And Shane?" One of them called out.

"I'd go to the end of the earth a hundred times over for Shane, he's my husband, the father of our child and my soul mate. That is as far as I want to unnecessarily defend myself today, undoubtedly I will see you all later when you think my daughter is growing an extra head or something." I said rather seriously, "Bye." I waved as I got in the car, slamming the door shut.

Shane came around and got in the car, starting it up. As we pulled away he began laughing at my outburst, "I cannot believe you just did that."

"Neither can I." I admitted bursting out into laughter despite how terrible the situation was.

Melody began giggling from the back seat which could only make Shane and I laugh harder.

**Will send out spoilers in reply to reviews again. Got a smut scene coming up in the next chapter. ;)**

**Be sure to follow me on twitter (MoliverFanFic).**

**I hope you are all well and are enjoying September so far. :)**

**xox**


	45. Chapter 45

Hellooooooooooooooooo, another chapter closer to the end! It's so sad but all good thing smust come to an end right?

It's been a while between updates because there just wasn't a lot of motivation for me to write. I focused on my other story CoHP and have finished writing it (not many chaps left on that story either!). I got a review for last chapter that was just very honest and straight forth so I thought i'd share it with you.

_"all those people on twitter i see begging you to update should stop & maybe actually take the time to review the chapter. i think its selfish of them if they can't even find the time to review yet they can constantly tell you to hurry up & update. just my two cents."_

I kind of agree with this and have thanked the person over twitter who sent it because they do always review on their account. I get so many people always telling me how I HAVE to update and so forth, and it really doesn't motivate me to update any faster. Rant over, haha.

This chapter brings forth the long-awaited Smitchie smut people wanted, so I hope it's alright.

By the way, my twitter is MoliverFanFic and I follow back. :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 45**

"I can't believe we are finally here." I said in amazement as we stepped into our presidential suite at the Marriott hotel. Shane tipped the bell boy and I immediately went over to the window to look out at the spectacular view of Niagara Falls. "The view is beautiful." I said in amazement, bringing my hand up to the glass.

Shane soon joined me at the window and I felt his arm wrap around my waist, "Well my view is beautiful too." He murmured in my ear.

"Well Mr Cliché, what would you like to do first this weekend?"

"I can think of a few things." He replied, placing his lips on my neck.

"Is sex all you think of?" I teased, pulling myself away from him, wanting to tease him a little longer.

He pouted at this, "No."

"It's late, I am going to go freshen up and maybe we can grab a late meal?" His face fell and I couldn't help myself, "I promise you that we'll have plenty of sex this weekend."

Shane smiled to himself at this and went over to the king sized-bed, sitting on the edge to pull his shoes off. I headed over to the bathroom, discreetly grabbing the champagne bottle near the entrance with two glasses.

Closing the bathroom door behind me, I put the champagne and glasses down and turned the taps on to the enormous spa-bath and poured in some bubble bath. I undressed, tossing my clothes and shoes aside after pouring Shane and I each a glass to drink.

I hopped into the tub after turning the taps off, grabbing the glasses in my hands before calling out for my husband, "Shane."

"Yeah?" I heard him yell back.

"Can you come in here a second please?"

"One minute."

I smiled to myself and soon enough he had walked in, his mouth dropping open slightly.

"Join me?" I asked seductively, holding a glass up for him.

He regained his composure but didn't have to be asked twice, joining me in less than thirty seconds. I handed him his glass and he kissed me deeply, making my head spin slightly.

"It's your birthday, I'm supposed to be the one to surprise you."

"I'm not complaining at all." I admitted.

"I remember when we first shared a bath at a hotel, back in San Jos_é_on tour." He recalled.

"That seems so long ago."

"I remember wearing bathing suits, now however..." He grinned, making me smile.

I finished the rest of my glass in one gulp, setting it down to straddle Shane's lap, "I hope you know I've been taking the pill properly the past few weeks, so no baby can be conceived this weekend."

He set his glass down and wrapped his arms around my bare waist, "Would it really be the most terrible thing in the world?"

"No, I'd be ecstatic for sure if it did happen...but I really do want to wait."

He leant forwards, kissing me softly and I brought him in closer to me, savouring his touch and his taste. He deepened the kiss and I couldn't help but completely fall into him, bringing him in closer to me.

He pulled away, placing his lips on my neck. I tossed my head back slightly in pleasure and heard him let out a throaty groan as his hands made their way to my breasts.

The water around us rippled lightly and I could feel him becoming quite turned on from beneath me. I moved my hands to his face, ever so gently tilting it up to make him stop for a second to look into my eyes.

He looked into my eyes and I looked right back for a moment, he was gorgeous, even more so wet from the water.

I brought my lips to his own, kissing him with everything I had. His hands slowly travelled down my body, the water still quite hot, yet his touch still made me tingle. I felt him lift up his legs slightly so he could grab my bottom, lifting me up gently to position me better.

I knew what he was doing instantly and trusted him, breaking the kiss I felt him inside of me and I gasped at the pleasure that had overtaken me. I moved up and down slowly as he became deeper and deeper inside of me.

He began sucking on my neck, "It's not everyday I'm on top is it?" I asked, my breathing becoming rather heavy.

I felt him sit upright, thrusting beneath me making the momentum faster and faster and I could barely contain my groans, letting many slip out loud.

"Mitch." He gasped his, head against mine as I wrapped my legs around him, "Fuck." He grunted whilst I wrapped my arms around his middle completely melting into him, our breathing rates increasing rapidly.

The bubbles slowly began to vanish and I could feel the water moving roughly around us as I gripped Shane's back tightly, closing my eyes due to the sensations that were shooting throughout my entire body. He was all I needed.

It was all becoming too much too fast, the build up was becoming too much to bare now that all the bubbles had now completely vanished. Shane swivelled us around slightly and used his strength to lift me up slightly and roll me over so he was on top of me.

He pounded into me rhythmically in long strokes as I wrapped my arms around him while he supported the both of our heads up above the water without breaking contact. I kissed him breathlessly as my hair became completely soaked and didn't even care that the water was beginning to go cold.

"Mitch." He murmured into my mouth and I felt as if my whole body was on fire.

I groaned back and felt an arm around my waist, holding me up to him.

He pulled away barely an inch and I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Take a deep breath." He ordered me.

I didn't question him, I did so and he soon let go of me, pushing me down to lay on the floor of the spa, completely submerged in the water so I was laying down as if I was on a bed.

He came down and brought his mouth to mine and I could feel his breath, giving me air. I wrapped my legs tighter around him to keep him down there with me, as we blew air into each other's mouth.

He rapidly picked up his pace and I knew what was coming, he pulled his mouth off of mine and I felt him release inside me as my own orgasm ripped through me. He wrapped his arms underneath me and pulled me up to our prior position, allowing us to both gasp for needed air.

We were both panting rather heavily and the water was now stone cold but it didn't matter because we were together and alone, away from watching and judging eyes.

He moved back in order to lean against the wall of the tub and I collapsed onto his chest, "That was just...wow." He said in astonishment into my ear, tucking my wet hair behind my ear.

"I know," I agreed, "...I promise that I'm yours forever." I spoke softly as the water became calm around us once more.

"Just forever?"

"No, for more than forever. Always, Shane."

I gripped onto him and he kissed the top of my head, "Well I promise to love you in this lifetime and in every lifetime we have after this. We'll fall in love again and again because I know that this is fate. There's no other explanation as to how perfectly imperfect we are for each other. It's always going to be you and me."

"Forever?"

He smiled, tilting my chin up to look him in the eyes, "Always."

...

The next morning I found Shane out on the balcony in his boxers, I wrapped a sheet around my bare body and joined him outside to look at the Falls.

"Morning, Pop Star." I yawned, wrapping my arms around him from behind and resting my head on his back.

"Morning, Mitch."

"I love you." I grinned happily.

"I love you too." He replied, "Come here." He beckoned me.

I let go of him and stood against the balcony railing besides him, "The view really is beautiful." I said.

He agreed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder before leaning down to place a longing kiss on my lips, "I hope you slept well."

"I slept wonderfully." I beamed, placing a hand on his cheek to kiss him once more.

He smiled into the kiss and I twisted around so I was facing him, my free hand on his chest. I soon felt his tongue slip into my mouth and an arm snaked around my waist, holding me close.

I wrapped both my arms around his neck as our kiss became more heated.

"I think...we need... to take... this...inside." I breathed out between kisses.

He tugged at my sheet, so it fell down slightly at the back and I moved back slightly so it could fall down at the front as well. It dropped to my waist and I pressed my front back up against Shane's body.

"I love you, baby." He murmured as he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his middle. He held the sheet up to my lower half as he carried me back in the room, hastily shutting the curtains.

…

Sunday night we returned home, picking up Melody on our way through. We both loved being away on our own but we really did miss her.

Getting into my own bed was the best feeling, especially with Shane in it too. He wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help but feel so content with my life.

The following morning Hot Tunes was on as I fed Melody her breakfast and it soon caught both Shane and my attention.

"_A Smitchie photo scandal has emerged and have left many fans outraged, especially parents of younger fans." _Shane lunged for the remote to turn the volume up.

"Shane, what could it be?" I asked frantically, my heart dropping to the pit of my chest. He interlaced his hand with mine, squeezing it assuringly not knowing what to say as I set Melody's food down.

"_The two spent the weekend at Niagara Falls to celebrate Mitchie's twenty-first birthday and were spotted early on Saturday morning on the balcony of their hotel room that overlooked the Falls. Shane was spotted in a pair of boxer shorts and Mitchie only had a sheet wrapped around her."_

Photos of us kissing on the hotel balcony appeared on the screen and I knew what was coming next.

"_That isn't it though as the sheet covering Mitchie Torres-Gray soon came down and photographers snapped several topless pictures of her before Shane carried her inside to their hotel room."_

I held my breath as more photos appeared of us kissing on the balcony, I was in Shane's arms with my legs wrapped around him. The sheet was covering from my waist down but my whole back was bare and there were several side-boob shots, thankfully they weren't entirely exposed.

"_Shane Gray was well known for his vow of celibacy until he was married and it seems now that he is, he is taking full advantage of it."_

Shane switched the television off at this, "They're making it seem like I'm such kind of monster. Because no guys my age have sex or anything. Especially when married." He said rather sarcastically.

"Shane, there are topless photos out there of me for anyone to see." I said painfully.

"Hey, there's no nipple so it's okay." He joked, trying to make me feel better, "And you look really skinny ."

"Not helping." I began to cry hysterically.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie." He apologized immediately, taking me in his arms.

"Our weekend was perfect and now they have cheapened it by releasing photos like that to the whole world. We should have been more careful."

"We didn't think, we were too busy enjoying ourselves. I didn't even think of photographers being up there at all...We're going to have to release a statement you know?"

"I can't do it." I said, shaking my head, "I'm just so embarrassed and ashamed."

"I'll do it for you and so you know, it's not your fault. You're beautiful inside and out."

The label were not happy at all with the photos, yet Shane didn't care as he was more preoccupied with me breaking down about it.

Shane issued a statement on my website the following day, I didn't even want to read it but he forced me to once it was up.

_'Mitchie and I are both very busy with juggling our music and our daughter and this weekend we decided to take some deserved alone time. This trip was my Christmas gift to her that we wanted to take when Melody was older and could be left with our friends and family for a longer period of time. My wife is the most considerate, loyal and loving person I know and is deeply upset and embarrassed by the situation. It's sad that there are people out there who keep continuously trying to bring her down. What was supposed to be a private weekend together away turned into something that paparazzi decided they good make money from. Thank you to Mitchie's fans and my fans who continue to support us, you are the ones that keep us going. -Shane'_

"Thank you...do we have to got out with Nate and Caitlyn tonight?"

"I know you don't want photographers to see you, but we do as our thank you to them for looking after Melody. You know that."

"I know." I sighed.

That night I got ready slowly, putting on some jeans and heels with a blazer jacket. Shane put Melody in a little green dress, I couldn't help but mentally laugh. It was typical of Shane to dress her in green.

When we arrived to the restaurant, photographers were there and I didn't want to get out the car.

"Mitch, come on. I have to give the keys to the valet." Shane tried to convince me to get out.

Reluctantly I got out the car and opened the back door, unstrapping Melody from her carrier and propping her up on my hip.

_'Mitchie, what do you have to say about the balcony photos?'_

I ignored it as Shane handed the keys to the valet and wrapped an arm around me, ushering me inside the restaurant. We spotted Nate an Caitlyn at a table up the back and made our way over to them where a highchair was waiting for Melody.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn greeted me sadly with a small smile, getting up to hug me, "I hope they weren't too bad out there."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't worry about it, how's the baby?"

"Making me throw up at all hours of the day." She laughed lightly, "I'm showing." She added softly, smoothing our the flowing dress she was wearing.

"Caitlyn, you're not fat." Nate assured her kissing the side of her head.

"You look gorgeous, Caitlyn." I told her, reaching forward to give Nate a quick hug. She was over three months pregnant now and she was definitely glowing. I never could see it in myself when I was pregnant but could see it on her.

"Melody!" He exclaimed, tickling her foot and making her giggle. I handed her to him and sat down at the table besides Shane who was next to the high chair. Caitlyn sat down opposite him and Nate sat down next to her, in front of me, bouncing Melody on his lap.

"How was your weekend anyway?" Shane asked, "We didn't get to talk much because we picked her up so late."

"The first night, she barely slept." Nate answered, "But after that she was very good and wasn't any trouble at all."

"Except for when she vomited on you." Caitlyn pointed out, amused.

"You didn't mean it did you MJ?" Nate cooed, making Melody look up at him.

"Not you too." I rolled my eyes, "MJ, really?"

"It's cute." Nate defended himself.

"I'm going to kill Jason." Shane joked as Caitlyn reached out for Melody, "She's responding to it now."

"We decided we don't want to find out the sex at our next scan. We want it to be a surprise." She told us as Nate handed Melody to her. They really seemed to love her.

After eating and more chatting, it was time to leave. Shane got the bill, as a thank you to Nate and Caitlyn, and we got up to leave. Nate picked Melody up out of her high chair clearly stating he wanted to carry her out. He was definitely going to make an amazing father and I smiled as Melody yawned, burying her head into Nate's chest.

We walked out together and waited for the valet to bring our cars around, ignoring the photographers as best we could. Caitlyn pecked Nate on the lips before she turned away from them all, not wanting them to see her stomach at all (not that you could really tell at all).

Nate stood away from me seeming a little stand-offish now that we were in front of the cameras. I gave him a look and he relaxed a little, "I'm sorry, it's just them." He said, indicating to the camera flashes with his eyes.

"Nate, come on." Shane said, knowing his business-mode was coming into play, which rarely happened these days. He didn't want more stories in the media about him and me and our 'affair'.

"Can they hurry up already and get the car?" Caitlyn snapped, "I'm cold and my feet hurt."

"Mood swings much, Caitlyn?" Shane laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Nate came and stood next to me, not daring to look in the direction of the paparazzi and I pressed my lips to Melody's forehead.

Our cars came a moment later and Caitlyn practically bolted over to the car, after giving Shane and I a quick hug, getting into it ready to go. Nate went to our car to put Melody in her carrier and I reached for Shane's hand.

"Thank you for making me come out tonight."

"Anytime." He smiled and I leant up to kiss him gently, ignoring the flashes.

He pulled away and waited for Nate to finish strapping Melody in before hugging him goodbye. He looked at me for a couple seconds before pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the cheek.

_'Nate, did you enjoy the photos of Mitchie?' _A photographer screamed out so Nate would hear him.

Shane wrapped an arm around me, ushering me over to the passenger's side of the car. Nate ignored them and walked over to his car.

_'I'm sure you did, I think most men wish they were Shane. What does Caitlyn think about you and Mitchie?" _The same one asked and I just wanted to cry.

Nate stopped for a split second before getting in the car and turned to look directly at them, "The photos are nothing I haven't seen before." He said quite seriously before turning to wave goodbye to Shane and me.

I think our jaws both dropped wide open by this. This was Nate who never wanted bad publicity for the band, let alone ever gave out that kind of information, especially when he knew it would be interpreted badly.

Shane shut my car door and sprinted around to his side, getting in hastily.

The photographers all swarmed around the car and Shane began honking as we couldn't move.

"They aren't going to go, I am just going to tell them what Nate meant." I said, pushing the button to roll down my window.

_'Mitchie, does that mean Nate is confirming you and he were sleeping together and having an affair?" _I was asked instantly.

"No, he is referring to when I was in labor. It's rare you see him joking around isn't it? Shane, him Caitlyn; they all saw me in labor at my worse."

When we managed to get on the road, I dialled Caitlyn's number, "Put me on speakerphone." I told her.

She did so because I heard Nate a couple seconds later, "I couldn't help it." He said nervously.

"I told them you were referring to me in labor. But the label is yelling at you this time and not me... I will be telling them to call you"

"Yes, mom."

"Is it wrong that I found it hilarious?" Caitlyn spoke up.

"I guess it is kind of funny," I admitted, "But the backlash won't be. I'll talk to you both later." I sighed, hanging up the phone.

…

Of course the next day Hot Tunes reported the incident though. Thankfully Nate called up on the air and explained that he was simply messing around with the paparazzi.

However, that didn't make the magazines stop selling with the balcony photos on the covers.

I found myself in tears after reading the articles, the headlines were horrible.

_'Smitchie, married for sex?'_

_'Mitchie too busy having sex to bring out new music?'_

Shane could barely console me after that one,"They are just trying to tear me down." I wept uncontrollably, "The fact that I am a new mother and am busy trying to raise a child doesn't have anything to do with it?"

"Mitch, you know they just do it to make money. I know they have been attacking you lately, but you can't let them get to you."

"Easier said than done," I sobbed, "They are horrible."

"Then show them that you are above them, that their words are only that. Words."

"How?" I sniffled.

He pulled me up off the couch and over to the piano, sitting me down, "You write a song."

"I don't think I can." I protested.

"You can," He assured me handing me some pen and paper, "Rise above them all." He said, kissing the side of my head lovingly, "Don't let them tear you down like this."

I knew he was right, I wouldn't let them bring me down.

**Thoughts on the smitchie smut? Was it what you were expecting? I hope so because I know a lot of you wanted it.**

**Balcony photos? Bad yeah?**

**I found Nate's outburst to the paparazzi hilarious and also who can guess which song Mitchie is going to write? ;)**

**As usual, if you want a sneak peak of the next chapter, remember to leave a signed in review** **so I can send you one.**

**The next chapter is written and just needs editing, if this chapter gets as many reviews as the least successful chapter of the story I'll update it. So that could be within a few days time, it could even be within a week. SO it's up to you guys, make sure to review! :)**

**Love you all. Hope you have enjoyed this story so far as much as I have writing it.**

**xox**


	46. Chapter 46

And I am back with another update. Keep it up with the reviews and i'll have to update again soon. Let's just say the idea of some of this chapter came to me and I just had to do it, because I find it and the aftermath (which will be next chapter) hilarious. You will see. ;)

Also, I hope you are enjoying sneak peaks! :)

And I think everyone guessed which song it was going to be.

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 46**

"_Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending,  
like we never had a chance  
Do you have to,  
make me feel like  
there is nothing left of me? _

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like i'm made of glass  
Like i'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears  
I awaken, and untangle you from me  
Would it make you, feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows  
Still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like i'm made of glass  
Like i'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper, oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper"

"That was Mitchie Torres-Gray with her brand new single 'Skyscraper'. Goodnight everybody." The host said as the audience gave me a standing ovation.

It had been a month since the photos had came out and the media had settled down after the first week or so. My parents called me highly concerned once they saw it, my dad was more worried about the fact men all over the world could see the photos, my mom was more worried about how I was dealing with it.

As soon as I walked off stage, Shane was besides me ushering me along to my dressing room as soon as I was de-wired.

"What's the rush?" I laughed as we got inside.

"We have to go, Savannah's in labor." He said, grabbing my handbag and passing it to me.

"Oh my god! What is with people going into labor while others are performing?" I squealed.

"You started that trend." Shane teased as we rushed outside, saying goodbye quickly to the show's producers and host. Security lead us outside where a bunch of fans were waiting for us behind a barrier. I quickly waved to them as we were lead to our awaiting car and felt bad for not stopping, but Savannah was having her babies after all!

Thanks to horrendous traffic, it took us half an hour to get to the hospital where we were met by Nate and Caitlyn (who had Melody with them).

"How is she?" Shane asked.

"She is eight centimeters dilated, so it can't be too much longer." Caitlyn replied handing me Melody.

"And Jason?"

"Freaking out." Nate chuckled, making me laugh.

We all sat down and waited for an hour or so, in this time both Savannah and Jason's parents had shown up and Melody had fallen asleep.

"At least this isn't taking as long as Mitchie took." Caitlyn sighed once the clock ticked over to midnight.

"Not my fault, Melody's fault." I joked, looking at Melody who was now in Shane's arms.

I felt my phone buzz and I pulled it out my pocket to see a text from my ex who I hadn't seen since shooting my latest music video with Shane on the beach.

_'You did great tonight singing your song. I hope you know no one back home believes that you are sleeping with Shane's friend. I know you, you'd never do that.'_

I smiled, happy that at least one person didn't believe the ridiculous accusations. We texted back and forth for the next half an hour until Jason finally came running out to us all.

"I'm a father!" He exclaimed.

It wasn't too long later we were able to go in a couple at at time to see Savannah and my brand new niece and nephew.

She looked extremely worn out when Shane and I went in, she gave us a smile and looked down at the tiny baby in her arms.

"This is Addison Alexis Fuller." Jason said, handing the baby in the pink blanket to Shane before going over to Savannah and picking their son (in his blue blanket) up and handing him to me, "This is Caleb Owen Fuller, he is six minutes younger."

I looked down at Caleb in my arms and was in complete awe. He was so small and adorable and I missed when Melody was this small.

"Wow." I heard Shane comment.

"I know right?" I asked him.

"I want another one, can we take one? I mean, two newborns is going to be too hard to handle at the same time." He joked.

"Jason thought it was going to be too hard to tell them apart." Savannah said softly, although I could tell she was laughing inside.

"Then she reminded me that one is a girl and one is a boy." Jason said to me.

"They are just gorgeous." I said to myself, holding back a laugh, and right then and there I knew I wanted more children. Not just one or two, at least three for sure. I wanted a big family with lots of kids that Shane and I could love and adore, that could grow up with their cousins. I didn't want it right away but one day definitely, Shane and I only had another twenty years or so to make it happen.

…

We got home fairly early in the morning and I crawled straight into bed and so did Shane after quickly putting Melody to bed.

"I want another three kids at least." I said drowsily.

"I don't mind how many more you want as long as you are willing to have them for me." He murmured.

"I'll have as many as you want."

It was three days later that Savannah and the twins were released from hospital. They had hired security to help them get home and through paparazzi, they were worried as there were now two extra lives to care for.

They showed them leaving on Hot Tunes and it was as crazy as it had been when Shane and I were leaving hospital with Melody.

Shane and I were having the night to ourselves as Nate and Caitlyn were eager to babysit again. Shane didn't object at all, he was looking forward to having a night with me alone again. He had made me dinner and surprisingly it was edible.

_'Congrats on becoming an aunt.' _Ryan texted me.

_'Thanks,' _I wrote back, _'By the way, you still need to meet Melody. Next time I am back in Jersey you are meeting her finally and that's a promise!'_

I threw my phone on the couch and got up to help Shane clean up dinner.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I walked in the kitchen.

"Helping you even though you said not to."

He smiled at me and I helped him clean up, "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Your choice." I told him, this was a rarity, "I'll finish cleaning up, you go pick."

He kissed me gratefully before going out to the living room to look at our collection of movies.

I put the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher and starting wiping down the bench when Shane came in with my phone looking absolutely pissed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This text from Ryan," He answered me angrily, " Let me read it for you, 'Definitely, can't wait to see you again. Hopefully the media won't try and create more trouble for you if we are caught out together?' What the hell is this, Mitchie?"

I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank god, I thought something bad had happened."

"Mitchie, why are you texting him? Why is he speaking about seeing you and have the media catch you?"

"Shane, read the other messages. It's nothing, I told him he is finally meeting Melody when we go back to Jersey next. Other than saying congratulations on becoming an aunt and telling me I did great on television the other night, it's just been pointless things."

"You've been texting for days now?" He asked.

"Shane, i'm allowed to text who I want."

"He is your ex-boyfriend, Mitchie!" He shouted at me, "It's not just any guy, it's him! Sure I get along with him now but i'm not exactly fond of him!"

"It's not like i'm cheating on you or anything, I don't see the big deal." I defended myself.

"You didn't tell me, that's the big deal! If you at least told me I would have probably been more understanding rather than seeing your phone beep and a message flash up on the screen."

"I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. It's just meaningless texting, that's it!"I yelled getting aggravated.

"Then why not just tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell!" I exclaimed, "What do you want me to say? Oh, I want my ex badly. I want to run off with him and have him be our child's step-dad."

He shoved his mouth against mine in an instance, right in the heat of the fight. It didn't take long for our anger to travel to the bedroom, my phone left abandoned in the kitchen.

…

"I hate it when we do that." I admitted, throwing on his shirt later on that night.

"What, fight or have sex?"

"Have sex because we are fighting." I sighed, buttoning up the shirt, "We can't let it rule our relationship like that.

"But it's one of the best kinds, come on. Let's go watch that movie."

After the movie I fell back into bed, just wanting nothing more to go to sleep. I hadn't dared to check my phone and was surprised to see Shane bring it into me.

"Text him, just don't let me know when you are. It'll hurt my ego and I just don't want to know about it." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

I kissed him on the cheek and placed my phone down on the bedside table, "I'm not going to stop completely, but how about if I only do it when absolutely necessary? I mean, it's up to me if I do text him but he really isn't important to me, you are. I want you to be happy."

He smiled at this and brought his lips to mine, his hand travelling up my bare thigh.

"Shane." I protested pulling away and pushing his hand off me, "I really meant the whole angry sex thing, I don't want our relationship based on that in any way at all."

"Mitch." He pouted, "We're not angry now though."

"Come on Shane, let's just focus on the emotional side of our relationship the next few days. We need to connect more emotionally, I don't want our relationship just to be based on sex."

"Well it wasn't for the whole two years or so before we got married." He commented.

"Shane." I said warningly.

"Okay, okay. Anything you want." He said, pecking me on the lips, "I'll be good."

…

Two weeks later I was regretting that whole conversation completely.

After the first few days I though Shane would be dying to have sex again but oddly he wasn't. It didn't phase me for another few days until I realized he still wasn't trying anything on me.

That's how every night for a week after that, Shane wouldn't touch me at all in bed and he'd just tell me he was tired. By the last night of the week I was just wanting nothing more to sleep with him. He was making me crazy by rejecting me every single night for a week straight.

"Shane." I pleaded, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Not tonight okay, I'm tired." He pressed his lips to mine briefly before climbing into bed.

I sighed, "Okay, well I'm going to go to the other apartment. It's not that late."

From the sound in my voice he must have known how upset I really was now by it all.

"Come here." He said.

I walked over and he sat upright, pushing the blankets off him. He gripped his hand behind my neck and pulled me into a firm kiss.

"I love you, you know." He said pulling away.

"I know." I replied kissing him quickly, "I'll be home in a couple hours probably. I love you."

I didn't bother calling to say I was coming, Caitlyn and Nate never minded and it was only nine o'clock. I rang the doorbell and Nate answered it, "Hey Mitchie."

"Hey, can I hang for a bit?"

"Of course, Cait is asleep though. This pregnancy is taking a lot out of her."

He welcomed me in and I went to sit on the couch, lifting my feet up, "I kind of wanted to talk to her actually, but that's okay."

"About what?"

"Don't worry." I blushed slightly, looking away and I was thankful Nate dropped it.

"So where's Shane?"

"Asleep, he has an interview tomorrow morning and was tired." I answered.

"Oh yeah, for that segment about fathers on Ronnie Hill's show."

I nodded and my gaze drifted out the window, "There was another 'exclusive' story on our favorite gossip site this morning about us."

"Oh..." Nate trailed off an I looked back at him.

"Apparently I am planning to leave Shane because I want to be with you."

He let out a small laugh, "And are you?"

"No." I rolled my eyes, hitting his arm, "It just makes me worry about my fans reading it and your fans. I just don't like all this being in the spotlight at all."

"Neither do I."

"I've always been honest with you," I decided to tell him, "There is something I want to talk about. Ideally it is something i'd rather share with your wife though." I blushed.

"You know you can tell me anything."

I looked down, "Shane and I haven't had sex in two weeks."

"And you want it from me?" He quipped.

I hit him harder this time, "Nate." I whined, "Be serious."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I just...he hasn't said anything to you about it has he?"

"Well last night when we had drinks he did mention that it seemed like the roles were reversed, that you were the one wanting sex all the time now. He failed to mention that you hadn't slept together in two weeks though."

"I just don't understand. I know he got mad at me for texting Ryan without him knowing, it just seems that since then he hasn't been interested at all. I said that we needed to connect more emotionally and not just physically because we had angry...you know, afterwards and I thought we should have talked it out. That was the last time we did sleep together."

"There's your answer," Nate said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "He is listening to you. He is just clearly having an emotional relationship with you at the moment, you know how stubborn he is, he won't admit to it and is probably loving saying no to you because you usually are the one to say no."

I nodded in understanding, "That stubborn jerk. It makes sense, because emotionally we are fine. He still tells me he loves me and does the little things around the apartment that he knows I love."

Nate dusted his hands together, "Well, now that's solved, can I get you a drink or something?"

"No," I held in a laugh, "I'm fine. Thank you for listening."

"Anytime." He offered.

"Can I help you out with your sex life? When was the last time you and Caitlyn had sex?"

"Moving on." He said straight away, standing up.

"Nate." I giggled, "Come on."

He ignored me and went and grabbed one of the acoustic guitars that was mounted on the wall, "Let's write a song." He said, sitting down next to me.

"Nice change of subject, just tell me?" I gave him the puppy-dog face and he went through a chord progression.

"Fine, but don't tell Caitlyn...not since she found out she was pregnant." He admitted, his face going red, "She said she doesn't feel comfortable to and I'm not going to try and change her mind."

"Aww, so you're frustrated like me?" I teased, "You know her hormones will probably kick in soon and she will be wanting you badly."

He smiled at this, "Thanks, Mitch."

"Anytime." I smiled, "Now, you offered to write a song with me I believe. I have something in mind."

"I feel a lovey-dovey song about Shane coming on." He groaned.

"You'd be correct." I grinned.

I got home a little before midnight and went to check on Melody, she was awake in her crib kicking her legs around.

"Hey Melody." I said softly, picking her up, "Who's a good girl not waking their daddy up when he needs to be up early?"

I sat down with her cradled in my arms, "Your daddy is being very mean to your mommy right now. But he'll come around after he hears the song that I just wrote with your Uncle Nate. You want to hear some of it?"

She let out a small squeal so I took that as a yes.

"_The slightest words you said  
Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing in your voice  
When you pull me close  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything  
And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart"_

Melody's eye began to close so I got up and placed her back in her crib before heading down the hall to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me quietly; hearing Shane's heavy breathing, meaning he was asleep.

I quickly got changed and slipped into bed, burying myself into his back.

"Mitch?" He asked groggily.

"No, an obsessed fan that let herself in." I replied softly.

"Okay." He yawned, turning over to face me.

His eyes were shut and I kissed his lips, hoping that he would respond.

"Mitch." He whispered and I pulled away to pull my shirt over my head. He opened his eyes and was looking at me intently before I returned my lips to his, kissing him hungrily.

His hands trailed up my side and he flipped me over to be on top of me.

"Shane." I breathed out as he began suckling on my neck. My senses were going crazy, I wanted him so much. No, I needed him.

His hands slid down to my underwear but stopped once there. He pulled away from me and looked directly in my eyes, "I'm sorry, I can't. You know I have to be up early tomorrow, what if I promise that we pick this up tomorrow as soon as I get home?"

I frowned at this, "Shane." I sighed, I was incredibly turned on by him at the moment and he wasn't going to give in, "We are seeing Sav and Jason remember?"

"I promise after that then. I'll drop Melody off at my mom's and we'll spend the night alone."

"And we'll pick up exactly like this?" I asked, referring to his current position.

"Yes, we will." He smiled.

"Okay then." I agreed, leaning up to kiss him.

His steady breathing from besides me a few minutes later indicated he was asleep and I was left staring at the ceiling wanting him so badly right then and there.

...

'The room was dark besides the few candles around us, illuminating his face. His hot breath made my insides melt and his touch was making me crazy.

"Mitchie." He breathed out, his lips against my jaw and our bodies pressed up against each other.

"This is wrong." I whispered as his hand trailed up my thigh.

"It feels too right to be wrong." He said huskily, his tongue tasting my skin as he moved down to my collarbone.

He was stroking my breast as I tried to hold my breathing together, "We've both gone without sex for so long." I said as he reached for the hem of my dress.

"Won't be much longer." He smirked, pulling my dress over my head and tossing it aside.

I grinned at this and he picked me up effortlessly, my legs wrapped around him. I nibbled on his ear as he unhooked my bra, helping me pull it off, and dropped me onto the bed.

"We have waited way too long for this. Don't tease, please."

He smirked at this, kissing me roughly before trailing kisses down my body until he reached my underwear. He pulled it down and along my legs hastily before returning his mouth to where they once were.

He blew against me and I soon felt his tongue slip into me, making my toes curl over.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed, gripping the sheets with my hands.

Too soon, he stopped and brought his lips back to mine. I could taste myself on his tongue and I needed him right then and there. I unzipped his jeans and he slipped them off along with his boxer shorts.

He began suckling on my left nipple and my hands latched onto his curly hair.

"Oh my god." I gasped, "Nate...please." I pleaded with him.

"Is Shane not as good at foreplay as me?" He asked cockily.

"I think you've just proven that." I affirmed before his lips crashed down on mine; his hips slamming onto my own, finally feeling him thrust inside me after all this time.

"Mitchie." He grunted as he pummelled into me.

His tongue slipped into my mouth, caressing my own as they clashed together.

I dug my nails into his back; gripping onto him as his movements became faster and faster, making the pleasure unbearable.

"Holy crap, you are amazing!" I exclaimed closing my eyes, feeling it all build up inside of me.

I soon heard cheering and opened my eyes to see that a spotlight had formed on Nate and I. I turned my head to see the audience of an arena staring back at us.

"It's okay." Nate assured me not letting them slow him down at all, "Let them watch, they all want us together anyway."

I wasn't so sure, nor comfortable at all with anyone watching, but the gratification overpowered it all completely.

He kissed me again as I felt my orgasm take over...'

"Shane!" I gasped, bolting upright in our bed.

He bolted up almost as quickly, "Mitchie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked panicked.

I was breathing rapidly and I looked around the room, "I'm fine." I stumbled out, trying to contain myself, "Just...just a bad dream."

I could see on the bedside clock that it was a little after four o'clock in the morning and Shane seemed quite alarmed.

"Are you sure? Did you want to talk about it?" He asked, concerned.

"No!" I exclaimed rather quickly, "It...it was nothing."

He didn't look so sure but I laid back down, facing away from him. The dream was still very much with me.

I flinched when he wrapped an arm around me from behind, "Mitch, it's okay. It's just me." He whispered.

"I know, you just startled me." I breathed out.

It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything at all.

I hoped.

**Oh I am evil!**

**How many of you didn't think it was a dream**?

**Be sure to review so I can send you a sneak peak of the next chapter. :)**

**xox**


	47. Chapter 47

How is 2012 so far for everyone?

I honestly think it is so weird that it is already 2012.

Here is the new chapter. Not much to say, except that I hope you like it. :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 47**

I woke up to Shane coming home from his interview later that morning and I was sill feeling the effects of my dream. It wouldn't leave my mind and I was freaking out on the inside not knowing what it meant.

"Hey." He greeted me with a kiss and I was a little taken aback. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing something was off with me. I hoped it would just play off as my frustrations from last night.

"Nothing." I assured him, "Let's just get ready."

After dropping Melody off, we got to Savannah and Jason's and I was feeling so nervous to have to see Nate. Don't get me wrong, I was excited to see the babies again though.

We knocked and Caitlyn answered the door and let us in. Shane quickly hugged her an rushed over to his sister, she then gave me a hug and I felt so guilty, I had a dream affair with her husband for crying out loud.

I walked off almost instantly to go stand by Savannah before Nate could come over to me. I just couldn't hug him if my subconscious was telling me I wanted to be with him.

Savannah and Amy (Savannah's best friend and Jason's sister) were talking to Shane as he held Caleb in his arms so I distracted myself by looking at my new niece, who really was gorgeous.

Jason walked into the room with Addison in his arms wrapped in a blanket. I heard Caitlyn squeal and Jason went over to her to hand Addison to her.

"She is just so precious." She gushed.

"No hello for me?" Nate's voice startled me, as I felt his hand rest on my back.

I flinched slightly and could feel myself blushing instantly, "H-hi." I stammered, looking away from him nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I replied, my voice become higher.

"Is it about last night?"

"Nothing happened last night!" I exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"What are you talking about? We totally got it on." He remarked sarcastically.

"No we didn't." I said rather defensively.

"Whoa, what we spoke about last night is really getting to you."

"No, it's fine. I don't need to sleep with Shane...or anyone else." I quickly corrected myself.

"Mitch, you are being very strange...you're not pregnant again are you?" He asked, seriously.

"No, you have to have sex to get pregnant. So, I'm not pregnant." I justified.

I didn't have any romantic feelings for him, but my dream clearly said otherwise and I really felt like I was betraying Shane and Caitlyn.

"Mitchie, come hold your nephew." Shane beckoned me over.

I didn't look at Nate and walked straight over to Shane who carefully handed Caleb to me. His eyes were becoming a blue color like his mom's, he really was the cutest little thing.

I said a hello to Amy who I hadn't seen in quite a while and she handed me Caleb's pacifier.

"I miss when Melody was this small." I pouted, pushing Nate out of my head.

"I'm going to go finish making lunch, just call out if you need me." Savannah told us, taking Amy with her for help.

"Twins must be a handful." Shane commented as I rocked Caleb gently.

"I can only imagine...I'd love to have a boy next." I admitted.

"Have a boy?"

"As in a baby boy...with you!" I quickly corrected myself.

"Chill, Mitch. I know what you meant." He chuckled.

I looked over in Nate's direction briefly and looked away, feeling myself becoming embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, sensing something was off still.

"I'm fine." I lied, "Just looking forward to tonight."

After lunch, Savannah asked me to help her put the twins down for their nap.

"So what's up?" She asked me as I placed Addison in her crib.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb.

"Mitchie, I could tell something was up at lunch. You would barely look up at all from your plate and Shane wouldn't stop looking at you with that worried, protective face he has. Spill." She demanded.

I bit my bottom lip and went over to shut the nursery door, "Okay but you have to promise not to tell any of the others."

"How about Jason?"

"No."

"Not even Jason?"

"Sav." I groaned.

"You know he'll find out."

"Fine." I gave in, "But you must make him pinky-swear not to tell. I know he still does that."

"Ok, just spill. Are you pregnant again?"

"Why is everyone asking me that today? No, I'm not pregnant."

"Go on."

"Well," I began hesitantly, "Long story cut short, Shane and I haven't had sex in over two weeks now. He's been trying to prove a point kind of."

"Details." She pressed on.

"We had a fight, had angry make up sex and I was very set on how we need to connect emotionally and not physically. Yeah, he listened to that and is being his stubborn self."

"And?"

"So I went to see Nate and Cait last night because Shane wanted to go to sleep early to be up for that interview this morning. Caitlyn was asleep so Nate and I hung out and I told him all of this, reluctantly mind you. So when I got home, I was extremely frustrated with Shane because he wouldn't...you know still. Then I woke up at like four am because of a dream I had."

"And what happened in this dream."

"It's too embarrassing."

"Mitchie." She said warningly, she had already got that motherly tone in her voice.

"Well Nate and I kind of slept together, in this dream."

Savannah broke out into a huge smile and I knew she was trying her hardest not to laugh, "You dream cheated." She said, rather amused by the situation.

"Shut up, it got even weirder after that. We then had a spotlight on us while...you know, and we ended up being on a stage with a whole audience watching us."

She lost it at this and burst out into laughter, "Oh my god, that is priceless."

"No it's not." I protested, feeling my cheeks going red, "What if my subconscious state of mind is trying to tell me something?"

"What? That you want to be with Nate?"

"Yes."

"Well do you?" She questioned me plainly.

"No, that's just...eww," I decided, "Gross...but what if somewhere in the back of my mind maybe I do? Why am I dreaming this?"

"No wonder you were acting so weird at lunch."

"What do I do? Shane actually scheduled in sex for after here and I don't think I can. All I can think about is that dream."

"Amy studied psychology, that covers sleep and dreams, she excelled in it. I'll call her in to tell you what it all means." She told me, holding back a giggle.

"No, I don't want anyone else knowing." I objected.

"Come on, she studied Freud and all that jazz."

"Fine," I relented, "But can we at least go all the way down the hall to your room?"

"Okay, meet me down there. I'll discreetly grab Amy."

I quietly opened the nursery door and walked down to Savannah and Jason's bedroom and sat on their bed. Savannah and Amy walked in a moment later, closing the door behind them.

"What's up? Amy asked, sitting down besides me.

"So I had this dream last night, and I was wondering if you had any insight as to what it possibly means?"

"What happened?"

"Well, I dreamt that I was having sex with Nate and I commented how we both hadn't had sex in so long. Then it got really weird and there was a spotlight on us on a stage with an audience watching us."

"That is strange...how was the sex?"

"Not real?"

"Of course not real, Mitchie." She chuckled, "But did you enjoy it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you could say I enjoyed it a lot." I blushed, "I'm worried that my dreams are telling me that I subconsciously wanted to be with Nate."

"Dreams don't always work that way. Tell me what happened before you went to bed."

"Well, Shane was leaving me sexually frustrated because he wouldn't have sex with me. We hadn't in a while and I was really feeling the affects of it that night. I ended up at Nate's place and told him of my problems and he listened to me, we wrote a song together after that."

"Sex in dreams often just means if you know the person, and just have a friendship, that you admire the person in some way and they have qualities to like. It often just means you enjoy being with them and it makes sense seeing as you and he were hanging out right beforehand."

"But the sex was just...amazing." I admitted with a blush, "Dream Nate was very fulfilling, he went down on me and everything."

"That probably just expresses the fact that you were willing that night to have sex, it was filling out your needs and desires."

"Okay, so I don't secretly want to be with Nate?"

Amy smiled, "No."

"Okay...what would you say the whole having people watching us thing represents."

"How did you react to the people watching?"

"I didn't like it, I wasn't comfortable with it, but it didn't stop us."

She thought to herself a moment before replying, "Well there were lots of stuff about you and Nate in the media recently, remember? It probably showcased that and the fact that there are so many people who are gossiping about the nature of your real-life relationship with him. The relationship you share with him is private, but the public are talking about it constantly. All in all, I'd just say the dream came about because you were wanting to have sex and Shane wouldn't give it to you. Nate just happened to be the last person you were with."

I nodded in understanding, "Okay, I feel much better now. Thank you so much, I have been freaking out about this all morning and am freaking out around Shane and Nate."

"We've all had one of those dreams." Amy laughed, "It's okay, it's normal."

"I haven't." Savannah spoke up.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Really." Savannah affirmed.

"Well, you kind of don't know what you're missing." She admitted with a giggle.

As soon as we came back out, all eyes were on us and I wouldn't make eye contact with everyone when I said I was going to go clean up in the kitchen. I felt much better about the whole situation now, the simple idea of me subconsciously wanting to be with Nate was laughable, so laughable I actually let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

I turned around from the dishes I had begun to wash to see Nate walk in.

"Nothing, just me thinking to myself."

"You have been a little...off today. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it is now." He began drying the dishes I had been washing and I contemplated telling him but decided not to, "It really was just this stupid dream I had last night but Shane and I have sex scheduled in now for when we get home."

He laughed at this, "Yeah, I mentioned our conversation to him just before, so he knows that you know."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help with Caitlyn, I can say something to her." I offered.

"No, it's fine. It's just like our relationship before marriage."

"I know the feeling," I laughed, "It makes it so much harder once you know what you are missing though doesn't it?"

"Yeah, just a bit." I agreed, finishing the last dish and handing it to him to dry.

As soon as he was done with it I gave him a huge hug.

"What's that for?" He asked confused.

"For not hugging you on the way in," I answered, "I'm sorry for not doing it earlier."

"It's okay, it is all a bit distracting with two newborns around. I can't wait to meet my own child." He said happily.

"I love you, Nate." I mentally awed, "You are going to make such a great father."

…

When Shane and I got home he wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing the side of my head, "I'm sorry for being such a stubborn jerk the past couple weeks," He apologized, "Nate told me that you knew why i've been saying no, he's pretty clever."

"It was mean." I pouted.

"I'm sorry, I know how frustrated you were but it was pretty hard for me to keep saying no to you. You're bloody hotter than ever."

"What time do we have to pick up Melody?" I asked.

"We don't, my mom said she'd drop her off here a little after eight."

I smiled at this and turned around in his arms to kiss him tenderly, "I love you, thank you arranging this...even if you were originally a jerk."

He laughed at this, placing his hand on my hips under my shirt, "It feels like i've had a life time with you already. I cannot wait to have more kids one day with you."

"Baby fever from holding Caleb and Addison?"

"Maybe." He admitted, his thumbs rubbing my skin, "Melody is still gorgeous but she is getting older now. Maybe it is time we think of getting pregnant again?"

I was a bit at a lost for words, "Melody is only eight months old. She can't even talk yet or crawl."

"I know that, but another baby would take another nine months to get here remember?"

"Shane, i'm trying to get my album out. You know I don't want to do a full tour because of Melody but being pregnant will be too hard and my fans have waited so long for this album."

"What if we wait until after your album and tour then?"

"We have the next two decades or so to have children Shane. We struggled a lot with Melody at first remember? We were so tired and I was irritable. Imagine doing that again but with a baby already."

"Mitch, I feel like you're just making excuses." He said softly and I knew he didn't want to argue.

"Shane I promise to give you as many children that you want. If you want the whole Brady Bunch, i'll give it to you. If you want Jon and Kate Plus Eight, i'll give it to you. If you want me to be Octo-mom and have how many she has, I will." He laughed at this but I went on, "I am only twenty-one Shane and you are twenty-three, we are still young and as much as i'd love another baby it's just not the right timing."

"I guess on the bright side Melody can be even more spoiled."

I smiled at this, "In a few years or so I wont hesitate in becoming pregnant again and you never know my mind could change or we might get an unexpected surprise. If that happens, I will be genuinely happy and maybe we can go out and get a house near my parents and really settle down."

"I love you, I love you so much that I won't even try and mess with your pill." He teased.

I slapped his arm gently before pulling him in to kiss me, "Thank you for understanding, I hate fighting with you."

"I know," He said, kissing me quickly, "I love you and really would do anything for you. I'll wait until we're thirty to have another baby if I have to."

"It won't be that long, I promise you that."

He smiled at this and kissed me deeply, unbuttoning my shirt and pushing it off my shoulders before picking me up and carrying me off to our bedroom, finally giving me what I was craving.

...

I woke up hearing Shane and his mother talking, I quickly threw on one of Shane's shirts that was too big for me and made my way down the hall. He had made me forget all about my dream...twice.

"Hi Mitchie, dear."

"Hi and hello my little gorgeous girl." I cooed to Melody who was in Shane's arms.

She reached out for me and Shane passed her over and I bounced her on my hip.

"Can I get you another drink or anything mom?"

"No, Shane. I'm fine."

"Thank you for taking her for the day." I said sincerely, "Addison and Caleb are the cutest things."

"It wasn't a problem at all, love." She responded fondly, "I love spending time with my first grandchild.

"Who wouldn't? She's the cutest thing ever. Aren't you Melody? Aren't you?" He asked in that cute high-pitched voice he reserved only for her, stroking her cheek with his fingers.

"Dada." She said grabbing onto them with her hand.

I think Shane was in shock, "Melody, you're first word." I gasped.

"Dada." She repeated in a happy, musical voice as she clapped her hands together.

I handed her to Shane who was just to besides himself to speak, he pressed his lips to her forehead and just could not stop smiling, his eyes slightly watery.

…

Over the next month Shane would pretty much scream out of excitement, every time Melody called him 'dada'. He loved it and I was so happy for him yet I was waiting for her to call me mama.

"Come on Melody, say mama. Mama." I encouraged her when I was out with Caitlyn, Nate and Shane at a diner for breakfast when she was nine months old.

Caitlyn was seven months along and everyone knew she was pregnant as she was getting quite big, they confirmed finally a couple weeks beforehand to a magazine. Everyone knew they were expecting, Nate just thought Connect 3's fans would appreciate confirmation.

"She isn't going to say it, Mitch." Shane said amused.

"Just because she says dada all the time." I muttered returning my attention to her, "Come on Melody." I finally gave up and picked her out of her stroller, passing her to Shane, "Clearly she doesn't love me." I joked and Shane smiled as he bounced Melody on his knee.

Caitlyn and Nate were off in their own little world, Nate was rubbing Caitlyn's belly and she was looking at him lovingly. She was glowing, pregnancy suited her so well.

"I love you." I heard him whisper to her.

"I love you too, so much." She replied and he leaned over to peck her on the lips.

After eating, Nate picked Melody up out of her stroller whilst Caitlyn slowly finished off her meal.

"I've been trying to get her to say Nate or Sav or Cait because they're one syllable, but no such luck."

After that, Nate carried Melody the whole ten minute way back to our apartment and the whole time was repeating his name for her to say.

"She won't say it Nate," I told him as we made our way up in the elevator, "I've been trying to get her to say mama for almost a month now. She just won't say it."

"Mama is harder to say." Caitlyn said, "I've been reading a lot of baby books and the ma sound is harder to pronounce."

"Come on, say Nate. Nate. Nate." Nate kept babbling on as we entered the apartment.

Caitlyn went and sat down on the couch right away switching the television on.

Nate went and sat down next to her and set Melody on the ground at his feet and began playing peek-a-boo with her which just left her giggling.

"If Caitlyn wasn't pregnant, i'd say that Nate would kidnap Melody." Shane observed making me laugh.

I wrapped my arms around his middle, "I love you, even if Melody won't call me mama." I said, looking up at him.

"You guys, come look at Melody." Caitlyn called us over.

Melody had pulled herself on the edge of the couch, so she was standing up. She had a big smile on her face as Nate began clapping for her, "Who's my clever godchild?"

"Nay." She spoke.

"What did she just say?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Nay." Melody repeated again with a giggle, her voice soft and musical.

"Is she trying to say Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nay Nay." Melody said excitedly and Nate picked her up.

"Nate." He said slowly.

"Nay." She said happily, clapping her hands together.

"So she will say Nate but not mama? Great."

"To be fair, she says Nay." Caitlyn laughed, "Which I must say is a very masculine name." She teased.

Nate threw her a look and I began rambling, "I just want her to call me mama already. I'm her mom and she can't even say mama."

"Mama."

I think my jaw dropped open, "Did she just say that?"

"She did," Nate affirmed, passing her up to me.

"Who's mama's beautiful, clever girl?" I asked, tearing up.

She smiled happily at me and I felt so proud and content with being a mother.

I would keep my promise to Shane and have as many children as he wanted because being a mother was indescribable, especially when Shane was there to help me.

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Do Shane and Mitchie need to have another baby soon or should they wait a while?**

**Follow me on twitter (MoliverFanFic).**

**And as usual I will send out spoilers in reply to reviews.**

**xox**


	48. Chapter 48

Well it has been a while.

Here is a new chapter for you all and we are so close to the end finally. It's really sad to think about but it has to end sometime right?

Meanwhile I have a new Shane & Mitchie Camp Rock 2 continuation story that I have uploaded. It is called 'You Make Me Beautiful' and it is a different style of writing for me that I am enjoying thus far. So please make sure to check it out.

Onto the chapter. :)

* * *

**This Is Our Song: Chapter 48**

Going back to Camp Rock for the sixth year was just unbelievable, more so because this time I was married with a daughter.

Melody has started crawling a week prior so I was a bit nervous to her being at camp with us. We decided to take one car as Savannah and Jason weren't coming because they understandably wanted to be home with Caleb and Addison who were definitely too young to come to camp.

Nate was driving and Caitlyn was in the front passenger seat, extremely uncomfortable, it reminded me of when I was pregnant on the way to camp the year before.

I was in the middle of the back seat with Shane on one side of me and Melody strapped in her carrier on the other.

"Nate, can we please stop so I can pee and stretch my legs?" Caitlyn asked.

"We just stopped twenty minutes ago." Nate pointed out.

She gave him the puppy dog face, "Fine, I'll pull over at the next rest stop."

"So that's what I was like?" I asked Shane quietly.

"No, you were worse than this." He recalled.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe I have to go back to New York in two weeks though."

"I thought you'd be excited because it's for your album release?"

"Yeah, but I have to leave camp."

"For three days." He chuckled, "And you get to do a show. I know you're excited about that."

"Admittedly, yes. And because we will get to see Tess and Andrew."

"Oh yes, my brother who has only come to see his new niece and nephew once."

"He was busy with finals, he's flying over tomorrow and has all summer to spend home."

He grabbed a strand of my hair and began to play with it, "At least I'm coming back with you to New York."

"I know, I just hope Brown will be okay to cover our classes."

"He is your manager, I am sure he has already worked it out so you can go do promo work."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "I just hope Melody doesn't try and crawl into the lake or something and that Caitlyn doesn't go into premature labor or something."

"If she does, there are hospitals around we can get her to. Her doctor wouldn't have let her come if he thought there'd be a problem."

"Nate, you just missed a rest stop!" Caitlyn exclaimed before bursting into tears.

I gave Shane a look, "Okay, she is as bad as you." He laughed.

We arrived at Camp Rock on time surprisingly and Shane and I let Nate and the very moody Caitlyn be. He grabbed both our cases and I grabbed Melody and we made our way to our normal cabin.

"I'm so glad Uncle Brown was able to organise a crib for her. I knew we wouldn't have been able to fit one in the car." I said as we got to the cabin. I opened the door with my free hand so he could get in with our cases before walking in myself.

"It's good to be back." He said, setting our cases down and laying down on the bed.

"It is." I agreed setting Melody down on the bed next to him. She was sitting upright against the pillow and Shane rolled onto his side to watch her, "Are you going to go get our guitars?"

"No, i'll just get them after the camp introduction when we're back out that way. Oh, and we will have to swing by the kitchen to say hi to your mom."

I began unpacking our cases into the drawers, "Uncle Brown wants me to perform tonight at Opening Night Jam. But I don't know which song."

"One about me?"

I laughed, "If you're lucky."

…

"Tonight we have a very special treat to start us off for Opening Night Jam." Dee announced later that night, "I'd like to introduce you to Mrs Mitchie Torres."

Everyone applauded as I took to the small stage and I grabbed the microphone off of Dee.

"Hey everyone, I am so glad to be back here. My Uncle Brown asked me to sing something for you all tonight and I actually do have a song from my brand new album that is being released in two weeks. This is the first time i'm performing so you will all be the first to hear it."

I grinned as they clapped at this and I looked up the back to see Shane standing with my mom who was holding Melody.

"I got the idea for this song a long time ago and didn't end up writing it for quite some time. There have been many times where I have had to be away from people I love and sometime it's extremely difficult so I wrote this to remind them that no matter what, I am always there."

The music soon started and I smiled over at my Uncle Brown who I could tell was proud of me.

"_The space in between us  
Starts to feel like we're worlds apart  
Like I'm going crazy  
And you say it's raining in your heart  
You're telling me nobody's there to dry up the flood  
Oh, but that's just crazy  
'Cause baby, I told ya I'm here for good_

_My love's like a star, yeah_  
_You can't always see me_  
_But you know that I'm always there_  
_When you see one shining_  
_Take it as mine and remember I'm always near_  
_If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it_  
_Making my way back home_  
_Just follow the glow, yeah_  
_It won't be long just know that you're not alone_

_I try to build the walls to keep you safe_  
_When I'm not around_  
_But as soon as I'm away from you_  
_You say they come tumbling down_  
_But it's not about the time_  
_That we don't get to spend together_  
_Oh, it's about how strong our love is_  
_When I'm gone and it feels like forever_

_My love's like a star, yeah_  
_You can't always see me_  
_But you know that I'm always there_  
_When you see one shining_  
_Take it as mine and remember I'm always near_  
_If you see a comet, if you see a comet, baby, I'm on it_  
_Making my way back home, my way back home_  
_Just follow the glow, yeah_  
_It won't be long just know that you're not alone_

_You say the time away makes your heart grow numb_  
_But I can't stay just to prove you wrong_  
_Oh, look at how far we've come_  
_Don't you know, don't you know that you're the one_

_My love's like a star, yeah_  
_You can't always see me_  
_But you know that I'm always there_  
_Know that I'm always there_  
_When you see one shining_  
_Take it as mine and remember I'm always near, yeah_  
_If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it_  
_Making my way back home_  
_Making my way back to you_  
_Just follow the glow, yeah_  
_It won't be long just know that you're not alone_  
_Yeah-yeah, yeah, oh, oh"_

The whole room burst into applause and I was so happy, if this was any indicator to our people would react to my new music, it was a good sign.

"Thank you guys, I can't wait to start teaching you all tomorrow."

…

"You did so great out there tonight." Nate told me as he sat down besides Shane and I at the canoes. We had come out with Melody just to look up at the stars and talk.

"Thanks, where's Cait?" I asked.

"She's gone to bed, she was tired."

"Nay." Melody smiled seeing him.

"Hey MJ." He cooed and I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "Aren't you guys usually in a canoe by now?"

"Yeah, but we have Melody with us tonight." Shane answered, "Plus we will have all summer to go on canoes."

"When is Caitlyn's due date again? I know it was after camp finished."

"September fifth, so if anything I hope the baby is late. I think Caitlyn would freak out if he or she came early."

"You'll love being a father." Shane said.

"And until then, I smuggled some beer to camp." He said, handing Shane a bottle from next to him.

"Where is mine, Nathan?" I asked.

"You don't drink beer." He replied as if it was obvious.

"Not the point."

"I remember being fifteen and sitting here with you and Jason, but back then we'd smuggle ice-cream from the kitchen." Shane chuckled.

"I remember Jason falling into the lake countless times at night because it was so dark and because...he's Jason." Nate recalled, laughing.

Melody climbed over onto me and tried to stand up in my lap, I giggled and held her up as I stood up myself, "I'm going to let you boys reminisce."

Shane reached out for Melody and I bent down and held her out so he could kiss her goodnight, I then moved over so Nate could do the same. I then kissed Nate on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow." I told him before moving back to Shane and kissing him on the lips, "I'll see you later." I smiled widely.

When Shane returned an hour later he closed all the blinds in the cabin before coming to find me in the bathroom, hanging my towel up.

"Ready for bed?" He asked with a grin on his face, grabbing me by the hips and pulling me into him.

"I am not having sex with you while Melody is in the room."

"She won't even know what we are doing, plus she'll be asleep."

"Shane!" I exclaimed, "So not the point."

"Well, what if I carry her crib into your mom's cabin?"

I slapped his arm, "Look, maybe we could bring the crib in here one night?"

"One night?"

"Just not tonight, you know what I mean. But we leave the door half open at least."

"Will the crib fit in here?" He asked.

"Let's find out, she is still drinking her bottle. I had to duck over to the kitchens for her formula." We came out into the cabin and I picked her up carefully as she drank. She always fell asleep after her bottle at night and was generally out to it for at least six to eight hours.

Shane picked up the crib and moved it into the bathroom, "It fits fine." He declared and I followed him in.

"So can she sleep in here tomorrow?"

I smiled at him, biting my bottom lip to try and not let it grow any bigger, "What about tonight?" I asked, changing my mind.

Melody finished her bottle and I burped her before placing her in the crib. I felt Shane's hand's slip up my shirt from behind as I covered Melody with a blanket. Hey eyelids soon fluttered shut and I kissed her forehead.

"I think we're all set." I grinned as I turned around to face him, letting him pull my shirt off over my head.

...

Camp Rock was going by too fast and before I knew it I was back in New York on a Friday morning performing on 'Good Morning America'.

"That was Mitchie Torres-Gray with her single 'Skyscraper' from her new album 'Unbroken' which will be released at midnight tonight. Thank you all for coming out here this morning."

I waved to the cameras and smiled until we were given the all clear that we were off the air.

I thanked everyone and signed for some fans who had probably camped out overnight to get to the front.

"Thank you so much for coming." I said, hugging as many as I could and taking photos.

"Where's Melody and Shane?" A fan asked as I signed a poster of myself.

"Melody is with my mother-in-law and Shane is here watching somewhere." I laughed.

"Will you go on tour soon?"

"I am thinking about a string of shows but obviously can't go on a lengthy one." I replied.

The next girl lined up instantly wrapped her arms around me in a hug, knocking my hat off my head. She let go and I smiled letting out a laugh.

"I am so sorry." She apologized, bending down and grabbing my hat for me as I did the same thing.

"It's okay." I giggled, giving her another hug, "Thank you so much for coming to see me."

The next girl waiting was none other than Tess Tyler herself.

"Tess!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly, "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Last minute decision. Let's go find Shane, Andrew is with him."

I waved goodbye to my fans as Tess brought me inside to the studio where Shane and Andrew were waiting.

"Andrew." I smiled happily, hugging him, "it's been so long."

"I know, although I'm disappointed my niece isn't here."

"You two should come down to camp with us, Uncle Brown won't mind." Shane said.

"I like that idea." Tess said, wrapping her arms around one of Andrew's, "Can we go, baby?" She asked giving him her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure."

She grinned happily and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

From the studio I was taken to record for a talk show before I was finally able to go back to the apartment to relax before going to my concert later that night.

...

"New York you have been amazing," I thanked the crowd, "I love you all so much, make sure to buy my new album 'Unbroken' which is out at midnight tonight!"

I ran offstage into the wings to be unhooked from my microphone and then was hugged by Savannah tightly, "You made me leaving the twins for a couple hours worth it."

"She has been texting her mum this whole time." Jason appeared with a laugh.

"Thank you both so much for coming." I smiled.

Shane soon was behind me, pulling the black jacket that I was wearing off so I was just wearing a dress.

"You did great." He said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

Tess and Andrew were there as was Amy and I thanked them all for coming before we all headed to my dressing room.

I got changed behind my rack of costumes and noticed Savannah off in the corner of her phone, presumingly checking up on the twins again.

"Okay, thanks mom. We'll probably leave soon...the show was amazing...Thank you, bye." She hung up and I watched as Jason walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her firmly.

"It's normal to be worried your first time without them, but they are fine."

"I know, I'm just so worried about them that something could happen because of..." She trailed off and I knew they were talking about the son they had lost before they were married.

"Nothing will happen to them, I won't let anything happen. I am always going to be there for them and so will the guys and so will the girls. I love them so much Sav."

"I do too, I'm just so happy even though everything is so stressful and exhausting right now."

"One night, we'll let your parents have them so we can actually get some sleep for once okay? But until then I will get up in the middle of the night for you if you need me to. Just say the words and I will."

Savannah looked up at him with a wide smile on her face, "What happened to that air-headed boy I fell in love with?"

"I'm still here, I just grew up a lot." He replied.

"I love you so much, Jase." She breathed out.

"I love you too and always will." He replied, kissing her softly.

...

"I am so exhausted." I said, dropping onto the couch, straight from the show we had gone to Best Buy to buy my album at midnight.

"I love watching you perform." Shane told me, sitting down next to me. I lifted up my head and moved back to rest my head on his lap.

"I feel bad though, Connect 3 have taken the back-burner since Melody was born."

"Mitch, the guys and I have been talking. We don't think Connect 3 will be around much longer."

I sat upright at this, looking him in the eyes totally confused, "Shane..."I trailed off.

"Nate, Jase and I talked the night before we left for camp. They both really want to focus on their families right now and to be honest I feel the same way. Maybe in a few years or so we can release an album, but right now we just want to focus on our kids."

I looked down, ashamed, "You guys are all making a sacrifice, yet I am still going on."

"Mitch, come on." He said, taking my face in his hands, "It's not like that at all, this is something we decided as a group, you are a solo artist. It's much more manageable to have one baby on tour with you and not four."

I leant forward to kiss him softly, "I can't help but feel guilty, why should I be able to live my dream and you not be able to live yours?"

"Mitchie, I've told you before that you are my dream. I meant it then and I mean it now. You and Melody are it. Plus," He added, tucking some hair behind my ear affectionately, "I've already been an artist for what? Eight years or so now? In that time, I met you and got married and a had baby and not to forget, let the fame go to my head. Which is actually the reason why I met you."

"Please don't ever let me put my career first, don't let it get to my head."

"It happens to the best of us." He said with a chuckle.

I nodded, laughing lightly, "Yeah, I just don't want to ever let anything come before you or Melody."

"I'm fairly sure things would never get that far, but if they do I will be sure to not let you become a jerky pop star. I will bring you back to reality, just like you saved me."

"What?"

"You saved me, Mitch." He whispered, bringing me into one of those kisses that left me absolutely and positively breathless, "Look, I know it's not our anniversary until the end of the month and we usually exchange presents in a canoe. But I don't think it will be as exciting to tell you what your present is and not be able to show you. So tomorrow morning after we pick up Melody, I am going to show you on our way back to camp."

"I'm intrigued, Mr Gray." I smiled at him.

"Well I'm going to let you go to bed," He said scooping me off the couch into his arms, "Because I know how tired you are."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into the crook of his neck, never wanting him to let go of me.

…

I was so excited to see Melody the next morning, I had gone practically a whole day without her.

She crawled over to the front door as Denise let Shane and I in and Shane picked her up and tossed her up in the air and catching her, which made her giggle a lot.

I kissed her forehead and she reached out for me with her hands. It was just still so amazing that she was something that Shane and I had created from our love. She was turning one in a little over a month's time and that was just too crazy to even try and comprehend.

Shane passed her to me and I held her close to my chest, "Hey, baby. Did you have fun?"

"She has been so good. I hope you're next child is as well behaved as her."

"I hope so too." I smiled to myself.

"Wait...what does that smile mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"Mom." Shane groaned, "She's not pregnant. I'm going to quickly grab some clothes from my room and then we'll be on our way."

I watched as Shane went upstairs and bounced Melody on my hip.

"Are you going to give me another grandchild anytime soon?" She asked me.

"Not for a while, I know Shane does want another baby but I just don't want to rush things. Rest assured though I am giving him as many kids as he wants. I just want to make him happy."

"But are kids going to make you happy as well?" She asked.

"Yes, most definitely. I know I have a new album out now but Melody and Shane come before my music. They are more important to me and so will any other kids Shane and I have."

My mother-in-law smiled at this, "I'm so glad Shane found such an amazing woman to marry and have children with. I'm so proud of him and so proud of you."

"Thank you for always being so accepting of me, ever since I was sixteen and first walked through these doors."

…

"I'm excited to see where we are driving to. What my present could be." I said, seeing we were driving back to Jersey, "Are we moving into my parent's house?" I teased.

"Nope, you will see."

I bit my bottom lip, "I'm going to have to get you something amazing aren't I?"

He chuckled at this, "Forget your birth control maybe?"

"Shane." I said softly.

"I'm joking." He assured me.

"I did get you something, but I'm thinking I'm going to have to get you a dinosaur as well or something."

"That would be awesome. Best wife ever." He grinned making me smile.

He made me put on a blindfold around five minutes before we were expected to arrive at our destination and I couldn't help but laugh, "You know this is so clich_é_d right?"

"Maybe, but I am going to love your reaction."

I soon felt the car come to a stop and heard Shane get out the car, he came around and opened the door as I put my handbag over my shoulder. "Wait here while I grab Melody." He instructed me after helping me out the car.

I did as told and soon enough he was handing me Melody.

"This is weird, holding her while blindfolded." I said.

"Just don't let go of her and you'll both be fine." He said, grabbing my shoulders with both his hands and leading me somewhere.

After about a minute of walking, we came to a stop and I felt him grab Melody off of me.

"I'm just going to set her down."

"I'm curious as to where you have taken me."

"Keep your eyes closed, i'm going to take the blindfold off." He instructed me. I kept my eyes closed as he removed the blindfold and I felt him cover my eyes with his hands.

"You're not going to be naked when I open my eyes are you?" I teased.

"No," He chuckled, pressing his lips to my neck, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He uncovered my eyes and opened them to see a view of an ocean, I knew where we were instantly.

"Why are we at this studio?" I asked looking around at the studio we had filmed a part of the 'Make A Wave' video in.

"I bought it for you. Happy early anniversary."

"Shane," I gasped in amazement, "You bought it?"

"Yes, so we can come here whenever we want. You can record your music here. I remember how you said you loved it when we were here last."

"I can't believe it." I said in disbelief.

"Believe it." He smiled charmingly, "It's all ours."

I was so touched and could not believe he would actually do something like this, "You are too amazing."

"I try." He grinned, "Anything for you."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and we just stayed there in that moment together, looking out at the ocean in our very own studio in complete and utter bliss.

**You want another chapter? Well you know all you have to do is click the little box below and leave me a review. ;) I will send out sneak peaks like normal.**

**Last chapter did the worse in all of the history of TIOS which was kind of disappointing and I think was why I haven't updated in so long as I have been lacking motivation.  
**

**Next chapter Caitlyn may or may not have her baby. Will it be a boy or a girl? :P  
**

**Also, remember to check out my brand new Camp Rock story that should tie you over when this one ends.  
**

**Love you guys forever.  
**

**xox  
**


	49. Chapter 49

Why hello.

I am back again and seriously depressed that this story is coming to an end.

Thank you all for your ongoing support, it's just crazy to think this is ending soon.

I have started updating my Sonny With A Chance story however and of course have my CR2 one, You Make Me Beautiful. So go check them out if you haven't already. :)

Be sure to keep updated on twitter with what i'm doing as well (MoliverFanFic).

Song in this chapter is I'm Your Biggest Fan by Nick Jonas.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Caitlyn's due date soon came around after camp and she wasn't pleasant at all. Shane and I came to visit and she was sitting on the couch looking positively furious and Nate seemed extremely relieved to see us.

"Come in, come in." He ushered us in, taking Melody out of my arms. Shane and I sat down on the couch together next to Caitlyn.

Her stomach was huge and I knew she was just very uncomfortable. I knew just how she was feeling.

"Can this baby just come out now? It's my due date and I'm a whale and I'm hot and very uncomfortable." She said angrily.

"The baby will come when it's ready Caitlyn." I said softly and I saw Nate shake his head from behind her.

"Well it's not coming fast enough!" She snapped at me.

Nate shot me an apologetic look and Shane looked anywhere but at Caitlyn, I think he was scared of her.

"Well I can't believe that Melody is almost one." Nate said changing the subject.

"Yeah, we have her party coming up as well." Shane commented, "All our family are coming, even Andrew is flying over because he doesn't want to miss it."

"Hopefully I'll actually have this baby by this party." Caitlyn commented to herself.

No one said anything after that, asides from Melody's incoherent babbling with the occasional 'Nay' thrown in.

Caitlyn was like that for the next four days past her due date until finally her doctor called her into the hospital to become induced. That's how Nate, Shane and I were seated around her in the hospital bed at three o'clock that afternoon.

"Okay, I am going to be calm and get through this. Women were created to do this and so many have done this before me." Caitlyn said rather rationally as I checked my phone to see Savannah and Jason were on their way.

Nate was on the phone to Caitlyn's parents who were trying to catch a flight over as soon as possible and Caitlyn was between contractions.

"It's not that bad." I lied.

She gave me a look, "I'm pregnant, not stupid Mitchie."

I rolled my eyes, "You are going to be fine."

"I hope so." She said as Nate hung up the phone.

"Your parents are on the next flight over, it leaves in an hour." He told her.

"And yours?"

"Already in the air." He told her, kissing her on the forehead, "I'm just going to grab something to eat. You guys want anything?"

"I'll come with." Shane said, getting up.

I watched them leave the room and then moved into the seat that Shane had been sitting in which was closer to Caitlyn.

"It's Nate and my anniversary of when we first got together today...and he hasn't said anything about it."

"I think he probably has a lot on his mind, he is probably freaking out to Shane right now."

"And I don't? I'm about to shove a a baby out my vagina!" She exclaimed.

I held back a laugh, "Come on, you've got a couple hours at least."

"Well, what am I going to do until then? Wait for Nate not to say happy anniversary?"

"When does he ever forget dates, he probably is going to renew his vows or something as you are shoving that watermelon out." I laughed.

"Aside from that part, i'm least looking forward to the media that I know are probably waiting outside for us right now."

Ten minutes later Nate walked into the hospital room with his guitar on him, playing an upbeat tune before he started to sing.

"_I never thought I would  
But I did it  
I never thought I could  
I did it like that  
I did it like this  
I did like everybody knows  
That we  
Got something real, shorty  
I know what I feel  
So shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up everybody knows  
But you  
Here it goes_

Cause I never really noticed  
It took awhile for me to see  
I'm playing back the moments  
Now, I'm starting to believe  
That you could be in the show  
And know everyone  
But you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are  
I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan"

He sang, sitting down on the edge of Caitlyn's hospital bed. She had the biggest smile on her face and I just noticed that Shane had slipped into the room also. He sat down in the seat beside me and I got up to sit on his lap, snuggling into him.

_"Every time you smile for me  
Takes me awhile  
To bring myself back  
'Cause you're all that  
And I just had to let you know  
That I'm  
Screaming out in the crowd  
For ya  
I can't be too loud  
But I don't care  
I let them all stare  
I just want everyone to know the truth  
It's only you_

_'Cause I never really noticed_  
_It took awhile for me to see_  
_I'm playing back the moments_  
_Now, I'm starting to believe_  
_That you could be in the show_  
_And know everyone_  
_But you who makes me sing_  
_And I know where we are_  
_I know who I am_  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

_Showed up, and you look so classy_  
_Made me think twice about the way I was acting_  
_You were real from the start of it all_  
_Like a dream came to life_  
_Now, I'm left in all_

_Stars shine, but your light is the brightest_  
_And love flies, but your love is the highest_  
_You're so sweet that it drives me crazy_  
_A summer like no other_  
_You're my LA baby"_

He rapped and Shane and I began cheering and Caitlyn looked close to tears.

_"No, I never really noticed  
It took awhile for me to see  
I'm playing back the moments  
And I'm starting to believe  
That you could be in the show  
And know everyone  
But you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are  
I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

_That you could be in the show_  
_And know everyone_  
_But you who makes me sing_  
_And I know where we are_  
_I know who I am_  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan"_

He finished the song, standing up and setting his guitar down so he could kiss her chastely.

I smiled happily, leaning back into Shane's chest, "Why don't you write me songs like that?" I asked softly.

"I write you lots of songs." He replied as Caitlyn pulled Nate onto the bed with her.

"Do you rap like that for me?" I teased as Nate wrapped an arm around Caitlyn, placing a hand on her stomach.

"No, but maybe one day I will."

"Please, don't." I laughed, stealing a quick kiss from him.

"I wrote that song for you after our first date and found it again the other day," Nate told her affectionately, "Happy anniversary, baby."

"I love you." She said softly, bracing herself as another contraction hit her.

A few hours later, we were welcomed back into Caitlyn's room where a new addition to the family was waiting for us. Caitlyn was cradling a little baby in a blue blanket in her arms and she just looked besides herself, like she could not believe the baby in her arms was hers.

"Cait, he's beautiful." Shane said, kissing her on the cheek in congratulations.

I looked over at Nate who just seemed completely captivated by his son before bringing my attention back to the baby who was yawning, his eyes closed.

"What's his name?" I asked in complete awe at how precious he was.

"Noah Joshua Bing." Caitlyn said with a smile on her face, "Seeming as we had a boy, it does look like he and Melody can grow up and fall in love one day."

"They are gonna grow up as practically cousins though." Shane pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Caitlyn and I exclaimed at the same time, making us laugh even after all this time.

She offered me Noah and I took him in my arms, bringing him close into my chest. He was so tiny and Shane wrapped an arm around me, staring down at our unofficial nephew.

"He is so beautiful." I said in amazement.

"We want you guys to be her godparents," Nate said, "We are Melody's after all."

I smiled widely at this, "We love you guys."

"We love you too." Caitlyn beamed.

…

Waking up on the morning of Melody's first birthday, I couldn't feel more elated yet upset. She was already one, my little tiny baby was already one.

Melody didn't even have a clue what was going on or why Shane and me had bought her so many presents that we had to open for her. Shane was opening them all for her like it was his birthday and I smiled widely as I filmed it all.

We were driving out to my parent's to throw a birthday party and were surprised that Nate and Caitlyn agreed to come even though Noah was barely two weeks old.

As soon as we got there my mom instantly grabbed Melody out of Shane's arms at the car and smothered her with kisses, "Happy birthday my beautiful grandchild."

I smiled at them as Shane wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "Photographers." He said softly in my ear and I discreetly looked over the road to see four of them standing there with their cameras.

"You think they are here for Melody or hoping to get a glance at Noah?" I asked as my mother carried Melody inside.

"Both, but more probably for Noah. You know how much the first photos are worth."

"Well not the exact price," I teased, "You better send them a text to let them know."

"I will when we get inside...can you believe that our baby is one? It feels like just yesterday you were telling me that you were pregnant."

I spun around in his grip to look him in the eyes, "I know, it's crazy to think that this day a year ago I was going into labor when you were performing on stage." I laughed at the memory.

He captured my lips in his for just a brief moment, clearly remembering the cameras were there.

"Come on, let's go inside for privacy."

As soon as I stepped inside, I was met by a whole lot of decorations, "Oh my god." I gasped, setting sight on all the platters of food.

"It's not some huge Hollywood party." Shane said to me, "Although looking at this it would seem that i'm mistaken."

"Mom, you didn't have to do all this. It's just family and close friends."

"How many first birthdays will she have? I couldn't help myself."

As our friends and family arrived, each bringing more presents in than the last, I couldn't help but feel so blessed with my life.

I couldn't help but smile at how Nate seemed to adore Noah who looked so tiny in comparison to him. Tess was playing on the floor with Melody and I knew if Andrew was older that they'd probably be having a baby of their own already.

My career aside, I had everything I ever wanted and would ever need. Although a part of me couldn't help but think of Sierra, I couldn't help but wish she was still here to meet Melody, to see her grow, to see her have children of her own.

I snuck out the backdoor into the yard where I had come what felt like so long ago to think about Sierra after she passed away. I laid down on the grass as I had done back then and I didn't feel like crying. I was sad but I knew she wouldn't want me to cry on Melody's birthday.

"This seems like d_éjà vu to me." I heard Nate's voice, "I saw you sneak out, what's wrong?"_

_"__Same thing as last time you found me out here...Sierra."_

_He let out a heavy breath and laid down with me on the grass, "You upset?"_

_"__Yeah, but i'm just more sad at the fact she isn't here for this."_

_He wrapped an arm around me, like all those years before but this time I didn't cry._

_"__I know last time we were out here for a couple hours, but we have to go back inside soon."_

_"__I know we do...can we just stay for a few more minutes?"_

_"__Of course." He said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head._

_"__I heard that you, Shane and Jason agreed that there will be no Connect 3 albums for a while because you want to focus on the babies."_

"Well yeah, we've been doing this a long time and we can't be touring with four babies."

"I feel selfish for releasing music when you aren't."

"Mitchie, Nate, we are doing cake!" My mom yelled out to us.

"Coming." I yelled back, getting up and coming inside.

I enjoyed the rest of the party and once everyone else had left, Savannah and Caitlyn put the babies down with Melody for some photos of them all together.

"It's kind of crazy to think that they are all ours." Savannah commented as Jason snapped the photos.

When he was done, I picked up Noah and cuddled him until Caitlyn and Nate had to leave. Caitlyn strapped him into his carrier, covering a blanket over it so photographers couldn't get the first public photo of him.

I followed them out to the car with my parents, who still after all this time were rather fond of Caitlyn, and Nate pulled me aside.

"I hope you know you're not selfish at all, okay? Because you are one of the least selfish people I know."

I hugged him tightly, "Thanks Nate, thank you so much."

"Anytime, Mitch."

...

"How does it feel to be twenty-four?" I asked on the morning on Shane's birthday a little over a week later.

"Feels like i'm one year closer to being twenty-five, which is half-way to fifty. I feel old." He yawned.

"I'm so glad I am still at the young age of twenty-one." I teased him, kissing him softly, "I have your present, did you want it now or later?"

"Now, duh." He laughed, kissing me again.

"I guess I can do that, I'll be right back." I told him getting out of our bed.

He eyed me as I tossed on one of his shirts and I pulled my hair out of its messy pony tail, "What?" I asked sweetly.

"Maybe you should just come back to bed with me for now?" He asked, sitting up right and patting my spot in the bed.

"No, I think you would like your present now." I assured him, leaving the room.

I knew he would love his present, Jason had brought it over for me late the night before after Shane went to bed.

I smiled to myself as I went off to our spare bathroom and picked up the present in my arms. I returned to our bedroom and Shane's jaw dropped open, "No way!" He exclaimed.

"Happy birthday." I smiled, setting the puppy down on our bed, "He's a pure-bred German Shepherd."

"Mitchie, I can't believe you got me a dog." He said in amazement as the puppy jumped up on his chest to lick his face.

"I can be pretty awesome at picking out presents too." I laughed, sitting down on the bed next to him and the newest addition to our family.

"He's so cute!" Shane exclaimed, patting him, "What's his name?"

"You can name him." I said.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." I affirmed.

He looked at the puppy and picked him up to look at him in the eyes, "Hey little buddy, what do you think we should name you?"

I smiled at the sight, I knew how happy this had made him.

"How about that actually?" I suggested.

"How about what?" He asked me.

"Buddy?"

"I like it." He agreed, "What do you think, is Buddy your name?" He asked Buddy who let out a small bark.

"I think that is a 'yes'." I laughed.

Shane set Buddy back down on the bed and leant over to kiss me, "Thank you, Mitch."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

We got out of bed and quickly ate breakfast, Shane got Melody ready while I got ready myself. He only took a few minutes to get dressed while I put Melody in her pram and put a leash on Buddy.

He was running around excitedly and curiously, looking at everything in the living room. I picked him up to show him Melody in the crib and he wagged his tail as she reached out trying to touch him.

"He's going to get big isn't he?" Shane asked, coming out ready to leave.

"Well yeah, he's a German Shepherd."

"That means lots of walks and us taking him over to the park for lots of bathroom breaks."

"I thought of all this before buying him." I said as we left.

"I know and i'm very grateful, he's adorable."

I pushed Melody in her pram across the road to Central Park whilst Shane held on to Buddy's leash. We made our way through the park together, the four of us. I was just so happy and felt like my life was so fulfilled.

"I see photographers." Shane observed as we stopped at a bench.

"I think i've just finally accepted that's how it is going to be." I said as I got Melody out of the pram and sat her on my lap.

I watched as Buddy got himself tangled in his leash from chasing his tail and couldn't help but laugh, "We're going to have to train him."

"Too bad they don't stay so cute and little like this forever." Shane commented, untangling him.

"What happens when Melody is no longer not so little?"

"We have another child so we have a little baby again." He answered, his voice full of humor.

"Patience my love, in all good time." I grinned, pressing my lips against his.

...

"I kind of got you a present too." Shane said, handing me his laptop later that night.

"Um, your laptop?" I asked confused.

"Just open it up."

"Shane, it's your birthday." I protested.

"Come on." He urged me and I opened up his laptop to see it on an internet page showing the most gorgeous house i'd ever seen.

"What's this?"

"A house back in Jersey I have been eyeing online the past couple weeks. I want to go check it out."

"Are you serious?!" I practically shouted at him before launching myself into his arms, "Oh my god, this is totally crazy!" I exclaimed.

"I think it's time we do it."

I kissed him before pulling away to look in his eyes, "You really have no idea as to how happy this makes me." I said honestly.

"I want to try and make you as happy as you've made me."

"When can we go look at the house?" I asked, excitedly.

"Tomorrow, we have an appointment at ten. I thought we could go visit your parents afterwards. I've already texted your mom."

"Thank you, just thank you so much." I spoke softly. I had no idea of how to say how much I appreciated it, but I knew he could tell just how much I did.

The next morning I woke up quite early, I got up without making any noise (as Shane was still asleep). I walked down the hallway and could see Buddy jump out of his bed that was in his living room. He sprinted down to me, jumping up.

"Morning, Buddy." I grinned, picking him up in my arms, "Let's go check on Melody and we'll take you to the bathroom."

I set him down and ducked my head into Melody's room to see she was still asleep. After I had taken Buddy to the bathroom I was surprised that Melody was still asleep as she was usually awake by this time.

Buddy followed me down to my room where Shane was still asleep, he was too small to jump up on our bed himself so I lifted him up. I laughed as he instantly jumped on Shane, licking his face all over.

"Whoa." He sat upright, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." I greeted him amused.

"Morning." He yawned, patting Buddy.

I sat down besides him and pecked him on the lips, "I'm excited for today."

"I know you are." He said, "I am too."

"I am going to have a shower, I just took Buddy over the road and Melody is still asleep."

A few hours later we were on our way to Jersey to see the house and I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat.

"And you're twenty-two in a few months?" Shane teased, chuckling at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him, "I'm sorry, I just cannot believe we are going to do this."

"I want you to know that I love you so much."

"So you tell me." He grinned, "A lot."

Pulling up to a large black iron gate that was open Shane reached over to squeeze my hand, "You read?"

"Yes." I nodded, I could barely contain my excitement.

Pulling in, there was a long driveway leading up to the double-storey large white-stoned house.

"It's more beautiful than in the pictures." I pointed out.

Pulling up to the front of the house, it seemed ever more huge. I jumped out of the car and quickly got Melody out of her carrier, bouncing her on my hip.

Shane walked up the stone steps to the front door where the real estate agent was and I followed him in awe.

"Mr Gray, Mrs Gray, it's so nice to meet you in person." She said as I approached her, reaching out to shake my hand, "I'm Sandra and am here to show you around and answer all your questions."

Walking in, I immediately had a warm feeling come over me. Going through the whole house made me fall in love with it, it was absolutely gorgeous.

It had plenty of bedrooms a lot of space and even an enormous closet for each Shane and I in the master bedroom to fit all our clothes in.

Walking outside from the patio were two staircases that lead down to an enormous area that had plenty of room for children to run around and also a beautiful pool.

"Due to all the trees you will have a lot of privacy and even a view of the mountains from up in the house." Sandra told us, seeing that we both look quite pleased, "I'll give you both some time, let you go have a look around on your own."

Shane lead me back up to the house and up to the master bedroom, out onto the balcony.

"Can you imagine coming out here at night, just looking at the stars?" He questioned me, kissing the side of my head.

"I can Shane, this is it. It's not too far from my parents, it's closer to the city. There's plenty of room for Buddy to run around outside and it's near our studio."

"I'm glad you want it, i'm not telling you how much it costs." I gave him a look and he kissed it off my face, "Okay, it was two million."

"Shane." I protested, giving him another look.

"Okay, it was three...okay, four...okay, okay it was seven."

"It's perfect, what do you think Melody?" I asked her, kissing her forehead.

She smiled cheekily at me and I knew it is what we needed to do. She needed to have as normal a childhood that she could, and living in the city full time wouldn't help.

"I think she likes it." Shane chuckled, "Let's make an official offer, let the owners know we want it and are ready to move in as soon as they'll allow."

"I have never been so happy." I admitted, setting Melody down on the floor so she could crawl around. I hugged my husband gratefully, "Thank you so much for everything over the years. I couldn't imagine my life any other way than with you."

"This is just the beginning of our lives together." He corrected me, a smile on his face before kissing me as if it were the first time ever.

**So how do you feel about this story almost being over?**

**It is really quite sad, this series has been going for quite a number of years now but all good things must come to an end. I have my other Camp Rock story to fill the void at least.  
**

**To those who leave signed in reviews, ask me ANY question in your review about the ending of the story etc, and i'll do my best to answer you.  
**

**Love you guys always.  
**

**xox  
**


	50. Chapter 50

So here we are, chapter 50 of this series. That's like 150 chapters.

It's crazy!

Anyway, i'll let you read on and after the chapter there will be a little surprise.

* * *

**Chapter 50**

"We want to thank each and every one of you for coming out here tonight. This is our first concert we have played in so long and we appreciate all our fans who have stuck by us all these years." Shane spoke to the thousands watching at Madison Square Garden. Connect 3 had just released a comeback album and the arena was completely sold out.

I was absolutely bewildered at the level of screaming and felt like I was going to be knocked off my feet side-stage.

"We have a very special guest for you here tonight." Nate said, making the crowd scream even harder.

I could see down the end of the catwalk where Melody was on the boy's body guard's shoulders next to Caitlyn and Savannah.

"I'd like to introduce you to one very special girl." Shane said walking down to the end of the catwalk and picking up Melody off security's shoulders. He set her down on the stage next to him with the widest smile on his face.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asked, handing her, her own microphone and getting down on his knees to be at her level.

"Melody." She giggled.

"And how old are you?"

"Six tomorrow."

"And why are you at this show tonight?"

"To watch you sing daddy." She giggled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How about you sing this one with me?"

She nodded and the music began to play to 'Gotta Find You'.

Shane began to sing to her and it absolutely made my heart melt, I flashed back to all those years beforehand when Shane and I were on tour together in Europe where he would bring little girls up on the stage and sing to them and let them sing too.

When they hit the chorus, he got Melody to sing along with him and the audience were going crazy. I couldn't help but smile to myself at the sight of it.

At the bridge of the song, he stood up and scooped her up with arm so she was resting on his hip and they finished the song together with Shane kissing her on the cheek.

"You did so good!" He exclaimed.

"You did good!" She said happily.

"Melody Gray everyone." Shane said, making everyone cheer yet again, "Now how about we get you back to your mommy?"

'This Is Me' began to play, just like the old days and I quickly rushed onto the riser to be risen up.

"But I was with Aunty Caitlyn and Aunty Vanna." I heard her say.

"I think I know where she is." Shane said, as I rose up onto the stage causing more screams.

Beginning to sing the song, I couldn't help but smile at the image of Shane twirling Melody around on the spot before bringing her back onto the main part of the stage, meeting me there.

I reached for her free hand, taking her over to one side of the stage for the chorus. She began to sing along, having heard the song countless times before.

I stopped singing to let her sing the next verse, leading her over to the other side of the stage. I could tell she was having the time of her life and I glanced across the stage to Shane who was beaming.

Joining in for the chorus with her, I took her back to the centre of the stage for the bridge of the song, meeting Shane there.

Shane began to sing to us both, holding Melody's other hand as she had stopped singing to listen to us both. The three of us walked down to the end of the catwalk and I picked Melody up so she could sing again if she wanted to, Nate and Jason close behind us.

As the song came to an end, and the crowd roared on and on, Melody waved to the audience as Shane wrapped an arm around me.

"Give it up for my girls." He said proudly, as I handed Melody to him, "My beautiful daughter, Melody." He announced before kissing her and safely popping her down into Caitlyn's arms.

He turned to me, bringing me into a tight embrace, "My beautiful wife, Mitchie Gray!"

We all turned around to head off stage, the boys for an outfit change and me to watch the rest of the show from the dressing room with Tess, Andrew and the kids. Shane placed his hand on my lower back, leading me off and as I went to head off directly to the wings he grabbed me by the elbow to stop me.

I looked at him quizzically for just a split second as he was supposed to be right behind the stage to get changed, not following me off. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and kissed me in front of everyone in the arena.

...

"Hey babe, where are you and Melody?"

"We are almost on our way, she should be out any minute."

"Okay, I am just mixing the song with Caitlyn. We'll see you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He replied.

I smiled, hanging up as the school bell rang. It was only a few minutes later I saw Melody running down the entrance stairs amongst the other kids, with her backpack on.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed once seeing me, sprinting over as fast as she could. I caught her as she leapt into my arms, hugging her tightly.

"How was your day at school, birthday girl?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"The teacher surprised me with a cake and it had six candles and everything." She said happily as I set her down and reached for her hand.

"Well daddy is in the studio recording that song he sang for you this morning."

"Really?" She asked in amazement.

I nodded, "Really, so we are going to go see him and Aunty Caitlyn."

She smiled widely at this as I lead her to the car, "Well I painted a picture today but it is drying so I will show you tomorrow."

I noticed a couple paparazzi on the other side of the road, following us along and I tried not to let them see my dissatisfaction. Shane and I knew they would keep showing up to see Melody at school, we couldn't stop them but they did try to keep their distance.

"I can't wait sweetie." I said as we reached my car. I opened up the back door and made sure she put her seatbelt on before I got in the driver's seat.

"What else did you do today?" I asked, starting up the car.

"I got to sing for my class because I knew the national anthem."

I smiled at this and looked into the rearview mirror to look at her. Her eyes were shining brightly and her dark hair was in pigtails. She really was the cutest thing and she had Shane wrapped around her little finger, especially when it came to visiting him in the studio.

"Wow, maybe you should sing it for daddy when you see him."

"Could I?"

"Of course, Melody."

Twenty minutes later we were at our studio, I helped Melody out of her seat before heading inside. The foyer was empty so we walked straight into the recording room where Shane and Caitlyn were sitting at the computers, still mixing the song.

"Daddy!" Melody squealed, running over to Shane instantly and jumping into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes! I got a cake, I painted a picture and I got to sing!"

"Wow, sounds like you've had a good birthday."

"Speaking of which," Caitlyn spoke up, taking her headphones off, "Happy birthday Melody."

"Thank you, Aunty Caitlyn." She smiled.

"Uncle Nate and I got you a present, it's out in the foyer if you want to open it now."

"Could I?" She asked, jumping up off Shane.

Caitlyn laughed, "Of course." She said, reaching for her hand and leading her out.

I put my handbag down on the couch we had in their and gave Shane a kiss, "How are you going?"

"Nearly finished but I do think a break is in order." He grinned pulling me onto his lap.

"Do you now?"

"I do," He affirmed, "I actually wrote another song today and although it's not really a duet i'd love for you to sing with me at the end of the song."

"We haven't recorded a song together in years."

"Well it's about time we do." He smiled in that adorable way that made my heart melt, "I'll grab you the sheet music, I'll get you to come in on the last chorus with me."

He grabbed some sheet music off the table besides him and handed it to me. It only had the chorus on it and I quickly read over it a few times.

"It's sweet." I complimented him, having only heard a few lines from it, "Have you already got music to it?"

"Yes, I recorded the guitar earlier. When Caitlyn comes back in we'll record it."

I brought my lips to his, kissing him slowly and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I can't help but notice you've been quite happy these past few days." He observed.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Is that a crime?"

"Not at all. I love it when you're happy." He said, "How did that interview with Hot Tunes go today actually?"

"Great, you can watch it on the show tonight. I do mention my adorable daughter and my gorgeous husband."

He grinned at this and went to kiss me before an ecstatic Melody burst in with a new bike, closely followed by Caitlyn.

"Look mommy, daddy. I got a big girl bike. And it's pink!"

It wasn't too long later that Shane and I both had headphones on and were ready to record. I looked through the glass where Caitlyn and Melody were looking back at us. Melody kept waving and blowing us kisses.

I soon heard a sweet guitar melody begin to play and Shane began to sing to me.

"_Words don't come easy without a melody  
I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune_

But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration, you helped me find myself  
Just like a baseline a half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

_And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song_

I'm in a session writing tracks  
You've got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with a band  
You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key"

I grinned from ear to ear and began to sing the rest of the song with him.

"_And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song  
My favorite song_

And when I here you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along

You're my favorite song  
You're my favorite song"

He held my hand, interlacing our fingers together and I mouthed 'I love you' to him before Melody came bursting in.

"Daddy can I record what I sang at school today?"

"Of course sweetheart." He said, beckoning her to come in.

She raced inside and Shane took the headphones he was wearing off, placing them over her ears.

I grabbed a stool for her to stand on so she was level with the microphone. Shane picked her up and put her on the stool, making sure to hold her so she wouldn't fall.

"What are you going to sing for me?" He asked her.

"The national anthem." She replied sweetly.

I put my headphones down and went outside to sit with Caitlyn to watch them record and it brought me back to the night before where he had her on stage with him in front of thousands and thousands of people. On stage with him and me, Nate and Jason.

Caitlyn hit the record button and I smiled proudly as Melody began to sing. I had written a few songs about her and so had Shane, there was so much meaning to my marriage now that came from motherhood.

...

"_Why are you not working on another album anytime soon."_

"_My daughter has begun school and both Shane and I want to be able to pay full attention on her and try to give her as normal a childhood as possible. Other factors come into as well but Shane and I really can't be continuously performing and taking her out of school throughout the year, it's not fair to her."_

"What did you mean by other factors?" Shane asked, pausing the recording later that night at home.

"I was hoping you were going to catch onto that." I grinned, "i have news."

"Why's that?" He asked me confused.

I sat down on the couch next to him, looking him in the eyes with the hugest smile on my face.

"Mitchie, you're really starting to scare me."

I pressed my lips against his firmly before pulling away slightly, "You're going to be a daddy again." I breathed out, "I was late and took like three tests yesterday before going to the doctor to make sure."

He looked at me in disbelief and all I could do was smile.

"You're really pregnant?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, I really am."

His wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing the side of my head, "Oh my god, I cannot believe it. I'm so happy."

He let go to touch my flat stomach and I could see his eyes were slightly watery.

"I love you." I whispered and he kissed me with so much passion I thought my head was going to explode.

"I love you too." He eventually pulled away, "I love you so god damn much. You really cannot believe how much."

"I know how long you have wanted this especially after what happened, but I just cannot wait to have another little baby to hold in our arms."

"Hey, it didn't matter if it was now or a year ago, I knew we'd have more kids. Either way I am the happiest man in the world right now."

He smiled at me and I felt like nothing in the world mattered, we had a family and another baby on the way.

We spent our Friday night at my parents for dinner, and getting there that night I knew how elated Shane was.

Melody rushed inside and straight into my dad's arm and Shane would not leave my side, his hand resting on the small of my back.

After watching Melody open her presents we had a wonderful family dinner, we didn't want to announce anything just yet. I wanted Shane to be able to enjoy this with just Shane, if only for a little while before telling everyone else.

"Thank you for dinner, Grandma." Melody said once we had all finished, Shane smiled proudly and reached for my hand under the table.

We watched a DVD my parents had bought Melody after dinner, and by the end of it she had fallen asleep.

"Look, do you mind if we pop Melody upstairs? I just want to take Mitchie out for a couple hours."

"Yeah, of course." My mum replied, "You know we love having her here."

I looked at Shane curiously, but followed him as he scooped Melody up effortlessly and carried her upstairs, placing her in my bed and tucking her in.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked softly.

"To the studio, just you and me."

As soon as we got to the studio, Shane lead me around the back to the beach. It was completely deserted and the moonlight was shining down on the water.

"It looks beautiful at this time of night." I commented, pulling my shoes off once reaching the sand.

"Probably too cold for a swim though at this time of year."

"Perhaps." I grinned, "You aren't young anymore. You are getting close to thirty now."

"And still as handsome as I was at eighteen when you met me."

I laughed, walking down to the shoreline and soon felt Shane wrap his arms around me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"At least we have another on the way before I get too old." His hands moving down to rest on my stomach.

"I think after this one we will need a third much sooner. I don't think I could wait another five years." I said softly, turning my head to the left to see his face.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He murmured before kissing me, he knew how hesitant I had been.

I loved how he could still make me feel like I was a teenager still, make me feel like I was still sixteen years old when we first met. It was so incredible to think we had spent a decade together now.

"I love you, I love you more so than I did ten years ago." I admitted.

"I don't think it's possible for me to love you anymore." He chuckled, nuzzling the side of my head, "Let's go inside."

Getting inside the warmth of our studio, he closed all the curtains making sure to lock the door behind us.

"I'll grab some blankets." I said, going over to one of the cupboards grabbing a few.

Shane walked into the recording booth, making sure to close the curtain of the window overlooking the shore, we often would come here to get away. Just the two of us, whenever we could.

I followed him in, laying some blankets down on the ground and wrapping myself up to get warm. He joined me a few seconds later, wrapping us both up, his hand resting on my stomach again.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I whispered softly.

"Either, I don't care because either way I will be extremely happy."

"I know you said to leave it up to God to decide when i'd fall pregnant again, but I know that's just because you knew how scared I was."

It was when Melody turned four that I fell pregnant again and I lost the baby at only five weeks along. It had crushed the both of us and although the doctor told us it was unlikely to happen again and that the next pregnancy would most likely end up with a healthy baby, I was terrified.

Shane wanted to start trying for a baby after that but I had refused, I didn't want it to happen again and eventually Shane said we'd leave it up to fate after many arguments.

"I love you and this is what i've wanted for so long and I know you have too."

"I have. I have been absolutely terrified since that horrible day up until the moment I found out I was pregnant again. It's like the fear has just disappeared and has been replaced." I said as Shane traced circles on my stomach.

"We'll just keep this to ourselves okay? Until you are a few months along, no one else has to know. We'll take it one day at a time and just enjoy ourselves okay?"

I nodded, kissing his lips gently before pulling away.

"We need to be home when Melody wakes up." I said a moment later.

"I know, i've set my alarm for five to make sure."

I smiled and couldn't help but not look right in his eyes, "You're still too good to me after all these years."

"And I will be for many more to come." He murmured, kissing me whilst unbuttoning my shirt.

…

"What are you doing?" Shane yawned a few hours later.

"Writing." I answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"In my shirt?" He yawned, sitting upright next to me. The wall supporting our backs upright.

"Yeah."

"A new song about how I am so amazing in bed?" He teased.

"No, my story...our story. For Melody and all our other future children to read when they are old enough." I answered; repositioning myself between his legs to get comfortable, my back resting on his chest for support.

"So you turned down writing an autobiography, but will do one just for them?" He asked, placing a kiss on my neck, his fingers becoming entangled in my hair,

"Yeah, I think it's something that needs to stay private. They already did the E True Hollywood story documentary about us, I think that's enough. We've always been quite public when it comes to the media, some things just need to stay private."

"Like right now?" He spoke in my ear, his hand resting on my bare thigh.

I grinned, "Don't think I want to write this down for out kids to read."

"Probably not the best idea, Melody isn't dating until she is at least twenty-one."

"I have a feeling there will be plenty of guys knocking on her door before then. I just really didn't think i'd ever be doing this so young you know? Getting married, having a six year old already, being a famous singer that's sold a few million albums or so. Being with you out of all the men on the earth. I often think of where my life would be if we didn't meet at Camp Rock that summer, what if we didn't meet and fall in love?"

"We would have met some other way," He assured me, "Destiny brought us together."

"You have no idea how long I waited for you, if I had to wait any longer I would have died." I confessed, "I loved you before I met you."

He smiled at this and kissed me sweetly, "Where are you going to start?" He asked, referring to our journey together, kissing the side of my head.

"From the beginning." I decided with a smile, "From where I found my missing piece."

**How'd you like the time jump?**

**AND OMG! GUESS WHAT?!  
**

**THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AS THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! :)  
**

**So it's not all over just yet. Be sure to leave me a review and i'll get to finish writing it and updating.  
**

**Love you all so much!  
**

**xox  
**


End file.
